One Piece: Straw Hat Family
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Preqeul to OP: RotPQ, formally Luffy's Life by AyBenelli. As the crew travels thru the Grand Line, something happens that not even the crew could prepare for. A baby? What are the Straw Hats going to do? LuNa pairing, maybe some others later on. Pre-timeskip
1. It All Started

**(Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of the great Oda Eiichiro, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Toei animation. The Luffy's Life idea belongs to Aybenelli. Please support the official release)**

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

It All Started...

Once Upon a Confusing Time

"ISLAND!" Nami looked away from her most recent project, a map of their last island, hearing the excited calls of her captain. Setting down the pen, she left her drawing station and exited her room onto the the deck of the Thousand Sunny. As her eyes adjusted to the sun light, she casually looked around noticing each of her crew mates actions. As always, Luffy was jumping up and down pointing towards the incoming landmass. Usopp and Chopper were looking off the side also excited as their captain. Many of the other crewmates began appearing one by one; Zoro from training in the crow's nest, Robin from the library, Franky from his workshop, and their newest member Brook from who knows where.

"Nami! Nami! There's an island up ahead!" shouted the excited reindeer as he ran up to the red headed navigator.

"What island is it, Nami!" Nami looked over to see Luffy having rushed from his spot from Sunny's head now next to Chopper with his trademark grin and boundless energy. Nami couldn't help but think how cute he was when he got excited about going to new islands. Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Let me check." stated Nami as she hurried back into her map room. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp soon started cheering around. As Nami looked though her maps, there was sudden loud long whistle soon followed by a boom. Panicking, Nami ran back outside.

"Are we under attack!" Standing outside her room, she saw that the whole crew was looking towards the island where fireworks exploded high above.

"It seems that the island is in celebration." answered Robin as she was the first to notice the navigator's worry.

"Suge!" said Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp in zeal.

"I wonder what for?" wondered Franky as he raised his sunglasses observing the island. Usopp decided to find out using his special headgear to peer at the island. After a few minutes of adjusting, he gasped at what he saw.

"What is it Usopp?" asked Zoro monotonously though curious at the curly black haired man's reaction.

"I think...it's for us?"

"Nani?" said the crew as they all moved forward to get a closer view of the island. As the Sunny sailed closer to the island, the crew soon saw what Usopp was talking about. All along the docks of the town on the island, crowds of people were cheering, waving banners with "Welcome!" written big on them, and many others throwing confetti.

"What's with this island?" said Sanji rather confused by the behavior of the islanders. However, his thoughts were soon replaced as he saw many beautiful women waving the crew over. "~Mellorines~!"

"Pff, stupid cook." grunted Zoro seeing the cook go into his love mode.

"There are so many people. I can hear then cheers from here. Of course I can't hear since I have no ears. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" Despite the skeleton man's joke, it was true that the crew could now here the cheering from the islanders.

"Did we do something?" said Luffy tilting his head in confusion.

"We haven't done anything yet, idiot." stated Nami dryly.

"Welcome! Everyone!" The crew stepped back a bit as they were greeted by a huge crowd of excited islanders. While most of the sane crew were confused endlessly, Luffy and Chopper were becoming more and more excited as the energy of the crowd was infectious.

"W-what's going on?" asked Nami rather frustrated. Walking through the crowd, a plump mustached gray-haired man came walking up to the group with a joyous look on his face.

"Welcome pirates! Welcome to Celebration Island!" stated the plump man with a joyous laugh as the crowd cheered even louder behind him. "I'm the mayor of this small island, Cosmo. Thank you for stopping by our humbly island."

"Celebration Island?" questioned the crew confusedly.

"Of course, we are don't often get visitors to this island. In fact, only one in a hundred ships will ever often come across our little island. And that's within a year." stated Cosmo sadly.

"That's awful, even my village got visited by ships every month or so." related Usopp recalling his small almost out of the way town.

"Your not afraid that we're pirates though." spoke up Robin somehow lightening up the mayor's mood.

"We have very little in value, and most pirates love the aspect of being celebrated."

"Point proven." muttered Sanji pointing over to the excited Luffy and Chopper speaking with the townspeople.

"I don't know, the last time we had someone celebrate our arrival for no reason ended up being a town of bounty hunters." stated Zoro as he sternly glared at the mayor.

"Please, please, we our harmless as he new born pup. We only wish to celebrate our guest." said the mayor nervously trying to reassure the scary three-swordsmen.

"Come on guys! It'll be fun!" The crew looked over to see Luffy already partying with the townsfolk with Chopper doing his silly dance with chopsticks in his nose and into his mouth.

"It couldn't hurt." suggested Franky itching to join in the fun.

"I don't know." said Nami as she thought over staying on the island. "How long will it take for the Log Pose to set."

"Sometime tomorrow. That's another reason we don't get to many people, the Log Pose sets rather quickly."

"Even if it's short, it would be good for the crew to blow off some steam." suggested Brook as he popped next to Nami. "Though I have no lungs to breathe, since I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Ugh, not helping Brook." moaned Nami irritably.

"Captain's orders!" Before Nami could decide anything, Luffy broke through the partying group to speak with his cautious crew. "Everyone have fun!"

"Will do captain." stated Zoro with smug smile as he walked into the ever growing party.

"Zoro!"

"Hey! Wait up guys!" shouted Usopp cheerfully as he joined Luffy and Chopper in partying.

"Usopp!"

"~Oh! Mellorines~!" shouted Sanji amorously as he rushed for the biggest crowd of females.

"Sanji!"

"This is gonna be SUUUUPAAA!" Rushed Franky as he dived into the party crowd.

"Franky!"

"Yohohoho! May I see your panties Nami?"

"Hell No!" angrily shouted Nami as she kicked the perverted skeleton gentlemen to the ground. "Ugh, doesn't anyone have any sense."

"I think we'll be fine Nami." Nami turned to the only sane crew member left, Robin, who, for the most part, seemed more interested in reading her book in her hand then partying. "Have some fun."

"Fine." pouted Nami in defeat allowing the victorious Robin and the recovered Brook to leave her behind and enter the party zone.

"Come on Nami! Come and join us!" Nami quickly looked into the crowd seeing Luffy waving towards her with his infectious grin. Nami blushed a bit, seeing as Luffy may have actually wanted her to have some fun.

"Fine." smiled Nami as she walked towards Luffy and his party. _'What's the worst that can happen.'_

The next day.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Nami groggily as she sat up in the unfamiliar bed as the sun outside shined pretty high through the windows of the strange room.

_'Must be around midday...where am I.' _Putting her hand to her forehead in a vain attempt to stifle the killer headache she awoke with, she attempted to take in her surroundings. The room was definitely unfamiliar, small and bare it looked like a room in an Inn. It was definitely not on a ship or their ship to be more specific. Vague memories of last night's welcome to the island's party that had been thrown in their honor by the villagers drifted to the surface of her mind.

_'Ugh, I remember... Usopp and Chopper singing that stupid Sogeking song... And Robin reading a book... Franky posing...Brook enjoying himself... Sanji picking up chicks... Luffy eating half the villages food supply... and Zoro drinking... Oh my Oda, I let that old woman challenge me to a drinking competition! Did I win that? There was definitely money involved!'_ Lucky for Nami, she spotted a good sized bag of Beli on her bedside table causing her to smile in satisfaction at the outcome of the remembered drinking contest.

_'Lets see... Then the villagers begged me to stop Luffy from eating any more of their food...So I challenged him to a drinking competition too, and said that the winner got to eat the loser's share of the desserts that Sanji made, for a whole week...' _Nami tried to recall further information, but anything more then the beginning of the second drinking competition was no more then a haze.

'_I hope I didn't lose to Luffy...at DRINKING!'_ She thought in dismay. A groan next to her in the bed made Nami jump to her feet in panic, her headache cleared enough to allow her to see a rather large lump covered by sheets

... Lying in the same bed that she had slept in_... _

_'Noooo...' _Nami thought silently, dread starting to creep through her. Quietly she leaned over the bed towards the, now snoring, hidden figure. She gulped as she held her breath slowly peeling back the covers.

"SANJI! Make me food!" Nami jumped three feet back and stared, stunned, seeing her...captain. And without his shirt.

_'Why is he...?' _Nami looked down and realized that she was naked.

_'Whooahh... no! no! NO! Nothing happened, no WAY! We must have just collapsed here or something_.' She momentarily considered lifting up the covers to see if Luffy was in a similar state of undress.

_'No, even if he is naked as well, it doesn't change anything. And I don't really even want to know...' _Nami decided to look for her clothes, but only succeeded in locating her shirt and shorts. Her underwear was not in sight. She quickly gave up on the bra and undies and quietly started to change.

"But Robin doesn't even WANT her food...Gimme...It" Luffy mumbled audibly from the bed. Despite her panic Nami had to suppress a giggle, finding it rather cute, and almost forgot what she was doing.

'T_hose guys sure are interesting when they sleep.'_ smiled Nami, though talking more about the one she had her eyes on. Once Nami had changed she grabbed the bag of money and ran out of the room.

_'If I got drunk enough to forget last night, there is no way that he remembers anything. So even if something -did- happen, it wont matter_.' She rationalized to herself as she walked through the Inn passing other waking guest.

'_I should find the others. The Log Pose is probably set by now, the people we met on the previous island said it should only take a day or two_.' Nami gasped in realization stopping her right in front of the doorway leaving out of the Inn, causing a couple of patrons to give her dirty looks as they were momentarily inconvenienced.

"I Forgot The Log Pose!" shouted Nami causing the people behind her to faltered. She quickly turned around heading back to the room to retrieve it. Luckily she remembered the room number as she grabbed the door knob, but froze.

_'Wait! W__hat if he wakes up?'_ The thought had never occurred. Though she had lightly wished that maybe one day the two could share a room. Of course, that would be either as boyfriend and girlfriend or...

_'This isn't like me. I'll just go in and get it, no big deal. If he does wake up, I will just tell him a story. It's Luffy after all, he will believe anything.' _Nami nodded decidedly, though internal berating herself having to lie to Luffy, and headed back up to the room. It didn't take long to find, the Log Pose had fallen under the bed in the course of the night, but it was undamaged. Nami breathed a sigh of relief and left the room and the Inn. A few minutes after Nami's search, Luffy awoke yawning and sat up, stretching his arms to opposite ends of the room before the headache kicked in.

"Ow~!"Hangovers were definitely NOT fun he decided as he slowly stood up with one hand cushioning his head. It took him a few more seconds to realize that he had no idea where he was, with a puzzled frown he turned and took in his surroundings.

"Bed...Table...Clothes..."Luffy did a quick backtrack seeing his vest and pants hanging lying around the room. "Clothes...?"

"Oh, I'm naked. I wonder how that happened?" Having looked down, Luffy confusedly found himself in his birthday suit. Shaking off the strange situation, he grabbed his shorts and threw them on before sitting down cross-legged on the floor and attempting to remember last night

"Lets seeee..." said Luffy as he furrowed his brow in concentration, bringing on a fresh wave of headache.

"Ow~!" Luffy quickly rubbed his forehead pain.

"Oh, That's Right!"He thumped his fist downwards onto an open palm and grinning in realization.

"They threw us an Awesome party cause of how cool we were! And there was so~ much Food!" Luffy's mouth began to water at the memory of all the meat. Returning from meat land, Luffy quickly wiped the drool and continued to try to recall last night's events

"And then Nami said that if I could out drink her then I could have all her desserts for a week!" grinned Luffy excitingly at the prize. However, he turned his head sideways at this point, puzzled.

"Who won that? I hope I did, I don't want to give her all my desserts!"Luffy tried to remember the outcome of the competition, but couldn't recall anything else.

"Ahh well."he grinned. If she doesn't remember either then we can just call it even. Then again, Luffy didn't exactly mind if Nami had his desserts.Luffy nodded proudly and stood up, he grabbed his vest and threw it on before looking around for his hat.

" Huh? Where'd Hat go?" asked Luffy out loud, he looked around the bed, and then lifted up the sheets to have a look, however, he was meet with something else.

"Eh? Whats that." Luffy reached under the sheets and pulled out the light purple and pink silky items that were entangled together. He pulled them apart and promptly dropped them, as though they had burnt his fingers.

"Ehhh!" The silky, lacy, and feminine bra and undies fell softly to the floor. Luffy was definitely confused now.

"Why would someone put their underwear into another persons bed? That doesn't make any sense" said Luffy puzzled over the feminine undergarment for a moment before giving up on the mystery.

"Now...Where is my hat?" He finally found it under the bed and put it on his head. Looking out the window Luffy guessed that it was early lunch time. If he didn't hurry he would Definitely miss lunch. The headache was getting too much though, Luffy rummaged in his pockets for a moment before finding what he was looking for. The small container of hangover pills that Chopper had given him when he saw Luffy get ready to have a drinking competition with Nami the night before. He took one and then ran out of the Inn at whirlwind speed heading straight for the Thousand Sunny. At the time, Nami had arrived at the Thousand Sunny at the same time that Usopp and Chopper did, she hesitated, though quickly composed herself, before greeting them, not suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

"Yo, Nami." waved Usopp seeing Nami come from the other street. "Where did you go last night?"

"Oh, some people challenged me to drinking competitions, and I ended up staying the night at one of the nearby Inns" stated Nami having thought up a quick lie, though trying also to lie as little as possible.

"Did you win?" asked Chopper curiously.

"Of course!" replied Nami bringing out the bag of money she won with a proud smile. Chopper clapped excitedly and Usopp shook his head respectively, pitying the poor idiots who challenged Nami in anything that involved money.

"I do have a major hangover though Chopper" conceded Nami as she brought her hand up to her head and rubbing her temple.

"I have some pills for that, I'll go get them for you" nodded Chopper as he headed off to the infirmary as the three walked onto the Sunny. Usopp and Nami both went to the dining room to see about lunch, with Sanji was already busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Hello Nami-swan~!" greeted Sanji in his usual cheery love-struck manor. "And shitty idiot."

"Hey!" retorted Usopp unamused.

"Lunch will be ready in about half an hour. But I can make something for you now if you are hungry?"

"No thanks, Sanji. I can wait for lunch. It smells good though." smiled Nami. Sanji took the praise as well as could be expected, and added more vigor to his cooking.

"Well, I'm gonna go work on some inventions till lunch." stated Usopp before heading off to his room.

"I think I'll relax until the rest get back." nodded Nami leaving the kitchen. Robin was already in her customary place reading as Nami walked up and took a seat on in her chair, greeting each other. Nami then reclined with a hand shading her eyes. The headache still seemed to be pounding away at her head, enough to prevent her from thinking about last night and this morning at all. Robin smiled in sympathy seeing the younger women trying to recover before returning to her book. At this time, Luffy was running towards the Thousand Sunny when he heard a commotion coming from one of the side alleys, he stopped to see what was going on.

"We're sorry Mr Roronoa Zoro sir!" A couple of burly gangster looking men were pleading on their knees with the green-haired swordsmen standing proudly above them.

"We didn't mean to try and rob you! Please! don't kill us!" The larger of the two added. "I have a wife and kids!"

"Which way are the docks?" asked Zoro seemingly unconcerned by their desperate pleas for mercy before him. The two men looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, well" The smaller of the two began to talk, not really sure why this infamous man was asking directions for a place only a few blocks away.

"Yo! Zoro!" shouted Luffy greeting his first-mate, grinning at him as entered the alleyway. Zoro didn't look at him, but gave a small grin.

"I guess I don't need you two anymore." said Zoro menacingly. The two men quivered in fear for a moment before Zoro knocked them out with the hilt and sheathed his sword.

"Luffy!" he shouted greeting the wildly smiling captain "Lets to to the Thousand Sunny"

"Yosh!" nodded Luffy in agreement. "I hope Sanji is making lunch!"

"Pff, whatever." mumbled Zoro as Luffy took off running again. Zoro shook his head and followed.

_'I wonder where him and Nami got off to last night?'_ wondered Zoro. Thinking back to last night, the two disappeared at around the same time. However, Zoro had to keep an I eye on Luffy, so he put the question aside for later. By the time Zoro and Luffy made it back to the ship, they could hear the sounds of lunch coming from inside.

"What! They started without me!" loudly complained Luffy before barging into the dining room.

Beforehand, Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Robin were already seated at the table, as Sanji started serving the food. They had just started the meal when Luffy's voice of dismay could be heard form outside. Robin covered a smile with her hand, and Nami saw Usopp maneuver his plate as far away from the two remaining empty seats as possible, and lean over it protectively. The door banged open, Nami flushed at the sight of Luffy walking in with his usual big grin, he was closely followed by Zoro, who, Nami could almost swear, gave her a searching glance when he entered. She attempted to hide her flush and continued on with her meal. Everyone else was already there and they looked up as he and Zoro entered, but then continued with the meal. Luffy sat down and was about to reach over and steal Usopp's plate when Sanji placed a giant dish of meat in front of him. Luffy grinned at his feast, but stole Usopp's food anyway, stuffing it into his mouth before starting on his own food. Usopp retaliated and the usual lunchtime meal ensued. Soon enough, Franky and Brook also entered the dining room for lunch ready for lunch.

"Thanks again for that hangover pill." smiled Nami towards Chopper "You're a lifesaver."

"Aw~, I won't like you even if you praise me, idiot~." giggled and flushed Chopper at the praise but was interrupted by Franky asking for a pill as well. Sanji then served Nami and Robin with his usual loud and elaborate love gestures.

"Where did you disappear to last night Nami?" asked Brook conversationally as Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Chopper fought over food in the background.

"Gggh!" choked Nami on her food, surprised at the questioned. Quickly, Nami put on her poker face and told him the same thing that she had told Usopp.

"Yohohoho! Impressive as always, Nami." heartily laughed Brook raising his cup into the air. "A toast to the at the fools who thought they could best Nami and still walk away with their money."

"Kenpai!" shouted the crew cheerfully. This caused a great deal of laughter from the room, which started a debate of 'who would win at poker, a literal poker god, or Nami'. Usopp was certain that the deity would win, he was a god after all.

"No way! We can beat any god at anything!" However, Luffy was convinced that **his** nakama could beat any god. The rest of the room participated, but mainly just let the two of them battle it out with a mixture of verbal arguments and wrestling.

"Come on! It's a god, they would know what Nami would do before she even thought about!" shouted Usopp currently in Luffy's hold.

"So, Nami will just out smart him!" retorted Luffy with a confident grin. Nami laughed, unknowingly blushing hearing Luffy supporting her so fervently, along with the rest of the group, putting off any real thoughts until she could think them in private. That was until Luffy had soundly beat Usopp into saying that Nami could kick the poker god's butt, and brought up the subject of when he woke up. Nami hadn't been paying attention, but tuned into the conversation when she heard him say laughingly

"And I was at this Inn, and there were girl's underwear under the covers. I found them when I was looking for my hat!" The room suddenly went silent as everyone turned to look at Luffy.

"What!" Sanji and Usopp asked in disbelief with the latter increasingly angrily. Luffy mistook the source of their confusion and nodded, still grinning and laughing.

"I know! Who would put their undies in someone else's bed! They must have been mystery underwear." The room sweat-dropped as they all regarded their captain with a mixture of amusement and shock.

_'Thank Oda for Luffy's denseness.'_ thought Nami breathing a sigh in relief.

"And you don't remember anything?" asked Usopp cautiously.

"Nope, I started the drinking competition with Nami and then next thing I knew I was naked in this bed." said Luffy shaking his head. The crew, except Robin, promptly fell off their seats at this bland statement.

_'Crap!'_ worried Nami thinking someone will put two and two together.

"YOU WHERE WHAT!" shouted Sanji at their innocent captain over the top of loud protests of disbelief coming from the other guys. Luffy looked at him, tilting his head sideways and frowning in confusion

"What's that Sanji?" Luffy asked unable to hear him. Sanji sweat-dropped at the comment, knowing full well he heard him.

"You woke up, NAKED, in a strange bed, with WOMEN'S underthings?" asked Sanji again, incredulous. Luffy nodded and looked around the room in confusion

"Whats wrong with everyone?" asked Luffy confusedly. Meanwhile, Nami attempted to hide her face and look non-nonchalant. This seemed to attract Usopp's attention to her.

"Oi, Nami!" Nami looked up with a feeling of sinking despair as she held her breathe.

"Ee?"

"Did you see what happened to Luffy after your drinking competition?" asked Usopp interestingly. Nami finally breathed and turned to Usopp about to answer.

"Yeah Nami! Who won that?" Nami grasped at the chance to change the subject and replied promptly.

"Me of course!" stated Nami smugly. Luffy depressingly sunk into his seat and mumbled some inaudible words. Nami couldn't let her crush look so depressed so she added a little something.

"But since I'm such a pro, and you never had a chance. I will let you off the hook." Luffy instantly perked up and grinned at her brightening her own expression.

"Thanks Na-"

"But!" She interrupted since she still had to keep up appearance. "You must pay me 10,000 Berri." Luffy sank again but nodded. However the dejection didn't last long, and soon he had the same grin back on again and had started a game of tag, to which Zoro and Sanji were forcibly included. Nami sighed in relief. Unkowningly awarding her an odd look from Robin, which she shook off, and then headed to her room. Nami closed the door to her study behind her and lent against it, breathing a deep sigh of relief and confusion.

'_What on earth happened last night?' _She wondered. She took a seat at her desk and put her head in her hands as she tried to recall the events.

_Flashback_

_The villagers came up to Nami looking very concerned. Nami looked up questioningly from where she sat holding her new bag of Beli, in the background she could clearly hear the rest of the Straw Hat crew making a lot of noise over the top of the villagers._

"_Crazy knuckleheads." said Nami bemusedly to herself as the villagers came up to her._

"_Um, excuse me young lady?" asked eldest lady who stepped forward forthe small group that approached her. "But, you are part of that Straw Hat pirate crew are you not?" _

_Nami nodded but said nothing. "Well, that is your captain right?" She asked, indicating to where Luffy stood at the buffet table that was surrounded by a large group of chefs and waiters, who where rushing food out as fast as possible. Nami nodded again, and smiled at her captain antics._

_'Same old Luffy.' _

"_Well, you see. He is eating everything!" cried out the lady in dismay. Nami started laughing. _

"_Yeah, he does that. Don't worry, I will see what I can do." smiled Nami comfortingly at the women before her. The small group breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her before heading off to enjoy the rest of the festivities. Nami sighed and headed towards Luffy. _

_'How could someone so cute, innocent, and goofy could cause so much trouble.' mused Nami as she thought about the puzzle that is Luffy. She elbowed her way through a group of waiters and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Huh?" said Luffy feeling someone poking his shoulder and though continued his feasting._

"_Luffy!"She shouted in his ear. Luffy turned to look at her sideways, but didn't pause his eating. Nami thought quickly "Wanna have a competition?"_

"_What kinda competition?" asked Luffy, still not pausing his consumption of food. _

"_A drinking competition!" shouted Nami over the noise of the room. Luffy cocked an eyebrow at her still not ceasing from his continuous eating. _

"_AND!" Nami continued knowing that the competition alone didn't seem to be enough. Seeing Nami wasn't finished, Luffy stopped eating waiting for the rest. "The winner gets ALL of the loser's share of desserts for a WEEK!" This had Luffy's attention just like she knew it would._

"_Yosh!" grinned Luffy agreeing to Nami's challenge. Nami smiled and gestured towards the bar at the other end of the room _

"_Shall we?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded and grabbed a large amount of food to eat as he walked over. Behind them Nami heard the Chefs and waiters give an audible sigh of relief as Luffy left the buffet table. Nami giggled, she had been with the Straw Hat pirates for a while now and was thoroughly used to their eating habits. She glanced at Luffy sideways as they walked to the bar, he was in his usual red vest and navy shorts, but, not for the first time, Nami found herself appreciating the effect. With a competition in mind, she shook her head and banished the unwanted thoughts of Luffy from her mind. For later._

"_Ready?" asked Nami as she picked up a large mug. _

"_Ready!" agreed Luffy with a big grin as he picked his. With a loud clanging, both knocking the mugs together, the two began to drink, unbeknownst what the future would bring them from this one competition._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**A: Tada! Well, what did you think? Better or worst than the original. And of course, would like to thank Aybenelli for allowing me to adopt this story. I hope that whatever you do in the future you succeed, whether it's a new story or anything else. And I also hope you find this acceptable. Please review.**

**And one last note, this may or may not update along with One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Also title may vary, leave comment in review. Until next time. Ja Ne!**


	2. Truth or Lie!

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

_Last time one One Piece: Straw Hat Family, the crew landed on a seldom visited island known as Celebration Island. In one instant, Nami found herself in an unfamiliar room with Luffy, both naked. Luckily, Nami was able to leave and recover most of her things before Luffy could wake up, and returned the crew. Luffy, however, awoke in confusion. Now Nami tries to remember the night before hoping for the best. Will it be as she hoped?_

Truth or Lie!

One Thing Leads To Another

Does He Remember?

"_Do you...hic...give up Luffy?" said Nami slightly drunk with a blush over her face as she placed the empty mug down. It was a well known fact amongst the crew that Nami could never get drunk, they never knew why. Was it because she knew when to stop? Or did she have some gift from Oda that would make even an alcoholic jealous. Either way, with the amount she had drunken from her last challenge added to the amount from this one, anyone else would've have died of alcohol poisoning._

"_Not a...hic...chance!" shouted Luffy cheerfully also with a faint blush and sub-coming to the alcohol. Compared to the last drinking contest Nami was in, this one was by far a challenge. Despite the captain's lack of experience in drinking, he was surprisingly keeping up with her._

"_How...hic... can you be not drunk already?" asked Nami curiously as she finished another drink then hanging her head to the side oddly. "Even when we...hic...have those celebrations, you barely even...hic...drink."_

"_Shishishi!" laughed Luffy as he took another drink then replied with his usual, large grin. "I don't know!"_

"_Of course."said Nami with a smile as she filled her cup once again. She took the cup, but did not drink. She simply stared at it then at Luffy as he patiently waited for his turn all with a huge smile._

_'I must be crazy.' mused Nami as she thought about throwing the match to Luffy. She had done what she said she would do, she stopped Luffy from continuously eating the island's food supply. The only reason she didn't just end it earlier was out of pride. Now, the alcohol was getting to her and Luffy was starting to look more, than usual to her, appealing. She set the glass back down and slid to Luffy._

"_Alright, you win Luffy." smiled Nami._

"_Yes! I win!" With that Luffy took the mug and drank the last of the drink. Nami carefully got out of her seat as they both had been seated for roughly an hour drinking. Finally standing, Nami looked around for the rest of their nakama, however, she saw none in sight._

_'This would be a good chance!' said a voice in the back of her mind. She knew what the voice was talking about; hanging with Luffy. Good thing she already had a blush from the alcohol because now it was deepen as she thought about having some alone time. And somehow, the other knew._

"_Hey Nami." Returning from her thoughts, Nami saw Luffy standing as well looking at the navigator with a grin. "You wanna walk around and...hic...hang."_

"_Sure Luffy." smiled Nami for once listening to her voice. Luffy's grin got wider as he cheered with excitement. Nami laughed at her captain's antics and the two began wondering off into the town._

_Their walk was, even by Nami's standard's, fun. The two walked all over town either talking with random townspeople that for some reason or another wanted them in another drinking game or talked amongst themselves. Luckily for them, there were some games that didn't involve drinking. Of course, those games were for children. Either way, Luffy still wanted to play, and, by Oda, Nami joined in too from time to time. However, after the last game, a game of hit-the-man-with-sponge, which Luffy played, the two ducked behind a building hiding from the unfortunate sap that got hit by one of Luffy's strong throws._

"_I told you to hold back Luffy." said Nami scolding Luffy. Though the rubber man was just laughing as he laid against the wall. Eventually Nami's stern attitude was changed into laughter as she joined her slightly drunk captain. After a few minutes of laughing, the two grew quiet both in deep thought._

"_Nami..." said Luffy softly though loud enough to bring Nami out of her thoughts._

"_Eh?" unintelligibly spoke Nami causing Luffy to chuckle a bit. This made Nami a bit peeved. "What."_

"_Shishi, sorry." apologized Luffy with his legendary grin. Nami quickly cooled off seeing his grin and allowed him to continue. _

"_Do you like Sanji?" said Luffy going from a happy grin to a blank stare. The question surprised Nami a little, never really thinking that Luffy could be interested in relations, of course, unless it's about how his nakama are getting along._

"_Of course I like Sanji." answered Nami with a smile. _

"_Really like Sanji?" continued Luffy still showing no facial change as he just continued to stare blankly. Nami seemed taken back a bit, but she answered quickly._

"_No, only as nakama, I can't say that have the same feelings that he shows to me and Robin."_

"_Mmm." nodded Luffy though his facial expression didn't change._

"_Of course, he does that for every pretty face he sees." joked Nami getting a laugh from Luffy._

"_So~, where did that question come from." said Nami as she calmed down from their laughter. Luffy immediately stopped laughing and remained quiet as his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat, not sure how to answer. _

"_Luffy?" Luffy still didn't answer. Getting fed up with the silent treatment she crawled over to Luffy getting fairly close to the man. "Luffy?"_

"_What about Zoro?" said Luffy out of the blue surprising Nami._

"_What? No!" said Nami raising her voice. "They're all nakama, Luffy."_

"_But...more." suggested Luffy rather shyly._

"_No!" exploded Nami in frustration surprising Luffy. "Not Zoro, Not Sanji, Not Usopp, Not Franky, and **definitely** not Robin, Chopper, or Brook!"_

"_Eh, what about me?" Nami frustrated rage soon cooled over turning into shyness giving her a darker blush, now shining through the drunk blush, with Luffy's new question. Once again their was silence between the two though this time Luffy waited for Nami's answer._

_'Tell him, tell him.' shouted a voice in the back of her head. She opened her mouth readying to speak, yet nothing came out. Nonetheless, Luffy waited patiently, fairly impressing her, as he waited for her answer._

"_I-I-I-," hesitated Nami readying to answer. However, at a split second. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."_

"_Eh?" said Luffy looking at Nami rather confusedly._

"_Come on," smiled Nami with a hearty laugh as she stood up and extended her hand to Luffy. "let's join some games, this time for drinking."_

_Luffy looked at the hand then the woman that the hand was connected to. He was very confused about what was happening, however, the aspect of playing more games enticed him. "Sure." smiled Luffy as he took Nami's hand bringing him back up to his feet. Both grinning, the left their refuge and re-entered the party._

_'Damn!' internally thought Nami mentally kicking herself as the two walked down the street._

_Flash in_

'Damn!' Thought Nami blushing from the memory. Once again, Nami was mentally kicking herself. Though this time, she was berating herself for almost slipping her secret crush to the one she was crushing on. Though with this latest memory, she was a few steps closer to...the situation earlier. Nami sighed about the event, hating that she couldn't remember and hating what she could remember.

"It's too frustrating to remember now." stated Nami sternly banishing her memory for later. Returning back to the duty at hand, she decided to work on her latest map until. As she worked, she could here Luffy and the others playing what sounded like tag.

"I'm gonna get you Chopper!" shouted the voice of Usopp sounding rather sure of himself.

"Ahhh! Get Away!" shouted the voice of Chopper frantically. Nami gave a soft smile hearing the crew rowdy as ever. As she continued to work on her map, she could hear the heavy footsteps of some of the crew running. **SNAP!** Nami froze hearing what sounded like a branch snapping.

"Ahhh!" Hearing the frightened scream of Usopp and Chopper, Nami worriedly flew out of her seat and rushed outside. Running up to the railing, she didn't see anyone but Luffy looking straight at Nami blankly holding onto a branch from her precious mikan trees.

"Luffy!" screamed Nami furiously. She then stomped her way down the stairway heading right for the rubber man. To the side, Robin looked up from her book looking curiously at the furious red-head.

"Ah, ah, sorry Nami." bowed apologetically Luffy rather frantic. However, that didn't stop Nami as she walked up to Luffy, grabbed the broken off mikan branch out of his hand, then gave Luffy the hardest bop on the head she could ever give Luffy causing him fall over in pain with a large bump. At this point, many of the other crewmates appeared hearing their furious navigator.

"You Know How Important These Are To Me!" shouted Nami still furious now with tears flowing from her eyes as she shook the broken branch in front of the downed captain. Luffy quickly picked himself up, still with the same expression he wore before Nami's hit.

"Sorry, Na-"

"Shut Up!" Nami, still furious and in tears, once again hit Luffy with roughly the same force though this time he stood his ground. Nami then continued to hit Luffy, however, her strength no longer accompanied them as she just cried and beat on Luffy.

"Nami?" Nami soon stopped her tyrant on her captain hearing the soft voice of Robin behind her. She looked at the black-haired women curiously, then looked around seeing the whole crew, save Usopp and Chopper for some reason, staring at her.

"E-exuse me." Nami quickly discarded the broken branch and walking right back into her study. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned back into it releasing a fresh new waves of tears as she crashed down onto the floor.

_'Why. Why did I hit Luffy so hard.'_ Nami felt a wave of guilt come over her. It was only a small branch, the mikan tree could grow it back after some time. So why did she freak out so harshly.

"Oi! You Shitty Rubber Man!" Nami could hear Sanji angrily speak to the captain, obviously concerned for her, even though it was mostly all in his head. "What Did You Do To My Sweet Nami-Swan!"

"Oi!" shouted Zoro threateningly as he placed a hand on his sword. However, Sanji ignored him.

"Answer me!" Luffy said nothing staring blankly at Sanji as he held the rubber captain up by his collar, like nothing had ever happened. The two stared at each other, Sanji in anger and Luffy blankly. Eventually, Sanji let go of Luffy.

"Che. Whatever. Don't do it again." spat Sanji as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he left for the kitchen. Zoro relaxed seeing no danger to the captain and left for some training. Brook and Franky left to continue their previous work, and Robin returned to her seat and book.

"Luffy?" Peering around the corner, Usopp and Chopper guiltily walked up to their captain knowing full well what had really happened. However, Luffy only stood alone and expressionlessly on the grassy deck with his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat.

"Luffy?" sniffled Chopper feeling the most guilt. Luffy looked over to his nakama giving them a soft grin looking as if nothing had ever happened.

"I'm tired, let's stop for awhile." Usopp and Chopper were shocked to see Luffy so causal, but did not question back. Luffy then left the two to their own play as he walked to his favorite seat; the Thousand Sunny's head.

"I'm sorry...Luffy." whispered Nami to herself having heard everything that happened. Placing her hands back onto her face, she tried to recall the accounts of last night.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, join us in a game of Truth or Lie." shouted a slightly drunken man as he beckoned over Luffy and Nami to their game. Nami was well familiar with the game, after all, she was a former pirate-thief and one of the best liars in the crew. Though Luffy may have some trouble._

"_Sure! Let's join Nami." said Luffy rather excitingly and innocently. Both had quickly partaken in many other drinking games, though the two still were able to keep their minds slightly sober. Luckily, this game wasn't intentionally a drinking game, more like a kissing game. Of course, Luffy didn't know that._

_'Maybe we can take advantage of this game.' said the voice. Nami shook the thought from her head, but looking at Luffy, eyes big pleading for them to join the game, she couldn't refuse._

"_Sure." smiled Nami. Luffy gave an excited cheer and the two grabbed a seat in the circle of fellows and ladies ready to try their best and receive a kiss, or whatever Luffy thought was the prize._

"_Since you're newcomers to the game, you can start first." said the same man pointing to Luffy. _

"_Uh? How do you play?" asked Luffy innocently causing the group of islanders to laugh._

"_First, you must spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to tell you one truth and one lie and you have to guess. Guess correctly and you will receive a kiss from the ladies or a beer from the men. Vice versa for the ladies." stated the one that asked them to join. _

"_Do we really have to kiss them?" asked Nami curiously and a bit worried. Not for herself, but for Luffy if he were to get lucky._

"_It's the rule of the island." stated the man seriously with the whole group nodding in agreement. Nami gave a soft sigh, while Luffy seemed to understand as he spun the bottle. Nami sighed for the second time knowing full well Luffy couldn't figure out a lie from the truth if his life depended on it, which it often seemed to occur. The bottle eventually stopped on a pretty blonde haired women, who replied in a delightful squeal. _

"_Okay," composed the women rather quickly while many others female seemed jealous. "I am the local bar maid of this establishment and I'm actually married to this fellow." the women said as she pointed to the man next to her. The man was seemingly surprised and, though not her turn, Nami knew instantly what the lie was. However, she guessed her captain wouldn't be that smart. It was clear that she thought Luffy was attractive, so did many of the girls in the group all staring at Luffy, but Nami knew full well that Luffy would never guess correctly. No matter how it easy they made it._

"_Um~." thought Luffy as pondered over the statements. Soon enough he quickly got and answer. "The first one's a lie!"_

"_Oh, sorry. No." said the women sorrowfully. Luffy gave a pout while Nami just smiled as she internally cheered for Luffy's denseness. The same women took her turn spinning the bottle and landed on the next person; Nami._

"_Your turn." smiled the women. Nami only smirked._

"_Okay, I've once helped a good friend save her country from a warlord, and I have an older brother." said Nami confident in her lying skills._

"_You do?" asked Luffy surprisingly. Nami elbowed Luffy not wanting to ruin her chances. _

"_Hmm." The women thought over what she heard deciding which was the lie and which was the truth. "I think the first statement is a lie."_

"_Sorry, no." smirked Nami. The group seemed shocked seeing that her statement was true while Luffy clapped for Nami's victory. Now Nami's turn, she spun the bottle._

_'Land on Luffy. Land on Luffy. Please~ land on Luffy.' Once again, that little voice in Nami's head spoke to her and the thought did not seem bad. Better to kiss someone you knew than a complete stranger._

_'Of course, Luffy would only get it right if I use something that only he would recall.' replied Nami to the voice._

_'Make it easy!' boomed the voice. Nami pushed the voice aside as the bottle finally landed. This went on for many minutes, many of the group got lucky; men got to kiss beautiful ladies and ladies vice versa. Of course Nami was playing smartly, telling the right lies and answering the right people. Which meant, Nami was getting more drunk. Luffy seemed to get lucky every now and then though, when he was able to spin, only hitting the guys and getting slightly less drunk then Nami. Though drunk, Nami was glad none of those 'whores', as she drunkenly thought they were, were getting to kiss Luffy. _

"_The second one's a lie!" stated a man with short brown hair answering Nami's truth or lie story. Nami gasped a bit. For her story this time, she said that she was the navigator for her captain and that a green-haired swordsmen was her captain. The man had somehow guessed right, even though he seemed quite drunk._

"_R-r-right." stuttered Nami shocked. This was the first time someone guessed right, and it frightened her a bit._

"_Yes!" cheered the man. Many of the men groaned in defeat since many of them were gunning after her. The man stood up and walked over to Nami, and puckered up. "Lay it on me."_

"_Um um um." Nami knew she had to, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. For all she knew, it would end badly for her. As the man came closer, Nami knew she just had to take it. She closed her eyes and begrudgingly went to kiss the man._

"_Off!" Only inches away Nami peaked to hearing the man being pushed away from Nami. Looking around she saw Luffy in front of her._

"_Luffy?" gasped Nami. Luffy, once again, had his eyes shadowed by his hat looking rather angry._

"_Hey! What gives!" shouted the man rather confused and angered. The group looked worriedly at the three, a fight would ensue if nothing was done. The man walked up to Luffy, though taller, and stared down at the straw hat wearing pirate. "Out of the way, the rules of the island state that I get a kiss."_

"_Luffy." said Nami worriedly as she tugged on his shirt no budging. Luffy just continued to stare furiously at the man not backing down a bit._

"_H-he's right." a small voice piped up Nami and Luffy looked back at the group to see one of the girls, a brown-haired women with glasses, raise her hand. "It's a law, one of the guys must kiss the girl which they answered their truth or lie story correctly."_

"_Yeah!" shouted the man backing the statement. Luffy and Nami looked back at the man with a glare. "So let me kiss her." Luffy ignored the desperate man and looked back at the women._

"_If any guy claims the kiss?" asked Luffy seriously. Receiving an absentminded nod from the women, Luffy turned around looking at Nami and Nami at him. His serious facial expression softened seeing her face looking neutral. Nami wasn't sure what Luffy was doing, but she trusted him nonetheless. "Sorry, Nami."_

"_What are you- mmff!" Before Nami could finish, Luffy's lips crashed into hers surprising her greatly._

"_What! Come on!" shouted the man unbelieving what he was seeing. The crowd, however, seemed to care less about the man's claim as they all cheered, some even whistled, for the two kissing nakama _

_'Oh. My. Oda.' internally gasped both Nami and her inner voice as Nami found Luffy's kiss almost intoxicating. The same could be for Luffy as neither one seemed to want to break apart. With each passing second, they got deeper and deeper as well as a bit more hands on._

"_Get these two a room!" shouted someone in the crowd sending it into cheer as they began to gently push the two kissing crewmates towards the nearest inn. The crowd somehow extended into the inn, with someone breaking forth to tell the inn keeper what was going on. The two finally found themselves at the final push, breaking from their kiss, and falling down onto a bed, with Luffy standing over her spread out figure._

"_Have fun!" shouted someone cheerfully as the door closed on the two. Luffy and Nami simply stood at their current positions; Nami on the bed staring into the eyes of Luffy standing over her. It seemed like hours before either one of them moved, but the first to do so was Nami._

"_It's...it's okay." said Nami softly with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck. Luffy's eyes widen as he was taken back a bit by Nami's approval._

"_But...Nami." Luffy tried to giving Nami one more chance to think over her decision. However, Nami didn't say anything as she removed one of her hands from his neck and removed Luffy's hat setting it aside gently on the bed._

"_Thank you." Was the last thing Nami said before she brought Luffy down into another deep kiss. As their lips once again touched and they resumed their actions, their actions soon became rougher as the two moved further onto the bed. Unbeknownst to them, causing Luffy's straw hat to fall off the bed._

"_Luffy..." The two paused in their actions, Luffy now without his vest and Nami down to her undergarments. Both once again looked into each others as they prepared for what they were about to do._

"_Yeah..." answered Luffy roughly definitely aroused._

"_I...I love you." said Nami with a warm smile. Luffy seemed slightly taken back once again this night, but his confused look turned into an equally warm smile._

"_I love you, too. Nami." With all the barriers down and everything said, Nami and Luffy restarted their actions as first base turned into a home-run._

_Flash in_

"Oh. My. Oda." said Nami quietly though with a blush so red, it almost looked she was sunburned. Finally remembering what occurred last night, she was furious with herself though at the same time happy. Even if the circumstances were under a certain amount of pressure (or pleasure) she knew that Luffy had told her the truth that night just like she did to him. As she stood back up, wiping her tears, whether of joy or sadness she no longer knew, she seemed happier now. She wanted to go and confront her captain immediately, but something came to mind.

_'Does he remember?'_ She froze at the door handle. It took her tremendous energy to remember that whole situation, and if she had gotten so drunk not to remember, then Luffy would most likely be in the same boat. However, she doubted he would remember.

"I...I...can't do that to him." She know began to doubt herself. Even if what Luffy told her was true, it may have only been done under the influence of alcohol. If she were to tell Luffy all this, he may be overwhelmed. Not only that, she wanted it to be her secret if he didn't know. No point putting any guilt on Luffy for her actions. But speaking of actions.

"Oh." realized Nami recalling her earlier actions. This would allow her to easily bring about the subject of what happened earlier and apologize to her captain. "I should go and apologize to Luffy."

"Nami, are you okay." knocked Robin from the other side of the wooden door. Nami then continued to open the door seeing the black-haired archeologist looking at her concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Robin." nodded the navigator. Robin looked over the younger women making sure she was okay.

"Alright," said Robin with a soft smile seeing as Nami was fine. "You should-"

"Apologize to Luffy. I know." smiled Nami. The two left the study and back down to the deck where Robin left Nami for her chair and book. Nami continued to where she knew Luffy would be.

"Uh, Nami." Nami stopped hearing small voice piped up. She looked over to see Chopper, holding onto the broken branch, and Usopp both looking rather guilty as they approached her, Chopper almost looking like he was about to cry.

"Nami you should know..." started Usopp looking solemn.

"It wasn't Luffy's fault!" The dam known as Chopper broke as he ran to Nami crying waterfalls. "We were playing tag, and I didn't want to be it. So I-"

"It's okay Chopper." smiled Nami as she bended down to Chopper's height and hushed the crying reindeer. Chopper began to settle down as she stared at Nami with watery eyes. "I forgive you."

"Really?" said both Usopp more shocked while Chopper relieved. Nami smiled and patted the reindeer's head assuring him that she was no longer angry.

"Yes," Nami then stood up and looked over to the Sunny's head where she knew Luffy would be. "but I need to see someone."

"Alright." nodded Usopp as he and Chopper left to play another game allowing Nami to continue her walk to her captain.

"Luffy." said Nami shyly as she peered over the mane of the Sunny seeing the straw hat captain sitting relaxingly looking out to sea. However, he did not respond at first so Nami spoke a little louder. "Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy sat up in surprise as he looked around for the source of the voice. He turned around he saw Nami waiting patiently for him to answer. Seeing his red-headed navigator, he gave a small grin."Oh, hi Nami."

"Luffy, I'm here-"

"Sit." grinned Luffy as he patted the seat next to him.

"Uh, Thanks." Nami was surprised, she never knew Luffy to share his favorite spot with anyone. Not wanting to seem rude, Nami stepped onto the head and joined Luffy. She sat down with her legs tucked in as the two stared out into the ocean.

"Whoa. It's beautiful." It may have only been the afternoon, but the view from where the two sat was almost breathe taking. _'No wonder it's his special seat.'_

"Huh? Oh! Yeah it is." Nami looked over to Luffy, who was looking out to sea, though how he answered her seemed to interest her greatly. However, she was on a mission so she let it slide for now.

"Luffy, I want to apologize." said Nami as she turned to Luffy and bowed to him. Luffy seemed taken back by Nami suddenly apologizing to him. It's usually the other way around. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just-"

"It's fine Nami." Nami looked back up seeing her captain grinning at her like he always did. "You had every right. I should be apologizing."

"You already did." stated Nami seeing that her captain held no ill will towards her.

"Oh yeah. Shishishi!" laughed like the world was perfect. Nami just smiled glad that her captain and secret crush didn't hate her. Eventually, Luffy stopped laughing and continued to stare out to sea with a wide grin. Nami, seeing as it was a rare opportunity, joined him listening to the waves and taking in the seen.

_'Maybe I should ask him?'_ After a few minutes, Nami looked over to Luffy as he relaxed against Sunny's mane. She took a deep breathe and dived in.

"Hey, Luffy."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Luffy seemed confused about Nami's question and decided to think a bit about what happened last night.

"Hmm, first?" said Luffy after a few minutes. Nami immediately looked like she was caught red handed.

_'Oh dear Oda, he remembers!'_ As Nami closed her eyes waited for Luffy to blurt out about what happened. As she did this, Luffy causally looked at Nami who seemed a bit freaked out.

"First," continued Luffy getting Nami out of her little freak out. "I remember eating tons of meat!" Nami fell comically hearing Luffy's statement.

"And."

"And." repeated Nami a bit peeved at Luffy's dramatics.

"Then you and me got into a drinking competition." stated Luffy as he continued to try and recall last night's events. "Then nothing."

_'He...he doesn't remember.'_ thought Nami with relief, but also with bit of disappointment. Deep inside, she kinda wanted him to remember their...special night.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Luffy innocently turning the question back at her. She stared at Luffy shocked totally unprepared.

"Well uh."

"Everyone! Dinner!" Before Nami could answer, Sanji's dinner call rang out across to ship. And like a child remembering that it was Christmas, Luffy was instantly excited.

"Yeah! Dinner!" cheered Luffy as he jumped in the air excitingly.

Nami thanked her lucky stars that Sanji had prepared dinner. As Luffy ran off to get first dibs, which whether early or late Luffy still had, Nami stood from her spot though paused to take in the scene one last time. As if she would never be able to see it again. She then left Luffy's favorite seat and walked over to the kitchen as was everyone else. She was second to last as she then Franky walked in, the crew already up to their usually dinner antics.

"Hey! Give me back my food! Luffy!" shouted Usopp as she childishly fought with Luffy over his stolen food. Nami only smiled as she took her seat next to Robin as she enjoyed her meal. All the while thinking.

_'I guess he doesn't remember.'_ internally sighed Nami but was happy that Luffy remained oblivious of what occurred last night. _'It can just be my special secret night with him.'_

With the dinner antics finished, most of the food eaten by the bottomless pit that was known as Luffy, everyone returned to their usually task having decided to recover for the night then set sail in the morning. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook decided to fish, Franky returned to his previous task inventing something new for the ship, Zoro went back to training up in the crow's nest, Robin decided to read inside with Nami as she worked on her map, Sanji cleaned up the kitchen, and Luffy returned to his seat as the sun set on another day. Luffy usually liked this part of the day, even if the adventure was over, there is always another adventure the next day. But Luffy was not thinking about what new adventure would happen tomorrow.

"_Do you remember anything?"_ As Luffy kept recalling his unanswered to Nami, Luffy thought back to last night. He actually remembered most of what happened last night, the drinking competition, their short conversation, the truth or lie game, and what lead after.

"But Nami didn't seem to remember." said Luffy to himself as he stared out to the sea and the setting sun. He didn't regret what happened last night. Hell, he loved the women from a far since they met,but he didn't want Nami to feel like she had to commit to him.

"I guess it'll just be my secret." said Luffy very solemnly then turning around to peer at Nami and Robin's room where he knew Nami was. He then turned back to the sea pulling his hat down covering his eyes."Sorry, Nami."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A: Yo! Hey everyone, let's answer a few reviews:**

**GreenCyberWolf: I hope that this was more satisfying. Thanks for the Support. Ja Ne!**

**FanFicAA: Sorry, I stole this story away from you. New updates for OP: RotPQ and Omake Corner are taking a while, so just hang in there. Thanks for the Support as always. Ja Ne!**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Your right! But he'll need a skeleton key to get in. Yohohoho! Skull Joke! Thanks for the Support. Ja Ne!**

**Pocky: Been a while since I've heard from you. Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the Support!**

**HornyWolf: Greetings, I'm glad that this story is an exception. Thanks for the Support. Ja Ne!**

**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake: Greetings, is this soon enough for you? If not, I'll try to be faster, ****but I've got many other stories to update. Thanks for being patient and Thanks for the Support. Ja Ne!**

**A: And thank you to everyone who is reading this, story alerting it, and the whatnot. One final note, with finals coming in a week, I won't be able to update my commonly updated stories. Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	3. Nami's Sick

**(Personal Disclaimer: This chapter nor the following few chapters does not reflect my views on the sensitive topic mentioned in this chapter.)**

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

_Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat Family, with the crew landing on the rarely visited Celebration Island and spending the night partying, Nami found herself in bed naked with Luffy, also naked. However, Nami escaped without Luffy noticing and Luffy was left in confusion. As the day blew by, Nami recalled the events of the previous night, and unbeknownst to her so did Luffy. With vowing to keep the secret from the other, what will befall the crew as the further sail into the Grand Line?_

Nami's Sick!

Big Decision Before

Arrival at Scared Heart Island

The sun peaked through the window of Nami and Robin's room as the Thousand Sunny sailed along in the middle of the ocean. To the day, it had been roughly a month and half after visiting Celebration Island and with it all troubles Nami had with Luffy about that night. In that time, the crew had little encounters with islands usually uninhabited. However, the next island was said to be quite famous medically, which made Chopper rather excited. Nami awoke to be only one in her room, as Robin always liked to either stay up late or get up fairly early. As she lifted herself from the bed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a look of her surroundings.

_'Hmm, the sun seems awfully high.'_ mused Nami to herself as she saw the position the light was beaming down from. She simply shrugged it off, as she got out of bed and changed out of her clothes.

"Maybe I can get the map I've been working on finish today." said Nami contently as she finished dressing herself, a simple white t-shirt with a yellow skirt, and placing on all her arm wear. She soon left her room and walked towards the kitchen for tea she knew Sanji would have prepared for her.

"Come on~, Sanji! I'm hungry!"As she walked, she could hear the crew already active with Luffy's complaint for food.

"Yeah Sanji, I'm starving!" added Usopp

"Oi,oi. Wait still Nami gets here, shitty idiots." She was glad Sanji was polite enough to force the crew to wait, but it seemed unnecessary to wait just for her if she late.

_'I hope the crew can forgive me-'_ Nami froze as the she felt an usually sense of nausea came over Nami before she could reach the kitchen.

_'Oh Dear Oda!'_ Nami covered her mouth as she went into a run for the nearest bathroom, which was luckily close by. She threw the door opened and closed it just as fast then flinging herself to the toilet releasing the contents of her stomach.

"Where's Nami~" whined Luffy with his chin on the table looking as if he hadn't eaten in forever. By this point, much of the crew was just as curious as their captain with the absence of their navigator. Even Sanji was beginning to worry.

"Ne, Robin." Robin set the book down and looked a cross the table hearing Usopp speak to her. "Was Nami okay this morning?"

"She seemed fine when I left." stated Robin calmly though she too was worried. Crossing her arms, she activated her Hana Hana powers making an eye in their room. She uncrossed her arms and looked at the crew. "She's not in her room."

"What?" said the crew alarmed.

"I'll go look for her." volunteered Sanji as he stopped his cooking and rushed to the door. As he swung it opened, he was surprised to see Nami already in front of him, while a but pale, looking fine. "Nami?"

"Morning Sanji." Sanji stepped aside allowing the red head navigator to entered then dining room everyone staring at Nami concernedly. "What?"

"Where have you been Nami sis?" questioned Franky lowering his sunglasses looking at the young women. Nami was a but nervous, she didn't want to tell everyone she had just emptied her stomach.

_'It was probably a minor stomach flu.'_ reasoned Nami to herself not wanting to worry the crew. "I just went to the bathroom, that's all."

"Hurry up Nami~! I'm starving~!" Nami looked over to the captain as he looked pleadingly.

"You can let them eat Sanji. I know I'm a bit late." Nami softly smiled as she sent Luffy and others into cheer.

"Hai~! Nami-swan~!" shouted Sanji in his comical love mode. Nami went to take her place next to Robin while Sanji began hurriedly placing the food down, dodging Luffy's grubby stretched hand. As Sanji set down Nami's plate, Nami went to eat, however, Nami couldn't find herself hunger or even able to look at the food.

_'Come on. Take a bite.'_ As Nami tired to mentally berate herself to eating, Sanji, now taking his place at the table, noticed that Nami wasn't digging into her food, but rather just stare at the plate. Sanji was about to ask if Nami did not like what he made, when Luffy tired to sneakily steal Nami's food.

"Luffy! Don't steal Nami's food!" roared Sanji angrily as he sent his foot into Luffy's face. The crew saw the action though paid no mind, however, Robin looked over to Nami seeing her moving her food around not taking a single bite.

"Eh, Nami." The young navigator stopped moving her food around and looked up to Robin trying her best not to bring about suspicion. "Is their something wrong with your food?"

"Yeah, you've just be playing with it this whole time." concurred Usopp having taken notice of Nami's lack of eating sometime before Luffy was about to steal. Nami seemed to be put on the spot as everyone looked at Nami, Sanji and Luffy stopped fighting looking over at Nami, making the red head nervous.

"Nami~" cried Sanji as he kicked away Luffy and rushed up to Nami's side. "Do you not find what I've cook satisfying? Maybe I can make you something else? Whatever your heart's desire."

"Uhhh," Nami tired to think of something quick as the crew waited for an answer. She didn't want Sanji to go through the trouble of making more food. "I'm just not hungry today that's all."

"Then can I have it?" asked Luffy as he popped up on the other side of Nami as he looked interestedly at Nami's uneaten food.

"Oi! You Shitty Rubberma-"

"No, it's okay." Sanji stopped his shouting looking back over at Nami in surprise. The rest of the crew stared at Nami surprised, minus Luffy ecstatic about getting food and Robin who was more amused then surprised, while Nami handed her plate over to Luffy.

"Thanks Nami." grinned Luffy before immediately swallowing the down the food in one second. Nami then turned to Sanji having one goal in mind she had since she vomited.

"Could I get some orange juice though?" asked Nami sweetly to Sanji. Of course, Sanji instantly complied and twirled off in his love-struck fashion to make said orange juice. Immediately, the crew got back to their usual antics paying no mind to Nami's odd behavior.

_'I should be fine tomorrow.'_ thought Nami happily throughout her day as she and the crew stuck to their usually activities. She was hoping that it was simply a case of stomach flu and be on with her life without either worrying the crew or more importantly Luffy. She was dead wrong, for the next day.

"Huff...huff...huff...What...huff...the hell! Bleuh!" Nami was once again back on the toilet once again vomiting all of what she ate yesterday, which was very little. She felt horribly, as would anyone in her situation, however, she still didn't want to bring the matter up. Luckily, Robin had once again woke earlier before her and she had slept in. Though even later than before.

"W-What's...huff...the matter...huff...with me!" cried Nami trying her hardest to not break down in the bathroom.

"Nami!" She picked her head surprised as she heard her name being called by Luffy.

"Nami-swan~!" It seemed Sanji was with him, sounding rather worried. Nami picked herself up from her position tiring her best to try and recompose herself as not to worry her crew. Her stomach had still seemed to have not settled, but she had to hold out until she could be alone. Feeling ready, Nami walked out of the bathroom just as Luffy was rounding the corner.

"Where are you Na-" Luffy paused seeing his navigator step right in front of him. "Nami!"

"You found her?" questioned Zoro as he yelled from the Crow's Nest.

"Yeah!" cheered Luffy as he pointed to Nami then the bathroom. "She just had to go poop!"

"Baka!" Nami bopped Luffy on the head dropping him to the ground in pain with a large goose egg bump on his head. Seeing enough, Zoro disappeared into the Crow's Nest probably heading down. Meanwhile, Nami continued to scold Luffy. "You should mind people's privacy!"

"Sorry Nami~." whined Luffy as he rubbed his bump. As he stood up, he watched Nami walk past him rather mad, however, he couldn't help but notice.

"Nami?" Nami turned to the rubber man with an unamused look, trying not to look sick. Luffy walked up to Nami getting rather close, causing Nami to become nervous. Luffy stared at Nami for bit as she was unable to move from his sight. Meanwhile, Zoro stepped out of the stairway leading to the Crow's Nest and caught notice of Luffy and Nami standing so close.

_'Is he...'_ Zoro's thoughts were interrupted as he caught sight of Sanji rounding the corner. "Ah crap."

"Nami-swan~! Did I here my-" Sanji stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Nami and Luffy within, in his mind, kissing distance. Instantly upon seeing, Sanji got furious. "Oi! Shitty Captain! What do you think you're-!"

"You look pale." Sanji stopped his fury hearing Luffy's statement towards Nami as did Zoro, coming to possible aid his captain. Nami's eyes widen hearing what said about her, as she too had noticed she was a bit pale. However, Sanji seemed to have misinterpret what Luffy was saying as Sanji launched a kick to the rubber man.

"How dare you insult Nami!" yelled Sanji furiously. Zoro caught the flying captain before flying to far, then looked towards Sanji staring daggers at the chef. Nami, despite what Sanji thought, was appalled with the chefs actions kicking Luffy like that. "You obvious can't tell the difference between-"**(BAM)**

"Sanji! Don't go kicking Luffy so easily!" shouted Nami quite irked with Sanji's behavior. Sanji laid on the ground, strangely in happy pleasure, while both Zoro and Luffy stared concernedly at Nami. As Zoro actually observed Nami, he did find her paler than she was yesterday.

_'Strange that the captain picked it up first?'_ thought Zoro looking down at the young captain as he brought himself back up.

"But Nami-swan~." whined Sanji not understanding what Nami was doing.

"I haven't been feeling well these last few days Sanji. So I'm probably a bit pale." stated Nami trying to help Luffy out while also keeping her vomiting episodes covered. The three men suddenly took a sudden interest as Nami defended Luffy.

"You're sick Nami?" questioned Sanji pointing to her. Nami nodded her head, however, she quickly realized what she had brought up.

"Ahh! Chopper!" shouted Luffy frantically as he ran into the kitchen/dining room. Nami soon followed behind him wanting to stop him from blabbing to the rest. "Nami's Sick! Again!"

"Don't Say It Like I'm A Burden! Baka!" shouted Nami angrily as she raised her fist at him.

"What! Nami's sick! Call a doctor!" shouted Chopper as he started to panic with Luffy.

"But aren't you the doctor?" said Brook pointing to the panicking reindeer. Chopper immediately stopped his panicking leaving Luffy to continue.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" The crew looked at Nami was she tried to gain control of the situation. Zoro and Sanji soon entered the dining room wanting to see what was going on with the "Nami's Sick" situation. "I'm only slightly sick, just a headache. Really."

"You sure Nami?" asked Chopper as he walked up the navigator worried about her health.

"I'm sure Doctor Chopper." sweetly said Nami though lying as she bent down giving the reindeer a pat on the head.

"Aw~, I won't like you even if you praise me~, Dumb-ass~." Nami only gave a small chuckle amused with the reindeer's embarrassment. Though internally, she was kicking herself lying to the crew, even more so to the trusting reindeer doctor. The crew soon took the lie as they continued with their day, however, Zoro, Robin, and, oddly enough, Luffy seemed to keep an eye on the navigator throughout the day. As day turned to night then day again.

_'Damn,damn, damn, damn.'_ thought Nami as she ran down the deck and back into the bathroom for the third time this week. She still was getting lucky with Robin having once again already left their room, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before they really begin to be suspicious. Another stroke of luck, she had actually woke up rather early, earlier than yesterday but still rather late.

_'This will pass. This will pass.'_ Nami kept telling herself furiously as she finished with her recent vomiting episode. This time the crew didn't seem worried since they weren't looking for her. She brought herself up, taking in deep breathes trying to settle her stomach. As she looked into the mirror, she saw herself even more pale, probably will more noticeable.

"All right. You can do this." said Nami as she tired to psych herself up to face the crew and prove them wrong. Feeling a bit more confident, Nami walked towards the door repeating the same thing. "You can do this. You can do this. You can-"

"Nami." As Nami left the bathroom, she was instantly met with the whole crew waiting for the young navigator. Nami froze in fear and shock as they all looked on the girl concernedly. She wanted to explain to them, but Luffy stepped forward hie eyes hidden by his hat. Nami couldn't find the courage to speak, turning from Luffy's gaze. "Nami, you're sick."

"L-Luffy, I'm-"

"Please Nami." Nami looked towards the straw hat captain as the shadow of his hat disappeared revealing the worry in his eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Nami, let Chopper look at you." They both looked into each others eyes, both unblinking. No matter what she wanted to do, no matter how much she didn't want to be a bother, Nami couldn't find it in herself to go against her captain.

"Alright." nodded Nami understandingly. The crew gave a sigh in relief hoping to not having to restrain the women. Chopper walked up past Luffy taking Nami's hand.

"Come with me Nami." Nami nodded as she followed the reindeer doctor into his medical room. The crew then left to go back into the kitchen to eat. However, Luffy was the last to enter as he stood and stared at the medical room where Nami was currently in.

"Hey, Luffy! You gonna eat?" called out Usopp inside the kitchen. Luffy stared at the room for a few more seconds then turned towards the kitchen with a smile.

"Of course."

"Okay Nami." said Chopper as he sat in his chair with Nami sitting down on thee patient bed feeling quite insecure as she rubbed her hands nervously.

_'Please just let it be flu.'_ Of course, by this point even she knew that that was unlikely.

"Please tell me how long you have feeling been vomiting." Chopper the turned his chair towards Nami holding a pad, paper, and pen ready to write down Nami's symptom.

"It actually started the day before yesterday, it just came out of nowhere after I woke up." Nami looked up from the floor watching Chopper scribble down what Nami had said.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" asked Chopper worriedly. Nami looked back down as she thought over the last few days.

"Well, I have been sleeping later than usual." Chopper scribbled down a bit more, but looked back up to see if Nami was finished. "What?"

"Is that it?" Nami thought a bit more about her last couple of days. So far, she came up with nothing.

"I don't think I'm forgetting anything." said Nami questioning her own memory. She tired expanding her time scale memory to a month trying to recall anything out of the ordinary. However, Nami soon quickly remembered something.

"A month." Chopper looked at Nami confusedly not understanding what she had been saying. Nami looked around the room hurriedly, looking for a calendar. She found on next to her and quickly crawled over to get a closer look. Chopper looked interestedly while Nami seemed to be counting days.

"I'm...I'm late." said Nami blankly as she fell back onto the bed.

"What?" Nami turned to Chopper remembering that she wasn't alone.

"I'm late." It took Chopper a while, but he quickly realized what the young women was talking about. He quickly jotted it down then set the paper and pad down retrieving a needle.

"I'm gonna need a blood sample." Nami nodded as she rolled up her shirt sleeve allowing Chopper to apply the alcohol onto to Nami's skin then inserting the needle into her skin. Taking only a small amount, Chopper removed the needle and quickly placed a band-aid on the spot. "You can leave now Nami. I'll check with you in an hour."

"Thank you, Chopper." The reindeer smiled and nodding as he got to work on the blood sample. As Nami left the medical room, she walked to her seat on the deck to await Chopper's answer. As she sat down she looked up into the sky not knowing what may lie ahead. _'Looks like I'll know soon enough.'_

"Hey Nami!" Nami turned her head towards the upper deck seeing her grinning captain standing over the railing. She gave her captain a wave, which apparently gave Luffy the all go to jump down from the railing and some feet off from Nami. Nami gave an amused applaud to the captain while Luffy turned to Nami looking rather curious. "What did Chopper say?"

"He won't know for another hour, Luffy." Luffy then gave a pout strangely disappointed.

"Why does it take so long to tell you that you're sick." complained Luffy clearly oblivious of what may be really happening. Nami only gave the captain a shrug making Luffy pout.

"Why don't you go play hide-and-seek." said the navigator shooing away the rubber man.

"Ah! Great idea!" grinned Luffy appreciating the idea as he quickly ran off to gather those that would play. "Hey Chopper!"

"Luffy! He's Busy!"

An hour or so later.

"Ne Nami." Nami looked up from her book of navigation to see Chopper poking at her.

_'So, it's time.'_ Nami nodded as she sat her book down and followed Chopper into his room. Only Brook, Robin, Usopp, and Zoro saw the two walk to the upper decks. Luffy was currently relaxing on the Sunny's head, Sanji was cleaning the kitchen, and Franky was still working in his shop. As the two entered the medical room, the air inside turned rather serious.

"Please sit down." motioned Chopper to the bed. Nami nodded as she took up the reindeer on his offer and sat down on the bed. While she sat, Chopper stood in front of her looking like he had grim news.

"Nami..." Nami stared at Chopper as he prepared to tell Nami what she had expected from day one. "Nami...you're pregnant"

"..." Nami said nothing as she stared wide-eyed at the reindeer doctor. She had expected as such, but for some reason, just hearing from a professional was like mind blowing. "...Are you sure?"

"Positive." nodded the doctor. For a few minutes, never one spoke to the other. Both with questions some for Nami and all about what will happen.

"Should we-"

"No!" Chopper jumped back causing his chair to roll back as Nami shouted her answer quickly. Catching her attitude, Nami quickly reeled back composing herself emotionally. "I'm sorry, but need a little time to-"

"Decide?" Nami actually seemed surprised when Chopper finished her sentence. Chopper sighed a bit as he readied to explain what he meant.

"As you've said, we will reach Scared Heart Island, a bustling island with some of the most advance medical practices in the world. If you want, you can...abort it." said Chopper seeming rather hesitant to speak about the practice of aborting a child. Nami didn't seem to like the idea either, however, the logical side of her kept on saying.

_'We can't support a kid, we're a pirate crew. They will always be in danger.'_ It seemed rather appealing for a bit, but one thought kept coming up that was stronger then anything in her head. _'But it's **his** child.'_

"Eh Nami." Nami broke out of her train of thought hearing the doctor nervously speak to the red head. She looked at the reindeer as he finally spoke out. "Do you know w-who the father is?"

Nami stared at the animal doctor, not sure how to answer his question._ 'Should I really tell him?' _ While the question sounded like a question of trust between doctor and patient or nakama and nakama, it couldn't be any farther from the truth. What she feared most was: _'Holding Luffy and everyone else back from their dreams.'_ If there was a kid on broad not only would all the crew's focus be directed mostly on him/her, but their adventures would be halted for safety of the child. She couldn't bare holding everyone back.

"Nami?" Nami looked back up at Chopper how seemed awfully worried about Nami's state of mind. She had to give him something.

"I'm sorry Chopper" apologized Nami as she made a split second decision. "It's Luffy."

"Luffy!"

"Shush!" Nami quickly covered the reindeer's mouth not wanting him to tell the whole world, or at most the crew. "Please Chopper, keep this between us."

"Mmmm mmm mmmmm." Nami could not understand what the doctor was trying to convey. She slowly uncovered the reindeer's mouth. "B-But what about Luffy! You should at least tell him!"

"Maybe...maybe I don't have to." stated Nami begrudgingly as the shadow of her hair covered her eyes.

"Are you saying you want-"

"I don't want to hold him back." Nami's defenses broke as tears fell from her eyes as the shadow disappeared revealing her sadness. Chopper was shocked to see Nami cry, she always seemed so strong in Chopper's mind even if she wasn't as strong as Luffy or Zoro physically. "If we had a kid abroad, everyone will be worried protecting it and kill themselves pver. We wouldn't go on adventures! I don't want to endanger the child or the crew."

"But we're strong! We can protect a chi-"

"And we could never reach the New World, we'd worrying over the child's safety. I'd be halting Luffy's dream! He'd never forgive me!" Now Chopper understood. She was most worried about Luffy and his dream. He wasn't stupid, he knew that their was something going on between them. Even when he first met them at Drum Island where he climbed the Drum Rockies for a doctor to heal Nami. He looked at the navigator as she bawled her eyes out, probably thinking about the horrors that would befall the crew if they carried a child.

"Okay Nami." The crying red head looked back up to see Chopper submitting to Nami's choice. "But please think over your decision carefully. Though I think you should still tell and ask for Luffy's opinion, I'll respect your decision and keep quiet."

"Than-"

"And," continued Chopper looking speaking rather sternly. "You have till tomorrow to decide, and whatever choice you make I'll support and accompany you."

"Thank you Chopper." smiled Nami as she wiped the tears off her face then giving the reindeer a warm hug. Chopper did his embarrassed dance while Nami hugged him until Nami pulled him off. "I know you may have issues with my decision, but-"

"Well, I don't really mind it, but the Doctor would never take on abortion cases. She didn't even have books on the subject." stated Chopper rubbing the back of his head.

"How come?"

"She always said," Chopper paused for a minute as he tried to compose his best Doctor Kureha voice. "'Anyone who wants an abortion simply want a quick escape from their consequences. Kids today take no responsibility for their actions these days.' She's kinda of right, but there are some cases where I think-."

"Thanks Chopper, but I've heard enough." The reindeer nodded and went over to his cabinet and took out a white bottle filled with pills giving them to Nami.

"Be sure to take one before you go to bed. It should help with the nausea." Nami nodded and and took the pills. She thanked Chopper once again for the help and keeping her secret. With a wave good-bye, the two parted leaving each to their thoughts.

_'I hope Nami knows what she's doing.'_ worried the doctor as he took his findings putting them into a folder and placing it with his many files.

_'Am I really just trying to cover my mistake.'_ musedNami as she walked to her room, thinking along the whole way about the child growing inside her. She sounded confident telling Chopper she wanted the abortion, but she still was just as hesitant to do the procedure as to have the child. Nami stopped at her room as looked up to the sky thinking of her dead foster mother.

_'What would you do?'_ Nami didn't expect an answer, but it would've been nice if some divine being could answer her question. As she was about to go inside, she heard a loud yawn coming from the Sunny's head. She looked over seeing Luffy stretch his arms tiredly maybe waking from a nap.

_'Though I think you should still tell and ask for Luffy's opinion-.'_ Chopper's words kept ringing in her head like a bad song. She knew he was right, this baby was as much Luffy's as it was her's. She wanted to go over and talk to him about her situation, but she couldn't take her hand off the door knob as she still seemed stunned in fear of what may occur. Unable to move towards the rubber man, she just went inside her room to think over her decision. She collapsed on her bed feeling too tired to continue any activity as she tired to discuss pros and cons, but soon found herself drifting into sleep.

"What would you do...Luffy...?"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Yo! Merry Christmas everyone here's a late Christmas present from me to you. **

**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake: I'm glad it was soon enough for you, sorry this one was so late. **

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: It's a real game! I just couldn't decide anything better. :D **

**Pocky:** **I'm glad you really liked it.**

**Shadow Blackheart: Haha, I'm glad you like how I wrote it. Trust me I feel the same depending on the story. And didn't you know, those islanders are LuNa fans too! Lol**

**FanFiccAA: Yes! Success! I'm about to change a lot of things starting with this chapter. I'm giving it a bit of action!**

**That's all from me, expect the next to be completely original from the original. Ja Ne!**


	4. Final Desicion

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

_Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat Family, with the crew traveling upon the high seas of the Grand Line, Nami began feeling rather sick. After hiding the fact for three days, the crew discovered Nami's sickness and had her checked by Chopper. Learning the truth that she was indeed pregnant, Nami was left with a choice of either having the child or aborting the child. What will Nami choose as the crew sails to their next island? _

Final Decision

Welcome to Scared Heart

Of Dreams and Doctors

"Yohohoho! Everyone! Wake up! The island's approaching!" Nami woke up abruptly hearing the call of the crew's skeleton musician. His voice ringed across the ship awaking the whole crew, and then receiving several insults and "Shut up"'s from the men below. Nami rose from her bed rather groggily, feeling more tired then when she went to bed. Luckily thanks to Chopper's anti-nausea pills, Nami didn't feel like she was going to vomit. A welcomed relief.

"Seems we have arrive Nami." Nami looked over to the nearby table that was in her room, where Robin was now currently sitting enjoying her book. Nami seemed slow to start, but she was actually thinking of this day in specifics. While Nami seem to stare at the bed, Robin found the behavior odd and was about to shake the younger women up. However with the little noise made, Nami woke out of her stupor.

"Huh? Oh, right." sighed Nami with a sad smile as she got out of bed and prepared for the day. Robin was surprised that she snapped out of whatever thought so quickly, but let it be as she left the room. As Nami got dressed, she once again thought of this day.

Today was the day. The day she made her final decision about the growing life that she currently carried. All day yesterday, she thought over the choices she had. She thought over every possibility, but only three good ideas actually seemed practical. Running away to raise the child on her own, hoping one day to see the Straw Hats again. She quickly discarded that one, it meant abandoning the crew to their doom as the Grand Line would quickly make work of the crew with its unpredictable weather. The second was the one she was for, but the very idea still seemed horrible. Aborting the unborn child. And the third being to keep the child, and eventually tell the crew and the father. She wasn't sure how it would turn out for her. Would they be angry? Would they turn their backs to her? Would they try their hardest to help her? She couldn't tell and she didn't know. And she didn't want to try.

"Ne Nami?" Nami snapped out of her stupor again as she turned to Robin half way out the door. The older women looked at the younger concernedly as Nami was frozen in mid-dressing. "Are you alright?"

"Eh yeah." said Nami rather quickly and a bit nervous. She didn't want Robin, the most perceptive member of the crew, catching on to what her condition was or what she was about to do today. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Hmm." nodded Robin as she set her book down and walked out onto deck as Nami continued to dress.

"Eh Robin." As Robin walked down the steps, she looked over to Luffy sitting on the swing rocking back and forth. "Is Nami okay."

"Yes captain, Nami is doing fine." smiled Robin putting Luffy at ease. Of course, she herself wasn't even sure if the young navigator was okay.

"Good." grinned Luffy as he jumped off the swing and walked towards the upper deck where the Sunny's head lie. Though the captain's worries at ease, the archeologist's own worries were far from cleared. Looking away from Luffy, she looked back up towards her and Nami's room thinking about her roommate.

_' What's going on Nami? What are you thinking right now.'_

"Whoa! Look at it!" Robin turned away from the room as she heard Chopper. The little reindeer was looking over the edge of the rail as he looked amazed at the approaching island. Robin decided to take her own look at the island and followed Luffy's lead and walked to the upper deck. As she saw the island come into her view, she couldn't help but agree with the doctor. "It's so amazing!"

"It so clean!" added Usopp equally amazed as the reindeer. Looking upon the island, it was an island littered with both small and big white buildings all of which had a the medical symbol in red with signs underneath them. In the middle in the side of a mountain, with all the smaller buildings and what look like a small forest surrounding it, was one large square building with the same symbol, but with giant words saying 'Main' underneath. Like Usopp had said, the island looked clean not single building was a different color or looked to be in abandoned. "This may be the cleanest island we ever been on. Reminds me of the time I once cleaned up an entire village of mud people."

"Eh! Really?" Chopper turned to the lying sniper as he listened to his lie. As the rest of the crew began making their way onto the deck, all of them amazed at the squeaky clean island.

"So this is Scared Heart Island?" questioned Zoro as he looked onto the island uninterestedly.

"An island full of medics. Each skilled in their own practice." stated Sanji as he walked up next to the swordsmen lighting up one of his cigarettes. "I feel that our doctor is gonna have a field day with this island."

"No kidding." smirked Franky over hearing Sanji as he stood at the helm. Following behind the group, Nami walked up the stairs putting on her best face as to not try and draw suspicion.

"Oi. You feeling okay." asked Zoro sternly curious as he saw Nami approach.

"Yes, I'm fine like I told Robin." stated Nami trying to hide her nervousness. Chopper, with Usopp finally ending his lie, heard the red head and turned to her curiously. Nami saw Chopper giving her a curious look, but ignored him as she traveled to the other side of the helm.

"Glad to her it Nami." spoke Brook as he walked up next to the red head. "Since your feeling better, may I see your panties?"

"No!" shouted Nami as she gave the skeleton a punch. She gave her head a rub feeling a headache come about from living skeleton's antics, to which immediately gained Chopper's attention.

"Hey Nami, do we need to worry about the marines coming after us?" asked Franky as he turned the the navigator.

"From what the last island told us, the marine base is on the other side of the island, but do not interfere with the other side unless absolutely necessary." informed Nami gaining the crew attention.

"Why is that?" asked Usopp finding what Nami told them confusing.

"I think because they give help to anyone in need." The crew seem to believe it as their own had often given help to people he never even knew. However, Nami wasn't done yet. "And that the other side is a lawless area."

"A lawless area?" questioned Zoro intrigued.

"Apparently, the other side also practices medicine, but with very questionable methods."

"Hmm, even medicine has a dark side." agreed Chopper recalling the Thriller Bark adventure, meeting Hogback and learning what he was going.

"Ahh, sounds scary." said Brook unaware of the irony of what he said.

"Oh well," The turned to their captain as he wore a big grin on his face. "we'll just avoid that area then."

"Eh!" gasped Usopp and Chopper looking at Luffy with shocked faces. "Did Luffy just make sense!"

"Hey shut up!" shouted Luffy frustratedly. The crew laughed at the expense of Luffy, but soon enough the crew was working to get the ship ready to dock. And I few minutes later.

"Hello! Welcome to Scared Heart Island." With the Sunny docked, the crew was met with a young black hair woman dressed like a nurse though her clothes were pink rather than the usual white. She greeted the crew with a cheerful smile and a bow which shocked the crew since they had not lowered their flag. "My name is Tour Nurse Ellie. How may I assist you."

"May I see your-"

"Shut up Brook!" shouted most of the crew with Luffy laughing at the skeleton's failed attempt.

"Yes, we would like to buy supplies." stated Nami friendly as not to possibly frighten the woman.

"Ah yes, if you take the road to my left," said the young woman as she raised her left hand gesturing to the nearby road. "you'll eventually find yourself in the shopping district."

"Thank you."

"Anything else I can assist you with?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" On deck, Chopper was jumping up and down much like a child wanting to ask a question. With a little help from Zoro, Chopper stood on the rail. "Can you tell me where your medical library is?"

"Are you a doctor?" Chopper nodded excitedly causing the women to smile. "Since your a doctor, if you head to the main hospital building behind me, you're free to look at the archives. With proof of identification of of course."

"Yeah!" shouted Chopper cheerfully.

"If that will be all?" The lady bowed to the crew and started to walk away from the crew, however, Nami was yet finished with the girl. Nami swung over the rail jumping onto the dock and ran to catch the informative woman.

"Hold on a minute!" The black haired women turned seeing Nami run after her and stopped to address her. "How long until the Log Pose sets?"

"Ah! It will be three days. So please try to enjoy yourself." And with that, the woman left the crew heading into a nearby building.

"Three days! So little time!" whined Chopper as he jumped from the Sunny in Heavy Point and landed changing back to Brain Point.

"Alright you guys." The crew looked towards Nami as she addressed the crew with authority. "We only get a few days here, and though were not in any trouble-"

"Yet." said Usopp and Sanji as they both eyed Luffy and Zoro.

"Oi oi."

"-we need to be on our best behavior." finished Nami getting frustrated at the crew. But this allowed her to put her plan into action. "So, Luffy, Zoro, you'll both be watching the ship."

"Eh?" shouted the captain and first-mate not expecting her to put them on guard duty.

"But Nami~, I want to go on a advent-"

"Not Today!" shouted Nami sternly and quick shocking the crew a bit. Of course Chopper knew why, it was one of the many signs of pregnancy, mood swings. Back to Nami, she quickly realized her action and immediately tried to cover for it with a light smile. "I mean, you can do that tomorrow Luffy. Just make sure Zoro doesn't get lost on our own ship."

"Shishishi, sure." grinned Luffy surprising the crew.

"Oi!" shouted Zoro angrily.

"I think I'll check the local library." stated Robin as she jumped down from the Sunny and walked causally past Nami, but not before eying her suspiciously. Nami did not see it, as she was focused on what the others were about to do.

"I'm gonna get some cola, we're running out." Franky was the next off followed behind by the others that weren't stuck with guarding.

"Do you wish for me to walk with you, Nami?" asked Sanji in suave voice as he approached the navigator. Nami shook her head.

"Sorry Sanji, I think I'll walk around on my own for awhile." stated Nami trying to keep the lovestruck cook, and anyone else, away from her so she could do what she thought needed to be done.

"As you wish, sweet mellorine." And so, Sanji left Nami heading straight for Robin while the rest decided on what to do.

"See ya later everyone!" waved Luffy to his crew with a huge grin. Everyone gave their own wave to the captain, but continued to walk in different directions.

"I'm gonna take a nap." stated Zoro as he walked out of Nami's sight, probably to sleep against the rail. Nami sighed at how lazy the green-haired swordsman was, but took her leave down a nearby road.

"Nami." Before the young women could walk any further, she stopped and looked back to see Chopper standing behind her looking quite serious for such a childish crew member. Nami sighed as she turned around to address Chopper.

"I know, I'm just...waiting for you." said Nami rather depressingly. All this, lying behind her captain and crew's backs didn't sit well with her and she even was beginning to doubt her decision. Chopper just nodded to Nami's response and walked along next to her in his Walk Point. "I'm sure if we ask around we'll find someone."

"Let's go to the main hospital. I bet they'll have a directory on all the medical facilities here." said Chopper slightly cheerful despite the circumstances mainly for Nami's sake. Nami looked over to the reindeer concernedly.

"You sure Chopper, I know you wanted to check out the-"

"I promised I would stick with you through this Nami, that's what nakama do." smiled Chopper continuing to try to cheer Nami up.

"Thanks Chopper." smiled Nami. She was glad that Chopper was with her now, though she still had her own internal battle.

_'We can't keep a baby! It'll always be in constant danger!'_

_'But it's **his** baby too!'_ This kind of argument went on for what seemed like forever as her logically mind argued with her loving heart. Neither seemed to back down, though every time her heart seemed to speak out it seemed louder. Was it growing stronger? Or was Nami actually leaning towards what she truly felt? Either way, it was all confusing for Nami. As she returned to her current situation, she and Chopper now stood at the entrance of what was the main hospital. Nami had seen a lot of tall, humongous buildings in her day, but she had to say it was slightly impressive. Of course Chopper, now in Brain Point, was amazed nonetheless.

"So~ big." said Chopper as his eyes twinkled in amazement. Nami softly laughed at the reindeer finding his amazement cute though quickly stopped recalling the task at hand.

"I guess this is it." sighed Nami loud enough to bring Chopper at of his amazed stupor. Remembering that Nami was currently in a serious dilemma, Chopper changed to a more serious demeanor for Nami's sake.

"Are you ready?" Nami turned to the reindeer doctor seeing that Chopper was just as nervous as she was about this. Chopper tired to remain calm as he could see through Nami's eyes that she was scared. Nami nodded to him and both made their way to the huge medical building.

"Arrgh!" Before the two could enter, a balding, curly black haired short man wearing a coat much like a professional doctor would wear with dress clothes underneath. He came stomping out of the hospital in a fit of rage surprising Nami and Chopper as they stood back watching the short man mumble to himself fury. " Stupid government...canceling my work...I'll show them."

"Is something wrong?" The man was brought out of his enraged induced mumbling and quickly turned to Chopper and Nami with anger. However as he saw that it was just two civilians, he quickly calmed down and recomposed himself as professional.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Ah is something wrong?" asked Chopper as he hid behind Nami though the opposite way which the the man found odd.

"Shouldn't that be the other way." pointed out the doctor with a sweat-drop. Chopper soon realized the man was right and quickly moved into the correct position still staring nervously at the man. Nami gave a nervous chuckle and smile as she looked at the pudgy short man. "And what do you want?"

"A-A-Are you a doctor?" asked Chopper mustering up the courage to ask the man if he was as professional as the coat he wore. The man chuckled as he fully turned to the two nakama.

"Yes, yes I...I am." said the man with a smile. Nami caught that slight second to which the man answered if he was a doctor and immediately became suspicious of the man. Chopper, however, did not catch it and stepped forward seeing as he was a doctor. "Doctor Kero Kox at your service."

"Oh good then maybe you can help us then." said Chopper as he approached the man speaking on a professional level. "We need help with a very...special kind of surgery."

"Hmm." hummed the man seemingly uninterested in what the reindeer was asking for. "I don't think I could help you."

"Eh!" gasped both nakama as they looked at the man unbelievably.

"You see I only work as an abortionist and-"

"Wait! An abortionist!" shouted Chopper rather loudly shocking both of them that they could find someone who could do THAT procedure rather fast. The doctor nodded in confirmation, but looked over the two curiously

"Yeah, what about it?" said Doctor Kox rather snotty and stuck up.

"Well we...umm." Nami seemed to have a hard problem trying to tell the man what she wanted to do. Both the man and Chopper waited for Nami to answer. Chopper waited as he wanted Nami to do this on her own, and hopefully change her mind. However Doctor Kox was not a patient man.

"Look unless your a pregnant women I really have no time to deal-"

"I am!" said Nami quickly and rather painfully stopping the man just before he could leave. He looked back at the red head rather surprised. Chopper looked up to Nami seeing that she looked almost embarrassed and scared as she looked at the doctor. "I...I want...I want to...abort it."

"Well then." said Doctor Kox smiling rather sinisterly as he looked over Nami like a test subject. "Why didn't you say so. I'm the best at what I do with little to no damage at all. Just...come with me to my section."

"Section?" asked Chopper looking at the man rather curious.

"Yes. You see each professional on this island has their own shop while this big building behind me" The doctor then pointed to the large building behind him with Chopper following him. "is for teaching and for mass patients."

"Seriously!" said Chopper amazed that the building he was looking at was for teaching. However, Nami was far from interested as she just wanted to get this over with. The doctor saw that his new patient was remaining quite causing his sinister smile to grow.

"Well, lets get going to my shop. The longer we wait, the more attach you'll get to it." Nami looked from the ground to look at the doctor with wide eyes. The way he had said that sentence almost sounded like it was a bad thing to love her unborn child.

"Yeah...right." said Nami now becoming a bit hesitant still flushed red not making eye contact with the man. Chopper also seemed concerned with the doctor before them remaining cautious as not to end up like back at Thriller Bark. The both followed the man wondering where exactly is he taking them. However the two nakama failed to see that their was one more person that had joined them as she stepped out into the light.

"So I was right." said Robin rather disdain as she had never thought Nami would resort to something like an abortion.

However she wasn't really concern about said procedure. No, it was more of the man that Chopper and Nami had just found. He had a very suspicious aura about him, and it was clear that Nami, too embarrassed to even tell the difference, or Chopper would be able to figure out. So instead of shadowing the group, Robin decided to go to the main building for a check-up. As she entered, she could see that the hospital was very crowded with patients of all kinds. Doctors and nurses were running left and right trying to help everyone currently in need. Instead of asking one of the busy doctors, Robin found a white skinned man with brown curled up hair and in need of a shave, who was currently just staring into space, as he was currently doing nothing productive. She causally walked up to the man, read his name tag being Joe "JD" Delve, and gently poking at him trying to gain his attention.

"We're gonna need a lot of gnomes." When the doctor spoke, Robin was greatly confused at what the man was trying to convey to her. But with him now out of his stupor, JD noticed Robin and quickly professionalized himself. "Oh! Ah, sorry. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, what can you tell me about a Doctor Kero Kox?"

"Ahh! Here we are, my shop." smiled Doctor Kox as he stood proudly in front of his building. Unfortunately for him, neither of the two nakama got it. His building was small and ravaged not even as clean as the building they had saw earlier. Windows were broken and boarded up, weeds were as tall as Chopper, trash was anywhere, and just behind the building was the shadowed side of the island where the lawless area, and the marine base, laid. They were still technically on the better side of the island, but the building itself was separated from all the other buildings. Almost upon arrival, Chopper was already shaking in fear.

"This..." spoke Nami as she too seemed worried about who they just met.

"Yeah, I've seen some hard times, but I'll keep on working." said the doctor in a rather cheery voice that made Nami even more worried. Doctor Kox soon led the two in opening the creaky door, reminding the two of the castle door on Thriller Bark. With the flip of a switch, the room was lit revealing it being quite the contrast to the outside appearance. It seemed like any other waiting room that you would see, chairs set up against the wall, magazines placed on a table, pictures hanging portraying some kind of humor to ease whatever tension, and the various plants to liven the room up.

"This is nice." said Chopper becoming bit more brave as he stepped out from behind Nami and took a look around. Meanwhile the doctor was unlocking the door that most likely lead to the back where the procedure would take place. As he opened the door, he quickly remembered something and looked back at the two.

"Uh I seem to need a bit of assistance getting everything ready. I gave my staff the week off while I...delegated with the Chief-of-Medicine." stated Doctor Kox as he looked back at the two sheepishly. Almost instantly, Chopper step forward being somewhat curious on the abortion procedure.

"I can help, I'm a doctor." said Chopper raising his hoof up with a calm smile. The short doctor looked at the even shorter doctor eying him very suspiciously. Sensing the doubt, Chopper quickly shifted from brain point to heavy point scaring the doctor a bit.

"Uh sure. Just don't beat me up." said the doctor rather intimidated by the know gorilla looking doctor, but kept a nervous smile on. Chopper nodded as he went into the room the doctor was about to enter. However he stopped and looked at his patient looking unsure of what to do next. "Just wait here for a bit ma'am. Me and your friend should be finished up quickly enough."

"Sure." nodded Nami blankly. The short doctor nodded and he left shutting the door behind. With there only being one occupant in the waiting room, Nami looked around for something to do. And of course like any waiting room, the only thing one could do is wait and read. Nami decided to take one the magazines, hoping maybe some news, gossip, whatever would help her as she waited. She wasn't sure what she grabbed, but when she finally opened it she was surprised that it was some sort of peoples' magazine talking about some of the many famous people in the world. Most of whom were female.

_'Spoiled brats.'_ thought Nami as she read through an article detailing the life of someone she could careless for and probably rob her blind. She snickered at the thought of robbing such a high class person writing it down as one of the many things that she and the crew should do. As she continued to read, she was read something she didn't expect.

_' "Oh sure, I was pregnant...for like two months. Then I just aborted it and now I'm back on the scene and..." '_ Nami was shocked to see such a women, famous or not, just causally toss away a life just because she was easy. If did decide to rob this women, she be sure to wake her up and give her a slap in her smug face.

_'But, aren't I doing the same?'_ Nami's thoughts were immediately interrupted as she realized she was being hypocritical. She was about to do the exact same thing that this shallow girl had done. Did that make her no better? No, she wasn't doing this because she some pompous arrogant bitch that didn't want her social life to end. She was a navigator for a pirate crew, a great crew at that, but taking care and keeping a baby on board was dangerous. Both for them and the baby. She didn't want either to suffer from her mistake.

_'But you're taking a li-'_ "Ugh this isn't getting me anywhere!" growled Nami angrily as she threw the magazine back onto the table fed up with its contents. As she pouted in angry, Nami took looked up to see the clock. It had only been five minutes since the two left, making the red haired navigator rather impatient. But as time went on, her anger subsided and was now replaced with tiredness.

_'I guess a little nap won't hurt.'_ reasoned Nami as she leaned her head against the wall as she closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Unaware of what would be going on as she slept.

"I'm bored~." whined Luffy as he laid on the grassy deck of the Sunny looking straight into the blue sky. He was mostly talking to himself as Zoro was sleeping against the railing opposite of the island. It had only been an hour, but of course Luffy was bored at minute one. Zoro tried to get him to possibly train, but the rubber captain was uninterested. Now the swordsmen was asleep and Luffy had no one to talk to.

"Man, I wish Nami didn't order me to stay and watch the ship." said Luffy to himself as he put his hands behind his head. His thoughts were now turned to his red haired navigator as he thought back to Celebration Island only one month earlier.

_'I...I love you.'_ Luffy quickly gained a blush as he remembered that night. Some of the details were a bit fuzzy, but knew well enough about what he and Nami did. He didn't regret what happened, but he was most worried for Nami's sake. Even if she had a great immunity to alcohol, she still drank more than normally. He never wanted her to do anything that she didn't want, but having gotten drunk enough to forget. _'I hope Nami's okay.'_

"Luffy!" Breaking from his thoughts, shocking as that may be, Luffy quickly sat up hearing Robin's voice sounding unusually distressful. Luffy jumped to his feet and quickly ran towards the railing to see what Robin wanted. Looking over, he saw Robin, of all things, running, which Luffy wasn't even sure that she could. As Robin reached the dock, she stopped as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Robin! What's wrong?" asked Luffy worriedly as he had never seen the women this worried and scared since Enies Lobby.

"Oi oi, what's with the noise." Luffy looked back towards Zoro, who seemed to have woken up from both Luffy and Robin yelling. Zoro wore a very unamused look as he stared at Luffy looking at him confusedly.

"Robin's here!" shouted Luffy immediately getting Zoro's attention. The green-haired swordsmen stood up and walked over to the railing with his captain as he saw the black haired archeologist bended over tired.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro as he was just as surprised as his captain was having never seen Robin she worried. Finally gaining her breathe, Robin looked up to the two men as they both looked at her curiously.

"Nami...huff...Nami's in trouble!"

_Nami's Dream_

"Where...Where am I?" Nami seemed to be floating endlessly in an abyss of black nothingness. She tired to recall what had happen to her before she ended up here. However before she could think, she felt a sudden pull that sent her threw the void towards a bright light that blinded her as she flew closer to it.

"Nami! How Could You!" Nami opened her eyes hearing the voice of her captain and love as she now stood on the deck of the Sunny. Looking around, she saw that they were still on Sacred Heart Island, but is was now the evening as the sun was setting in the west. However what concerned her was what Luffy was currently talking to her, sounding rather angry. As she looked towards the rubber man, she saw that the whole crew was looking on her, many with rather disdain looks while Luffy's being angry and Chopper's rather seldom.

"W-W-What's going on guys?" asked Nami nervous and confused at why the crew was behaving so sourly towards her.

"We know what you did Nami." stated Robin rather serious surprising Nami as the older women had never spoken to her like that. She was still confused at what Robin had meant.

"W-What are you talking abou-"

"The abortion." stated Zoro cruelly shocking Nami. "We know."

_'How the-'_ gasped Nami thinking to herself as she stepped back in shock of the first-mate's statement. She immediately looked towards Chopper thinking that he had told them.

"Don't blame Chopper." stated Usopp rather distastefully once again shocking the young navigator. She looked up to the crew looking at each with confusion. "We figured it out yesterday."

_'Yesterday?'_ Nami was definitely confused now. "Look let me explain. I-"

"How could you!" Nami flinched back as Luffy yelled at her in a tone he had never spoken to Nami in. The crew seemed to step to side at that point as they let Luffy convey how displeased they were. "How could you not tell Us! How could you not tell Me!"

"I didn't want-"

"What? You think we're not strong enough to protect our child!" Nami gasped as Luffy stepped forward looking angrier and scarier. All the while, Nami kept trying to tell herself this was not the Luffy she knew, but was failing hard. "Do you really have that much little faith in us! In Your Nakama!"

"No! It's just-"

"Forget It!" Nami instant shut her mouth as Luffy was now eye to eye standing in front of her. His rage filled eyes scared her to no end, having never been on the receiving end of one of Luffy's 'I'll Kick Your Ass!' moments in his fights. "Not telling the crew I can understand, but not telling me! Your captain, friend, and..." Luffy couldn't finish the sentence as he started to tear up. Nami's eyes widen at her captain's sudden show of emotions.

_'Was he about to confess?'_ thought Nami realizing that Luffy was going to confess to her and the crew, but that moment was gone. The fact that Luffy was turned away from her showed that he had most likely lost any kind of feeling for her. Nami wanted to reach out to her captain, hoping to at least save their friendship, as she stretched out her hand towards the rubber captain."Luffy."

"Leave." Nami stopped before reaching him and reeled back as she was now destroyed by what Luffy was saying. He still wasn't looking at her, but the tears still kept falling out. "You're not our nakama anymore. Leave."

"Luffy." said Nami as her own tears began falling. Was this really it for her? Did the crew really want her out that badly? No, she couldn't believe it. "Luffy please."

"Leave NOW!" With Luffy's scream the whole scene shrank before the navigator's eyes leaving her in a black void of nothing. Nami was now even more confused though the tears were still streaming from her eyes. She only stood in the void for only a few minutes until light encompassed her.

**(Note: This next part really killed me on the inside. So don't try to kill me!)**

"Mommy." Nami opened her eyes as she found herself, oddly enough, in house that she couldn't recognized. The room, which she guessed it being the main room, was uncharacteristically messy. Not just clothes on the ground, some toys there kinda of mess, but much like someone ransacked the house.

_'Is this...my house?'_

"Mommy?" Nami soon turned towards the small voice that seemed to be speaking to her to find a boy with red hair, much like hers but darker, and looking rather thin as he looked at her rather worried. Judging by the kids age, he was probably five maybe four."Is daddy coming back?"

"Daddy?" questioned Nami as she was surprised that the boy was speaking almost in fear. Who was the father? There is no way she would marry someone other than...

"I'm Home!" Nami and the boy flinched as the door swung open banging into wall rather hard. Nami immediately recognized the voice, but their was something off with it. As she turned towards the door she saw Luffy, but unlike any Luffy she had ever seen. The Luffy in front of her was not the happy-go lucky straw hat wearing pirate captain she loved. No, he was now wearing a marine outfit. While Nami stared stunned at the man, she failed to notice the boy hide behind a shelf only barely looking out behind the shelf.

"Luffy what are you-"

"Shut It!" Nami flinched back as Luffy staggered inside the house shutting the door behind him. She looked down from his enraged hazy eyes to see that he was caring a bottle of rum.

_'What? Why is he drunk?'_ Before Nami could ask, about anything at this point, Luffy suddenly slapped her sending her into the wall. Nami's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she raised her hand to touch the spot Luffy had just hit. "Wh...Why?"

"You know why." muttered Luffy rather drunkenly not even looking at her. Instead however, he seemed to be looking for someone else. "Where is he."

"Where is who?" asked Nami though she had a feeling who exactly he was looking for.

"Where's That Brat!" Nami flinched back again once again having never been on the receiving end of Luffy's rage. Nami looked over to where the boy was hiding trying his best to hide. She wasn't gonna let Luffy do this, no matter how much she loved him, he's not gonna hurt her child.

"I don't kno-"(**BAM**) Nami was quickly silenced as Luffy's arm stretched crashing against the wall next to her.

"You're Lying!" shouted Luffy his expression full of hate and rage. Nami kept her stand though, knowing full well what will happen to the child if Luffy had his way. Once Luffy retracted his rubber arm, he soon stomped over to Nami probably going to hit her like before. Nami closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Grandpa!" Nami's eyes opened hearing her son's voice and to be entirely shocked. As she looked on, she saw Luffy standing over her with Luffy's grandpa standing above him holding his hand back looking very angered.

"What did I tell you Brat." stated Garp as he and Luffy had a stare down. Nami wasn't sure why, but she was relieved that someone was here to protect them.

"Let me deal with my family Old Man." said Luffy disgustingly as he jerked his hand away from his grandfather turning away from Nami and standing against his grandfather.

"Their my family too, and I won't allow you to harm them for your mistake."

"My mistake?" questioned Luffy as he looked at his grandfather with even more rage the earlier. "If it was anyone's mistake, it's her's!" Luffy the threw his finger right at Nami acting almost like an arrow piercing her heart.

"You ungrateful Brat." growled Garp now showing even more rage at his grandson.

"I was going to be King of the Pirates! But this slut had to get pregnant! I didn't want to give up my adventure, my dream, just to babysit some brat!"

"Luffy!"

"I even had to become a marine and betray all my friends!" Nami gasped in shock at what said about their crew. Did he really betray them just to support them? That can't be, Luffy loves his nakama they were like family to him. Nami's eyes started to tear up. This was a horrible future, at least the first one they could continue on their adventures. But this.

"That's why you should've been a marine in the first place!" shouted back Garp as he almost stood completely over Luffy like a giant.

"I don't want to be a marine! I want to be Ki-"

"Shut Up!" Having had enough of his grandson's whiny drunk banter, Garp crashed his fist into Luffy's skull intentionally doing more harm than his usually. The punch sent Luffy flying out of the house and crashing into the street and disappearing into the night. Inside the house, Garp was trying to calm his nerves down not wanting to snap on anyone like his grandson.

"Mommy~!" From his hiding place, the boy came running towards Nami making sure that she was okay. Nami was far from okay, at least emotionally. There was no way that Luffy she knew could turn into that which laid outside unconscious.

"I'm sorry Nami." The red head looked up the the old man, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Garp's were none the better, but only showed that he was sorrowful for what his grandson was doing to them. "I'll keep at the base tonight, and try to beat some sense into him. Again."

_'Again.'_ The fact that the vice admiral said 'again' meant that this was a common occurrence. How often? Once day? Five times a week? Everyday since their betrayal? She didn't know, but this how situation was just horrible. Nami immediately broke down as she had her face in her palm. The boy seemed confused with his mother's action while Garp was sympathetic to the girl.

"It's not your fault, ya know."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Nami sending that world into the black abyss as she continued to cry. She knew what this was about. Her guilty conscience was telling her that no matter what she does, she will lose everything in a manner of either a day to five or four years. It wanted her to regret what she and Luffy had done that night roughly one month ago. Something that was suppose to be beautiful in Nami's mind, something that showed her that their was still hope to find and be loved by the one she cared about. But now, it seemed like a dirty secret.

"Please!" cried Nami as she could no longer handle the events she saw before her. She immediately fell to the nonexistent ground holding herself to provide some sort of comfort though did very little as the tears kept falling. It seemed no matter what she did, the crew would end up hating her. "Please! Someone! What do I do?"

"Geez, you're such a troublesome girl." Nami's head quickly flew up as she heard the familiar voice of the one person she hadn't heard from in years.

"Bel...Bellemere?" Nami began looking all around herself searching the black nothingness that surrounded her. Unfortunately, she could not find her dead foster mother anywhere confusing her greatly. "Bellemere."

"You really need to stop thinking the worst Nami." Once again, Bellemere spoke to Nami sounding almost close to her. Nami quickly did another check, but still couldn't find her. However she felt something give her a tug sending her flying into a bright light that encompassed and blinded her.

"Mom~!" Nami opened her eyes as she suddenly heard someone speaking to her. She was no longer in either a dark or light room, but instead back at the Sunny. However this Sunny was far different from the other times, as instead of it being in the evening it was midday and they were in the middle of the ocean. Nami soon felt a tug on her hand making her turn her head to the person tugging.

"Mom~! We're ready!" Nami's eyes widen as she was now looking at a young child. A girl to be more precise as she had longer hair than a boys' and a sweet voice. The little girl was currently wearing a light blue t-shirt with a mikan on the front, a skirt with citrus striped colors on it, and sandals much like Luffy's. Nami took notice that she couldn't get a clear vision of her face other than her mouth and her browny-red hair. Nami seemed to just stare at the girl as the girl referred to her as mom.

_'Is she really my...'_ thought Nami as she stared at the girl. Even though she couldn't see the girl's face, she couldn't help but already fall in love with the girl she hardly even known. _'Wait! Is this my and...'_

"Nami, you okay?" Nami's head quickly spun around as she was meet with the very person she was thinking of: Luffy. She was shocked to see Luffy's expression was finally like it always was and not full of anger and hate. But at the moment, Luffy was looking at her with concern and confusion as the crew seemed to be gathered behind him. All the crew seemed to waiting on her as they seem to be waiting for her...to take a picture. "Nami?"

"Oh!" gasped Nami as she realized they were all waiting for her. She quickly composed herself and gave a smile towards the crew. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Yeah~!" cheered the child next to her. Nami was still confused at who exactly the girl was, but couldn't take time to ask as the child pulled her towards the group, excited to take the picture. She soon caught Luffy and led both into view of the camera placing them right in the middle. "Now you guys stand here, and me and **** will stand in front."

"Sure." grinned Luffy as he fixed his mispositioned hat. Nami, however, was confused as she couldn't hear the name of the person the girl was talking about.

"**** hurry up!" shouted the little girl off to the side. Almost immediately a boy with chocolate hair came running into view.

"I'm here, I'm here, calm down ****." said the boy as the name of the girl was now censored. Nami was still confused about what was going on as the boy joined the group in the picture. All the while, Nami's head was spinning as she was not sure what was going on anymore.

_'Who is this boy? Did I have twins? Who did I have?'_ All these questions were running through her head as she tried to make sense of everything.

"Alright everyone we've got ten seconds." Nami drew away from her thoughts as she saw Usopp up at the camera most likely setting the timer. After quickly pushing a button, Usopp quickly made his way to the group standing to the side.

10...9

"Big smiles everyone!" said the little girl very cheery as she held on to Nami's hand. Nami looked surprised at the girl, but was even more so when Luffy through his arm around Nami causing her to let out an 'eep'. She looked over to Luffy seeing grinning as usual, but for some reason this grin seemed even more cheery and happy.

….8...7...

_'Is Luffy really that much more happier with our child.'_ As the thought went through her mind, she failed to notice that Luffy had pulled into Nami going cheek to cheek. Nami immediately blushed on contact, but what happened next was life changing.

….6...5...

"I love you, Nami." whispered Luffy as that only Nami could hear. The navigator's eyes widen upon hearing Luffy's somewhat public confession. She then notice that Luffy's hand went down onto the girl's shoulder.

….4...3...

"And our daughter, ****." Nami's eyes almost burst with tears as she heard the man she loved show it right back to her. Not drunk, not because he wanted something, and not out of duty just with all the sincerity in his heart for her and now their daughter.

…...2...1...

"I love you both too." smiled Nami with the greatest amount of joy that she hadn't felt since Luffy freed her from Arlong. The camera soon flashed and everything went white.

_End of Dreamscape_

"Ma'am, ma'am. Wake up!" Nami was soon brought out of the dreamworld as she was being roughly shaken by who she believed to be Doctor Kox. Nami rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up in the same dull room she had fallen asleep in. As she sat up in her chair, she took a look at the clock to see how longed she had slept.

_'An hour! That was the longest ass dream!'_ complained Nami to herself as she stared daggers at the clock. However there was one good thing that came out of it. Nami turned to the doctor and was quickly freaked out seeing the man smiling at her like she was some kind object. She was even more glad about what she was about to say to the doctor.

"I'm sorry." smiled Nami as she stood up from her chair pleasing the doctor as he decidedly walked towards the door expecting the women to follow. As he opened the door, he was shocked to see that Nami had yet to move.

"Ma'am, we are a bit strapped for-"

"I'm sorry." interrupted Nami as she now looked at the doctor with an even bigger smile, one the doctor did not seem to like. "But I've decided not to go through with the abortion."

"Huh?"

"I've decided to keep my baby." said Nami joyfully as she placed her hands on her stomach looking down on the area lovingly. The doctor sighed as he left the door open and walked over to the desk where the assistant would most likely be.

"I see." said Doctor Kox as he walked behind the counter and stood right at the middle of the counter. Nami looked up from her stomach as she suddenly had a sense of dread coming. The doctor noticed her sudden reaction and smirked cruelly. "But unfortunately I can't let you go."

"What are you-"

*****CLICK/CLANG*****

"What the!" Nami quickly turned to where the exit was, however, the door was suddenly blocked by a cage soon followed by all the windows. She then turned back to the abortionist who still wore his cruel smirk as he walked forward scaring her back into a wall.

"You see, I need you for a certain experiment and you are the perfect candidate for it."

_'LUFFY!'_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Yo! I'm back with a new chapter. After a long break, I'm ready to get all my stories updated at least more than twice this year. And I note that that is for the other two stories not One Piece related. So let's answer some reviews!**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: I know right, but don't worry we all know how it ends. Or begins per say.**

**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake: (blushes) Aww thanks...Wait! It's been roughly a month! Ah! Please forgive me! I'll try to work faster!**

**Shadow Blackheart: Come on, doesn't Sanji always have an explosive reaction when it's someone other than him loving Nami or Robin. So of course! XD**

**FanFicAA: I told ya I was gonna change some things. I think this option will add a bit character and suspense to the story. And I'm glad I got the emotions down just right.**

**Pocky: Yo! Don't be sad, here have a pocky. XD**

**Purple Dragon Ranger: And ta da! An update! From Zordon himself. XD Loved that show as a ****kid.**

**That's all for today, hope you all enjoyed. And one final note; Please don't kill me! Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	5. Tainted Heart at Sacred Heart

**Important Note: Happy Birthday Luffy! Here's my gift to you!**

**Enjoy!**

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

_Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat Family, after discovering she was pregnant and landing on Scared Heart Island, Nami and Chopper looked for a doctor to abort the baby. However, they found Dr Kox who now has Nami trapped and Chopper nowhere in sight. What has happened to Chopper? And will the crew find Nami quick enough before it's too late?_

Tainted Heart at Scared Heart

Nami in Trouble

Hurry Luffy!

"You see, I need you for a certain experiment." grinned Dr Kox sinisterly one that would send shivers down anyone's spine. And it definitely sent a ton down Nami's. Nami leaned against wall in a desperate attempt to put some distance between her and the now insanely looking doctor. She looked terrified as the doctor walked ever so slowly towards her finishing his sentence. "And you are perfect candidate for it."

_'LUFFY!'_ Nami screamed with all her might, though unfortunately she was so scared for herself and the unborn baby she was caring that she couldn't open her mouth. Even if she did, she knew that Luffy probably wouldn't hear her since she made him guard the ship. _'Smart move, baka!'_ Nami internally scolded herself for being so concerned about Luffy finding out. Now she wished she just blurted it out to him. As she watched the possibly insane doctor walk towards her, Nami quickly reached out for something to attack and luckily found something.

"Get away from me and my child!" Nami then threw whatever she found, which turned out to be a stack of magazines. The doctor's eyes widen as he was smacked with several issues of Grand Line Times sending him to ground in shock. Taking advantage of the downed doctor, Nami went to the only door open in search of her friend.

"Damn women." cursed the short doctor as he quickly removed the magazines off himself as he watched the women run into the back. An action that made the doctor smile even more sinisterly.

"Chopper!" As Nami ran, she kept calling out for her friend looking terrible fearful. No reply from the reindeer made Nami fear the worst as she ran down to the end of the hall. As she opened the door she yelled out. "Chopper! We need to-" However, Nami stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging wide open in shock. As the room lit up, Nami was met with a sight she could only say was ten times worse than Thriller Bark ever was.

Nami stepped back in terror as she saw, what she believed to be, the doctor's lab. Or for a better term, work shop. With the room fully lit up, Nami saw the true monstrosity of Doctor Kero Kox's work. This room, though suppose to be looking like a medical room was more like a mad scientist laboratory. It wasn't even white like the waiting room, it looked like she had stepped into Frankenstein's castle. However, instead of giant machines with Tesla coils and a giant table where the monster would be placed, there was something much more worse. There were...babies and unborn fetuses all in green tubes. Nami was just about to vomit seeing a sight.

"Oh...my...O-hmmpf!" While Nami stepped back in fear and shock unable to handle what she was seeing, a hand quickly covered her mouth while another took her hands. She immediately tired to struggle, but was quickly subdued as her captor forced to collapse on to the ground.

"Lovely isn't." Nami's eyes widen as she instantly recognized the voice as the doctor. From behind her, Doctor Kox held on to the much taller lady still smiling cruelly. Though Nami couldn't turn her head, she closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore of the gruesome sight. "All of them were causes for the greater good of medicine."

Nami opened her eyes, this time looking down, as she stared in angered at the mental image of the doctor. _'For the greater good, my ass!'_ The navigator knew better that when anyone used the term 'for the greater good' was just trying to cover up their own self ambitions. She had seen before many times before. If she had her Perfect Clima-Tact, she beat the crap out of the doctor.

"Unfortunately." The man then jerked Nami's head as he turned her to the corner that she had not clearly seen before. Her eyes immediately widen when she saw what was in the corner. "Your friend didn't think so."

_'Chopper!'_ The poor reindeer, still in Heavy Point, lying tied up in a corner completely unconscious. She didn't get to long to see her unconscious nakama as the doctor dragged her towards the table in the center of the room. With amazing amount of strength, the doctor threw Nami on the table quickly tying her hands together before removing his hand from her mouth.

"You Bastard!" Was the first thing Nami shouted as loud as she could hoping to either get Chopper awake or possibly get someone to notice she was in trouble. The doctor was undeterred from the young woman's insult as he continued to tie her legs. "What Did You Do To Chopper!"

"Well." spoke the doctor as he finished one leg and shuffled to the other looking uninterested in Nami's question. "I asked him if this cloth here-" He then raised a white rag up so Nami could see from her tied down position. "-smelled like chloroform? Apparently it was." The doctor then had a hearty chuckle finding himself amusing while Nami just scowled at the man. The man ignored the look as he finished tying the woman down and then went off to his counter. Nami turned her head to see what the short man was doing.

"Hmm, I wonder how I should precede." Nami heard the man mumble as he seem to open a compartment. Nami watched carefully as she saw him pull out a scalpel three times the size of a normal one. Her eyes widen in shock and once again tired to struggle out of her ropes. She wasn't going to let this madman take away her baby.

_'Whoa, that's new.'_ Nami hadn't realized it, but suddenly her maternal instincts were starting to become more prevalent. It actually felt...nice. She started to like the idea of being a mother even more than a few minutes ago when she finally decided to keep the baby. Of course, this would be so much better with a loving father and husband to help.

_'Please! Hurry Luffy!'_

"~Ah, mademoiselle I need I check up. My burning up with love~." Meanwhile back at in town, Sanji was doing what Sanji does best; swoon over every pretty face he saw. His current target, a young red haired nurse on break who decided to dine outside today. The young women seemed quiet taken with Sanji as he tended to many of her needs with a kick in his step.

"Oh stop, you're too much." giggled the young red haired covering her blush much like a girl smitten with love. This only made Sanji even more love stricken as he twirled around with heart shaped eyes.

"~Oh, but I insist~!" Sanji twirled around once then stopped right in front of her taking her hand and bending a the knee like gentlemen. "Only you can heal this broken-"

"NAAAMMII!" Before Sanji could finish his sentence, both he and the women looked down the street hearing the loud scream as well as an incoming figure with a dust cloud running behind it. While the women was confused as too who it was, Sanji instantly recognized both the name and the voice. Immediately forgetting the women, Sanji quickly stood up and ran to the street in curiosity.

"Luffy?" As Sanji looked down the street, he soon found his suspicions justified. Running up at quick speeds, he could see Luffy, but not like what he usually was. Instead of a happy or excited grin indicating that he was probably having some sort of immature fun, his face showed nothing but pure fear, worry, and rage.

"Luffy!" Sensing something wrong, Sanji tried to gain the captain's attention. However, Luffy just blew right past Sanji, too focus on whatever to pay him an explanation. Quickly following him, a large gust blew past Sanji, displacing anything that was heavier than a book. Once the gust died down, Sanji looked down the way to see Luffy already far ahead.

"NAAMMMII!"

"L-Luffy?" Sanji was stunned. He never seen Luffy this mad in a long time. And all for Nami. He never thought he would see the day.

"Sanji!" The blonde cook look back down the street that Luffy came down from now seeing Zoro and Robin running I the same direction as Luffy. He immediately recognized that Zoro was the one to call, something her rarely did unless...this was something serious.

"Zoro! Robin! What's up with Luffy?" Sanji shouted down the road to his nakama as they finally caught up to Sanji. Both were breathing heavily, something uncharacteristic of both. "And what about Nami?"

"Nami's in trouble!" shouted Zoro sounding more tired than frustrated as he bent over breathing heavily. Robin, however, seemed to have caught her breathe and looked directly at Sanji, though still clearly tired.

"Nami went with a doctor that practices insane procedures that more often kill his patients then help." Sanji's eyes widen in shock and confusion. He looked to Zoro to see if this was true, the green haired swordsmen looked up giving a serious and somewhat tired stare that meant business. He then looked back at Robin flabbergasted. "Why is Nami with some strange doctor instead of Chopper!"

"That's not important!" Sanji looked back other to Zoro as he stood back up still tired but willing to keep moving. "Right now, we need to get to Nami!"

"Right!" agreed Sanji with Robin nodding along with him. The three then immediately started running in the same direction as Luffy. As they all ran as fast as they could, Sanji turned back to Zoro and Robin. "Where is Nami?"

"Just follow Luffy!" Sanji's eyes once again widen as both Zoro and Robin shouted together. Most of the crew knew that one should never follow the directions of either Luffy or Zoro as both had habits of getting lost. The fact that both Robin and Zoro said to follow him was a shock.

"Follow...Luffy?" repeated Sanji sounding very confused. Looking forward, he could barely see the red vest that he wore on a daily basis.

"Trust me." Sanji looked to the side seeing Zoro right next to him, keeping the same pace. Zoro had a very determined look in his eyes as he kept them forward like he didn't want to lose his goal. "This is the one time where Luffy knows where he's going."

"How! He's as bad as you are with directions!" Zoro ignored the jibe as his sense of direction, choosing to grind his teeth in anger instead. So it was up to Robin to explain, though it was the simplest answer and totally like Luffy.

"Instinct." Sanji looked over to Robin seeing how serious she was about her answer, and honestly he could accept that. Though he wondered why such an answer made sense.

"NNAAAMMMMI!"

"Ah! Here you are." grinned Doctor Kox as he pulled up a random tool looking much like a ice cream scoop with razor edges. "I'll need you later." The item sent Nami in a dead sweat and immediately tired even harder to escape her binds.

"Now my dear, please don't struggle." Nami stopped as she realized the Doctor Kox was now paying attention to her. As she looked back, she the man with a cruel grin holding a average sized needle filled with an unknown liquid. "It'll all be over soon."

"I said I don't want to abort my child!" shouted Nami in an attempt to somehow persuade the man to release her. "Why can't you let me go!" The doctor suddenly laughed as Nami finished. She wasn't sure what was so funny, but she probably knew that is wasn't something good.

"I guess since you're new to the island-" muttered Doctor Kox as he pulled up a chair and scooted up close the the orange haired navigator with a twisted smile. "-and since you probably won't survive the procedure-"

"What!"

"-you should probably know~" continued the doctor ignoring the woman's outburst as he looked uninterestedly at his needle. "that I was fired today for malpractice. Thus losing all my employees and why this place looks run-down." Nami was mentally slapping herself for not seeing this sooner. It all made sense: why is was storming out of the main hospital, how poorly this building looked, the lack of employees. She have to be a complete idiot not to notice. Of course, due to circumstances that was the case. However, she had a more important question to ask, one she was very much afraid to ask.

"W-what do you mean 'won't survive'?" The doctor once again smiled cruelly as stood back up setting the needle to the side and walked up to his many 'specimens'.

"Each of these specimens-" spoke the doctor as he walked down line something Nami really didn't want to see. Eventually the doctor stopped having completed the line. "-are from my patients. None of them survived unfortunately." Nami was surprised with how calm the man spoke like it was easy to take a life. Doctor Kox then walked back towards Nami, still smiling cruelly, and hanged over her ever so slightly.

"But it was all for the greater good of medicine!"

"You're A Monster!" shouted Nami trying to hit the man, though futile as she was still tied down. Doctor Kox laughed at the woman's efforts as he walked around to pick up the needle.

"Sticks and stones deary." spoke the doctor as he took an alcohol wipe and rubbed around Nami's arm. Nami instantly started thrashing about making sure the man couldn't get a good shot at her. But the doctor wouldn't have it as he quickly grabbed the woman's arm and held her done.

"Don't worry, once you wake up...if you wake up, you'll feel like a new women." The doctor then slowly brought the needle towards where he rubbed the alcohol. Nami was almost in tears as she feared she would lose the unborn child inside her. The child that Luffy would never know. So in one last desperate attempt Nami screamed.

"LUUUUFFFFFYYYY!"

"NNAAAAMMII!" The doctor stopped just before piercing the skin as he and Nami looked back towards the door that lead back outside. Running at a break neck speed, Luffy burst through the sea of buildings to find the one building left alone.

_'She's There!'_ Luffy didn't know how, but he just knew that his navigator, nakama, and most importantly his love was in that building. He didn't care who was inside or what was waiting for him, he was going kick someone ass!

"NAAAMMMMIII!" Luffy kept running right towards the building, stretching his arm back, and then throwing it forwards smashing the door to bits. As his arm returned to him, Luffy blew past the waiting and down the hall where he could see Nami and the one his rage was currently directed to.

"Luffy!" Nami was brought to tears of joy as her prayers had been answered. She could see her savior coming to her aid.

"What the!" Doctor Kox was surprised to say the least that someone had just busted down his door and coming right at him clearly enrage. The man was quickly in panic as he knew where this would go for him. Ignoring the now joyous Nami, the doctor ran to the door and slammed it quick instantly locking.

"That's not going to work." The doctor feeling of relief was short lived, as he looked back to his test subject. Nami's head was raised and staring right back at Doctor Kox with a very knowing smirk that did not ease the man.

"**GUM GUM-**" Hearing the intruder's scream, the doctor stepped back believing that the door will either hold the man back or break instantly. He needed to prepare to subdue the man quickly. "**-BAZOOKA!**" The short doctor couldn't even make it two steps before the door, not break, but shatter into pieces. But the attack didn't stop there, both of Luffy's hands kept traveling until they hit the doctor.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Nami closed her eyes, still wearing a smug smile, as the doctor blew past her with a gust traveling through, what she expected, solid stone and sent flying into the distance. As she opened one then the other, she saw the damage that Luffy's attack had done and couldn't be more proud.

"Luffy." smiled Nami almost lovingly as she looked back at the door. As the dust and debris settled, she could see the outline of Luffy hunched over breathing heavily. Soon the figure stood up straight and ran through the dust.

"Nami!" smiled Luffy happy to see Nami was okay. The man had never been so worried in his life nor had he ever been in a rage like that. Nonetheless, he was just happy Nami was unharmed. "I'm so glad you're okay!" The straw hat wearing man ran over to the table quickly untying her legs then her arms.

"Thanks." Nami sat up rubbing her wrist as they were slight burned from her struggling so much. Luffy stood to the side with a smile, glad to see his nakama safe and sound. Nami then threw her legs over the table and slipped off now standing in front of Luffy, where an unexpected feeling burst through. "Oh Luffy."

"Nami?" Luffy was confused as Nami leaned into him and...started crying into his shoulder. At first he wasn't sure how to respond, but, like how he knew where Nami was, Luffy's instincts kicked in. Luffy hugged the young navigator to which she hugged back. They were like that for a few minutes until Nami pulled up from Luffy's shoulder.

"Thank you." Luffy was shocked to see the usually strong navigator looking up to him with tears. Though there was something different about this look. While Nami's eyes showed a great amount relief and joy there was something else. Something he hadn't seen since.

"Nami, are -mmpf." Before Luffy could ask whatever question he had, Nami leaned in to Luffy and captured his lips. Luffy's eyes widen in surprise. Now he really wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily, the kiss only lasted a few seconds as Nami leaned away with a blush etched across her face as well as Luffy's.

"S-s-sorry." stuttered Nami much like a love-struck teen backing out of Luffy's arms. Luffy was still confused about the whole situation as he watched his navigator fluster about in front of him. "Luffy, I-"

"Nami, are you pregnant?" Nami was completely caught off guard as she looked directly at Luffy. Luffy had a very neutral look one that Nami couldn't identify as either good or bad. Feeling a bit ashamed, Nami looked down and away no longer wanting to see her crush.

"How-?"

"Robin told me."

_Flashback_

_-Nami's in trouble!" shouted Robin looking incredibly worried more so than usually. Both Luffy and Zoro's eyes widen as they jumped off the deck of the Sunny, and onto the deck._

"_What's wrong!" asked Luffy clearly worried as he looked at Robin to explain more. Zoro also seemed worried, though hid it better as he took an interest in his captain's worry._

"_Nami and Chopper went with a very dangerous doctor and may be in serious trouble." Both Zoro and Luffy's eyes widen, though not just from the danger but in confusion._

"_Why is Nami going to another doctor with our doctor?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow in suspicion and confusion. Robin sighed, she knew this would a difficult explaining with revealing the precious information she had obtained about Nami. But she had no choice._

"_Nami and Chopper went to an abortionist." Once Robin spoke the full truth, Zoro's eyes widen even more shock while Luffy was just confused._

"_You can't be serious?" Robin shook her head. Zoro could hardly say anything in this situation. He had some suspicions about Nami's condition, but he thought it was just nothing. The whole while, the three had remained silent until Luffy raised his hand looking confused._

"_Uh, what's an a-bort-tionist?" Zoro and Robin blinked in surprise. It was probably likely that Luffy had never heard the word before. It wasn't exactly common practice. Zoro looked to Robin, looking incredibly nervous not knowing how to explain it. So of course, Robin was the one to spoke._

"_Luffy, an abortionist is-"_

_Flash-in_

"Were you really going to kill the baby?" Nami felt horrible. She could see one of her dreams coming true before her. She didn't want to tell Luffy she had considered it and almost went through with it. "Nami?" While she couldn't detect a trace of hate or anger, Nami still couldn't reply back causing an awkward silence to fall between them.

"It's...it's okay if you want to." Nami opened her eyes and turned back to Luffy in pure shock. The younger teen looked incredibly nervous speaking about aborting the baby as he looked away and the ground as he scratched the back of his head. "It's your body."

"Luffy." spoke Nami finding herself completely infatuated with her captain. Not because he wanted to abort the baby, but because he made it her choice and would accept it.

"It's just that...that guy was really dangerous so-humpf." Luffy was quickly silenced as Nami hugged him tightly. She couldn't be more happier with the man she loved so much. Once again, Luffy was sure how to respond far from the blush that reappeared on his face. "Nami?"

"I'm not getting rid of it." Luffy blinked in surprise as he looked down at the orange haired women as she looked up to meet his eyes. Luffy saw that Nami looked completely happy. Seeing Nami smile was one of the things he swore to protect and he was glad to see it across her face.

"You're...you're not!"

"No Luffy." Nami backed away from Luffy only a few inches as she summed up what she needed to say to him. "This was a horrible idea, I should have never done it."

"I'll say!" Nami and Luffy looked back over to the door that Luffy smashed to see Robin and Zoro leaning against the wall watching the scene play out. Both Nami and Luffy blushed not sure how long the two had been.

"H-h-how long have you two been there!" stuttered Nami clearly embarrassed that two of their nakama had possibly seen their display of affection. Zoro chuckled as he pointed behind him and Robin.

"Enough that Dartboard is like that." Luffy and Nami peered to the side of their two nakama to a sight that surprised both. Behind Robin and Zoro, Sanji was currently being held down by Robin's Hana Hana powers as well as keeping him quiet. From what the two could tell, he was furious. Probably at Luffy for mistaking him kissing Nami when it was quite the opposite. Both sweat-dropped realizing that everything was out in the open.

"I must say, congratulations you two." smiled Robin finding this situation both humorous and joyous in more than one way. Both lovers blushed as the two remained silent while Zoro chuckled.

"Took you two long enough." In the back, Sanji muffled screams could be heard clearly enraged with the three sword style swordsman. Zoro chuckled as he walked away, but not before giving the blonde cook a good bop to the head knocking him out. It was now Robin's turn to chuckle as she released her powers and followed behind. Now left alone, Nami and Luffy had another awkward silence until one of them finally spoke.

"So~." Luffy was the first to speak sounding nervous as he twitted with his fingers wearing a blush. Nami looked over to her captain and giggled seeing how cute he was when he was nervous. "Are we...you know..."

"Yeah, I think we are." smiled Nami as she took Luffy's hand. Luffy's blush deepen while Nami gained her own blush as she started to lead him out. She walked a few steps before looking back to see that her new and first boyfriend was still where they stood while his arm was stretched. She let go and walked back to the black haired man looking very concerned.

"Luffy, is their something wrong?"

"No." said Luffy sounding plain though from the look she could see he was curious about something. Nami grabbed Luffy's hand again bring up just above her chest trying to reassure Luffy.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Well, the baby?" Nami blinked in surprise as she looked down to her stomach putting her other hand over her still flat stomach. She smiled at the thought that she was carrying a new life inside her, and that she had the support of her nakama. Though she quickly lost it as she looked back up to Luffy wondering what he wanted to say.

"Wouldn't you want to be with the baby's father?" Of course, how stupid of Nami to forget. Nami's smile returned as she brought Luffy's hand and placed it over her stomach replacing her other hand. Luffy seemed a bit flustered by Nami's action, he looked up to Nami seeing if this was okay. Nami chuckled softly as she leaned in to Luffy's ear.

"I'm already with him." Luffy's eyes widen as Nami leaned back gauging his reaction. As Luffy stared at Nami, he brought his free hand and pointed to himself like if he was asking if it was him. Still smiling, Nami nodded and brought her boyfriend into a hug. "You're going to be a daddy."

"Ugh...What happened." Meanwhile in the corner, our favorite transforming blue-nosed reindeer was just now waking up though his vision was still a bit blurry. Thus he was unable to see the two lovers hug; one looking happy while the other was stunned.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Author's note:**

**Yo! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I have to say, I thought their be more people calling for me to be burned at the stake or something. Well, some of you were furious. I would like to remind you all that this chapter does not represent my views on abortion. Now for some feedback!**

**Purple Dragon Ranger: I, Zordon (the 626th), have bequeath to you a new chapter. Also Lord Zed is attacking Angel Grove. Stop him before he can do any serious damage.**

**-Alpha 5: ****Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: And Sanji did! XD**

**Pocky: Don't Kill Me! I made everything right!**

**Sesame Chicken: Ask and you shall receive!**

**HornyWolf: First note: I'm No Lady! Second note: Here you go!**

**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake: While Sanji was...busy, Luffy busted through the door and knocked the ass out of the park!**

**KidChaos123: Hello! This is next time! I'll try to update faster.**

**DnDn: I'm not evil! Every fanfic writer knows the Cliffhanger no Jutsu! :D**

**Trishia: I liked the picture dream to! It's very important, especially in my other One Piece fic. And Chopper's in a corner! XD**

**RofQPFan (Or RotPQFan, I'm not sure): You'll just have to keep reading to see if Luffy is or not. But you read RotPQ so~. Also, I can't write Sign of Affection without consent from Zippi44.**

**That's all from me! Until next time! Ja Ne! **


	6. First Trimester

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

_Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat Family, with the unexpected news that she was pregnant, Nami along with Chopper set off on Sacred Heart Island to find an abortionist. However, they found more than what they bargained for. Though having decided to keep the growing life inside, Doctor Kox would stop at nothing to have her in his next "experiment". Luckily, Luffy saved her just in time thanks to the effort by Robin. How will the Straw Hat crew survive the ordeal of both a new relation and pregnancy as they sailed through the Grand Line?_

First Trimester

The Crew's Reaction

Luffy and Nami's First Date

"Luffy! Hey Luffy!" Back at the docks in front of the Thousand Sunny, Usopp ran all around both the ship and the dock looking for the rubber man. While not overly worried, he was concerned as to why he could hear Luffy screaming Nami's name all over town. He wasn't the only one curious.

"Straw Hat! Where are you?"

"Luffy! Mister Luffy!" Franky and Brook had also returned to the ship having heard the impressive roar of their captain. Just like Usopp they were looking all around for Luffy, and somewhat for Zoro as well.

"Oi, oi!" The three nakama quickly stopped their search as they saw Zoro, dragging an unconscious Sanji behind him, and Robin, oddly smiling contently, walk towards them from an adjacent road. The three instantly ran towards the three looking very concerned.

"Where have you two been?" Usopp was the first to ask as all three circled around the three asking various questions.

"Where's Straw Hat?"

"Why is Mister Sanji knocked out?"

"Why was Luffy screaming Nami's name?"

"Oi, oi, too many questions!" The three backed away as Zoro shouted furiously at them. Robin chuckled to herself amused with her crew's curiosity, but kept quiet seeing it wasn't for her to tell what happened.

"Luffy, I can walk you know." At a rather slow pace, Nami was riding Chopper in his Walk Point while Luffy seem to be scanning all around the two for any danger. To which Nami sighed. "And I'm sure I'm out of danger."

"But Nami~." Still not feeling sure, Luffy looked back at his new girlfriend speaking in a whining tone. "I don't want anything else to happen to you or Luffy junior."

"First off, we're not naming him or her Luffy junior." Nami was quick to put down Luffy's name idea, making the rubber man pout in defeat, giving him a dry expression. She then placed her hand over her still flat stomach where new life was growing wearing a happy smile. "And second, it's very sweet of you to worry, but I'll be fine."

"Nami~"

"He kinda has a point Nami." The pregnant navigator looked over to Chopper as he looked back while he continued to walk. "You've just been through a very stressful situation; you should stay off your feet for a while and relax." Nami blinked in surprise that Chopper was agreeing, in his own way, with Luffy.

"Fine, you win." Nami sighed in defeat while Luffy quickly cheered having won. Even in defeat, Nami still kept her smile, being so lucky to have such caring nakama and an even more caring boyfriend. Of course, only Usopp, Franky, Brook, and possibly Sanji were the only ones that didn't know about the situation, full or otherwise. The idea kind of made her worry.

"I wonder how the others will react." Chopper and Luffy looked back at Nami as she spoke absentmindedly. Both could sense the worry in her voice, but Luffy had a quick answer for the young navigator.

"I'll bet they'll be excited!" Nami looked over to Luffy as he confidently grinned to his girlfriend. "We're going to get another nakama!"

"I know! I can't wait!" With Chopper throwing in his opinion, showing Nami a very joyous smile, Nami relaxed a bit. With Luffy and Chopper supporting her, as well as Robin and Zoro if earlier was any indication, she was sure the rest would fall in. There was only one person that would probably have many, many, objections.

"Ugh, what a nightmare." Speaking of which, Sanji was now waking up rubbing his aching head due to Zoro's less than friendly bump to the head.

"Sanji! You're awake!" Looking up hearing Usopp's voice, Sanji found he was on the Sunny. The blonde haired chef sighed in relief believing the image he had seen was only a dream. He quickly stood up dusting himself up as Usopp walked over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've awoken from a terrible dream." Usopp looked at Sanji confused as the man seemed generally in a cheerful mood.

"That's...good? I guess?" The long nosed sniper wasn't sure how address Sanji almost believing that Sanji had gone crazy.

"Yohohoho! It seems you are now awake Mister Sanji." Both crewmates looked up to see their skeleton musician looking down on them from the upper deck. He took a quick sip of his tea before continuing to ask. "Could you tell us why you were knocked unconscious?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Both Brook and Usopp looked at the chef confusedly and bit concerned as the man seemed confused likewise about being knocked out. "Didn't I just fall asleep?"

"Uh no?" Usopp replied with a great amount concern as he looked over Sanji sporadically causing Sanji to become very irritated. As Usopp did his check over, Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it trying to calm his nerves.

"Can I help you, Usopp?" The sniper finally stopped his check over hearing Sanji's voice and how frustrated it sounded. Usopp backed off a bit wearing a very nervous smile holding his hands out protectively.

"Mister Sanji, you were brought in by Mister Zoro with Miss Robin." Brook spoke for Usopp as he walked down the stair bringing his tea with him. Sanji looked at the gentlemen skeleton confused and was about to speak before someone else did.

"Oi! We're Back!" The three quickly stopped their conversation hearing the cheerful yell of their captain. Not only them, but as well as Robin: in the library, Zoro: waking up, and Franky: appearing outside the cabin, soon entered the scene having heard the excited shout. All of them walked towards the railing near the dock, Zoro and Robin looking a bit happier than usual. With everyone now at the railing many of them caught a rare sight; Luffy with Nami riding Chopper in Walk Point enjoying each other's company more than usual. This confused most of the crew except Robin and Zoro, having expected as such, and Sanji as he went immediately into love mode.

"~Nami-swan~!" The love cook quickly twirled around completely overlooking the fact that Luffy was with her as well. All the crew sweat-dropped at Sanji's act, Robin and Zoro more so. The blonde cook then speed off the Sunny heading straight for the incoming couple and reindeer. Seeing the chef coming, Nami and Chopper expressions changed into shock and worry.

"Wait! Sanji-"

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Before Sanji could be by Nami's side, possibly kicking Luffy out of the way, the rubber man quickly got in between them and puffed up much like a balloon. Blinded by his own delusions, Sanji ran straight into Luffy only to be bounced into the ship; hard.

*****BOOOOSH*****

"Oi! Watch it, Straw Hat!" Franky shouted angrily at Luffy's defensive attack, completely forgetting the injured cook that slid down the Sunny and back on to the dock. Zoro found the scene hilarious as he pounded the railing in laughter. The rest of the crew ran down the gangplank, most heading towards Luffy's group while Zoro stayed on the ship and Robin to the side of the gangplank near Sanji.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Usopp looking happy to see that not one of them looked injured. "We heard Luffy's scream, but we couldn't find him."

"Yeah! What happened bro?"

"Yes, was Miss Nami in trouble?"

"Everyone back off!" The three quickly, and a bit frightfully, stepped back as Nami shouted at them. It sounded a lot harsher than usual and everyone that knew of Nami's condition looked towards them navigator concerned. Immediately catching her act, Nami covered her mouth and started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry~."

"Oi! Shitty Idiots!" *****BONK***** *****BONK***** *****BONK***** *****BONK***** "And this is for knocking me back!" Sanji had quickly recovered hearing Nami beginning to cry and had swiftly dealt each one a kick with Luffy's being more serious, though still less effective on the rubber man but still inflicting some pain. Done with the idiots, Sanji quickly changed into love mode as he addressed Nami, who had quickly shifted moods again.

"~Oh Nami, I'm sorry for these idiots behavior. I'll be sure to-"

"Leave Nami alone!" *****POW***** Like Sanji, Luffy quickly recovered and gave Sanji a regular punch looking comically angry at his chef. The other nakama, while rubbing their bumps, stared interestedly at Luffy's action having never done something like this before. And of course, one cook wasn't too happy about it.

"Why you-"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Now acting normally, Nami quickly got in between the two stopping them from fighting recklessly. Seeing Nami, Sanji instantly obeyed having sipped back into love mode while Luffy still looked to be ready to fight, but kept calm. An action that seemed even more curious to the three that did not know yet. Nami then continued on seeing as both men had settled and Robin and Zoro now joined the group. "Luffy and I have two important announcements."

"Announcements?" The three and Sanji repeated the last word that Nami said, seemingly curious to what both the captain and the navigator had to say to them. Of course, Chopper, Robin, and Zoro already knew was they stood to the side with Chopper now in Brain Point form.

"Yes. First off." In a bold move, one that would best prove their new relationship to the crew, Nami grabbed Luffy's hand clenching it affectionately. At the same causing Luffy's scowl to turn into a smile as well as making both blush. This action instantly made Usopp, Franky, and Brook's eyes widen, and Sanji to drop his cigarette in disbelief. "Luffy and I are dating."

"Ehhhhhhh!" Usopp, Franky, and Brook stepped back stunned as they all looked at the new couple bugged eyed. Chopper, Robin, and Zoro stood to the side smiling, happy for the couple. And Sanji...he was too stunned in shock to even speak or move.

"When did this happened!" shouted Usopp as he approached the new couple looking flabbergasted. Luffy and Nami blinked as they both turned into each other than look back.

"A few minutes ago." Both spoke very clearly with no hint of regret. Usopp was surprised with how straightforward they both were, more so Nami than Luffy.

"Ow! That's super~!" Franky, on the other hand, was already passing shock and now at acceptance as he gave the two a thumb up. "I've always wondered when you two would hit it off!"

"W-what!" gasped Nami as she looked at the cyborg confused then looked around to see many of their nakama nodding their heads believing the same.

"Yohohoho! I may be new to the crew, but even I thought you two were perfect for each other."

"Same here." The three that had already known raised their hands up the human looking a bit smug about already knowing. Nami gave the two older nakama a dry look not finding their act amusing.

"Congratulations." The whole crew blinked in surprise as they looked over to Sanji. No longer frozen from shock, the chef was lighting a cigarette replacing the one he dropped as he looked off in the distance trying surprisingly calm. The crew was shocked.

"What's with you? Shouldn't you be kicking Luffy's ass or something?" Sanji chuckled a bit hearing Zoro's statement. Any other time, he may have done so, but recalling his dream or memory he couldn't be too outraged.

"Nah, I always knew they liked each other." Much of the crew, including Luffy and Nami, were surprised with the love cook. The fact that even he, who went Casanova over every pretty face proclaiming his love for each woman, was supporting their relationship was, at best, a miracle. The chef than turned to the group with a smile. "Ever since Arlong Park."

"Really?" Needless to say, Luffy thought he already be through ten buildings now fighting Sanji. The blonde haired chef looked over to Luffy seeing how shocked he was. Though Nami, who had been worrying the most, looked relieved. "So, you don't mind me dating Nami."

"On one condition." Everyone looked at Sanji curiously wondering what the Casanova would request. Hopefully not something too outrageous. Either way, Luffy listen with as much attention he had ever given anyone besides Nami. "Don't hurt Nami or you'll be answering to me."

"Hurt Nami? Why would I do that?"

"Just don't do something stupid. You know like get Nami pregnant or something." Instantly, everyone that had known about the situation earlier immediately went into a dead sweat. An act that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the crew. Looking a bit confused, Sanji asked. "What?"

"About that." Everyone looked to Nami was she blushed with embarrassment as she twirled her fingers. Luffy was any better as he seem to be getting ready to make a move. "That's leads me to our second announcement."

"Eh?" Everyone looked back at the couple looking very curious as to what Nami's last announcement was. For the orange haired woman, she became quickly nervous quickly taking Luffy's hand for support. Luffy looked at his hand then back up to Nami seeing how scared she looked. He gave Nami's hand a comforting squeeze causing her to look to Luffy giving her a supportive smile. Nami smiled finding her strength and looked to the crew, waiting in anticipation.

"We're getting a new nakama!" Unfortunately, Luffy was the one to speak up first looking excited as ever. Nami looked at her boyfriend perplexed while the rest of the crew seemed surprise.

"A new nakama? Really?" Usopp asked this curiously as this was completely unexpected. They had only been on the island for a day and they already had a new nakama. The others seem just as confused.

"Well, in a sense." Forgoing the response of smacking Luffy, at least for now, Nami played on Luffy's statement trying to explain it better than the rubber man. "I'm...pregnant."

A moment of silence pass as an oddly strong wind blew between the crew. For the second time today, Sanji let his cigarette fall to the ground stunned with shock. He was no different from the others that had just found out as their jaws dropped in a comical manner. Only Zoro, Robin, and Chopper remained composed instead gauging their reactions. Nami then went to pull Luffy in closer as she continued her announcement. "And Luffy's the father."

"Ehhhhhh!"

"Yeah! Isn't it exciting!" Being as dense as he was, Luffy clearly didn't recall what he and Sanji had just talked about only a few seconds earlier. As he looked at his crew's expressions, he froze right at Sanji.

"Luffy!" Letting go quickly, Nami allowed Luffy to make a quick getaway as Sanji instantly began burning up with rage, so much so the cigarette was burnt off. He soon followed behind Luffy as the two know played cat and mouse. The rest of the group who had just found out were still pretty stunned as they continued to look at the bashfully smiling navigator as they ignored Luffy and Sanji game of cat and mouse. Well, except Zoro who was laughing his ass off at the scene behind. Only Nami seemed to be amused with the situation.

"I can't believe it." Finally someone spoke, it being Usopp still looking very dumbfounded as ever.

"Straw Hat works fast!" Franky also seem to comment as he raised his sunglasses looking at the pregnant navigator. Though he sounded almost impressed.

"Oh! What a joyous occasion!" The living skeleton, on the other hand, seemed thrilled with the aspect as he spun in joy.

"Hmm-mm, indeed." The female archeologist seem to agree with the overzealous skeleton wearing a congratulatory smile. Overall, the crew was just as happy about the news as Nami and Luffy were right now. Even Sanji congratulated her, after Luffy finally escaped. Soon enough, the crew was starting talks about the baby, what they will do for it before its birth, and any typically talk that involves a new life coming forth. It even came to who would be godfather.

"I should be the godfather! After all, I'm a brave warrior of the sea!" stated Usopp proudly as he pointed his thumb towards his chest wearing a proud smile. The rest of the male crew stared unbelievably at the sniper. And soon enough, everyone, minus Robin as they believed her to already to be the child's godmother, was fighting over the title. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Nami sneaked out as the men fought.

As she exited the room, she covered her eyes at the dim light of the sun. The sun had already begun setting into the west signifying that it was no evening of the crew's first day here at Sacred Heart Island. _'What a crazy day.'_ It truly had been one of those days for Nami, but well worth it. After all, she was going to be a mother and she had a loving boyfriend, who was currently in hiding. She leaned against the railing as she looked out to sea wondering to her own self: _'Where is Luffy?'_

"Psss, Nami." Nami stood back up as she looked over to the side to see her straw hat wearing captain/boyfriend cautiously look around the corner. Nami smiled seeing how worried the rubber man was; finding it amusing how he could take on some of the most dangerous men, but flee in front of a overly emotional chef.

"Don't worry Luffy, they're all busy." Trusting in his navigator/girlfriend's word, Luffy grinned and rushed to Nami's side, seeming overly excited about something. It definitely gained Nami's interest. "What are you so happy about?"

"I got an awesome idea." With a large grin, Luffy spoke with a snicker clearly believing in whatever he had thought up at the moment. She looked at the rubber man suspiciously, unsure if she would like whatever Luffy had thought up. However, Luffy walked up close to Nami and whispered something into her ear. She listened with interest eventually wearing a proud smile as Luffy finished.

"That does sound like an 'awesome' idea."

After some minutes, the crew was still fighting over the title with Brook and Chopper bowing out due to exhaustion. They joined Robin in watching the others fight. When they joined her, both noticed that the women seemed to be smiling about something. Brook was the first to ask after some minutes debating with Chopper. "Why such a cheerful smile, Miss Robin?"

Robin turned to the gentlemen skeleton looking at both him and Chopper staring at her curiously. Robin chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee before finally speaking. "Oh, just something interesting happening."

"Interesting? Like what?" Being as curious as a child, Chopper crawled over Brook wanting to know what was so interesting. Robin chuckled a bit before giving into the reindeer's curiosity and told him and Brook what she had just learned. As the two listened, they both began grinning with Chopper starting to giggle.

"My, what an unusual but splendid idea for Mister Luffy." spoke Brook with a hearty 'yohohoho' laugh. Robin and Chopper seemed to agree.

"What idea." The three nakama blinked as they looked back to see the rest of the crew frozen in mid-fight. All of them looked at the three curiously as they overheard what the three were talking about. Brook and Chopper quickly went quiet as they both looked to Robin to speak, which she obliged to.

"Oh, while you all fought, Luffy and Nami have left on a date." Robin spoke with an amused smile as she gauged the rest of the groups', specifically Sanji's, reaction. As expected, most of them found the idea unusual for Luffy with Sanji having his typical reaction.

"What's Luffy Doing With Nami-swan!" Having become immediately infuriated with Luffy, despite recognizing him as Nami's boyfriend, the chef sped to the door ready to hunt down the rubber man and punish him. As he reached for the door he shouted out once again.

"I Haven't Given You-"

"STOP!"

*****BAM*****

With Robin using her Hana Hana powers, everyone quickly grabbed Sanji's legs causing him to unconventionally fell on his face. The crew sighed in relief having succeeded in stopping the enraged chef, however, he was far from done. "LUFFY! I'm Gonna-"

"You will do no such thing." Sanji's rage cooled down as he looked over to Robin, having spoken firmly. The chef immediately began to tear up, in a comical overreacting way, as he looked at Robin feeling betrayed.

"But Robin-chwan-" The woman gave the chef an unsympathetic look stopping him from speaking any excuse he could think of. With a sigh, Sanji nodded his head showing that he had calmed down. The rest of the crew then saw fit to release the chef. Everyone then stood back up, except Robin still sitting, and sat back down all silent while Sanji lit another cigarette.

"You know." The silence was soon broken as Usopp spoke up. The crew looked over the sniper as he seemed to rubbing his chin while looking up to the ceiling in deep thought. "I wonder how a date with Luffy would be?"

The whole crew was surprised by Usopp's question, but it was indeed a good question. All the crew looked to each other all now thinking the same with Sanji the only one not even the slightest curious, trying not to think about it. Though Zoro had a thought. "He's probably letting Nami control the whole thing. I doubt he even knows what he's doing."

"Eating everything in sight." Franky nodded his head as he added to Zoro's statement.

"Spending money left and right." Usopp was next to speaking as he too added to the statement earlier.

"Getting lost." finished Chopper looking somewhat worried. Mostly everyone seemed to agree with each other's thoughts, though Robin kept very neutral look as she pulled up a book. Of course, this only infuriated one chef.

"I'm coming! Nami-swan~!" Before any of the crew could react, Sanji kicked down the door and was already running at top speed to find the new couple.

"Oi! Not super!" Franky was the first to step out yelling at the infuriated chef knowing full well that he was probably not listening. He was soon followed by Usopp, Chopper, and Brook looked worried as they saw Sanji disappear into the town.

"Dammit Sanji, we were only joking."

"So you can get him." The three looked back into the kitchen/dining room as Zoro spoke with authority as he stood in the archway with his arms cross.

"What!" With Usopp and Chopper not so much agreeing with the green-haired swordsman, the first-mate definitely was not so pleased with their reaction.

"Sanji! Sanji!" Now walking through the city, the Sanji search group was on the move with two of its members having fairly large bumps on their heads. Each one searched through the crowd quickly, with Chopper in his Walk Point, as they hoped they wouldn't receive a wrath worse than Oda's!

"Mister Sanji! Please return to Lion-Chan!" Brook soon also joined in calling for Sanji towering far above the regular people. Unfortunately, his shouts caught the attention of some.

"My Word! A living skeleton!"

"Not Now!" Quickly putting down any hope of the many doctors leaving work, the three kept their search up looking for the chef. With Chopper's nose taking the lead, they dashed through the crowds and ran through streets following a combination of Luffy, Nami, and Sanji's scent.

"Chopper! Are we ever going to find-"

"Sanji!" Chopper quickly stopped changing from Walk Point to Brain Point as he pointed over to the side. Usopp and Brook followed suit as they looked over to where Chopper was pointing to see the black suited blonde haired chef leaning against a building. He seemed to be quite enthralled with whatever he was watching as smoke appeared in front of him from his cigarette. All three nakama moved towards the chef as quickly as possibly hoping that they weren't too late.

"Sanji!" Hearing his name, Sanji turned around to see Usopp, Chopper, and Brook rushing him in what he expected was going to be a tackle. Clenching his teeth, Sanji quickly countered.

"Shut up! Shitty Idiots!" With a swift kick, he sent all three into the wall with a loud thud. A few of the civilians looked upon the scene shocked with some of the off-duty doctors seemingly ready to work. Of course, the three quickly recovered.

"What Was That For Sanji!" Usopp was the first speak, or shout in this case, as he looked angrily at the chef. Brook and Chopper just rubbed their bumps they had gained from Sanji's kick.

"Shush!" The chef didn't seem amused as he turned back around looking around the corner. All three looked confused at Sanji, wondering what he was doing when he was so fired up to stop Luffy's date. Wanting to satisfy their curiosity, all three joined Sanji looking around the corner.

It took the three a while, but they soon saw what Sanji was seeing. The three newcomers' eyes widen as they saw what they could hardly expect; Luffy and Nami's date. At the moment, both captain and navigator were eating outside a restaurant very much enjoying their time alone together. The four nakama observed the two greatly. Mostly looking to see any shortcomings that may be ruining the date. However, they were all surprised to see that nothing looked out of the ordinary of a regular date. Though with a few extra plates on Luffy's side, it was surprisingly low for the usual hundreds Luffy could eat. And it was all neat!

"That can't be Luffy." Usopp brought down his scope as he tried to make sure this was there Luffy and some imposter. As far as he could see, there was absolutely nothing different other than the obvious.

"It is." The three nakama looked up to Sanji as he continued to watch the couple from afar, without a hint of rage. Sanji looked on the scene calmly as he smoke, in fact, he practically looked impressed.

"Looks like that shitty idiot isn't so clueless after all."

"Way to go Luffy." Usopp spoke giving the captain a silent thumbs up.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Being curious of human courtship, Chopper pulled away from their corner hiding spot trying to listen to the couple's conversation. He was quickly stopped by the boney hand of Brook as he shook his head.

"It is quiet rude to listen in on to people's conversations Mister Chopper" Brook seem to speak with an air of familiarity to the reindeer. The reindeer looked curiously at the gentlemen skeleton as he continued to speak, "As well as interrupting a date."

"He's right." Usopp, Chopper, and Brook look back over to Sanji as he began causally walking back to the Sunny no longer feeling concerned about either Nami or Luffy. "Let's give them their privacy." The three nodded agreeing with the chef's advice and soon followed behind the chef heading back to the Sunny, all feeling rather joyous of how the date had been going.

Of course, their present wasn't exactly hidden.

'_Finally, those idiots are gone.'_ Back at the restaurant, Nami had caught sight of all four of their nosey/over-protective nakama hiding behind the corner. She had decided not to notice of them as the date she was having with Luffy was, by far, more important than nosey nakama.

As she looked back at her rubber boyfriend, she was absolutely mesmerized at how well was behaving. He wasn't exactly like a true gentleman-he still ate like a pig and shouted for food every minute-but the he had cleaned his act somewhat. Using a fork and knife, not stealing her food, and even watching how much he ate. It almost scared her how well-behave he was trying to be, and she knew he was trying; hard. It had been probably an hour since they came here, and Luffy was trying hard to remain as patient as he had been. She found it almost amusing, but she felt like he had enough.

"This has been wonderful Luffy." The Straw Hat captain looked at Nami intently, practically listening to her every word obediently. Luffy gave the orange haired navigator a huge grin, clearly looking happy that she was not disappointed.

"Great! Maybe we can-"

"But you don't have to try so hard." Luffy's grin turned into a confused expression as he looked at Nami confusedly. Nami stared back at the man amusedly swirling her drink around as she spoke rather caringly. "It's not like you have to impress me, we've been through so much after all."

Luffy blinked for a moment then returned to a smile and a soft chuckle catching the woman's concern. "I know, but I want to. Ya know?" Nami was touched that Luffy was so determined and willing to behave himself for her it almost brought her to tears. Of course, she had cried enough for today. Right now, it was all about her and her love.

"I know." Luffy looked at Nami a bit confused as she stretched across the table and gave Luffy a soft peck on the lips, before shifting back a bit. Her brown eyes showed much love towards the rubber man as she spoke again. "But I prefer the loud, fun-loving, idiot, captain that I've sailed with for the last year or so than the patient captain."

"Really?" Nami giggled as she saw how surprised Luffy looked after hearing her say that. She gave her boyfriend a nod seemingly making relieved as he slouched in his chair. Seeing her love relax she finally took a sip of her drink she had been absentmindedly been swirling enjoying the company while those around them talked.

"Oh, they were so beautiful." Two ladies behind Nami spoke rather loudly, though their conversation interested Nami as she listened in as Luffy continued to eat.

"Yes, the annual Healing Lantern Festival always is." Nami quickly became intrigued. She had heard of lantern festivals before, and all had spoken about how beautiful the lanterns were. And even more so, how romantic it was. But she sighed, realizing that wasn't exactly the romantic type and would probably never think about going to a dull lantern festival.

"Nami, are you done?" Nami returned her attention back to Luffy, who seemed a bit concerned and slightly disheartened. Nami scolded herself internally realizing she probably left Luffy out a bit. She quickly put on a smile and spoke to Luffy.

"Yeah, I think I'm done." Nami stood up from her seat and walked next to Luffy's side. Luffy blinked in surprise, but quickly smiled as he stood up with her. "Let's head back to the-"

Before Nami could finish her sentence, Luffy quickly grabbed her hand causing her to blush at the sudden boldness from Luffy. She looked at the rubber man as he grinned with excitement making Nami confused. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"LuFFY!" As she shouted her captain's name, she was suddenly pulled by said captain away from their table. Luffy still had an excited grin, now accompanied with a laugh, as Nami looked very shocked and confused following behind.

Meanwhile back at the couple's now abandoned table, the waiter returned to the table looking very exhausted. "Would the sir like another…..huh?" As he was about to address the table, he noticed no one was here. Even worst, they hadn't paid at all. Not even a tip.

Back to our favorite couple, Luffy was still running along with Nami still holding on to his arm as the dashed through streets. Nami had asked where they were going, but Luffy only replied with his usual happy smile. So she decided to trust him, much she had always done and it had never failed her or the crew before. After a few minutes of twisting and turning, the two finally stopped allowing Nami to catch her breathe. To which she found odd, as she wasn't that out-of-shape.

'_Must be the baby.'_ The expecting mother thought as she hunched over trying to catch her breathe. Luffy was still next in front of her, waiting patiently for her to catch her breath; however, it seemed odd that he wasn't acting impatient in anyway.

"Luffy…..huff….Are we almost there?"

"Yeah! We're here!" Nami quickly lifted herself up, surprised that they were at Luffy's destination. When she did, a bright light caused her to cover her eyes. As her eyes finally adjusted, she soon caught sight at what was in front of her.

"Lu-Luffy." Nami was shocked to see what was now in front of her. With the sky almost near darken, it allowed for a lantern-like gateway to shine beautifully amazing the young girl. She then realized where she and Luffy were now located.

"Luffy, is this…"

"I'm not sure what this place!" Luffy spoke loudly and confident in his saying, causing Nami to deadpan having gotten her hopes up. As she recovered, sighing due to Luffy's lack of tact, Luffy continued to speak. "I ran through this place looking for you! It looked kinda cool, but I didn't know it lit up!"

'_Of course.'_ Though she knew it was just Luffy's nature, the captain always tended to find things and not realize what they are. Just her luck. Nami smiled as she looked at Luffy, still smiling like the idiot he is, and swung her arm around Luffy's leaning in close. Luffy was taken back, clear by the blush across his face, while Nami smiled joyfully.

"Thanks Luffy, this looks wonderful."

"Really? Then let's go in!" Luffy and Nami both walked through the lantern-like gate as their date continued without any on-lookers from the rest of the Straw Hat. Well….almost.

Back on the Thousand Sunny sitting in the library, Robin had a book next to her as she held her arms up and crossed. She smiled as she uncrossed arms signifying she had canceled off her powers. "Hmm, good for them."

"Date go well?" Looking across from her, Zoro seemed to be casually leaning against the doorway arch giving the archeologist a raised eyebrow in curiosity. Robin chuckled a bit as she picked up her book.

"Yes."

"Damn, I was hoping to kick that idiot cook's ass."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's note:**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so….Huuh!...so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for such a late update! It was a combination of visiting relatives, getting sick, and my computer crashing that pushed the update back. I'll be sure to begin updating some of the other chapters/omake as well.**

**Now…..Answering Review Time!**

**DnDn: Well, if you read my other series...**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: You heard about it too! I sooooo want one! I would love to hear Zoro telling me directions! And Brook, with his Skull Jokes!**

**Trishia: I'm sure the crew had a very typical and mature respo-Ahahahahahahaha! No, they freaked out! And yes, the creepy doctor is gone...or is he? And Luffy is well Luffy.**

**TOM Generation Five: Thanks TOM and congratulations all around for the return of Toonami!**

**RotPQFan: Oh! Well, how you write your review it sounded like it. But I read it regularly, and SHE is doing a good job. I have no complaints about it. *Especially when Robin's a fellow LuNa fan! :D ***

**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake: (-_-) You are, by far, my craziest reviewer. And I respect that! XD But I'm gonna drag it out a bit before the birth, only by like two or three. Also, what's a Bwaka? Sounds like Fozzy Bear trying to learn Japanese XD Nah, I know what you mean and...HEY!**

**Purple Dragon Ranger: I am too. And I won't stop until I finally lead into RotPQ. Which could take a while. Lucky huh. :)**

**StarKiss666: Yo! Thank you for the review! You have no idea! I'm glad you found this chapter fun! And actually, you'll see Garp's expression in this fic, Nojiko and Genzo are actually in another of my stories. This story's sequel.**

**Playstationdemon: Yo! Thank you for the review! Finally! Someone mentions my reference! Don't worry; I like Scrub's Doctor Kox too! That's why he's Kero Kox! I was just looking for a name and the TV was on! XD And I'm glad that I'm conveying the emotions well, makes for a more lifelike story!**

**Supershivam: No worries bro! As long as you're enjoying the story!**

**MyInkHeart: Yo! Thanks you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	7. Second Trimester

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

Second Trimester

Will it be a Boy or a Girl?

Preparing For a New Nakama

"Oi, everyone wake up. There's an island ahead." Nami was awoken by the mellow voice of Zoro as he announced through the Transponder Snails from the Crow's nest. She slowly sat up from her bed, did a little stretch, and looked around finding herself alone but feeling great.

The morning sickness that she had gained due to pregnancy had passed some months back, and she was all the more happy that it went without any more incidents. However, she still found herself sleeping in, though Chopper had said it was alright with Luffy reassuringly saying that she could sleep as long as she wants.

Nami instantly gained a small blush remembering her boyfriend/captain's words. She wouldn't mind sleeping in, though if only it could be with Luffy and they weren't in the middle of the Grand Line's waters facing unpredictable weather. But she knew it was only wishful thinking for now. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her drawers, but not before stopping in front of the mirror in her room to look herself over with a happy smile

It has now been four months since the Sacred Heart incident and the first date that followed after words. This meant that Nami was now five months pregnant. By this point, it was now obvious she was pregnant as a small bulge could be seen even with her bed wear. She would need to start buying pregnancy clothes soon, which is what she planned to do today.

After replacing her nightgown with some loose fitting clothes, ones that didn't exactly show off her figure, Nami was content to exit her room. However, upon opening the door, she was immediately greeted by the chef and captain currently shoving each other. With Nami's sigh, both men stopped and gave her large smiles. "Good morning, Nami."

"Morning Nami!"

Nami couldn't help but place her head into her hand and sigh. Since the discovery of their navigator being pregnant, the crew had been taking extra steps to avoid being caught up in any kind of adventure; as ordered by Luffy himself. Even though the straw hat man lived for adventure, even he didn't want to put Nami and his future son or daughter in danger. In the four month time, much of it was spent sailing while a small amount was docked at islands; both inhabited and not so.

During this time, much had changed in the daily routine that the Straw Hats had once been so comfortable with. For one, Luffy was now spending most of his time with Nami, while not always a romantic one, he was always sure to be by Nami's side. While at first she found it sweet, it slowly became annoying. Lucky for him, Nami had become less violent and uptight, one by order of the good doctor Chopper and also by her love of her straw hat captain, as not to put any possible stress on the growing baby inside her. Though it didn't help when a random storm appeared or when Luffy did play with Brook, Chopper, and Usopp, she did her best.

Even with Luffy as her full time guardian/helper/boyfriend, Sanji still made the effort to always aid Nami when in need, though he tried pulled back on his wooing as he was not one to try to steal someone's precious person away. Zoro had become a little less grumpy and uncooperative with Nami. Robin was sure to be Nami's female support being as she was the only female on the Thousand Sunny. Usopp and Franky had been coming up with ideas for what to build for the baby from the usual to the downright weird. Chopper was always sure to give Nami check-ups and advice on taking care of herself and the baby. And finally, Brook had been less attentive of asking for her panties, out of respect for Luffy and their relationship, and often asked to play songs for her and the baby.

Nami was very thankful she had such a crew to take care of her, and even more so to have a boyfriend that would always be by her side. But this was all getting very annoying; luckily, it was easy to get rid of Sanji.

"Sanji, I'm feeling very hungry. Please cook up the usual."

"Ooh! I want some too!"

"Hai, Nami~!" Sanji immediately took up both requests, just because he joined in at the right time, and twirled his way to the kitchen to happily cook up the order. Nami sighed once again having let Luffy take advantage of this rare opportunity, but she couldn't help it.

Nami walked down over and down to the stairs with Luffy following behind her with a large grin. She knew he was behind her, but he wasn't doing anything annoying yet so she didn't mind. Nami sat at the table on the grassy deck; her chair courteously pulled out by Luffy surprisingly enough, and joined Robin while the others took notice of the island.

"Oi! Put those flags down. We don't need the marines on us!" Sounding somewhat frantic, Usopp pointed out the flags that recognized them as pirates and quickly got Chopper and Brook to bring down the two jolly rogers. This was all so Nami and the baby would not be in danger, and Nami was glad that everyone for once was thinking about the future.

"So Nami, what island will we be landing on today." Nami looked over to Robin as the older female spoke in her usual calm tone. The navigator smiled as she recalled what she had seen on the map.

"It's an island called Depar Island, and from the previous island they said it's a major hub for shopping."

"Shopping? That sounds boring~." Nami sighed while Robin just chuckled amusedly. Poor Luffy didn't exactly understand how important an island like this would do for their new nakama. However, with Nami being more patient with Luffy, she just explained it clearly.

"Luffy, we need to buying supplies for the baby. Clothes, diapers, toys, and I need clothes that suit me better. Understand?" Nami looked at Luffy as she rubbed her growing belly with a smile hoping that it would make clear her message. While it looked like Luffy understood, but in actuality the message sent a different one.

"Ah! Is he here already?"

"No baka."

"Here's your food~!" At that moment, Sanji came walking up to Nami placing two plates of cooked meat on the table; one prepared nicely with a few pieces of meat and another that just had a pile of meat on it. Of course, Nami was handed the finely made plate while he left Luffy to grab his plate. Nami smiled as she joined her boyfriend in eating their breakfast while also giving Sanji her thanks.

"Thank you Sanji."

"Hai~! Nami~!" For the last few weeks, Nami had developed another pregnancy symptom; food cravings. Nami had been demanding any and every kind of cooked meat, in unusually large amounts for herself but still comparably small to Luffy's need, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There were even a few points were she would almost barf if Sanji would include anything but meat or mikans. It has once been said that cravings can tell what a baby may be like and what it may have an appetite for. And because of this idea, the crew had begun the always age-old discussion of what gender the baby will be.

"With all that meat, I'm sure it's going to be a boy." As Nami and Luffy ate, much of the crew was off to the side discussing the baby's gender; again. As always, Zoro was adamant that the baby was boy and the craving was its craving for meat that it inherited from Luffy. But some thought otherwise.

"No way, Marimo. I sweet mellorine like Nami could only produce an equally sweet and beautiful daughter."

"I don't know Sanji, Zoro's got a point. No way could a girl have that type of appetite."

"Yohohoho, I agree with Mister Usopp and Mister Zoro on that."

"You know I can here you." The four men stopped their conversation and looked over to Nami as she sent then a glare. She didn't like that they were discussing their-Luffy and her-child. She would be happy no matter what gender the bay would be, and she knew Luffy was the same even if he kept trying to use 'Luffy Junior' as the child's name.

Immediately the four men separated with Sanji twirling towards Nami and Robin asking if they needed anything else. Zoro grumbled about Nami and walked over to railing for another nap. However Usopp and Brook were still rather curious about what the baby's gender would be. As they both stood in thinking, Chopper exited his medical ward caring a nutritional drink meant for Nami. Instantly the two got an idea and rushed over to Chopper surprising the little reindeer. "Chopper!"

"Eeh!" Almost spilling the drink, Chopper looked at his two nakama with a panicked and confused expression as he held the drink tightly.

"Chopper is there a way to determine what gender the baby is right now?"

"Well, there are several myths that can sometimes indicate the gender of a baby, but at best it's still fifty-fifty. Certain cravings can indicate gender."

"What kind?"

"I think I heard that cravings for high protein, salty, or sour foods mean it's a boy, and cravings for sweets, fruit, and citrus juices mean it's a girl."

"Wait! So that means-"

"Sanji! I want some mikans!" Usopp suddenly interrupted by the demanding voice of Nami calling for fruit. Immediately Sanji acted as usual love-cook self and went back into the kitchen to prepare some picked mikans. Instantly Usopp's point was made invalid as he and Brook were now back to start.

Chopper, seeing as his nakama were stumped, continued with his delivery. Walking up to Nami's side, Chopper placed the drink next to her and gave her a tap. Nami looked over to see Chopper with her drink and smiled as she picked the drink up. "Thank you Chopper."

"Remember to drink all of it, it'll provide all the nutrition that you and the baby will need."

"I'll be sure." Chopper then walked back towards his ward passing by Usopp and Brook as they contemplated what next. Seeing Chopper, however, Usopp immediately grabbed him freaking the little doctor again while Brook seemed to sweat-drop at the scene. The sniper then shouted at the reindeer in frustrated yet comedic angry as he shook him.

"That last bit didn't help! She's craving both things!"

"Ahhahhahh-Stop it Usopp-Ahhahhahh!"

Deciding to intrude on what could potentially damage the doctor, Brook halted Usopp's frustrated and violent shaking. With Chopper finally free, he stepped back trying to catch his breath while Brook head back Usopp. The gentlemen skeleton then addressed the doctor hopeful he would have some other solution to cure Usopp of his curiosity. "Is there any other indications we could use?"

"Well, the shape of the belly sometimes can-"

"Don't You Dare!" All three flinched back-also stopping Usopp's tirade-hearing Nami enraged voice shouted at them. At the table, Nami was no standing up looking quite dangerous as rage and anger seeped from her aura. The only ones not seemingly bothered by the angered aura from the navigator was Luffy mostly because he was still eating and Robin as she continued to read with a chuckle escaping. To which the three immediately straighten out-all scared shitless-and bowed to the women.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." With the idiots understanding, Nami's anger instantly flipped making Nami smile happily that they understood. She then sat down back in her seat right as Sanji brought out her mikan snack.

Sometime later the Thousand Sunny was now docked and the crew was assembled. A most important discussion was being had that would determine many of the crew's fate; baby shopping. Of course, Nami already knew who would be going and no one was going tell her otherwise, but she had to give the group the benefit of trying to choose. Zoro though didn't want to argue with an even more temperamental navigator and thus played her game.

"So how are we doing this?"

"Well, first we are going to need all the necessary items. Diapers, clothes, and other things like that." Nami quickly listed the important items needed before the baby would come. All the crew nodded in agreement as they remained silent listening to the pregnant navigator. While they listened on, Nami continued her list of baby items to get with a rather cheerful smile.

"Along with some toys too." Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes widen in joy as they heard Nami speak about toys. Even if they are pirates, they still were the most immature among the whole crew. Maybe even the whole world. Anyway, Nami knew that would brighten her boyfriend's attitude towards their shopping spree. She then continued with the necessities that the crew would need.

"And then food, supplies, and anything else we need individually."

"Oi, me and Usopp will get some things right?" Usopp looked over to Franky looking a bit confused by Franky's task. Before he could speak up, Franky nudged his side roughly making Usopp hunch over in pain. Despite wanting to find a toy for the baby, Usopp decided-for his health-to agree with the cyborg.

"Yeah…..some things." Though somewhat curious in the weird behavior, Nami allowed it slide as she went to address the others, ignoring Usopp's complaint about his spleen. Meanwhile Robin spoke up causing everyone to ignore the man's pain.

"If you don't mind Miss Navigator, I like would to get a few books."

"Of course not." Nami happily allowed Robin, the only one to never feel Nami's wrath, this one request knowing she would join up with her later for shopping. This made one swordsman a bit peeved as he frowned and leaned against the wall. An action that wasn't missed by Nami and thus had a plan for Zoro.

"Sanji~."

Speaking in an overly sweet tone voice, the blonde chef was already hooked and already in love-cook mode. "Hai~, Nami~!" Nami smirked as she looked over to Zoro. The green haired swordsman was immediately in a dead-sweat knowing whatever Nami had for him he wasn't going to like.

"Sanji, do you mind if you take Zoro with you to get food."

"What!"

"Hai~ Nami~!"

"Oi!"

"With that, I want Luffy, Brook, and Chopper to come with me." Finishing up, Nami pointed to the three remaining nakama. All three called to join Nami cheered then high-fived each other, not truly realizing what they got themselves into. On the other hand, Sanji had realized what had happened and ran up to Nami with sad puppy expression as he whimpered.

"But Nami~!"

"Please Sanji~." Nami struck back with her own whimper knowing that Sanji would be helpless. As she predicted, Sanji immediately agreed having instantly forgotten that he was stuck with Zoro. Nami smiled contently and then walked over to her cheerful boyfriend wrapping her arm around his as she spoke.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Th-Th-Thank you come again." The store clerk spoke rather tiredly as he waved the weird group good-bye. It wasn't every day that a nice couple came in looking for baby supplies with a large gorilla man and a walking skeleton in his store, and it wasn't normal for a pregnant lady to start haggling over the items they bought. Unfortunately he caved in and lost out on seventy percent of the actually price. He's boss is definitely going to fire him.<p>

"Nami~, why do we need so~ much." Nami looked back going from a gleeful and victorious smile to an unconcerned frown. As she looked back, all three male nakama were busy carrying bags of baby stuff. Luffy and Chopper-in Heavy Point-were the ones carrying most of the stuff while Brook was given whatever Nami bought for herself, which were only two bags.

"And why does Brook only have to carry two bags!" Chopper joined in with Luffy as he and the rubber captain were straining under the many bags they had to carry. Nami didn't seem fazed by the complaining as she turned her head and continued to walk.

"Cause Brook promised not to ask That question while we are shopping."

"Yohohoho, sorry. But I do not wish to strain my muscles so much….except I don't have muscles because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" Nami slapped herself as she heard the gentlemen skeleton make his ridiculous (humorous) joke. Though Luffy found the joke hilarious, both Chopper, more due to being strained, and Nami groaned. However someone else decided to speak up.

"Brook don't-Ah!" Nami suddenly stopped when she felt a kick….from the baby. As she took a step back covering her growing stomach, Luffy was the first to react as he rushed to Nami followed by Chopper and Brook. The moment he was at her side, Luffy dropped the bags and held Nami looking at her worriedly.

"Nami are you okay?"

"Yeah." Breathing calmly, Nami was suddenly overcome with joy for absolutely no reason as she held Luffy. It took her sometime, but she soon realized why she was so overjoyed. Knowing that her boyfriend was worried, Nami looked up to Luffy giving him a reassuring smile as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "But our baby is awake."

"What? Really!" Now incredibly interested, Luffy looked down to where his hand was and waited for something to happen. Meanwhile Chopper was fretting over Nami believing something serious had happened. Brook was just the same though more panicked and flailing his arms around.

"Nami are you okay?"

"Yohohoho! Something's wrong! Help! Help!"

"Guys! You're Making A Scene!"

"Ah!" It was Luffy's turn to gasp in shock stopping Chopper and Brook from panicking and got Nami's attention. All of them looked over to Luffy as he seemed to reel away from Nami looking freaked. It wasn't until Luffy spoke again was when they both realized what had happened. "Nami your stomach punched my hand!"

Nami blinked surprised by what Luffy had said and immedaitely began to laugh. Hearing Luffy's freaked statement, Brook and Chopper sighed in relief and joined Nami in laughter. Luffy just looked at the group confused as he waited for someone to tell him what was so funny. And as his girlfriend, it fell to Nami. "It's okay Luffy that was the baby."

"Really!"

"Really Nami! The baby kicked."

"Yohohoho! What a joyous occasion!" Brook and Chopper now surrounded Nami as the stared curiously at Nami's now active stomach. Chopper brought his stethoscope and began checking all over Nami's stomach trying not to miss a single thing. Eventually one of the spots was right when the unborn baby kicked both surprising Chopper as well as making him squeal in joy.

"I felt and heard it too!"

"My, isn't the little one rambunctious." Brook soon placed his one skeleton hand on Nami's stomach, which was immediately kicked by the baby inside. A bit surprised, Brook brought his hand back while Luffy and Chopper laughed. Though Nami didn't like being touched over by others hand-excluding Luffy-, but she was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves especially the unborn baby.

"Ooh! Ooh! My turn!" With excited energy, Luffy once again stuck his hand on Nami's belly being ever so soft as not to hurt the baby. Chopper and Brook waited in anticipation for the kick while Nami was more annoyed that they were essentially playing with her stomach as Luffy waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. After some minutes of waiting, all four of them looked at Nami's belly confusedly.

"Did the baby take a nap?"

"Let me check." Chopper once again brought the stethoscope to the navigator's tummy, but was surprised when the moment he touched was kicked. Nami and Luffy blinked confusedly as they looked down at Nami's belly again and placed their hands on it. Once again, the baby did nothing.

"That's odd." Brook tried once again to feel the baby's kick and was rewarded with such. Even more interesting was that Nami and Luffy still had their hand on her stomach. Needless to say, Chopper and Brook were stunned which gave the reindeer a simply concussion.

"It's only kicking everyone who's not Nami or Luffy." Nami and Luffy were somewhat shocked at the concussion the little doctor had come up with. Could an unborn baby really tell the difference between everyone else and its own parents? To Luffy, he could easily believe, but Nami knew better. No baby should be able to that, of course, if it were a regular baby.

"Okay enough!" Reigning in her temper as not to explode on everyone, Nami made her nakama back away from her body. Of course, Luffy instantly came back to help Nami up something she appreciated greatly from her boyfriend. However she was still rather angry and made a point to express it.

"I don't like being touched over by my nakama! The only ones that can do that is my boyfriend-" Nami then pointed to Luffy as he stood rather obediently to the side looking at Nami's finger with great interest. She then turned her finger onto Chopper, who freaked and hid behind Brook. "-my doctor when he has my permission, and myself. Got That!"

"Hai Nami!" All three men stood at attention the moment Nami had stopped shouting at them. Oddly enough, the whole street seemed just as attentive as the three men were for absolutely now reason. However with a calming sigh from Nami the whole street was active again. None of them had noticed this though; instead, Nami just placed her head in her hand and pointed to the side speaking almost tiredly.

"Just…go in there and pick out two toys each." The blinked-or whatever Brook could to look confused-in confusion as the followed Nami's hand only to gasp at where they were standing. It was a rather large toy store colorfully decorated and very much inviting to the three gawking in front of it.

'Toys!" All three of them shouted in unison with Brook adding an excited 'Yohohoho' at the end of his and immediately dashed inside. However all three of them had forgotten on crucial task that they had been forgetting. And Nami was sure as hell not allowing them to skip out.

"Pick Up These Bags First!"

"Oh yeah sorry!" Nami sighed as her idiot nakama and boyfriend picked up their dropped bags and brought them inside. As they did this, Nami walked inside and sat on a bench where the men were setting her stuff. Once they had finished, all three of them gave Nami a look asking 'if they were done'. Seeing this, Nami nodded and raised her hand shooing them away to their joy.

The guys were then off inside the toy store looking for their toys to give to the baby. They were much like any of the other kids in the store, except they were adults, pirates, and two of them couldn't even be called human. But that was her crew, and she wouldn't trade them for any other crew. And of course, she wouldn't want to trade her captain, nakama, and most importantly her lover.

"You've got quite an entourage with you ma'am." Nami broke from her thoughts and looked across from her bench spot to see a friendly clerk smiling towards her. Nami just smiled back as she looked over to see what her nakama were doing. Chopper was being fought over like stuff animal-probably because that's what the kids thought he was-Brook was being both gawked and being screamed at due to fright, and Luffy was checking every toy he touched.

"Yeah, but they're my nakama." The clerk nodded his head seemingly understanding what she was talking about. The two remained silent for the longest time until a women-a mother of some snotty young boy looking very irritated-came up to the clerk placing a toy on the counter. As she waited for the clerk to ring up the price, the women seem to want to complain to the man.

"Sir, could you please do something about those-for lack of a better term-men." The clerk seemed rather confused about what the lady was talking about until she pointed. Both the clerk and Nami looked over to see Luffy tossing toys in a pile, Chopper-now in Heavy Point again-trying to shake off the kids, and Brook surrounded by crying kids and their parents trying to calm them.

Both the clerk and Nami sweat-dropped at the scene before them; however, they weren't truly trying to cause any harm to anyone with Luffy just being messy. The clerk looked back at the lady giving her a sympathetic look as he replied politely. "Sorry ma'am, but they aren't doing any serious harm. In fact, two of them seem to be in a bind themselves."

"It's that boy in the straw hat that I'm more worried about." Hearing this, Nami immediately began staring dangerously at the mother. She looked at the woman's kid seeing him whine annoyingly about whatever toy he wanted. And this woman has the gull to make a comment at her captain/boyfriend.

Nami stood up from her seat and marched her way over to the woman practically steaming. The clerk caught of Nami heading over, but the woman was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned she was met with the angry glare of one pregnant navigator and stepped back in surprise as Nami spoke harshly. "Who do you think you are? My boyfriend is only trying to find a-"

"Oh so he's your boyfriend." Nami stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the mother speak. She seemed to reply in a disapproving tone that made Nami lose a bit of her confidence. The rude mother then seemed to look over Nami, as if judging her character. Eventually she stopped and smirked as she spoke her opinion.

"I guess that makes sense. After all, such a distasteful man could only attract such a wh-"

"Ma'am, take your item and please leave." The mother turned back to clerk and was surprised to see him giving the woman an expression warning her to watch her mouth as he handed her a bag. The woman seemed appalled by the man's actions while her kid was more interested in getting his toy. The man still gave her that same look making the woman frustrated as she took the bag and left with her child in a huff.

The clerk shook his head appalled by the mother's attitude and looked back at Nami. The poor navigator wasn't feeling as happy as she was earlier or any more confident as she looked down at her feet and stomach. She blamed it on her out-of-control hormones, but she couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious about her relationship with Luffy. Something she hadn't done since the Sacred Heart incident. The clerk took notice and smiled knowing how to cheer her up.

"You shouldn't take what that person said seriously." Nami looked up from her feet and back at the clerk as he gave her a reassuring smile. She wasn't sure what he was talking about until the man pointed off to the side where Luffy was still looking over toys. "Your boyfriend there has been taking glances at you ever so often to make sure you were okay."

Nami blinked in surprised and looked over to Luffy as he looked over a toy he found. As she watched him, she saw Luffy's eyes glance over to her but quickly looked back at the toy with a blush. Nami was surprised to say the least; it seemed that Luffy was still keeping an eye on her even with being surrounded by toys. A smile graced her face as she realized that the clerk was right. Hearing a chuckle from the clerk, she turned back as he gave her a smile.

"I've seen a lot of couples, married or just couples like you two, come through here, but so far you two seemed to be the happiest out of them all

"Thank you, I can't believe I let her get to me."

"It was nothing, probably just the hormones right." Both Nami and the clerk laughed at his comment finding it very much true. After all was said, Nami took back her seat next to her stuff waiting for her nakama to finally finish up toy shopping. Eventually all three came back, after fixing their problems except Luffy, bringing forth their toy choices.

"Look Nami! I find this little toy doctor kit! Now the baby can play doctor. I even find a patient!"

"Yohohoho, I found this wonderful drum and mini-xylophone. Imagine the music the child will make."

"Ooh! Ooh! Look what I found! This cow makes noise, see!" Luffy then proceeded to squeeze the toy cow causing a squeak to be produced. Brook and Chopper seemed amused by the cow only Nami seemed to find the irony in it as she covered her giggle. Luffy then brought out the other toy he found, a little toy boat.

"And this toy boat that floats!"

"They are all good choices." Smiling brightly as her nakama didn't get the baby anything it probably wasn't ready; Nami had then bring up the toys to the clerk who gave a generous discount to them. A surprise to the guys as Nami hadn't even tried to swindle the man.

"Thank you, and congratulations." As the group left, the clerk waved to the group to which only Nami seem to smile and wave while the others were just confused but still waved. With the sun slowly setting, it was finally time to get back to the Sunny where the rest of the crew would surely be there.

"Surprise!" Nami's eyes were wide open as the moment she stepped on the grassy deck of the Sunny most of the crew appeared out of nowhere popping poppers and throwing confetti. Even her group joined in totally caught her by surprise.

"What's going on?"

"It's a baby shower Nami!" Nami looked over to the side to see that it was Luffy who was the one to speak. That was even more surprising that he knew what a baby shower was. Before she could say anything, Usopp came up giving Luffy a slap on the back as he spoke with much praise.

"Yeah, Luffy thought it up last night. Didn't think he'd ever come up with something like this." Now that was suspicious. How did Luffy know about baby showers? She was about to ask Luffy how he knew when said man intercepted her and dragged her to a well-placed table with Robin.

As Nami was forced to sit down, Luffy and the other guys start bringing out presents, Sanji bringing out various finger foods, and eventually the guys getting into baby themed games that Nami never knew they-or even she-knew. As most of the men play some kind of ridiculous baby game, Nami looked over to Robin who was engrossed in her recent book. As Nami bent over trying to see the cover, she was able to read the cover, "Parent's Guide to Pregnancy and Baby Care". Nami sat back up giving the older woman a knowing glare which Robin noticed and chuckled softly to herself. Almost for sure of her hunch, Nami casually engaged Robin.

"You know, baby showers are normally hosted by women."

"Indeed, but when captain 'accidently' read the chapter heading- and then after me explaining it-he thought a party for you and baby would be fun." Despite how convenient that explanation was, Nami knew better. And of course, Robin knew that the navigator new it was her, but playing coy and giving others the sense of satisfaction was fine with her.

Knowing that Robin wouldn't openly admit, Nami let it slide as she enjoyed the 'party' just for her and the baby. After all, there was no point in stopping everyone from having fun and if truth be told she was having fun as well. As the games died down, the crew then began giving Nami gifts that they had gotten for Nami and the baby.

Of course, Luffy, Brook, and Chopper had already gotten Nami their gifts having spent most of the day buying baby items in stock as well as getting the baby some choice toys. Now it was time for everyone else to fork over the gifts. Usopp and Franky had made a joint gift, an easy-move crib with a fine finishing and little cravings of the sea. Nami was absolutely overjoyed with the crib, since all the other cribs she looked at were expensive (or she was being super stingy). The dynamic group of Sanji and Zoro-also the most spiteful both to each other and in Zoro's case towards Nami-the chef, still firmly believing that the baby was a girl, had gotten Nami a cute little dress more suited for a one year old, but Nami found it cute. On the other hand, Zoro-just because Sanji believed it was a girl and because of an argument-had gotten a small fake sword-shaped rattle. Needless to say the whole crew expected as much. And finally, Robin had most graciously given Nami the very book which she had been reading. In all, Nami appreciated what everyone had given for her and the baby, and as the day turned to night she stood up and thanked them all for what they did for her and the baby.

"Thanks everyone, I'm really happy that I'm such great crew with a great captain and boyfriend."

"Hey Nami, can I feel the baby kick again?" Being a curious as ever, Luffy raised his hand as he was mesmerized by the baby's small action. While the question was innocent enough to the rest of the crew that didn't know became immediately excited.

"What! The baby kicked!" Usopp spoke happily as he rushed over to Nami.

"Ow! Little Bro or Little Sis is moving about? Super!" Franky also joined Usopp as the chance to feel and baby's kick was a rare event. Robin chuckled from her seat as everyone began crowding around Nami wanting to see if they could feel the baby kick. Only Zoro was the only one not totally caught up in the excitement.

"Nami, do you mind if we were to feel for ourselves?" Sanji spoke up politely as he made the others that wanted to feel back off. Now able to breathe, Nami wasn't sure if that would be the best thing. She knew Luffy wasn't the jealous type, but it was more of the baby she was worried about.

"Sure Sanji! Everyone should feel it kick!" It would seem that Luffy had already answered for Nami, but Nami gave the group a nod saying she was okay. Sanji was the first to get the chance to feel the baby kick, much to the disappointment of the others, and gently went to touch Nami's clothed belly.

*****BOP***** "Whoa!" The moment Sanji's hand made contact, it was immediately met with a kick making Sanji jerk back. Nami and Chopper both looked down at Nami's belly surprised; it was like the baby knew that Sanji was going to be there. Franky and Usopp also took a turn, going for different spots as requested by Chopper and were met with the same thing.

"That's odd." Now becoming interested, Robin stood up from her chair and walked over to Nami preparing to do the same thing the others had. Like them, the moment she touched Nami's stomach she received a kick. As Robin reeled her hand, Zoro walked over just as curious as the others.

"Does it do that for everyone?"

"No, not for me or Luffy." At that moment, Luffy had sneaked a touch on Nami's stomach surprising the navigator. While Luffy just smiled like the idiot he was not once was his hand kicked; the crew looked on with amazement. Everyone except Luffy had then same question as they stared down at the unborn baby as its mother and father had their hands on the mother's stomach.

'_How does the baby know who to kick?'_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Yo! Been a while since I've updated this story. We're getting closer to the birth, and the crew is getting ready!**

**Now, I'm sure for those-who have never read anything else that I wrote-are wondering what the baby's gender is. It's actually no secret, but if you want a spoiler all you have to do is go look at my other continuous One Piece story. But if you want it to stay a secret don't do the above thing.**

**For those who do know…Shut Up!**

**Now to answer the reviews!**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Yeah! You got the second one! I think I placed four kind of Scrub references.**

**XFangHeartX: I'm glad you liked Sanji's reaction, I knew I had to make it just right. And yeah, I don't think Sanji would be a jerk and try to steal Nami away from Luffy or ruin any chance Luffy would have. Sanji's cool like that.**

**Shadow Blackheart: Glad you caught up! I'm glad that how I'm writing this is so….dynamic to all the readers. I'm also glad you like the scenes too! **

**StarKiss666: Yeah, a squeal…..that's been out since 2011 (^^;) But like I said, if you don't want a spoiler, don't look for it. **

**RofPQFan: Yeah, until it gets to the point where the end and the prologue to your username namesake coincide.**

**TOM Generation 5: As long as Toonami comes up on Saturday night, I will!**

**Noko-chan: Thank you, I'm good at getting inside a character. And I'll update now! Ha!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**And one last note; I little spoiler on next chapter. I have an idea on what to do, but I know your eyes are gonna burst from your sockets when you read the title. Until then, enjoy summer and the Olympics. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	8. Third Trimester

**Author's note: Yo! I'm back, baby! And the moment is right! One Piece airs tonight (May 18, 2013 1AM EST) back on Toonami! Hallelujah! Redemption is at hand! Starts on episode 207, beginning of the CP9 Saga, and beginning of the Long Ring Long Arc! Let's enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

Third Trimester

The Perfect Break Up?!

When Is the Baby Due?

Nami was now eight months pregnant, and for her it was becoming harder and harder for her to walk around. Eventually, she began to stay on the ship along with one other of her fellow nakama to make sure she was cared for. This started by the beginning of the seventh month, and because of this Nami had begun working on her maps which she had neglected for some time now. As for her guard, Luffy had tried at every turn to be her guard. At first sweet and thoughtful, but it soon turned into being annoying. Luffy almost never let her do anything other than drawing her maps. She knew he was being protective, but now he just being borderline over-protective. And it annoyed her awfully. It even got to the point where Nami had to shout at Luffy to go on an adventure just to get any breathing space. However he was tenacious in guarding her.

Today, however, Nami was not being guarded or watched over by Luffy. Both Chopper and Robin were onboard, though doing their own stuff, but keeping watch and guard over Nami. Something that Luffy had asked for strangely enough. Nami was actually rather happy with it, but the novelty soon wore off. Currently in her map room, Nami was drawing up another map or at least trying to anyway. As she tried to draw another line, she soon stops and looked at the paper blankly. She then groaned in frustration, "Ugh can't do anything with him. Can't do anything without him, what's with me."

She was soon reminded when a small kick from her stomach surprised her. Looking down at her now large stomach, Nami went from surprised to happily content as she rubbed her stomach. "You're just a little attention grabber aren't you?"

And like always, the baby never responded. Neither by touch or otherwise to its mother, it was so strange that the baby would only ever respond once in a while or whenever someone other than her or Luffy touched her stomach. But honestly, she didn't mind as long as the baby came out healthy. Nami then stood up from her desk and spoke to her unborn baby, "How about we just go out and surprise daddy."

The baby responded as expected, it did nothing, which Nami had learned through trial and error meant that the baby agreed. Nami walked over and opened the door. She was blinded by the bright noon sunlight. Walking out while covering her eyes, Nami's eyes eventually adjusted and she took a good look around. They had docked at an inhabited island with a fall season, though they themselves had opted to dock somewhere out of sight as a Marine vessel was located nearby. As was the norm, most of the crew was out in town gathering supplies and whatnot.

"Ah, Nami, how are you?" Nami looked over to find Chopper outside working on some medicines. Nami smiled and wave to the reindeer, though seemed a bit disheartened. She had been hoping Luffy was back. Chopper then ran around Nami checking her over while asking, "Are you feeling okay? Any pains? Do you want something to eat?"

Nami immediately went to calm Chopper down, "I'm fine, Chopper. I have no pains and I am not hungry right now. Or we're not hungry, I guess." Nami joked as she patted her swollen stomach.

Chopper sighed in relief, "That's good, but what are you doing out?"

"I just want to go into town for a little bit." Nami stated as she pointed off to the side where a town could be seen.

"And look for Luffy?"

Nami blushed a bit, but nodded, "Yes, I've kinda been a bit insensitive to him. I know he's trying to be a good father and boyfriend, but well…he's Luffy."

"Hehe, yeah." Chopper chuckled understanding completely what Nami was saying. The young navigator giggled with Chopper, but then she had an idea and approached the reindeer.

"Chopper, do you mind helping me? It's starting to get harder to walk around."

Chopper nodded, "Sure, Nami!"

"I don't think that would wise, Ms. Navigator." Chopper and Nami looked down towards the deck finding Robin sitting underneath the umbrella at the table. She wasn't looking at them, she was currently reading a book, but she could overhear their conversation clearly.

Nami looked down on Robin, not looking very pleased with the older woman's advice. How dare she suggest that she stay here when she could be with her boyfriend? Luckily, she kept control of her potential outburst and instead spoke back calmly, "And why do you say that, Ms. Archeologist?"

"I don't think Luffy would be too keen seeing that you left the ship."

"Once I find him, he'll be too overjoyed to care. Come on, Chopper." With a huff from Nami, the heavily pregnant woman walked over to Chopper. The reindeer immediately changed into his Walk Point allowing Nami to sit sidesaddle. The two then walked off the ship heading into town without any hindrances from Robin. The older woman simply watched the two head towards the town and sighed as she continued to read.

"Hmm, I hope Luffy doesn't get caught."

* * *

><p>Nami and Chopper soon entered the town. Nami, having rode Chopper for some time, slid off Chopper and now began using his Walk Point as support. As they entered the crowd, they received many stares and murmurs though they were quickly silenced. Of course, Nami didn't mind and neither did Chopper. They walked through the crowd looking through the crowd for Luffy. But after a few minutes, Nami sighed as she stopped in the middle of the road.<p>

"Where can he be?"

"I don't know. His scent is all over the place." Nami sighed again having figured her boyfriend would be exploring the town. Though she wondered why he was so excited that he would be all over the place. Seeing that Luffy wasn't here, Nami decided to keep moving on.

"Let's just keep looking."

"Shishishi."

"Wait!" Nami shouted suddenly stopping Chopper immediately. She quickly began searching through the crowd again having heard the familiar laugh of her love. Chopper was confused as he hadn't heard the laugh of their captain and was confusedly looking around with Nami. As Nami searched, she eventually spotted who she was looking for. Down an adjacent street, she spotted a familiar straw hat near one of the buildings. Nami instantly smiled and began walking down the street leaving Chopper behind.

"Ah! Nami!"

Nami paid no mind to Chopper's shout as she hurriedly, as fast as any woman who was pregnant, walked over to where she knew Luffy would be. As she pushed by people – or people hurriedly moved out of the way – as she caught sight of a familiar straw hat. She couldn't wait to surprise him, knowing how her boyfriend loved surprises so much. As she went pass another person she could see it was a straight shot to Luffy as he stood in front one of the shops. However, before she could shout to him, a woman with vibrant red-orange hair walked up to him. She stopped dead frozen as she watched as the woman spoke happily as she held out a beautiful ring. "It's perfect…"

Nami watched stunned as she watched Luffy cheer then hug the woman. The two then went inside neither one noticing Nami just a few feet away. Nami just continued to stand in her spot frozen and now staring at nothing. Chopper soon reached the heavily pregnant, somewhat tired, and transformed into Walk Point. "There you are, Nami. Why did you run off?"

"Chopper…" said Nami barely above a whisper.

"Huh? What is it?"

"T-Take me back to the ship…please." whimpered Nami her hair shadowing her eyes.

Chopper looked confused, "Nami…?"

"Now!" shouted Nami seeping with rage and anger.

"Ah! Nami! We'll go back!" Shifting into Heavy Point, Chopper quickly picked up the crying woman and carried her off. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew that she was in pain and she didn't want to make things worse.

As Chopper carried the young navigator, Nami peered, tears still flowing, around Chopper's arm looking back at the store. Luffy and the other woman appeared, conversing happily. She then turned into Chopper's shirt and cried even more. In her mind, only a single thought raced through it, _'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?'_

And that's what began Nami's trouble. Once Chopper had returned with Nami, she looked herself in the girl's bedroom. Robin tried to communicate with her, but only got so much as that it had something to do with Luffy. The situation became much worse as the rest of the crew arrived. At first they believed it was just another one of her mood swings, and despite this both Luffy and Sanji wanted to make Nami feel better.

"Nami…? Are you alright? What happened?" asked Sanji softly.

"Nami…! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Luffy, as ever, was probably blowing this way out of proportion, but his heart was in the right place. Unfortunately, that's not how Nami saw it.

Overcome with another wave of hormonal emotions, Nami walked to the door and swung open fast. The resulting action slammed into Sanji by accident and caused him to fall back. Luffy was shocked. Nami then turned to Luffy her face full of rage, "You!"

"Me?" Luffy said dumbly as he pointed to himself.

"You asshole!" shouted Nami as she stepped closer to Luffy. The Straw Hat captain blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"I saw you in town! I saw what you did!"

Luffy gasped, "Y-You did?" The rest of the crew, including the recovering Sanji, watched on in great concern and worry. Caught off guard, Luffy was actually fumbling. "Um…well…since you know…"

"Oh, I know! And I can't believe you! After everything, you think you can just do whatever you want just because I'm pregnant…with **your** child! You're a real asshole, Luffy!" shouted Nami enraged. Luffy was completely dumbstruck.

Luffy hesitantly stretched his hand over to Nami as he spoke for once without any confidence, "But…I thought…that you…Nami-"

Nami slapped his hand back, shocking the whole crew. Nami then grabbed the door knob as she spoke one last time to Luffy. "I Hate You! I Never Wanna See Your Face Again! We're Finished! Go Jump In the Ocean!" Nami then walked into her and Robin's room slamming the door behind her.

The whole crew was speechless. No one could have ever seen it coming, not even Robin. The crew then looked over to Luffy who stood in front of Nami's door. As the one who took the full force of this verbal attack, he looked completely devastated. Nami's words, her hateful words, pierced through Luffy like a thousand swords. It was more damaging than what any of Luffy's past opponents had ever inflicted on him. And worse of all, he was completely baffled as to why.

Luffy slowly stretched his hand towards the door and spoke like he was in a daze, "N-Nami…"

"Luffy." Sanji spoke as he stopped Luffy from entering looking on his captain with sadness. You would think that someone like Sanji would be happy as now he could be with one of the beautiful ladies on board. Not this time. "Give her some time to cool off."

Luffy wordlessly and absently nodded. The two then walked away from the girls' bedroom, though not before Luffy could look back one more time with a very sad expression. The rest of the crew wasn't sure what to do now both their captain and navigator were heartbroken, and no one but Nami knew why. Inside her room, Nami was on her bed, lying sideways, crying into her pillow.

* * *

><p>In the coming weeks before the birth of Luffy and Nami's child, the crew had their most depressing voyage ever. Almost all the crew's usual activities were brought to a standstill. Zoro couldn't even sleep comfortably anymore! Luffy constantly tried to talk to Nami only to be ignored. Nami even made it a point to use Sanji's willingness to serve her to her advantage by kicking the captain away. Sanji later apologized when Nami wasn't around. The topic of what had caused Luffy and Nami's relationship to cease remained an untouched topic, though not by everyone. Robin was unusually tenacious about figuring what had happened. However she could never get Nami to speak of what it was.<p>

And despite being left in the dark, it actually gave a little hope to Robin. With Nami not wanting to speak about whatever it was meant that she still held feelings for the captain, despite her hurt feelings. Robin would definitely find out what had happened on the last island before the baby would be born. That she promised.

Now nearing the ninth month of her pregnancy, the crew was now expecting any day now when Nami would go into labor and the birth of a new Straw Hat crew member. They had docked at a unique island well-known in the area as Vicious Wild. It was an island inhabited by some of the most vicious creatures. Nami was instantly forbidden by the whole crew to leave and Nami happily agreed.

"I and Chopper will stay behind with Nami. In case the baby wants to make an early entrance." Robin, as usual, requested to stay behind along with Chopper. Everyone agreed, though Nami wasn't too happy since she knew Robin would pry into her life.

The rest of the crew soon went into the forest – Usopp being dragged by Zoro – to go get supplies. However Luffy was the last to leave. He stared at Nami, who was ignoring him completely, longingly and saddened. "…Nami…" Though Luffy spoke Nami completely blew him off and walked to her room.

Robin and Chopper watched on sadly as Nami's rejection hit Luffy like a ton of hammers. But Luffy was strong, and so he took his leave though it was clear he was hurt. Before getting too far out, Robin thought she go comfort the young captain. "Luffy…I think you should tell her."

Luffy stopped, his fists clenched like he was in pain only to release. He spoke back to Robin, "Maybe…it's too late…"

Robin was surprised by Luffy, who had never given up before. This was serious. Before she could say anything, Luffy stopped her by saying, "I'll be in the forest." And then he left, not running, but walking calmly into the forests.

"I wish there was something I could do…" Robin looked over to her side as she saw the little reindeer looking glumly at Luffy. "But I don't even know what happened on that day."

"It will be okay, Chopper, things will turn for the better." Robin said as she patted the reindeer's head/hat. Chopper looked a little comforted, but Robin could see there was a little doubt. Hopefully she'll fix that soon.

After some time had pass only Brook and Franky had returned after a grueling adventure with some saber-tooth beavers. Robin decided that enough time had passed that she decided to check on Nami. As she entered the map room, she peered in to find Nami working on her maps. Robin was about to call out to Nami, but was beaten by an unlikely ally.

"Ow!" Nami shouted out in soft pain as she stopped whatever she was doing with her map. Robin didn't say anything as she watched the young navigator recover and then look down at her swollen stomach looking very angry. "Would you stop it? It's hard enough that I can't focus I don't need you to keep reminding me of Lu…"

Robin raised her brow as she observed further how Nami was taking her break-up. While Nami remained quiet for some time Robin took notice of some crumbled up map paper near her. She quietly picked it up the paper and unfolded it. What she saw surprised her, _'Oh Nami…'_ What Robin saw on the paper was not the usual map with a few details ruined. While it looked like she tried the map somehow turned into a picture of Nami, Luffy, and a child. It wasn't the best, but it was clear what Nami's desire was, and how much pain she was in. The paper had evidence of water, small droplets to be exact. This had gone on long enough.

With her voice tone serious, Robin spoke, "Nami." The young navigator was surprised by the sudden voice and turned around seeing Robin. Nami's expression then went from surprise to displease.

"Oh, it's you, Robin. Do you need something? If not, then please-"

"I do need something. I need to know why you broke up with captain." Robin was not going to play Nami's way anymore. She was going to get to the bottom of this whole quarrel.

Nami was surprised, but that quickly turned to anger. "I have nothing to tell you! Or any of you! Just leave me alone-"

"No, this has gone on long enough." Robin's tone said it all, and Nami was not one to actually throw a fit at Robin. Nami remained seated in her chair and remained quiet looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact with the archeologist. Despite this, Robin had no problem speaking, "Nami, I have talked with both Luffy and Chopper. You know that neither can nor will lie to me, all I need is to know what you saw. And I will not have you beat around the bush."

"Fine, if you really want to know so much." Nami said with much anger and annoyance. "When I went to go see Luffy…I saw him…with another woman!"

Robin didn't say anything nor did she make any expression. The lack of reaction made Nami even more furious, "Well! Now you know! You know how much I'm hurt! How much I feel betrayed!"

"This woman…she didn't happen to have red hair?"

Nami looked up and stared at Robin surprised, "Yeah…how did-?"

"Luffy told me that she was a great help, and he was overjoyed that she was able to find what he was looking for."

Now Nami was confused, "'A great help'? For what?!

"I can't tell you." Robin said straightforwardly. She then smiled, "Especially now since I now understand what happened…"

Nami's temper was rising as she stood up from her hair shouting confusedly, "What are you talking about?"

"Nami, Luffy loves you." Nami flinched back in surprise. Robin could tell she had struck a chord. Now she just had to play the whole thing out. "I understand that what you saw may be disheartening and a betrayal, but it couldn't be further from the truth."

Nami remained silent as she listened to her 'big sister' figure. She wanted to say something, like how she was wrong and that she was a liar, but deep inside she wanted her to be right. Robin then continued to speak, "He loves you so much he's suffering just as much as you are. He wants to be with you for the rest of his life. He wants to be there when you give birth to your child."

Nami looked down and tears began to fall. Robin then finished as she held up one of her ruined maps with the drawing on it. "And I know you want to spend the rest of your life with him…and your child."

Nami walked up to Robin and gently took the picture. She stared down on it picture for what seemed like hours. While not the best drawn picture it lost none of its deep meaning. Nami let her mind wander. Images of raising a child, watching him or her grow, getting married, and so much more. She wanted to have that chance, but, "…I don't….What if he…"

"Nami…" Before Robin could continue a loud crash originating from the island interrupted their conversation. Both girls were quite surprised and both went outside.

"Ow! What was that?" On deck, Franky and Brook looked off the edge of the ship into the forest. As Robin and Nami exited the room, as well as Chopper, they too looked out to see birds flying away from something. Only a few seconds later the same sound came from the forest.

"Is it Mr. Zoro and Mr. Sanji? Are they competing again?" Brook thought out loud in a casual tone.

"Oi, you say something about me?" The two men looked down on the coast. Both Zoro and Sanji looked scrapped up with Usopp looking worse for the wear. As Nami, Robin, and Chopper joined them another loud bam rang across the island. With most of the crew at the Sunny, it only left one person as the culprit.

"Luffy…" Nami spoke sadly realizing what the Straw Hat captain was doing. And she could not bear it any longer.

"Everyone!" shouted Nami. The whole crew turned their attention to Nami wondering what she wanted to say. "I…I need to see Luffy…"

"Whoa, whoa, time out there, Nami! One; you're pregnant and that forest is filled with vicious animals! Two; aren't you still mad at him for doing whatever?" shouted Usopp being both concerned and angry with Nami and her rash decision.

Nami sighed, "I need to talk to Luffy…"

"Still, I-"

Zoro interrupted, "Enough, Usopp." The long nosed sniper looked over to Zoro in surprise. The swordsman was staring up at Nami like he was observing actions or motions. "This has been a long time coming."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Moss Head is right." Usopp turned at Sanji too spoke agreeing with Zoro. Sanji lit a cigarette – being outside and the wind blowing away from Nami – and huffed some smoke before saying, "It's time that they settle this 'lover's quarrel'."

"I understand that! But she's still pregnant!" shouted Usopp.

"We'll just have to assist then." Sanji replied in a cool manner. Usopp looked at the chef confused.

A little later, Usopp screamed, "Why did we have to stop at an island called Vicious Wild?!" Running through the forest, most of the Straw Hat pirates formed a protective barrier around Chopper – in Heavy Point – as he carried Nami.

As the group moved through the forest, animals left and right were jumping out to attack. Many were easily handled by Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Brook. Any small fry that somehow made it through were taken care of by Usopp and Robin. There pace was brisk as to not upset Nami and cause her to go into labor. As the crew moved through the forest, some of the smaller animals began backing off, but only because the bigger ones starting coming out with the falling sun.

"Keep going." Zoro soon fell behind as a huge tiger – the size of a house – came to pounce of the crew. The crew pushed on, but many more large and ferocious animals soon appeared.

"Out of the way, Shitty Bear!" shouted Sanji as he kicked away a red bear the size of a tree. The crew continued on.

Franky called out, "Weapons Left!" as a herd of mini bulls tried to stampede over the group. Again, the group pushed on.

And soon, the group reached a clearing where they stopped right near the edge. All but Nami were tired from the jog through the treacherous forest. Many of them leaning against a large rock or sitting on the ground. Even so for Brook, "That was quite a run, my muscles are aching. Ah! But I don't have muscles because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull joke!" None of the group laughed, mostly out of the norm, but in this case it was exhaustion.

Nami was beginning to feel awfully bad for putting her crew at risk. "I'm sorry for pushing you all to do this…"

"Hey! This isn't just for you, ya know. It's for Luffy and the future Usopp Jr. as well!" said Usopp with a prideful smile.

Nami looked at the sniper with a deadpanned expression, "We're not naming him or her that."

"But he's right, Nami." Nami's carrier, Chopper, now spoke smiling down on her. "We all want to see you and Luffy happy!"

Brook nodded though only replied in a light-hearted, "Yohohoho."

"And right now, Luffy could use a little happiness." The others turned to Robin as she was looking around the rock they sat in front of. Everyone soon joined her and gasped at what they were seeing.

Some distance away, they saw many wolves knocked unconscious surrounding a lone figure in the middle. It was Luffy, looking exhausted and had many scraps, scratches, and bruises. The very sight made Nami want to cry, but she held it in. "Chopper, let me down please. I'm sure a little walk won't kill me."

"But…" Chopper was about to retort, but Robin gently placed her hand on Chopper's arm. He looked at her and saw how calm she looked. Robin gave the reindeer-gorilla a confident nod. Chopper then willingly gave in and set Nami down.

"Thank you." Nami then walked off towards Luffy, her stomach a flutter in nervousness. The group stayed where they are as they silently wished for the best.

Luffy was tired. But even then, he still felt like going on. He wanted to make his pain, his frustrations, his anger go away. No matter how many wolves he beat up it meant nothing when at the end he was still angry. He was angry at himself, for without even asking, he figured it was his fault. He just didn't know exactly what he did that made his navigator so angry at him. He thought the idea was good, he even asked Robin about it. She seemed positively thrilled by it. But he guessed that…

"Luffy…" Catching his breath, Luffy stood up straight and turned to see Nami standing just at the edge of the defeated wolves. Without thinking, he reacted.

Luffy ran over to Nami shouting worriedly, "Nami! What are you doing out here? You should be back on the ship."

Though Nami was secretly happy for Luffy's concern of her, she knew she had to ask, "Luffy…tell me the truth…"

"Huh?"

"Are you or did you cheat on me?"

Luffy looked confused, "Cheat? Were we playing a game?"

Nami wanted, so much, to hit Luffy and yell at him for being so simple, but she remained calm. Only after could she be angry, if needed. For now, she rephrased her question, "Luffy please…" Nami was beginning to cry making Luffy even more so worried. "…Did you, on the last island, go on a date with another woman thinking she was better than me?"

Luffy's eyes widen, "No! I would never do that or think that!"

"Then who was that…woman you meet at the store! Who was she that you would give her something so perfect and then hug?!" Nami shouted the last part one part hurt and the other in anger. Luffy, unfortunately, was still confused.

"I…gave her something?" Luffy asked questioningly.

Nami was now red face and steaming in anger, "I'm getting tired of this, Luffy!"

Luffy screamed out, "I-just-asked-her-to-help-me-buy-something-for-you !" Luffy spoke quickly and also in fear. Luckily, Nami could understand, but was shocked.

"What?" Nami stared at Luffy, who was covering his head in case he was about to hit. When he felt no pain – odd as he's a rubber man and Nami's punches were super-effective – he looked back at Nami curiously. Nami was still stunned by Luffy's earlier comment, her emotions and simmered to down to a cool. She thinking over the situation a bit, she blushed and suddenly became shy as she spoke, "…S-So…what did you get me?"

For a moment, Luffy was silent. He then went into excited and happy, but then remembered something and pouted. Nami raised her brow in curiosity and watched as Luffy turned around with a pout. "No."

"No?" Nami said a bit annoyed.

"You yelled at me." Luffy said though rather childishly.

Nami was surprised, but she couldn't blame Luffy for being a bit sour to her. She flew off the handle, and she should've trusted her captain, crewmate, and boyfriend more. She had no one to blame, but herself. However she had to try, "I'm…sorry, Luffy. I shouldn't have-" Nami was interrupted as Luffy quickly turned and hugged her.

"That's okay! I forgive you!" Luffy said with a grin.

Nami was shocked once again. It couldn't be that simple, could it? But having finally felt the warm and loving hug that she had so become accustom to, she broke into tears. Luffy noticed and pulled apart slightly to look at Nami. "What's wrong, Nami?"

"How…? How can you be so forgiving after all I said to you?" cried Nami closing her eyes as she did. She then felt something warm on her forehead. She opened her eyes to find them staring into Luffy's eyes.

The captain, now smiling lovingly at his navigator, spoke, "Because I love you, Nami." Those words – those simple words – caught Nami off-guard. He had so much faith in her, and was willing to look over her flaws completely. Tears began to fall again, but no longer in sadness or regret. It was in joy and happiness as they were accompanied with a smile.

"And…" Nami watched as suddenly Luffy seem to blush and look a bit nervous. This was rare for her to see Luffy like this. Luffy seem to be thinking over something as he scratched his head. Eventually, he spoke again. "I don't really think you can be…you know…my girlfriend anymore."

Nami looked at Luffy confused. Didn't he just say that he loved her? She then watched as he pulled out his other hand and held up a ring. Nami was stunned by the ring while Luffy smiled and said, "So…how about you be my queen instead."

As smart as she was, the phrasing of that sentence, she couldn't have just heard something she thought might be impossible at this. "Wait? A-Are you asking…"

"Nami…will you marry me?" Luffy answered Nami, honestly and without a glimpse of hesitation. Nami was at a loss of words. She covered her mouth in shock as she stared at the ring and then Luffy. The man seemed very confident obvious by his soft smile.

Nami's tears resurfaced as she removed her hand, revealing her mushy smile, and shouted in happiness, "Of course…you baka." And then the two pulled in to kiss, their first one in weeks.

While the two shared this tender moment, the others were watching on. Not just Robin, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper, but they were now joined by the others who had taken care of their respective. Every one of them wore a smile as they knew full well – thanks to Robin – that Luffy had just asked Nami to marry him. Even Zoro, as stoic as he was, smiled for his captain and navigator. Sanji reacted in a cool manner as he smoked his cigarette with a smile. Back with the couple, Luffy and Nami were still kissing. They both could stay like that forever.

But then, Nami's eyes open wide. She felt a gush of water leave her body from private area. Her water just broke…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh my…looks we got a serious issue. The next chapter will be the birth and the day it comes out will be the child's official birthdate! I can't wait! Sorry for not updating for so long, this chapter was a bitch to write for a number of reasons. <strong>

**But, that's the past. Time for the present! Let's look forward to the future! Thank you for all the reviews! Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	9. It's Finally Time!

**Reviews**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Oh, you know me. I love a good Pokémon reference here and there. It's like my version of 'Skull jokes'.**

**AnimeMaster24: Thanks for the review! The point of the last chapter was mainly a show that Luffy and Nami's relationship isn't always perfect, which is like all relationships to a point. If I were doing this better, I wouldn't have put the make up in the same chapter as the break up. Oh well.**

**Firetrail: You are so right! Let's fix that with an update right….NOW!**

**giby-chan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved the LuNa goody-ness.**

**TOM 5.0: Thanks TOM, glad that you enjoyed it. Remember everyone; One Piece fanfiction (especially LuNa (especially my work XD)) goes great with One Piece anime now re-showing back on Toonami at 1 EST.**

**Also look forward to Sword Art Online showing on Toonami coming soon!**

**Avengeme: Thanks for the review! We'll see, he may just surprise you a bit…**

**GammaDancer: Thanks for the review! Wow, that's a first in my book. But I'm glad you liked it! And no worries on stealing things like that, as long as it's not the whole story its good!**

**riffin121294: Thanks for the review! Wait no longer! Here it comes!**

**DALUNA: Thanks for the review! Here's one for ya! **

**GuardianOfAll: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I have another person that had read the original. I try to give this fic a little more action, and already I have accomplished that to some degree more than the original fic. It'll take time before the Straw Hats can or will go into an adventure, but they are also willing to sacrifice a bit of time for the baby. I'm trying to speed things along to get to the action or adventure parts, but it'll take time. **

**Now thanks for the wait everyone because now it's time...!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

_Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat Family, the Straw Hat crew was preparing for the arrival of Luffy and Nami's baby. However a snag in Luffy and Nami's relation caused much tension. Luckily, everything had been settled with at their stop on an island with vicious wildlife known as Vicious Wild. Luffy proposed to Nami, but then something unexpected happened…_

It's Finally Time!

Welcome to the crew, Monkey D…

As Nami and Luffy kissed, the woman's eyes were wide open. Only seconds ago did her water just brake and the moment with her love cease. She was suddenly overcome in pain and her legs weakened incredibly. Because of this Nami almost fell on Luffy, who quickly noticed Nami's action. As he held up, he looked on his fiancé worriedly.

"Nami, what's wrong?!"

From a distance, the crew saw what was ongoing. When they saw the two lovers' actions, many of them were confused. Zoro was the first to speak on it, "Wow…I know it's a big deal and all, but the woman should control her emotions more."

"Don't speak ill of Nami, Marimo! This is a tender moment for her." Sanji immediately retorted against Zoro. The green haired swordsman growled back with Sanji doing the same.

Luckily, before they could start an argument, Franky spoke up in concern. "I don't know bro. Straw Hat looks a bit worried."

"Could something have happened?" asked Brook looking curiously at the scene.

Back to the couple, Luffy was still waiting for an answer from Nami. The woman had suddenly begun breathing in repetition slowly. Luffy was really confused as to why. Did they kiss for too long? Nami released a small grunt that surprised Luffy. She then looked up, sweating lightly, and spoke, "Luffy…I think…it's time…"

Luffy didn't understand, "Time? Is it dinner time?"

It literally took every ounce of willpower for her to not shout or hit Luffy in anger. Instead, she restated, "No…Luffy…I mean…the baby…it wants to come out…"

"Oh, the baby's coming." Luffy smiled and nodded. For a few moments Luffy did nothing, but smile and hold onto Nami. Though Nami was sure Luffy didn't fully understand, and it was getting harder and harder by the minute, she waited for the information to settle into Luffy's head. Finally, Luffy gasped, "Ah! The baby's coming!"

"Yes! Luffy, it is!"

"What are they screaming about?" asked Usopp staring at the couple.

The crew continued to watch on. They were confused when they saw Luffy begin to panic, running around Nami who seem to be just barely standing. Eventually, Luffy stopped and picked up Nami bridal style surprising them. As Luffy and Nami neared the crew, they could see that Luffy was in full panic and Nami seemed to be breathing in repetition – a little faster than before. Chopper shouted out, "Luffy, what's wrong?"

"The Baby's Coming!" shouted Luffy sounding panicky. Unlike him, the whole crew gasped in quick realization.

"What! It is?!" Usopp shouted in shock.

"We need to take her to a doctor quickly!" said Chopper – still in Heavy Point.

"Chopper, you're the doctor. We need to take Nami back to the Sunny quickly." Quickly corrected Chopper, Robin was already on top of the situation. She then looked out to the setting sun. She then spoke grimly, "I'm afraid the real beast may come out at night."

Franky then called out, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!" The moment Luffy reached the crew they all began running once again this time heading for Sunny.

"Just keep breathing, Nami." Robin was keeping up with Luffy as she provided support to the laboring woman. Though Nami was breathing – which had picked up a bit more – she flashed a soft smile at Robin before shifting back to a pained expression.

"Dammit, Luffy, how dare you put Nami in so much pain?" Sanji grunted in displeasure. Luffy did not respond being far too focused on keeping Nami safe and getting to the Sunny.

"Yell at Luffy later, we need to get Nami to the ship!" shouted Usopp countering any potential argument.

Soon the crew reached the lighted Sunny. Despite the urgency, Luffy knew better than to enter via his devil fruit powers for once and used the gangplank. As the stepped onto the grassy deck, Chopper shouted, "Take her to the infirmary, Luffy!"

Immediately upon hearing, Luffy obediently rushed up the stairs with Robin and Chopper. The rest of the crew, tired from running, stopped as they walked on deck. They all watched worriedly as the others entered the infirmary and slammed the door. It was out of their hands now.

"Place her on the bed!" Listening to Chopper, Luffy carefully placed Nami on the bed. Chopper and Robin grabbed all the things that Chopper would need to deliver the baby as well as for if any problems would arise. With no hospital for miles, and being on the Grand Line, they had to prepare for the strong possibility that Nami would deliver out at sea.

Chopper then yelled out another order, "We're gonna need to remove her clothing."

"I'll handle it." Robin then crossed her arms. A few of her arms appeared around Nami and, with care, removed all clothing that would obscure the procedure.

Luffy blushed a bit and was about to take his leave. Before he could leave Nami grabbed his hand. Luffy looked back in surprise meeting Nami's eyes, he saw that Nami looked scared. "Luffy…please…help me."

Luffy's eyes widen. This sounded familiar. Luffy could remember Nami having said something similar back when she was at a low due to Arlong's backstabbing. Her expression now mirrored that one only filled with far more fear. Luffy turned back to Nami and with his other hand grabbed his straw hat. He placed it on Nami's head, much like he did back then, and crouched down next to her. Nami was in surprise and Luffy now held he hand with both of his and gave her a determined smile. "I'm right here."

Nami smiled only for it to quickly change into an expression of pain. With it she squeezed Luffy's hand, but since Luffy was a rubber man the pain was far less extensive. Robin and Chopper had taken notice of the exchange and were touched by it; however, they had a duty to do as well. "Let's begin." Chopper stated with confidence. Robin nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was now the dead of night and outside the infirmary the crew sat around waiting for any news whatsoever. Since the others had entered, no one left or entered the infirmary. Despite having been tired earlier, every last member found themselves fighting off sleep. They would endure for Nami's sake, but they were also worried. Nami's scream – even from within the infirmary – could be heard in their fullest. There were several attempts by Sanji to dash inside for 'her rescue', but he was suppressed quickly. This didn't help whenever Nami's scream were accompanied with shouts that varied.<p>

"DAMMIT, LUFFY! WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GONNA HAVE YOU FIXED!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MONEKY D. LUFFY!"

"GET THIS STUBBORN MAN'S STUBBRON BRAT OUT OF ME!"

"DAMN IT, IT HURTS!"

"I'M RAISING YOUR DEBT, ZORO!"

With Nami's most recent shout, Zoro shouted indignantly, "What?! It's not even my fault!"

"Ignore her, Swordsman. It's just pain-talk." Franky stated as he remained next to Brook as they held Sanji back. The poor chef was at his wits end due to his moral motto for women.

"Nami~, I'll rescue you~."

"Mrs. Nami's cries in pain combined with Mr. Sanji's to help are making my ears ring. Ah! But I have no ears because I'm only bones. Yohohoho! Skull joke!" spoke Brook lightheartedly.

Zoro, despite how lame the joke was, nodded in agreement. "I agree. Let's just knock Love-cook out." Zoro then went to grab one of his swords.

Then Usopp blew a whistle, "No! We all agreed we endure this for Nami and Luffy."

"Speaking of which, how are those animals enduring?" asked Franky as he looked out to the dark forest.

"I'll check." Usopp walked over to the side and looked onto shore. He couldn't see well, but he could make out large and dangerous creatures trying to approach the Sunny. Surprisingly, Usopp didn't look worried in the slightest.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LUFFY!"

With another scream from Nami, the shadowy beasts froze in their tracks. They then immediately walked back into the forests. Usopp gave a chuckle, "It seems that the top beast here on Vicious Wild is still Nami."

"With those threats, I wouldn't be surprised." Zoro said with a smirk.

"WE'RE NEVER HAVING A KID AGAIN! I'LL RIP THEM OFF BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

Every man – even Brook – visible shivered after that last scream. They all then spoke the same line, "Nami's scary."

* * *

><p>It would be a few more hours of constant screams and shouts before evidence that the sun would begin rising over the horizon. The crew waiting outside had remained awake through the whole night an ordeal that they would be greatly commended on. At some point, Nami had just gone straight into screaming, which they hoped was maybe a good sign. Only for it to last until the sun began to rise. With the first peaks of sun shining on the blue, the screaming changed completely.<p>

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The crew outside immediately stood up. Their tiredness forgotten, this new cry was far from what they usually heard, and for many it may have been either a long time or never since they last heard it. It was a baby's cry. All stood waiting for quite some time until finally the door opened. The crew watched as Luffy, looking almost far worse than they did, stumbled out with dazed expression. The man stopped just at the railing to the upper deck where they all could see him. None of them said anything as the waited for Luffy to do or say something. Unfortunately, what he did do was he fell over the railing and crashed on the deck below.

"Luffy!" shouted Usopp as the he and group of men rushed to their captain's side.

"Oi, Straw Hat, you okay?" questioned Franky raising his sunglasses checking on the captain.

Looking down on Luffy, it looked like the fall literally had zero effect on him as he continued to look in a daze straight into the sky. Seeing this, Zoro shouted, "Back off, give him some space."

"Hey Luffy, is it a girl or boy?" Sanji asked out of nowhere though heeding Zoro's advice.

"Mr. Luffy are you okay?" asked Brook in concern.

Finally, Luffy sat up from his spot. The group waited for the man to reply. "I…" The crew could barely hear Luffy and inched a bit closer to listen. Luffy continued to mumble, "I…I'm…a dad…"

Surprised by Luffy's answer, the group let out a laugh. Apparently, even Luffy could be knocked senseless by reality when it involves his kid. While most of the group continued to laugh, Zoro offered the dazed captain a helping hand up. Luffy took it, and as he stood back up Zoro spoke. "Looks like its official then… Congratulations, captain."

Brook then cheered, "Yohohoho! Three cheers for Mr. Luffy and Mrs. Nami on their new child!"

"Kanpai!" The group cheered loudly so both Luffy and Nami could hear. Luffy soon broke out of his daze and smiled with a blush looking embarrassed.

As they cheered, Usopp soon noticed something, "Kanpai-Luffy! What happened to your hand?!" Luffy now looked confused and looked at his hands. While one was perfectly normal the other was literally the color purple. The crew stopped cheering and looked on the hand in shock. Luffy just laughed.

"I was just helping Nami."

"Is that why your hat is gone too?" Sanji soon pointed that Luffy was not wearing his trademark hat. Luffy just smiled and nodded. The chef found that answer satisfying as he lit another cigarette.

"When can we see the baby, Straw Hat?" asked Franky giving Luffy a slap on the back, a very hard on at that.

Luffy smiled, "When Chopper is done cleaning up, and Nami's rested a bit."

"Well, is it a boy or a girl then?" Usopp asked hurriedly. Before Luffy could say, the door to the infirmary opened again. Everyone looked back up to see Robin smiling down on them with an amused expression.

"Having fun with the boys, captain?"

"Robin-chwan~!" Sanji immediately began twirling around upon sight of the beautiful archeologist.

"Is Nami okay?" Luffy stood back up feeling a bit worried about his fiancé. Robin chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes, she's fine Luffy." Luffy sighed in relief. Robin then continued to say, "Chopper says it will be alright for everyone to come in as long as everyone is quite."

The group nodded and began shuffling up the stairs to the infirmary. Robin then led inside with Luffy taking the lead. Once everyone was in they were met with a most unusual and unlikely scene they would probably ever see. In the infirmary bed was Nami, who looked like she had the roughest sleep in years, staring down at a bundle of cloth in her hands with a loving smile. Chopper was nearby jotting down some things down in a notebook. When Robin shut the door, both Nami and Chopper looked towards the group.

Chopper spoke quietly, "Hey everyone."

The group smiled while Luffy rushed over to Nami's side. Nami seem to smile even brighter than before and extended her arm to the captain, "Luffy…" Nami pulled Luffy closer to her and the baby. Luffy looked down on the cloth to see the face of a resting babe with hair that looked black maybe dark brown. The sleeping baby was so peaceful Luffy couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there…" Luffy said to the baby. He then looked at Nami. "Is it okay…if I hold…"

Nami smiled, "Always..." Nami then brought Luffy's hand under the baby's wrapped form. Luffy then brought his other hand around and carefully brought the baby to his face.

"Chopper…is the baby a boy or girl." Usopp had walked over to Chopper at his desk and asked the reindeer his question.

Before Chopper could answer, Luffy and Nami did. "She's a beautiful, baby girl." The whole crew smiled, some more than others.

"Ha! Told you the baby would be a girl." Sanji said with a victorious grin to Zoro. The green-haired swordsman clenched his teeth as he dug into his pocket. He then tossed a few beli coins to Sanji who caught them easily.

Usopp was surprised when he heard the couple spoke. "Whoa…a girl, that's-" Usopp stopped when he noticed that both Luffy and Nami were glaring at him dangerously. Usopp then amended his sentence, "-g-great! She'll be as pretty as her mother."

"Unless she takes after her father…" stated Franky as he removed his sunglasses as to get a better look at the baby. He was then met with a swift kick.

"Don't you dare insult her like that." Sanji said in disapproval.

Nami smiled as she looked down on the baby girl, "That…would be wonderful." The crew looked at Nami surprised, though in retrospect it wouldn't be that bad if she took a little bit from Luffy.

Luffy simply chuckled as he cradled the baby, "I just hope she likes adventures."

"Ah! Excuse me, but does the young babe have a name?" Everyone turned to Brook as the skeleton brought up a point. They all looked back to the couple wondering the same.

Luffy and Nami were surprise. They both looked at each confused. "We never really talked about it." Nami said in earnest.

"Well, we can't have that." Robin said with a smile.

"How about SUPER Frannie?" shouted Franky while doing his pose.

Sanji interjected in a cool manner, "That's just a female version of your name."

"Ooh! Sakura! Sakura! That's a pretty name!" Chopper said as he jumped up and down excited.

Again Sanji interjected, "She's way too adorable for just a 'pretty' name. Plus Sakura can be a boy's name too." Chopper was shocked by the rejection.

"How about Panty?" said Brook joking. Or at least they thought he was. He was met with a swift kick from Sanji.

Usopp then spoke up with a proud idea. "Well, I think that-

"If the name has anything to do with you, I'll kick that nose inward until you have no nose." With Sanji's threat, Usopp closed his mouth and began sweating bullets.

Zoro then added to the list, "How about Luffyko as a name, since we can't name her Luffy Junior."

Both Luffy and Nami stared at Zoro with expressions of disbelief. Sanji, again, interjected on their behalf, "What kind of name is Luffyko? Sounds like someone was too lazy to come up with a real name?"

"Shut up! I don't hear any better ones from you."

"Of course I have a better one." Sanji said coolly. Nami and Luffy looked on the chef with interest. However, that interest was completely betrayed as Sanji spoke in a suave tone. "Nami Junior."

"That's Even Lazier!" All the males shouted at Sanji in rage.

Nami sighed. While some of the names were good – strike that, only Chopper's was – she really didn't feel for any of them. She then looked over to Robin, who was her last hope for a name. "Robin-nee…"

Seeing how she was addressed, the young woman chuckled before responding. "I actually agreed to the name captain picked." Nami as well as the crew was surprised and looked over to Luffy.

"What name did you pick, Luffy?" asked Nami in interest.

Luffy, overcome with a bout of bashfulness, scratched the back of his head and looked away from the Nami and the crew with a faint blush. "Well…for a girl…I was thinking that she would be as pretty as Nami…so…I liked…Namika…"

The crew was surprised by Luffy's suggestion. They all thought over the name. Chopper spoke out softly, "Child of Nami…"

"It's got 'mikan' in the name kinda." said Usopp recalling Nami's favorite fruit and most precious treasure.

"The name itself means 'wave' just like Nami's does." Robin said with a smile.

"Mika…" Franky and Brook stated joyfully.

"And that nickname means 'beautiful scent'." Sanji stated with a chuckle.

Zoro then finished the list, "Monkey D. Namika."

Nami thought over each thing the group had said about this name. Despite the name being similar to her own name, looking down at her daughter she couldn't help but feel that it fitted her perfectly. Nami smiled as she looked up at Luffy, who had been waiting for her answer. "It's perfect, Luffy. Monkey D. Namika that will be her name, I love it."

Luffy grinned happily. He then raised the baby up, holding her with great care, as he shouted. "Welcome to the crew, Monkey D. Namika!"

"Shhh!" The whole crew shushed Luffy as he was a little too loud. Luffy quickly closed his mouth, but it was too late.

The baby began to stir a bit in her bundle of cloth. The whole crew stepped back waiting for the eventual loud wail that came when one upsets a sleeping baby. But one never came. Instead, the little baby girl began to open her eyes for what may have been the first time. Luffy noticed this and brought the baby up closer to his face. The baby's eyes then opened. Black eyes stared back at dark brown ones as daughter saw her father for the first time. Luffy was completely mesmerized by the baby in his hand – his daughter – ignoring the many around that where awing in wonder. After some time of just taking in the sight, Luffy smiled at his daughter. With care, Luffy joined Nami on the bed as he held the child securely as to see both him and Nami.

"Hi, Mika, I'm your daddy and this-" Luffy nudged at Nami, who was wondering what her husband-to-be was doing. "-is your beautiful mommy." Nami blushed, but smiled hearing Luffy's compliment. Luffy then turned the baby towards the crew. "And this is our crew!"

The crew smiled and waved to the baby trying to look as harmless and loving as any family would. The baby just stared the group and then she was turned back to Luffy and Nami. Nami then took over speaking to Mika. With a smile, she told the young babe, "They're all a bit weird, but you'll grow to love them like a family."

"A SUPER family!" added Franky with vigor.

"…A Straw Hat family, to be exact." Robin said with a smile continuing Franky's addition to the term.

Nami smiled and nodded, "Yeah, a Straw Hat family. They may not be related, but they will always be there for you because they're our nakama."

Once Nami finished, the most amazing thing happened. Baby Mika, who was born only an hour or so ago, smiled at her parents. Despite having no teeth – yet, the baby looked at her parents with a smile that, to them, shamed Luffy's own. Both parents gasped in surprise, catching the crew's attention, but then Nami took the baby and hugged her. "Oh my Oda, you're so precious!"

"What happen, Nami?" asked Usopp.

Luffy answered, "Mika just smiled!"

Chopper gasped in surprise, "Really? But babies usual don't smile until they reach two months in age."

"Figures that the first thing she does is smile. I think she did take after Luffy." Zoro chuckled as he leaned against the wall. He then looked over to Sanji wondering if he would throw a fit. Surprisingly, he didn't.

"How sweet~! Mika-chwan~ is already surpassing other babies~!"

Brook then added, as joyful as the chef, "She is a genius!" The two perverts of the crew were dancing as the celebrated the baby's first accomplishment. They were joined by Usopp, Chopper, and Franky as they popped off streamers.

The rest only laughed, Luffy just because he was happy that everyone else was happy while the others were doing such because it was only a small milestone for baby Mika. The baby didn't seem all that scared by the sudden celebration. Instead, the baby looked like she was about to fall asleep. Robin quickly noticed and quickly spoke up. "It seems Mika is already tired…"

"Aww~, already?" said the whole crew to Robin. Luffy looked at Nami and noticed that she too was looking tired as well.

"Yeah, we should let Nami rest too." Luffy said in consideration for Nami. The crew understood and they all began leaving out the room. Even Chopper and Robin left to most likely rest after a long night.

All that was left was the young couple and their newborn baby. Nami could feel her strength finally give out and so she called to Luffy, "Luffy…can you take Mika and put her in her crib."

"Yeah…" Luffy said, but when he went to grab the baby he stopped. Nami looked up at Luffy concerned.

"Luffy?"

"Whoa! Look at her Nami!" Nami was taken back when Luffy suddenly became overexcited. He leaned into Nami as they both looked their child. Nami giggled softly at how childish he was acting, but she found it cute. "I can't believe that you made her? It's so weird!"

Nami chuckled, "She's ours Luffy…" Nami then turned her head and kissed Luffy. The captain was surprised by this sign of affection, but he happily kissed back. It was rather quick as Nami broke away leaning back into her bed looking exhausted. Before she succumbed to sleep, she gave her husband-to-be and daughter one last look and spoke on last time, "…our precious Mika…"

As Nami fell asleep Luffy smiled and took Mika out of Nami's arms. He walked slowly to the crib as he just wanted to look at his child – a weird thing for him to even say – and wonder about her simple amazingness. But all things had to come to an end and Luffy very begrudgingly placed his sleeping daughter in her crib. He began to set things around his daughter trying to either keep her warm or keep her safe for any reason. Once he had finished, he continued to stare at his sleeping daughter in wonder and amazement. He thought over many ideas, going on adventures, eating all kinds of meat, finding gold – wondering if she'll have Nami's greedy quirk, and so much more. Every last one of them made Luffy smile. He couldn't wait to share them with his child when she would be old enough to do the things he imagined. And though he thought of many happy things, there was one far back in his mind that made the man feel worried.

'_Will I be a good dad to her…?'_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yo! I finally did it! I finally made Nami give birth to Mika! The circle is now com-….wait, there's still more?! I'm sure to quite a few of you, if not all of you, that the baby turned out to be a girl (It's not like there isn't already a fic or two with her in it). Anyway, now I'm going to work on a few other fics as well as working on a little Experiment I wanna try out later. Until next time! Ja Ne!<strong>


	10. Mika's Firsts

**Author's note: Happy One Piece Day! 16 years ago today, One Piece began serialization. Let us all give thanks to Oda-sama and Shonen Jump for 16 years of adventure and great nakamas! Also, yesterday was my birthday. So, yay me!  
><strong>

**And now for this occasion, you all get to read a new chapter! **

**Warning **

**This chapter contains much family fluff. If you haven't brushed your teeth or gone for your annual check-up then prepare for many cavities.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

Mika's Firsts

Life of a Baby on a Pirate Ship

Nami and the newborn Mika spent the whole day and a half in the infirmary recovering. Like them, the crew also recovered from staying the whole night awake in anticipation of the baby. When the log pose finally became fixed on the next island, the crew left Vicious Wild with a new member. The journey would take some days to reach the next island. All the while the crew kept visiting baby Mika whenever they had free time, which to Luffy was all the time. Nami found it sweet. Once the landed on their new island, the crew had decided to make a decision that they would make base on the island for some time. Or at least until they were either discovered or until they felt it time for them to move.

One month after Mika was born, the crew was now facing something more fearsome then any enemy they had met to be; sleep deprivation. While for the first few days since sailing and arriving, Mika had been an angel. Then came the crying – worst, it came at night! Baby Mika, like any baby, began crying in the middle of the night. For whoever was on night duty, it was certainly surprising. For the first few days, the whole crew got up thinking one of them was in trouble. Eventually they got used to it, for the most part. Nami didn't wish to cause too much trouble for the rest of the crew so she had crib in her room. Robin didn't mind, she instead took refuge in the library and came to bed sometime after Mika had finished her nightly tirade.

And this night was no different.

Hearing the cries of her baby, Nami was awakened. The young woman groggily sat up and looked over to side where a crib stood. "I'm coming, sweetie. I'm coming." Nami spoke tiredly as she swung her legs over the bed.

Nami walked over to crib and picked up the crying baby. "There, there, little princess, mommy has you." As Nami cradled the baby girl, Mika's cries softened slightly as she looked to see who had her.

Nami smiled, "Are you hungry?" An obvious first question, but when you're child has genetics from a bottomless pit it was likely the obvious answer. Nami sat down and tried to feed Mika, but the baby seemed to refuse.

"Not hungry? Then maybe you need a diaper change?" Nami checked over the baby, but Mika did not need a change. Mika just continued to cry.

"Oh Mika…what is wrong…" Nami rocked the baby in her arms as she tried to get the baby back to sleep. It worked in at least calming her down, but the little baby still seemed displeased.

Elsewhere on the ship, the entire crew was awake and tired. In the men's room, every last one of the men had bloodshot eyes. Usopp was the first to speak. "This is the fifth day…"

"Straw Hat, why is your daughter so loud." Franky moaned as he hanged over his bed looking at Luffy.

Luffy hanged his head off his bunk looking dead, "…I don't know…"

"She's your freakin' daughter!" shouted Zoro angry. "I can't sleep anywhere with her crying!"

"Shut up, Moss head. These are the cries of an angel." Sanji countered albeit tired.

Zoro mumbled, "…Born from a devil."

Both Luffy and Sanji shouted, "Oi!"

Chopper was in his bunk awake as he tried to cover his ears with a pillow. He then muttered to himself. "Will she ever go asleep?"

In the library, Robin heard the cries and ignored them to the best of her abilities. She too had bloodshot eyes though of a lesser degree than the others. She continued to read hoping that Nami could take care of the baby. Brook was on watch tonight, and though he didn't show he too was quite tired. Now, back with Nami…

"Maybe some fresh air will help…" Nami sighed and walked outside her room with Mika in hand. She walked out onto the deck and looked around. It was the dead of night, but the night sky was clear and filled with the bright moon and stars.

"It's nice out, don't you think?" Nami said to the baby in her hands. The baby didn't seem all that interested; instead, she released another whine showing she was still unhappy. Nami also became unhappy. What was she going to do with her unhappy child?

"Maybe I should wake up Luffy…" Nami thought out loud.

"Mrs. Nami, are you alright?" Nami looked down on the lower deck to find Brook looking up at her. His voice showed he was concerned for her.

"Hello Brook…this little one doesn't seem to want to fall asleep." As Nami gestured to her baby, Mika gave another whine showing her displeasure. Nami sighed as she rocked the baby trying to calm her down.

Brook gave a light-hearted laugh, "Ah, babies are quite miraculous. One moment they can sleep all day then the next they won't sleep at all."

"And this one certainly doesn't want to sleep." Nami said in a displeased tone as she stared at her unhappy child.

"If I may suggest…" Nami looked back over at Brook interested in what the skeleton had to suggest. Seeing he had Nami's full attention, he continued, "Have you tired a lullaby?"

Nami looked at Brook stunned. Why hadn't she thought of that? She had heard of mothers singing babies to sleep. She would hit herself if she didn't have her sweet baby in her hands. Instead she just grunted in frustration, "Why did I not think of that?"

"Yohohoho, you are tired Mrs. Nami. It is an easy thing to forget, but you have us. As they say, 'it takes a village to raise a child'."

"I guess you're right." Nami looked down at Mika, who was still looking unhappy. Nami then got an idea. "Brook, could you help me with the lullaby."

"It would be my pleasure." Brook then brought out his violin ready to play. Nami walked over to the skeleton and whispered into his ear ("Ah! But I don't have ears because I'm all bones. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"). Brook smiled, "Wonderful choice."

"Thanks." Nami then looked back down on her daughter showing the baby her soft smile. The baby was still unhappy and looked to be ready to cry. Brook immediately began to play a soft tune. Nami waited for just a moment, began swaying gently, and then began to sing softly. **(Say what you will, I find this perfect for the occasion)**

"Baby mine, don't you cry."

"Baby mine, try your tears." Mika began to relax a little though still looking unhappy. Nami then brought the small baby close to her chest near her heart. She continued to sway back and forth.

"Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

"Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say."

"Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you two."

"All of those people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you."

"From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows."

"But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine."

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too."

"All those same people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you."

"From your head down to your toes you're not much, goodness knows."

"But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine."

"Baby of mine"

Nami and Brook both finished the lullaby. Nami brought the baby off her chest to check if Mika was asleep. To Nami's delight, Mika was now sleeping peacefully. Nami sighed in relief. "Finally…she fell asleep."

Nami suddenly felt a boney finger. She turned to see Brook pointing off to the side. "Ah, Mrs. Nami, she isn't the only one."

Nami looked over to where Brook was pointing towards. To her shock, all the men were now sleeping on the grassy deck. She couldn't believe it. "Ugh, whatever, I'm going to put Mika back in her crib and then go to bed." Without a care, Nami walked towards her room.

"Good night, Mrs. Nami. Good night, Little Mika." Brook saw the two off and returned to his night duty. He decided that his crew would sleep best undisturbed.

* * *

><p>A few months pass by and the crew has adjusted to their new lifestyle. Sleeping at night became much easier both do to Mika crying less at night and the men's ability to adapt. Mika is now four and half months old, and the crew had since left the previous island for a new summer island. The crew had docked at a cove with a beautiful beach well hidden from the town nearby. Thusly, this day became a beach day. Everyone was on the beach having fun and enjoying a break from the high seas. Nami sat under the umbrella with Mika in her special seat – which was closely similar to Sunny's figurehead. Robin sat nearby reading a book. Most of the guys were playing games or having competitions. Occasionally, someone came to visit with Mika. Again, it was mostly Luffy.<p>

For the fiftieth time, Luffy was visiting with Nami and Mika. "Hi, Mika. How is my little princess doing?"

Mika didn't respond much from a random arm and leg movement and a smile. For Luffy, that was enough for him. Nami watched on finding the whole thing precious, though a little annoying. In a sense, she was a little jealous since Luffy hardly spoke to her when he came to visit. So, Nami decided to speak. "Hello, captain."

Luffy looked over to Nami with a plain expression. He already knew he was in some kind of trouble by how she addressed him. Robin chuckled watching the interaction. Luffy tried to converse with Nami, "Hi, my sweet mikan."

"Oh, now you notice me." Nami said with a huff crossing her arms.

"Nami~" Luffy moved closer to Nami trying to plead with her.

Then Usopp shouted, "Watch out!" Nami, Robin, and Luffy turn to see a ball come hurdling towards them. The ball hit Luffy directly at the face causing the man to fall back.

Nami and Robin gasped in surprise. The crew, who were playing volleyball, stood frozen in shock. Eventually the ball fell off Luffy's face leaving a large red mark. No one move or spoke. Until suddenly there came a giggle. It was incredibly soft and loud, and it didn't come from any adult. Everyone turned to look at Mika to see her smiling and laughing. The whole crew's jaw dropped.

"That was precious!" Nami shouted in excitement as she crawled over to Mika and picked the baby girl up. She then began to lightly hug the girl. "That was the cutest laugh I've ever heard."

"That was the first time she laughed!" said Chopper as he rushed over to Nami excited as well.

Brook joined Chopper as he came to Nami's side. "Ah, it was sweetest thing my ears have ever heard. But I have no ears because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a laugh." Zoro seemed to be completely confused.

Sanji muttered angrily, "Tch. Shitty swordsman, like you would understand. That laugh was of a pure angel."

"Laugh again, little sis'!" Franky shouted as he joined the others circling around Nami and Mika.

Luffy finally stood back up and quickly joined the group. Mika looked around wondering what the adults were doing around her. She then spotted her father grinning at her. Luffy shouted, "Here, Mika, watch!" Mika watched as Luffy grabbed both of his cheeks, stretched them, and make silly faces.

Mika instantly laughed. The whole crew, minus one confused Zoro, gushed over the laughing baby. Robin watched on as most of the crew was now trying to get Mika to laugh. It amused her that something so miniscule could attract so much attention. Though, she too liked to hear the baby laugh.

* * *

><p>Another few months pass, since their beach vacation the crew had been to one other island. They had landed on a winter island, and indoors was where Mika – now seven months old – stayed for all time. By her sixth month, Nami began allowing the crew – some more than others, to watch her child while she did other stuff or while on night watch. Mika had begun to sit up by herself and began playing with many of her toys that she been gathering increasingly. She had also taking a liking to throwing toys at her family members for her amusement (No idea where that came from. Wink, wink, check the Happy Birthday Special). On this day, Nami and Luffy had gone on one of their rare dates, which they hadn't had time for in many months.<p>

"See you guys later!" Usopp shouted from the Sunny with Mika in his arm, both wrapped in winter clothes, as he waved Luffy and Nami off. Mika was doing the same having learned the connection rather recently.

"Bye guys!" shouted Luffy walking backwards while waving.

"Don't stay outside too long! Mika is not use to the cold!" shouted Nami still worried for her daughter.

"She'll be fine! Just go!" Usopp shouted back annoyed. With the couple finally out-of-sight, Usopp brought Mika back inside. He took her to the men's room where most of the crew was currently in a card game.

"Did they finally leave?" Zoro spoke to the sniper from his seat at the table. "It sure took them long enough."

After taking their coats off, Usopp then sat Mika down in her special play area in the corner of the room. The baby girl squealed in delight as she grabbed one of her toys. He then looked over to Zoro and spoke, "I know, she just kept telling me more stuff about what not to do with Mika."

"Can you blame her?" Franky said as he played cards with Chopper, Brook and Sanji. "Nami sis' is leaving us her and Straw Hat's child. Any mother would worry."

"What's there to worry about? We can keep an eye on a little baby." Usopp said confidently as he took his seat with the others to play cards.

Chopper nodded in agreement. "I agree. Mika can only sit up. She won't be able to move around."

"And the little angel is incredibly vocal." Sanji said with a smile as he placed a card down.

"We'd be the most incompetent pirates and family members ever." Brook added as he too placed a card, which immediately was met with dissatisfied groans.

The group of men continued playing cards and having a good time. Occasionally, one of them would check on Mika. Always the little girl was playing with one of her toys. Whenever she spotted one of them looking at her she waved to that person, and in return that person did as well with a joyful smile. However, their period of checking soon grew longer until they stopped all together. With an occasionally coo from Mika, they believed to be in the clear.

It was dark outside as Sanji began to reshuffle the cards and then deal them out, not a single sound was made. The whole crew found that odd. "It's quite…" said Chopper.

Zoro sat up straight feeling a bit tense, "Yeah, too quiet. Why hasn't Mika made a sound?"

The group of men turned to the corner where Usopp had last left Mika. The little baby was not in her play area. The entire group gasped. "What!"

"Where did Mika go?" shouted Usopp in utter shock.

"How could that baby just disappear?" said Sanji as he looked under the table.

"Ah! Look!" Hearing Chopper, the crew looked to see the reindeer pointing to the door leading outside. The door was open.

The group shouted, "No way!" They all rushed outside. They immediately began to look around for the little girl.

"How did she get out?" said Franky as he looked in one direction.

"She must have just learned to crawl!" shouted Chopper as he looked in another direction. They were lucky that it hadn't snowed, though it would've helped in stopping her it would also make her sick.

Brook then offered a suggestion. "Let's split up. We are bound to-"

"What are you guys doing?" The entire group froze and turned around. Now on the deck was Luffy and Nami, the latter of who was looking very upset. Luffy just watched on confused.

The group of men – despite it being cold – broke into a sweat. Sanji bravely spoke up with a smile. "N-Nami, Luffy, what are you doing back so soon?"

Nami frowned. "Our date is over. What are doing outside?"

Franky gulped as he spoke, "Um, nothing much, girly."

Nami raised her brow. "Really, because it looks like you were looking for something."

"What? Of course not! What would give you that idea?" said Usopp trying to cover for the group.

Before Nami could ask another question, the door to the aquarium room opened. Everyone turned to see Robin walking out with Mika in her arms nibbling on Robin's sleeve. Robin looked at the men and then turned to Luffy and Nami. "Oh, you have returned from your date." Robin said amusedly.

Seeing his little girl, Luffy ran over to Robin with a grin shouting, "Mika, mommy and daddy are back!"

Mika heard her father and stopped biting on Robin's sleeve. She made cooing sounds as she stretched out her hands towards her father. Robin happily handed the baby to Luffy. Once in hand, the two shared a great big smile. Instantly, Nami's mood lightened up. The group of men felt immediate relief seeing that they were not in trouble and Mika was safe.

Whispering, the group of men spoke in relief. "Phew, she's safe."

"How was she? She didn't give you too much trouble, right?" asked Nami to Robin as she walked up next to her fiancé.

Robin shook her head. "No, she was a perfect angel." Nami smiled and patted her daughter on the head. However, Robin wasn't done. "At least, her time with me she was good."

Nami turned back to Robin surprised, "What do you mean?" The men started to get nervous.

"Well, I guess the boys must have needed her out because she came crawling into the aquarium all by herself. I guess she learned how to crawl." Robin continued as she gave Mika a little tickle. The baby instantly laughs and then grabbed the woman's finger.

Luffy gasped, "Wow! That's amazing!"

"Yes, it is." Nami was just as happy as Luffy was for their daughter. She gave a smile to her daughter, who returned with her own smile. However, she then looked over to the group of men. "But why was my daughter crawling in the first place?"

All the guys went into a nervous sweat and remained silent. Nami didn't like the silence, and so she glared at them. Robin and Luffy were also curious as to why they were being so quiet. Nami then spoke in a low and threatening tone. "Well…?"

Sanji stepped forward with a suave smile. "Now Nami, we can explain-"

***BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM***

Sanji as well as the other five males were immediately met with Nami's fist. Giving them no time to explain, Nami could already guess what had happened. The men lay in crumpled heap, Robin stood by not even batting an eye, and Luffy just felt sorry for his crew. On the other hand, Mika was giggling finding the whole thing funny.

* * *

><p>A few more months passed, Mika was becoming quite the little troublemaker. As the crew watched Mika's development, they soon realized that the little baby girl was taking after her father a little more than her mother. A big indication was her appetite discovered early on when Mika could start eating food, albeit mashed food. Around her ninth month Mika began eating finger foods on her own though with supervision. Her habit of throwing stuff had yet to be quelled. Food fights started almost every day. With her learning how to crawl, leaving Mika alone or taking their eyes off her would be a big problem. This combined with her new found hand coordination and crawling she was a small force to be recon with. And her new favorite toy was her father, seeing how his whole body was rubber pulling on his finger and face was fun.<p>

Luffy laughed, "Shishishi! Nami watch!"

Trying to sunbathe, Nami looked from her seat. Luffy was playing with Mika on the grass deck nearby. Mika sat in front of Luffy playing with some of her toys when Luffy stuck out his finger. "Here Mika, pull my finger."

Mika dropped whatever toy she had and grabbed the man's finger. She then pulled on it with all her little might causing her to fall over softly. Luffy laughed. "You're so silly, Mika."

Nami rolled her eyes. "She isn't the only one." Luffy chuckled and then continued to play with Mika. Nami returned to sunbathing.

Mika let go of Luffy's finger letting it return to normal. Mika then looked over to the side and saw her mother. She instantly took an interest and started crawling over to her. Luffy frowned though quickly smiled seeing where she was going. Little Mika crawled over her mother's chair with remarkable speed. Once she reached it she placed her hand on the bar and lifted herself up. Nami didn't notice so Mika walked down the chair and then placed her hand on her mother's skin.

Nami was surprised by the sudden touch. She sat up to see who was touching her, but smiled when she saw that it was her daughter. "Hey there, cutie, are you having fun?" The little girl looked at her mother with a curious gaze only to shift into a bright smile.

"And look at you, standing up on your own." Nami said proudly.

"I think she wants mommy to play too." Nami looked over hearing Luffy. The young captain looked to be practically begging for her to play with him. She giggled and decided to a little fun. She acted to be in thought for only a minute and then smiled.

"Well, if she really wants me too." Nami swung her legs over the chair and scooped the baby into her arms. The baby squealed in delight as her mother tickled her.

Luffy watched on with a smile. He was glad to see Nami having fun. She deserved to have a fun especially with how much she puts up him included. But seeing his wife-to-be and daughter having fun without him made him feel left out. He stood up and rushed over to his two favorite girls.

"Hey, mind if I join?" asked Luffy with a grin.

Nami stopped tickling Mika and turned to Luffy. He looked like her really wanted to join. Nami then got a fun idea. She made her expression out to look unamused at him. "I believe you said that Mika wanted to play with mommy. Not daddy."

"What!" Luffy gasped in shock.

Nami giggled. She then turned to her daughter and picked sat her up. "What do you think, sweetie? Should we let daddy play with us?"

Though she had no clue what her mother was saying Mika smiled and babbled with excitement. Nami smiled and turned towards Luffy, who was still in shock. "Okay, Luffy, you can play."

Luffy blinked and then grinned happily, "Yay!" Luffy shouted in joy and then tackled Nami and Mika. Nami was easily caught off guard and all the two adults landed on the ground with Mika safe in Nami's arms. Luffy's hat even fell off his head though landing on his body as the two adults stared at each other.

"Luffy! That was reckless! You could've…" Nami was about to scold Luffy when she was interrupted by Mika's laughing and giggling. She was surprised to her laughing when something so sudden would more than likely scare any baby. _'I guess that's something she inherited from Luffy; laughing in the face of danger.'_

Luffy laughed, "Sorry, Nami. I'll try to be more careful."

"You better." Nami said scolding Luffy sternly. Luffy flashed a smile towards Nami causing her to blush lightly.

Nami didn't realize this immediately, but both she and Luffy were pretty close to each other practically touching skin. They both found it quite natural oddly even with Mika fidgeting on Nami chest. They were even looking at each other, like they plus Mika were the only people on the ship. Of course, they were not. And speaking of, most of the crew was hardly paying attention. This kind of interaction between captain and navigator had now become quite a regular part of the crew's life. Even Sanji, despite his jealousy, tried not to interfere as much. Back to the couple, Luffy made a bold move and gave Nami as chaste kiss. Nami's blush intensified.

"W-W-What was that about, Luffy." Nami said stuttering in embarrassment.

Luffy just chuckled, "Nothing, I just love you and Mika is all."

Nami smiled, but rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, if that's all." Nami then leaned forward and kissed her captain back. Luffy was surprised, but kissed back immediately.

As they two kissed, Luffy suddenly felt his hat come off his body. He broke the kiss and lifted his head up. Nami did the same wondering what was going on. Both of them were surprised to see Mika now holding Luffy's straw hat in her tiny hands and nibbling on it a bit. When she found the hat inedible she then decided to place it on her head. Both Luffy and Nami laughed, the hat was far too big for the little baby girl, but it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Looks like you have a little more competition Luffy." Nami said jokingly as she sat up being careful not to knock the baby off.

Luffy laughed and then sat up as well. He grinned, "No way. She'll destroy me!"

Hearing this, Nami smirked, "Oh really?" Luffy turned to Nami seeing her devious smirk. He watched as Nami stood their daughter up and held her little arms. "Let's beat daddy, Mika; Baby Punch!"

Nami made Mika send a punch towards her father. It connected. "Ah! I'm hit, I am defeated." Playing along, Luffy fell back withering in fake pain. The action made Mika laugh and then clap her hands. Luffy and Nami joined Mika in laughing.

It was just one big, happy family.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	11. Blow out the Candles

**Author's note: Yo! Man, this chapter got really long! Well, not as long as chapter 4, but still. I didn't even intend it to be. But I got an idea and so something was added to this chapter. **

**Now this it important; the next update will not be a chapter. It'll be the Divergence in the Story Path. From there, you choose what you wanna read. But most of you will either read this one or both so no worries. Also, it'll probably be out like…now. Or tomorrow, either or.**

**Man, this chapter was long! XD**

**I forgot to do reviews last chapter cause I was busy filling in cavities from all the sweet fluffiness of that chapter. So I'll do some now!**

**wolf191000: Thanks! I was going for that. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**jam klaoo: Thanks!**

**Gerson: Thanks!**

**LunaMoonlight100: Cool, I always imagined him as the fun kind of parent. And if you make his daughter cry, one-way ticket to Gear Third: Gum Gum Giant Pistol!**

**TOM 5.0: Thanks TOM. I'm actually surprised I didn't do the usual gags either (Whatever they may be). I do think some are in there, just not as highlighted.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Shhh! What do you know? No one else here does XD**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

Blow out the Candles

Mika's Special Birthday Guest

Oh! You're just in time! Today is a very special day, and I wouldn't want you to miss it. To the day (not literally) it has been one full year since Mika was born. A little wonder child that somehow enlightened and tortured the Straw Hat crew. Being her mother, Nami wanted everything to be perfect for her daughter's first birthday.

"She's not gonna remember this." Zoro stated rather annoyed.

His answer was met with Nami's fist as she shouted, "Don't ruin this for me!" Since then, no one questioned the idea.

It was now the morning of Mika's first birthday, and the sun was beginning to rise. Most of the crew was still asleep. The only one awake at this hour was Robin, who had night duty after taking over for Zoro. Once Robin had finished her book she noticed the sun rising and began to clean up her reading area. She left the library and walked towards the women's room. As she crossed the deck she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She peered out towards the ocean to see a small raft speeding towards them. As she walked up to the edge of the Sunny, she had made it at the same time as the raft drifted next to their boat. On the boat was a grinning, freckled face, young man with long black hair with an orange hat and without a shirt. Thanks to him being shirtless, Robin instantly recognized the Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. It was the jolly roger of the Whitebeard pirates.

Robin was a bit alarmed, but remained composed. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Portgas D. Ace." Ace said politely. "This wouldn't happen to be the Straw Hat pirates lead by Monkey D. Luffy, is it?"

"It is." Robin said plainly.

Ace grinned. "Good, then can you wake him up and tell him his brother is here to see him."

Robin looked at Ace surprised. She didn't know her captain had a brother, let alone one from the Whitebeard pirates. However she did know of Portgas D. Ace the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. She then smiled, today would quite an interesting day. She then crossed her arms and activated her powers. Ace watched on with a curious gaze wondering what the woman was doing. He then heard a door open.

"What is it, Robin?" said a rather tired Luffy.

Robin smiled. "We have a visitor."

"Really?" said Luffy in surprise.

Deciding he had waited enough, Ace jumped from his raft and landed on the railing. Luffy was instantly surprised. Ace then waved to his little brother. "Hey, long time no see Luffy."

"Ace!" shouted Luffy joyfully. "What are you doing here?"

Ace stood up and stepped off the railing. "Well, when I heard that the Straw Hat pirates haven't been active in well over a year I thought that something had to be up."

Luffy chuckled and scratched his cheek rather bashfully. "Actually…"

A door opened up again. Out came Usopp looking tired. He called out, "Hey Luffy, why'd you wake up so early?"

Behind him came Brook holding his violin and bow. "Indeed, I haven't even played yet.

Luffy turned with a big smile. "Hey! Ace is here!"

Usopp gasped in surprise, "What? Ace!"

Ace gave the long nose man a wave and spoke, "Hey Usopp." He then noticed the skeleton behind the sniper. To say the least, he was surprise. He then leaned towards Luffy speaking softly, "Looks like you got more than just a new ship."

"Huh? Oh! That's Brook! He's our musician." Luffy said with a grin. "He's also a skeleton."

Ace nodded, "I noticed."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ace." Brook approached Ace and gave him a handshake. Ace politely shook back though a little nervous.

"Hey guys! Ace is here!" Ace looked around the tall skeleton to hear Usopp shouting back into the room. In no time more of the Straw Hats came out. Ace recognized three of them – Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper – but he was not familiar with the blue haired man with large forearms.

"Hey, welcome back." Zoro said with friendly smile.

"Who is this?" said Franky as he lifted his sunglasses up observing the young man before him.

Sanji took out a cigarette and spoke, "He's Luffy's brother."

"Straw Hat has a brother?" said Franky in shock.

"Yeah, Franky! He's so cool!" said Chopper in an excited tone.

"Need a light?" asked Ace as he held his finger up. A small flame lit up Sanji's cigarette.

Sanji took a quick puff and then replied. "Thanks."

"Oh!" Both Chopper and Franky were amazed by Ace's trick.

"I recall there was one or two more. Or did the princess not join?" asked Ace looking to Luffy.

"Vivi? No, she decided to stay at her home." Luffy said with a smile.

Ace nodded understanding his brother. "Then, that leaves…"

Ace was stopped as another door opened. On the deck above the men's room, Nami came out of the women's room. She looked to be very irritated. "What is everyone yelling and shouting about!"

All but Robin flinched with Nami's shout. Even Ace found the orange haired navigator to be scary. Ace leaned over to Luffy. "She seems scarier than last time."

"Yeah, some things have changed since last time." Luffy replied with a nervous smile.

"Like what?" Ace asked curiously. Luffy thought about it for a minute, but then had an idea. As Nami reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised to see Ace. Luffy then rushed over to Nami.

"Ace? What are you-Mmmpf!" As Nami tried to speak, her lips were immedaitely caught by Luffy's lips. Ace was caught completely off guard. The crew either found the sight amusing or annoying.

Eventually, Luffy broke away from the now dazed Nami. He then turned to his shocked brother wearing a big grin. "I like you to meet my finance, Nami."

Nami rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It's fiancé, Luffy dear."

Luffy replied with a chuckle. Ace finally snapped out of his shocked state. He then turned to the crew pointing a finger at the couple. He spoke out dumbly, "Since when?"

Zoro replied, "A year." Ace gasped.

"Actually, they've been together for eight months before Luffy proposed." Usopp said in a matter-of-factly. Ace completely lost his breath.

Despite hearing from some of the crew, Ace still didn't believe it. He spoke dumbly once again, "How?"

"I think they've had feelings for each other for a while beforehand…" stated Robin.

Ace nodded in agreement. "Well, I knew that. They were just too stubborn or dense to admit it."

Nami and Luffy looked at Ace in anger and shouted, "Hey!"

"Then the best answer is they had a little incentive." Robin said with a soft smile.

Ace looked curiously at the woman. The way she had stated that sentence seem to catch his attention. He asked, "What kind?"

On cue, there came a soft cry. Ace was instantly paralyzed as well as confused by this new sound. He looked around seeing that most of the crew wasn't worried. He then looked over to his brother and apparent fiancé. Both of them looked at each other concerned. "I'll go." And like that Luffy left Nami's side and ran up into the women's room.

It was only a mere ten seconds later when the cry went away only to be replaced by Luffy. "Nami~"

Nami shook her head. "After all this time, you still can't handle it. Men." Nami then went up to her room to assist Luffy.

Ace was still stunned by the sound. He then looked back the crew. "What…was that?"

The whole crew smiled. Sanji then spoke, "Our newest nakama."

Ace didn't understand what the chef meant. He then turned back to the door only to see Luffy and Nami walking back down. Only Luffy was holding a baby. Ace blinked once, then twice, and then he even rubbed his eyes. He definitely wasn't seeing things, and he couldn't believe it. Once the couple had reached the bottom of the stairs, Ace immediately approached looking completely stunned. "Luffy…that's…"

Luffy heard his brother and grinned. He then held up his one-year old daughter showing her to Ace. "Ace, meet your niece, my and Nami's daughter, Monkey D. Namika."

"But we like to call her Mika for short." Nami added for clearance.

Ace and Mika stared out each other. Having just met, Ace wasn't sure what to say. Mika was just looking over this new stranger wondering what he'll do. Luffy then brought Mika closer to his body as he spoke to her. "Mika, this is your Uncle Ace. Wave hi like you do with everyone." Luffy then waved his hand. Instantly, Mika followed her father's movement with added baby gibberish words.

"I can't believe…" said Ace absentmindedly.

Zoro chuckled. "Sometimes we can't either."

"I mean…it's just…unreal." Ace continued still completely in shock.

"Don't worry, Straw Hat's bro, you came at a wonderful time! Today is Little Sis' Mika's first SUPER birthday!" shouted Franky with excitement.

"Really?" said Ace in surprise.

"Yeah! You should join us!" said Luffy getting excited. Mika mimicked her father showing how excited she was as well, even though she didn't know why.

After finally getting over the surprise, Ace smiled and chuckled. "Well, I did come here to pass a message, but I can stay for a little bit."

"Yay!" shouted the crew cheerfully.

And so, the official 'Mika's First Birthday Party Extravaganza!' began a little earlier than planned. Zoro in particular was fearful of Nami's scolding for whatever reason. With a delightful surprise visit from Ace, not a single Straw Hat could say that this wouldn't be memorable for Mika. While originally planning to begin around noon, the party was able to last to that time and further. Despite not recognizing it as such, Mika was enjoying her party. Every last one of her family was playing her.

* * *

><p>Luffy:<p>

"Peek…" said Luffy covering his face. Immedaitely, Mika was looking all around wondering where her father went to. He then removed his hands from his face, wearing a huge grin. "…A-boo!" The little baby girl squealed in delight.

* * *

><p>Zoro:<p>

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted Zoro as he dodged another toy. This was definitely not Zoro's idea of spending time with his figurative niece; in fact, he was just gonna nap with her. Unfortunately, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper halted such task by handing Mika her toys.

As everyone laughed at Zoro and Mika's antics, the green haired swordsman was getting irritated. "Shut up assholes!"

Nami's fist immediately impacted the top of Zoro's head a second later. "Don't cuss in front of my baby girl!"

Zoro clenched his teeth in anger and frustration. Mika clapped and giggled in joy.

* * *

><p>Nami:<p>

"Look how pretty you are." For Nami, she wanted Mika to try on several cute baby outfits she had found in town. For this outfit, Mika was wearing probably the most frilly baby dress a baby girl could have. Mika didn't seem to mind, especially when everyone blew it up to be like a fashion shot.

"Work it, Little Sis'!" In front of Mika, Franky, Sanji, and Brook were taking pictures. Nami dressed her, and then let the little one-year old walk towards her uncles – being very curious – with a bright smile. Luffy and Chopper were cheering on for Mika. Usopp was announcing, and Robin and Ace were strangely critiquing the whole thing.

"And the next thing our ultra-famous, super-star, fashion model Mika-n is wearing is a lovely spring day dress best for a spring island anytime of season." Usopp said announcing through the Transponder Snail announcement system.

Robin was actually seriously critiquing. "I think it's far too revealing for a girl her age. Also, there are far too many bright colors. I suggest a midnight black scarf."

Ace seemed a little lost on the whole thing. "Is this really necessary?"

The whole crew stopped. All of them thought about it for a minute before someone finally answered. "You know, I think he's right." Sanji said surprising the group. He then smiled. "Mika-chwan is cute in anything."

The whole crew agreed. Ace was still wasn't sure what was going on as Mika crawled over her uncle.

* * *

><p>Luffy again:<p>

"Mika! Watch this!" shouted Luffy as he sat his daughter in front. Mika watched her father curiously. Luffy stepped back making sure there was plenty of room.

He then shouted, "Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy then sucked in some air and bloated himself. Mika was instantly astonished and began clapping and laughing. Luffy chuckled though kept his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Usopp:<p>

"Wait! Luffy, keep that up for a few minutes." Usopp shouted as he picked up Mika and walked over to Luffy.

The straw hat captain watched confused. Usopp then sneakily tripped Luffy making him land on his back. Usopp then jumped onto Luffy's bloated stomach and he bounced with Mika in hand. Mika was enjoying this new experience. Luffy was trying with all his might not to open his mouth. Along with the crew, Ace laughed at the sight banging his hand on the table.

* * *

><p>Sanji:<p>

"And next for your Birthday Luncheon, we have this lovely array of cooked carrots, small-cut mikan rabbits, with small-cuts of fine meat." Sanji spoke in a gentleman-like manner as he served food to Mika.

Mika immediately went into eating her food, first the mikan rabbits and then the meat. She didn't look too interested in the carrots. Nami then stepped in and tried to get her daughter to eat. "Come on, princess, you need to eat all your food if you want your cake later."

Sanji turned his head towards the rest of the table. "That goes for the rest of you idiots!"

Luffy and Usopp shouted in shock, "Ah, what!" Both wouldn't eat particular items that Sanji had cooked up. For Luffy it was anything that wasn't meat or fruit. Usopp had a disliking for peppers, onions, and carrots. (Get it?)

No one else had a problem with their food. Ace, eating his food politely, gave his brother a slap behind the head. "Come on, you need to show your daughter how to eat healthy."

Luffy grumbled incoherently as he then began to eat some of his vegetables. Nami smiled as she had watched the scene. _'Now maybe I can get him to stop stealing food.'_

"Hey!" shouted Zoro as Luffy stole some of his rice balls.

Nami sighed, "If only…" Unfortunately, Nami didn't notice that Mika had watched the whole act. There's no way she could pick up such a habit, right?

* * *

><p>Luffy…again?:<p>

Both Luffy and Mika were sleeping, both having the comical sleep bubble coming out of their noses. Everyone seems to also be in siesta as they just hung around the ship talking. Zoro was finally getting that nap he wanted earlier.

* * *

><p>Chopper:<p>

Mika laughed out in joy as she rode Chopper around in Walk Point. With Nami walking beside her as a precaution, the little one-year old had nothing to worry about. She even petted Chopper probably not realizing that he was the furry little man or the giant man she had seen many times before.

"Oh! Me next! Me next!" Usopp and Luffy shouted from their imaginary line as if going on a kiddie ride.

Chopper shot his head around in anger. "I'm not a petting zoo!"

* * *

><p>Robin:<p>

"Now this is an 'apple'. Can you say 'apple'?" said Robin as she held a simple picture book and sat with Mika reading it to her.

Mika tried to say it. "Ahhhh-ppffff."

Robin shook her head, but smiled, "Mm, close." She then continued to the next word.

Observing from afar, Ace turned to the others with a curious look. "So, you're also teaching Mika?"

Nami shook her head firm, "Of course. No daughter of mine will go uneducated. Like a lot of idiots on this boat."

"Hey!" shouted much of the crew taking offense.

Robin heard the commotion, but ignored it. She then continued onto the next word. "Try saying 'flower'."

"Flllll!" said Mika as she tried to grab the picture of the flower.

Robin then turned the page, "How about 'nakama'?" asked Robin.

Again, Mika tried to reply, "Nnnnnnaaaah…"

"The next word is 'robin'."

Suddenly the whole party stood up shocking Ace. "Hey! We agreed to 'no names' as one of Mika's first words!" shouted Usopp pointing an accusing finger at the archaeologist.

Robin giggled, "Oh my, how did that word get in."

* * *

><p>Luff-"Oi! Stop hogging your daughter, and let someone else have another turn." Sanji shouted.<p>

Luffy pouted as he held his daughter protectively, "No!" He then stuck his tongue out.

Sanji clenched his teeth. "Why you…" Luffy then took off running with daughter in hand. Sanji immediately gave chase. Nami sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Ace watched on laughing the whole time.

* * *

><p>Franky:<p>

"Ow! It's time for the best gift of all!" shouted Franky confidently as he brought out something large but hidden under cover.

Everyone gave the cyborg a curious stare. Nami shouted, "You better not be something ridiculous that I'm gonna have to confiscate later."

"Nah, nah, it's nothing like that." Franky said defensively. Franky then grabbed the sheet and grinned. "It's something that's gonna be SUPER!"

Franky then pulled off the sheet. The crew and Ace gasped in surprise as under the sheet was a stroller buggy that looked much like the Sunny only on four small wheels. Immediately Luffy with Mika in hand, Usopp, and Chopper rushed over to get a closer look at the gift. Speechless herself, Nami followed to observe the gift. As the circled the stroller buggy, the three men gushed in excitement.

"It's so cool!"

"Yeah…" said Nami suspiciously.

"Yes! This week's me was SUPER great! I present the Little Sunny Baby Battle Buggy!" shouted Franky with pride and joy.

Nami gasped, "'Battle Buggy'! Are you expecting my daughter to fight?"

"No way, girlie. It's just part of the name to make SUPER!" said Franky trying to calm down the anger mother. Nami calmed down, but was still glaring at the cyborg.

Sanji walked up to buggy and gave it a soft kick. "Exactly, what does this baby buggy do, Franky?"

"Glad you asked!" Franky walked over to Mika and then placed her in the buggy. The little girl looked around her seat wondering what she was in. Franky then continued to explain. "The little buggy can do a lot! Press the big button, Little Sis'."

Following Franky's finger, Mika looked at the button and then pressed. Suddenly the head of the Little Lion made a noise. Roar! The lion head spoke mightily. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper gushed over the feature, "So~ cool!"

"Well, that's nice." Nami said as she watched her daughter happily play in the buggy.

Franky grinned, "There's still more!" The cyborg pushed a button that was on the handle bar. Suddenly the sides of the buggy began to inflate. A little sail also popped up just behind her. Mika cooed in interest.

"It can float!" shouted the Immature Trio even more amazed then before.

"That is pretty handy, I guess." Nami said as she conceded to the brilliance that was Franky's gift. Mika was definitely enjoying her gift.

"Excuse me, Mr. Franky, what does this button do?" asked Brook as he was already in process of pressing the button.

"Skeleton Bro wait!" Before Franky could stop him, Brook pushed the button.

Suddenly the Little Sunny's paws made a clicking noise. Both paws then shot out hitting Luffy and Usopp at the same time sending them both off the ship. Most of the crew was surprised. After the initial shock, Nami turned back to Franky in anger and shouted, "Not a weapon my ass!"

"It's just a precaution in case you two get into trouble." Franky said nervously. Suddenly there came another click. The Little Sunny head launched forward and literally chomped down on Chopper.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Chopper immediately started running around with the lion head squarely fixed on his hat. In doing so, he also began dragging Mika with him. Mika was actually pretty happy with the action.

However the action just made Nami even angrier. This week's Franky just went from SUPER great to SUPER dead.

* * *

><p>Brook:<p>

After getting over the shock of the Little Sunny Battle Baby Buggy – which Nami decided to keep only do to its actual usefulness – Brook decided to calm the mood over. He began playing gentle tunes that Mika played along with a few of her instruments that she had. While annoying, the crew and Ace enjoyed the music that the two musicians played. And at last, it was the end of each member's personal time with the birthday girl.

* * *

><p>It is now evening and the birthday celebration was still going on. Mika had survived her ordeal of family members and come out triumphant. Nami and Robin sat off to the side with Mika on her mother's lap as she ate her food. Ace soon joined her having already exhausted himself. The others were still enjoying themselves.<p>

"Excuse me." Robin soon excused herself as she went away to whatever she was doing. Nami and Ace remained seated as they watched the others. Neither one said a word to the other.

"You know, this is the most unusual crew I've either seen." Ace said out of nowhere.

Nami turned to Ace surprised, but then giggled. "Is it the talking reindeer, the cyborg, or the living skeleton that makes our crew unusual?"

Ace chuckled, "Well, those are unusual, but I was thinking more along the line of you have a baby on board and no one seems to mind."

Nami looked at Ace a little peeved. "And what's wrong with that?"

Ace raised his hands up defensively wearing a nervous smile. "Nothing, it's just that everyone is acting more like a family than pirates."

"We're free to do and act however we want." Nami said confidently. Ace was a little surprised to Nami's answer. The young navigator then turned to Ace. "And don't think your excluded either, brother-in-law. I'm expecting you to show your face around here every now and then. I want Mika to know all her family."

Ace chuckled, "I get it. I'll be sure to swing around once in a while."

Nami nodded, "Good, then you can start now." Nami then handed her daughter over to Ace. The man was surprised but took the little girl absently.

Mika immediately began cheering as she was held by her uncle. Ace was a little nervous holding his niece though put up a smile. He then looked over to Nami saying, "I'm not all that great with kids."

"That's okay, neither is Zoro." Nami said without a doubt.

Ace chuckled agreeing with Nami as he recalled the earlier day's event. As he watched his brother and crew have fun, his expression suddenly became serious. "Do you love him?"

Nami looked at Ace in surprise. "What?"

"Do you love Luffy?" Ace said again this time turning his head towards Nami. "He's not just 'the father of your child' or simply a means to an end."

The young woman was surprised by the sudden tone of seriousness. She would never have expected Ace to get so stern. It made her pretty angry. "I love Luffy. He may be a bit simple at times, incredibly reckless, and sometimes he puts food ahead of everything, but even then I still love him."

Ace raised his brow, "Really."

"Yes. He's done so much for me, things I probably couldn't ever repay, and our love – our daughter – I would never want to lose any of it." Nami said confidently and serious not once was she faltering in her speech.

Ace then smiled, "Good." Nami looked at Ace surprised again. Ace handed Mika back to her mother. "I'm glad my brother could find someone like you to love."

Nami smiled, "I'm glad I fell in love with Luffy."

"Thanks Nami!" Not being Ace's voice, Nami turned around to see Luffy. He was grinning, even bigger and happier than usual. While Nami was surprised that her fiancé was not playing, Ace let out a small chuckle. With a laugh of his own, Luffy then hugged his wife-to-be along with his daughter. He then spoke, "I'm happy that I 'fell' in love with you too!"

Nami giggled, "You knucklehead."

Then there came a shout, "Hey, if the lovebirds are done." Luffy, Nami, and Ace turned back to the crowd to see all of the crew, including Robin, done with their fun. Zoro then spoke again. "We got to eat the cake."

Luffy immediately got excited, "Is it ready?"

"You bet!" Sanji stepped out of the crowd carrying a fairly large cake with only one candle in the middle. As everyone gather around the table, Sanji placed the cake in front of Mika, who was eying the large confection curiously.

"Would you do the honor, Ace?" asked Nami gesturing to the cake. She then stopped Mika grabbing the cake. "You need to wait, little birthday girl."

Ace chuckled, "It would be my pleasure." Ace extended his hand touched the wick instantly setting it one fire.

On cue, Brook began playing his violin. Everyone then began to sing, "Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!" shouted Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook cheerfully.

They then continued with the others as they sang, "Happy birthday to you."

The same group then shouted, "Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy birthday dear Mika."

"Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy birthday to you, kanpei!" shouted the whole crew in one big cheer. Though the little baby wasn't sure what was going on, she too cheered.

"Now, blow out the candle Mika." Nami said as she brought the candle closer to Mika. The little baby only stared at the flame in interest. Usopp then sneakily tickled the little girl's nose with a feather causing her to sneeze thus blowing the candle.

"Yay!" shouted most of the crew even if she really didn't the candle on her own. Robin smiled and clapped.

Sanji then brought out a knife. "Okay, who gets the first piece?"

"I think-"

"Ace!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. The entire group went silent as they then looked at Mika. The little girl was looking at her uncle with a smile as she raised her hands towards him. She then shouted again, "Ace! Ace!"

The crew was speechless. Ace couldn't believe his ears. He then laughed, "I can't believe it!"

"Oh my Oda, Mika said her first word!" Nami gushed over her little daughter's accomplishment. She then turned to Luffy. "Don't you think that's amazing Lu-Luffy?"

When Nami turned to her fiancé, she found him and all the male members of the crew on their hands and knees with a dark cloud over their heads. All of them looked miserable.

"Little Mika's first word…" said Brook numbly.

"It was so precious, but…" muttered Sanji in tears.

"It wasn't the word I wanted…" The entire group said the same line, though each had something different in mind as to what Mika's first word would be. Luffy wanted her to say 'dada' or 'meat'. Zoro wanted 'swords', Usopp was hoping for 'uncle' or maybe 'Great Captain Uncle Usopp', Sanji had been planning for when she would say 'mikan', Chopper wished that she would say 'doctor', Franky wanted 'Super!', and Brook would've been thrilled if she said 'skull joke'.

Nami looked at all the men disappointingly. "Grow up, you guys. You don't see Robin all depressed about this." Nami then turned to Robin. The young woman was drinking tea calmly, but she had the same depressing, dark cloud that the guys had though with a straight face. Nami sighed in disappointment, "Good grief."

With the cake eaten and moods shifted back into cheerful, it was soon time to bid Ace farewell. As the sun began to set, Ace stood next to the railing as he waved to the crew, "Thanks for having me over, guys. It's been a blast."

"Aw~, do you have to go." Luffy whined not wanting his brother to leave just yet.

Ace was about to say something when he suddenly felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Mika looking up at him looking tired and a little sad. "Ace…?" Mika said in a sad and confused tone.

Ace smiled and picked up the little baby. "Don't make such a sad face, little monkey. We'll see each other again. Maybe even by your next birthday."

Mika sniffed, but still didn't look too happy. Ace was getting a little nervous and looked over to Luffy and Nami for help. Seeing his look, Nami quickly walked up and took Mika. "Don't worry, baby girl. You'll see Uncle Ace again. Now, say 'bye-bye'.

"Bye-bye Ace…" repeated Mika while also waving her hand. The crew and Ace were astounded how quickly Mika learned a new word.

"Come again soon." Luffy shouted with a grin. The rest of the crew also gave out encouraging words for Ace's next visitation.

Ace grinned, "You can count on it." Ace was then about to jump off into his boat, but then he remembered something. "Oh wait!"

"What?" Luffy asked confused.

"I almost forgot to tell you! Our dear old gramps is looking for you. He's in the area too! Bye!" Ace then jumped off the ship and onto the Striker. Using his fire powers as an engine he sped off into the horizon.

On the Thousand Sunny, most of the crew was frozen in shock. Many of them had their jaws dropped while Robin wore a stunned expression. Mika was just confused about why Ace was leaving and why everyone was so quiet.

"What!"

Ace laughed out loud as he sailed away. Eventually getting over the shock, the crew soon went to clean the ship up. The only ones left were Nami with Mika and Luffy. Mika was still staring out trying to reach out for her uncle. Luffy had his mouth open still in shock. Nami look down on her little girl and smiled in fondness. "Looks like you'll be meeting more family, right, little princess."

Mika looked at her mother and cooed curiously. Nami's smile got a little brighter and then looked at her fiancé. "What do you think Luffy?"

Luffy was on the ground rocking back and forth in the fetal position. For once, and rarely, Luffy was scared shitless. "Gramps is gonna kill me…"

Nami sighed at her fiancé suddenly cowardly position. She then heard a soft whine. She looked to see that Mika was almost ready to cry. Nami then placed her over her shoulder and spoke softly, "Oh…poor baby."

"Thanks Nami." Luffy said with a smile.

Nami looked at Luffy unamused, "Not you, our baby!"

"Oh… Aw, Nami~." Luffy whined in hurt.

Nami sighed realizing who she was talking to. As she checked Mika, the little girl didn't seem too happy, but she gave out a yawn. Nami smiled, "Looks like today really tired her out. I'll put her to bed."

"Hey Nami!" shouted Usopp as he helped clean. "Me and Franky put another crib in the crow's nest so someone can watch over Mika so you can sleep in peace."

"Thanks Usopp." Nami waved to Usopp happily. A thought then crossed Nami's mind. She turned to Luffy.

"What is it Nami?" asked Luffy.

Nami blush as she spoke bashfully, "Well, I was thinking. Since we're going to be married – eventually – maybe we could…sleep together…"

Luffy thought about it. "Like with the other guys? I don't know, the other guys might-"

"No!" shouted Nami her blush getting redder from embarrassment. Luffy tilted his head confused. Nami then tried to speak a little more thoroughly. "I mean, in my room."

"With Robin?" said Luffy still confused.

Nami groaned in frustration. "No, Robin wouldn't mind sleeping outside the room. And…" Nami shuffled around in her spot. The rocking caused Mika to yawn. Nami then said, "…Maybe if you want it can be permanent…"

"Oh! That would be cool!" Luffy said with a smile. Nami then blew a breath in relief. Though Luffy was happy, having moved up in their relationship, he suddenly thought of something that made him blush.

Nami immedaitely notice this. "Luffy?"

Luffy scratched his head feeling a bit nervous. "Um, will this be like that one night?"

Nami didn't understand what Luffy was mentioning. Seeing her confusion, Luffy then pointed to Mika. Nami then realized what Luffy meant and she looked at him surprised. She soon noticed Luffy's uneasiness, and she knew why. "No, it'll be just simple. You know, like cuddling and just being near each other. Nothing like…that night." She said blushing at the end.

Luffy smiled, "Oh, okay then. That sounds fun!" Nami giggled and then left carrying Mika, now falling asleep, to her new crib in the Crow's nest.

Nami walked up the stairs to the Crow's Nest where she saw Robin already into one of her books. Hearing Nami enter, Robin looked up from her book and smiled. "Mika is already tuckered out."

Nami nodded, "Yes, she certainly had a big day." Nami then walked over to the crib and placed Mika in it. She covered the little baby up and then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You know, you didn't actually ask me if you wanted you and captain to move in together." Nami stiffened as she looked back at Robin hearing her words. She looked worriedly at the older woman wondering what she was about to say next. Robin only continued to wear a smile. "Do not worry. I've been expecting this for a while, and I will be glad give you and captain a room together."

"Really?" said Nami in surprise.

Robin nodded, "Yes, I can sleep in the library until Franky can do something about a more permanent sleeping area for me."

Nami smiled and walked to Robin giving her a hug, "Thank you." Nami then rushed off.

Robin watched her leave smiling and then walked over to Mika. As she watched Mika sleeping, she made a comment. "I wonder…are you going to have a sibling after this?"

TO BE CONTINUED…OR...TO BE CHANGED


	12. Divergence (Not a chapter)

**Divergence of Destiny, Fate, and Dreams**

**Which Path Will You Follow?**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny… <strong>

**Fate…**

**Dreams…**

**These unstoppable ideals lie deep in the hearts of every person**

**None more so than the Straw Hat pirates**

**And no one in this crew has more of these ideals that are so free then Monkey D. Namika**

**So, which path will you choose for Mika?**

**Fate or Destiny and Dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>If ye choose the path of Fate, follow to One Piece: Straw Hat Family – Fate's Choice<strong>

**If ye choose the path of Destiny and Dreams, continue on with the story. Continue until the path splits. One last time!**

**Enjoy!**


	13. He's Big, He's Bad, He's Grandpa

**Author's Note: Yo! This chapter is SUPER short! Which is ironic since the last one got SUPER long, somewhat. It's also not as sweet as the last two, so your teeth can recover hopefully.**

**Now to answer some reviews…**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Yay! Someone gets it! And don't worry, maybe next time. And follow the paths, Yuki-Rin!**

**TOM 5.0: Thanks TOM. I don't think I'll be doing the same thing as Luffy's Life, mainly because I have no idea what the author was doing with 'Meat Island' or whatever.**

**jam klaoo: I know, I'm so proud of her.**

**LunaMoonlight100: Well, of course he's not dead, this takes place before they get to Sabaody Archipelago and before Ace finds Blackbeard. Thusly, Ace has to meet his niece at least once.**

**Wolf191000: You may be right, but the story is still unfinished. Who knows?**

**Now let's move on to… **

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

He's Big, He's Bad, He's Grandpa!

Mika Meets Garp

After Ace's warning, the Straw Hats were on high alert for the old vice admiral. Luffy was especially on the lookout. If he wasn't eating, sleeping, playing, or hanging with Nami he was running around the ship keeping an eye out for his grandfather's ship. This didn't sit well with Nami. Though she was now happy that she and her husband-to-be were now sharing a bed, he was far too nervous about running into his grandfather to do anything extra. She couldn't blame him though. They only meet the old marine once and he was quite scary if you forget that he is Luffy's grandfather. Since last time, the crew had immediately set sail in hopes – by Luffy – that they could dodge his grandfather and make a clean getaway. And it would seem that they did.

"They're firing!" shouted Usopp in a panic.

Or it was, no sooner did they leave the island a lone marine ship was on them. And of course, at the head of this attack was… "Garp-sensei! You're supposed to be on vacation! Why are you firing on Luffy?!" shouted Coby.

"That brat's been way too quite this last year!" shouted Garp as he stood near crates of cannonballs. As he chucked another cannonball, he shouted in anger. "Whatever that grandson of mine has been doing, it definitely warrants for a 'family intervention'!"

"I feel sorry for Luffy." Coby said to himself with a cracked smile.

Back on the Sunny, Luffy was both panicking and defending the Sunny. "Franky! Burst us out of here!"

"I told ya, Straw Hat, we ran out of cola." Franky said from the helm.

"Face it, Luffy!" shouted Sanji. He then kicked away a cannonball sending it into the ocean. "You're gonna have to come clean for you grandpa."

"But he's scary~." Luffy whined as he hid behind the ship's railing.

"Grow a backbone!" shouted Zoro as he sliced a cannonball.

"Yohohoho! To think, a fearsome Vice Admiral of the marines is Luffy's grandfather. No wonder Mr. Luffy is so scared." Brook commented off-handedly.

"That's not even the half of it." Usopp said referring to Luffy's father, Dragon. But he had no time to explain as another cannonball barreled towards them. "Ah! Another one!"

"Guard Point!" Having eaten a Rumble Ball earlier, Chopper got in front of Usopp and Brook. He then transformed into a large puff ball. The cannonballs then bounced off Chopper's defense.

"Let's use the paddles!" shouted Luffy.

"No cola!" shouted Franky getting frustrated.

"Luffy!" Everyone froze when they heard Garp shout their captain's name. The all looked over towards the side to see the marine ship pulling next to Thousand Sunny. They all looked up to see Garp on the railing and then jump off. The old marine then shot towards Luffy and pummeled him without a second thought.

"Ow!" shouted Luffy as he rubbed his head.

"You brat!" shouted Garp not caring about Luffy's pain. In fact, he gave him another bop to the head. He then began to violently shake Luffy by his collar. "I've been worried sick about you! You've been far too quiet over the last year! What have you've been up to?!"

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha!" Luffy couldn't answer as his grandfather violent shaking made him far too dizzy to answer.

"Garp-sensei!" Garp stopped his violent shaking and looked back towards his ship to see Coby and Helmeppo join him onboard.

"What's happening?" Nami exited the cabin along with Robin wondering what was going outside. She soon gasped when she saw the marine ship and then the violent Garp.

"Explain. Your. Self. Now!" shouted Garp as he continued to scold his grandson. Luffy looked away from his grandfather unable to come up with anything to say and too nervous to actually lie.

"Ace!" Everyone heard the sweet, overly excited voice. Garp dropped Luffy and looked over to where Nami and Robin stood. Right between the two woman was the one-year old Mika curious about what was going on outside. "Ace…?" Mika said confused as she looked between the railing poles.

"What the…?" said Helmeppo as he raised his glasses. Coby was just as stunned.

"Mika, don't wander off." Nami quickly went to pick Mika up. They both looked down at the others, specifically Garp.

"Hey brat." Not keeping his eye off the little baby, Garp spoke to his grandson. Luffy lifted himself up hearing his grandpa. He notice how unusually serious he was being. Garp then spoke, "Who's that baby, and why is she here?"

"Umm, well…" Luffy fumbled a bit before answering. "She's…my daughter." Garp's eyes widen in shock, and then everything went black.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"I've checked him over, he'll be alright."

"I've never seen Garp-sensei faint before."

"Quick! Put him on your boat and sail away!"

"Luffy! We can't do that."

"Ace…?"

"Ow…my head." Garp finally came to and sat back up. The old man rubbed his head feeling a slight pain. "Man, I had the strangest dream. That my idiot grandson had a daughter. Ridiculous, right?"

"Actually, sir…" said Coby rather nervous.

"Bah!" Garp looked down to see the same little girl from earlier looking straight up at him. Her dark brown eyes looking straight up at him with intense curiosity.

"Oh…" said Garp sounding a little surprise. The crew and the two marines waited for Garp to respond, in anyway. They surprised when Garp started laughing. "Bwahahaha! I can't believe I fainted again!"

"Again?" repeated Coby shocked.

"Yeah, I fainted when I found out my son was born and I did it again when I found out about Luffy."

"That's funny, Luffy kinda had a fainting spell of his own after Mika was born." Usopp said recalling back a year ago.

"More like a daze." Sanji said coolly.

"So, this is my great-granddaughter." Garp then picked up Mika. He and the little baby stared at each other. Eventually, Mika became interested in Garp's facial hair and grabbed it. In response, Garp grinned. "Yep, definitely your kid, Luffy. Defiant as you are."

"Am not." Luffy said before sticking his tongue out at his grandfather ironically defiant. Nami face-palmed knowing that Luffy didn't understand the meaning of the word.

Garp then looked at the crew. "So, who's the lucky lady to marry my grandson?" No one spoke up at first.

"Well…" Eventually, Nami stepped forward. Garp raised his brow. "Technically, we're not married yet…"

"What?!" shouted Garp suddenly enraged. Next thing Luffy knew his skull was impacted by Garp's Fist of Love. "You brat! I can't believe you knocked up this pretty girl and had a child out of wedlock!"

"Hey! It's not like she didn't like it!" The moment Luffy uttered those words, Nami began blushing in embarrassment and very anger. Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo were utterly speechless. The crew was trying to hold back their laughter.

"You idiot!" Much like Garp, Nami punched her fist down on Luffy's skull.

With taking so many hits, Luffy fell over. Luffy looked over to his bride-to be with a frown. "What? You didn't like having Mika and being engorged to me?"

"It's engaged." Nami said corrected Luffy. "And no, I did, but how you said it…it was just embarrassing."

"Oh, sorry."

Nami sighed and then smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Bwahahahaha!" Garp's boisterous laughter brought everyone's attention on him. Setting Mika in his lap, Garp grabbed Nami and brought her into a single-arm hug. "I like you, girl. I've never seen anyone wrangle in Luffy's behavior. Welcome to the family!"

"Um, thanks." Nami said surprised.

"So my granddaughter…"

"Mika." Luffy said sitting back up.

"…Mika, so how old is she?" asked Garp as used his finger to play with Mika.

"She turned one just a few days ago." Robin said off-handedly.

"What! Already a year old!" Garp said in mild surprise. Mika then laughed as her great-grandfather began tickling her. "Have you already celebrated?"

"Yeah, with Ace. We-" Before Luffy could finish, Garp's fist came crashing down on his skull.

"You invited that brat, but not your grandfather?!" scolded Garp feeling practically insulted. Mika clapped joyfully being entertained.

"I can't believe Luffy had a child. I would never have thought." Coby said in amazement, but also a little happy for his friend.

"We didn't either, but it happened." Zoro said with a grin and no regret.

"I want to celebrate this girl's birthday! Let's have a party!" Suddenly Garp spoke loudly to everyone on the Sunny. Everyone was caught off guard by the old man's request.

"Should we?" asked Franky not sure on what to do. "I mean, he is a marine."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem like her trying to get us to drop our guard." Usopp said as he eyed the old marine suspiciously.

"Why not." The crew looked over to – surprisingly – Nami as she smiled. Luffy was also caught by surprise by his love's sudden interest in a party. She then looked over to Luffy. "I did say I wanted Mika to know her family, and Garp is family…"

"Yeah! Let's have a party!" Agreeing with Nami, Luffy stood up with renewed vigor. Even Mika clapped and became excited.

"I guess we have no choice then…I'll start cooking." Sanji said with a smile as he walked to the kitchen.

"If Mr. Luffy and Mrs. Nami say so, then I shall play with joy in celebration of little Mika's birth once again! Yohohoho!" Brook said as he brought out his violin.

Garp gasped, "Ah! Is that a talking skeleton?"

"Now you notice!" shouted Coby and Helmeppo.

The Sunny and Garp's ship anchored in the middle of the ocean. The marines on Garp's ship were given a break, which they found confusing. Of course, Bograt – unofficial name of Garp's right hand man in the anime – had ordered them on break and if they were to try and cross onto the Straw Hat's ship he would personally punish them. The threat was taken quite serious. Meanwhile Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo were partying with the Straw Hats. Many were quite nervous having a high-ranking marine onboard, but when seeing him play with his great-granddaughter their nervousness was at ease. Despite his earlier worries, Luffy was enjoying his time with his grandpa. Though punches were thrown frequently. Garp had indeed taken a shine on Nami enjoying her company and enjoying her own punishment for both Luffy and the crew. Of course, he simply adored Mika. The little girl was practically an angel to him. Mika enjoyed playing with her boisterous great-grandfather. The party went well into the night and eventually Mika it was time to put Mika to bed.

"Aw~, I wanted to play with my granddaughter some more." Garp whined in a similar fashion that Luffy usual done.

"Goodnight, Mika." Luffy said as he kissed his daughter on the head.

Mika yawned, "Nigh…nigh…"Nami smiled and then went into her and Luffy's room to put Mika in her crib.

Garp seem to take note of this. However he then turned towards Luffy, who smiling. Garp was quite impressed. "You've grown quite a bit, brat."

"Hmm?" Luffy turned to his grandfather having only barely heard him.

"Though I'm a bit concerned…" Garp said crossing his arms and getting serious.

"About what?" Luffy asked unsure what his grandfather was talking about.

"Is it okay to raise a baby or a child on a pirate ship?" said Garp with a straight face. "A pirate ship is no place to raise a kid. She will be in danger from both pirates and marines. I could-"

"No…" Garp was interrupted by Luffy sounding serious. Garp raised his brow at his grandson. "We can take care of Mika, we have been for a year. We are not separating."

"Don't be reckless, boy. Think about it, I can take her to Windmill Village. I'm sure Dadan won't mind."

"Mika stays with us!" Luffy said as he stood abruptly, teetering near anger. The party momentarily stopped when the heard Luffy. Luffy glared at Garp and vice versa. Neither one faltering.

"Luffy?" Luffy broke eye contact and looked over to see Nami, who looked to be confused. Luffy's expression softened, but he looked back at Garp still serious.

"Fine…" conceded Garp. "You've made your decision, can't change that."

Luffy didn't say anything and walked away. Garp did the same though heading towards his ship. "Coby, Helmeppo, let's head back to the ship."

"Um…yes, sir." The two young marines said. They both then joined Garp's side as they headed back to the marine ship.

"Looks like the party's over." Zoro said as he was next to leave. No one questioned either the captain or the first-mate's decision.

"Luffy?" said Nami as Luffy walked right pass her and into their room. She soon followed after shutting the door behind her.

Not much had changed in the room since Robin's room transition. Only thing missing was the two small beds and replaced with one large bed and a crib. Nami found Luffy standing over Mika's crib looking down on her sleeping. The young navigator was quite worried about her love's sudden mood change. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. She then asked, "What's wrong, Luffy."

"…Nothing." Luffy replied sounding depressed.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one." Nami said right off the bat. "You know, being husband and wife means you share as much as you can between each other. A life, money, chores, and even problems, ya know?"

Luffy was quiet. The two remained silent for quite some time, both watching their little girl sleep. Eventually, Luffy spoke. "I'm just…confused…"

"Confused? About what?"

"About what gramps said."

"What did he say?"

"That we should give him Mika to send somewhere safe."

Nami's eyes widen in surprise. "And you answered…"

"I said no." Luffy said almost glumly.

"So what's wrong?" asked Nami confused.

"Is it…okay to keep Mika with us?"

Nami was surprise by what Luffy said. She had never heard Luffy actually question his own decision. He had always been confident in any decision he made, especially concerning their daughter. Now that she thought about it, was it okay to keep their daughter with them a dangerous band of pirates being chased by marines? They had been careful and they had narrowly come close to being discovered. Maybe they had just been lucky? This was starting to get confusing.

"Well…" Nami spoke softly. "What do you think?"

"I don't want to leave her." Luffy said instantly. "But I don't want her to get hurt."

"I feel the same." Luffy turned his head to Nami a little surprise. Nami simply smiled back at her fiancé. "But we've come far, faced impossible odds and defeated all kinds of enemies."

"Yeah…"

"And raising a child has definitely been more challenging." Nami said almost wearily. Luffy chuckled understanding easily. Nami then continued. "But we have faith in our nakama, right?"

"Right." Luffy nodded happily. "We don't have to worry when we have great nakama!"

Nami smiled. "Now that sounds like the captain I love." She then gave the man a kiss on the cheek making Luffy smile. "How about tomorrow we discuss with the crew and then we'll talk to Garp, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" agreed Luffy happily. Nami smiled seeing that Luffy was out of his funk. They both then went to bed together.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sir?" In the dead of night, though not as dark suggesting it was near sunset, Bograt spoke as he stood on deck.

Nearby, Garp stood near the railing facing the Thousand Sunny. Garp looked solemn with his arms crossed. He stared at the door in which he say his family enter. "My grandson may have made a decision…."

"…But I've made mine."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Final Note: Oh my, what does Garp have planned? Remember: Read, Review, & Revenge! Ja Ne!**


	14. Let's Rescue Mika!

**Author's note: Yo! Here it comes, the highlight of this fic. I hope you can enjoy it, this one felt a little tricky to write.**

**Also, I thought I would put this up. I'm thinking of making good on one of the promises of this story. Adding another pairing to this story. So, I'll be putting up a poll on my page. Pick whatever one you feel is best for this story.**

**Review time!**

**wolf191000: Thanks, I'm glad I did well on those moments of comedy and seriousness.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Not only that, but also few other beginnings as well. And don't worry, Akio's time will come.**

**TOM 5.0: Thanks TOM, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**bloodyredrose1994: Shhh, don't tell the others. ;)**

**Guest (9/21/13): I'm sorry, but this must be done. But I think you'll like my version better than the original. It just won't be obvious yet.**

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

Let's Go Rescue Mika!

Garp's Decision That Changes Everything

The sun rises over the stretch of ocean known as the Grand Line. Its bright rays shine towards through the windows of the Thousand Sunny. In the Crow's Nest, the sun's bright lights wake a sleeping Usopp. The sniper opened his eyes slowly. When he opened them fully he noticed something about his position. "Why am I on the floor?"

Usopp sat up and looked around the room. "When did I fall asleep and…Ow~! My head." Usopp rubbed his head feeling like he was hit by an Impact Dial.

"Do I have a hangover? I don't recall drinking last night." Usopp said to himself as he sat contemplating what had happened last night. As he thought to himself he looked out the window. He noticed something was off. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Where's the marine ship?" Usopp asked as he couldn't see Garp's ship anywhere.

Meanwhile in Luffy and Nami's room, the young couple was sleeping rather soundly, but not for long. Nami began to stir and she opened her eyes. Luffy was right next to her lying on his back and snoring with a snot bubble inflating and deflating with each breath. Nami smiled and carefully lifted herself up. She swiftly replaced her pajamas with today's clothes. She was then about to leave the room. Doing so quietly as to not disturb Mika or Luffy. Only Nami stopped just halfway across the room and looked at Mika's crib.

"Mika is awfully quiet." Nami said quietly to herself. She then approached the crib and checked on the sleeping bundle in it. The little child was covered from head to toe under her blanket.

"Better uncover her…" Nami then went to uncover Mika.

"**MIKAAAAAAA!"**

Nami's scream shook the whole ship. Every single crew member woke up startled. All the men fell out of their hammocks. Robin sat up in her bed in the library crossing her arms ready to attack. Luffy instantly shot up in bed. He looked across the room to see Nami gripping Mika's crib. He immediately bounced out of bed – literally – and rushed over to Nami.

"Nami! What's wrong?" shouted Luffy as he reached Nami's side.

Nami turned to Luffy. Luffy gasped seeing Nami in tears. It reminded him of a scene long ago. Nami shouted out in desperation. "She's gone! Mika's gone!"

"What!" Luffy looked into the crib. There was no baby, but there was many blankets that made it seem like there was a baby. He was utterly speechless.

"Where is she? Where is she?!" Nami was going completely mental as she began to tear apart the room looking for her baby. "Where is she?!"

The door swung open and the crew rushed in, all still in their pajamas. "What's going on?!" shouted Usopp as he held his Kabuto out ready to attack. Neither Nami nor Luffy noticed their entrance. Nami was still tearing apart the room looking for Mika, and Luffy seemed to be focusing on something in the crib.

Robin pushed pass the crew and rushed over to the panicking young mother. She grabbed her and asked, "What's wrong, Nami?"

"Mika! Where's Mika?!" Nami almost didn't seem to be speaking coherently. She was far too absorbed in looking for her daughter. She even tried fighting Robin's hold.

"What? Mika's gone!" shouted the crew in shock.

"Nami! Calm down!" shouted Robin as she shook the hysterical woman. The shaking seemed to have worked as Nami returned back to reality. Only it didn't have the calming effect Robin had wanted. Nami starting crying into the Robin's shoulder, and the woman comforted her.

All of the crew felt for Nami. After all, they all had lost someone important. "Dammit! How did this happen!" shouted Sanji in frustration.

Before anyone could say anything a loud crack silenced them. Everyone turned to see that Luffy, in a fit of rage, punched the wall. Everyone gasped in shock. "Straw Hat! What was that for!" shouted Franky in anger of his ship damaged.

"That bastard!" Luffy completely ignored Franky shocking the crew. Luffy then stomped his way outside.

"Luffy!" shouted Chopper in surprise. He and the others quickly followed him outside. The only ones left in the room were Robin and Nami.

They caught sight of the rubber man as he stretched his way to the deck above. "Mr. Luffy!" Brook shouted though too late. The group then immediately followed.

"Nami…please try to-" Robin was cut off when suddenly the ship shifted suddenly. The two fell to the floor.

As they climbed the stairs, when the Sunny suddenly jeered it threw out the group's balance. Luckily, they had the railing to catch themselves. "What the hell is he doing?!" shouted Zoro.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin to Nami. Both were currently in the hands of Robin's Hana-Hana powers. Nami looked fine, but emotionally she was still broken. Nami continued to cry and Robin wasn't quite sure what to do. Then a piece of paper fell pass Robin catching her interest. She took hold of the paper and gave it a look over. She then gasped, "Oh my…"

The crew reached the top to see Luffy at the helm. "Luffy! What are you doing?!" shouted Usopp almost frightened by Luffy's sudden attitude change.

Luffy didn't reply. He continued to keep his hands on the steering wheel with a fierce scowl. Usopp and Sanji then rushed over to their captain and try to remove him. Luffy didn't even move an inch. "What's gotten into you, Luffy!" shouted Sanji.

"'I am taking Mika.'" All the men except Luffy turned back towards the stairs. Both Robin and Nami had now joined the group. Robin was reading a piece of paper. Nami was no longer crying; in fact, she looked angry.

The rest of the crew looked at Robin confused. Usopp spoke up. "Robin, what are you talking about?"

"'I won't sit back while my great-granddaughter is out on dangerous waters with pirates. So I'm taking her and will be training her for a while.'" Robin continued to read the letter. The crew listened though were shocked. Luffy clenched the steering wheel as he heard each word. "'Don't worry, if I can't make her want to be a marine then I'll return her. See you in ten days. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.'"

Robin finished the letter. The crew had their jaws dropped. All at once, the shouted in fury. "That bastard!"

"Ten days?! What kind of outrageous training is he giving her!" shouted Usopp in anger.

"How dare he take our sweet Mika?!" Sanji shouted in rage.

"That jerk!" Chopper shouted as he transformed into his Heavy Point form expressing his anger.

"Let's go retrieve little Mika back from that scourge!" Brook said in agreement sounding just as angry.

"Move over, Straw Hat, I'll sail Sunny." Franky said as he tried to take over steering. Luffy didn't move once again. "Oi! Straw Hat!" shouted Franky.

"Where do we need to go?" said Zoro with a scowl as he walked up next to his captain.

Luffy then held up his hand. In it was an Eternal Log Pose. The crew gasped. "Where did you get that, Luffy?" asked Robin concerned.

"Doesn't matter. We follow the needle." Luffy said more serious than he had been ever.

"Wait, should we be letting Luffy sail? I mean, this is important! He could get us lost." Usopp said recalling Luffy's habit of getting lost.

"No." The crew looked over to Nami who had spoken very seriously. Nami then began walking forward, her fists clenched, and she spoke to the crew. "Luffy knows what he is doing. I trust him."

"But Nami…"

"This time is different, Mr. Long-Nose." Usopp turned to Robin hearing his familiar nickname. Robin looked just as serious as Nami. "I believe the captain knows what he is doing."

"I agree." Zoro said as he stood crossed arm. After that, no one bothered Luffy. Everyone soon left him alone putting their trust that Luffy knew he was doing.

While the others went off, probably to vent out their anger and prepare for a fight, Luffy kept at the steering. Only he had Nami and Robin with him. Nami stood faithfully by her fiancé's side just as determined and angry as he is. Robin, however, was there for much different reason. She held up the Eternal Log Pose and studied it carefully. There was a label on it. "Tempor?" Robin said confused. "I've never heard of this island?"

And thus the crew sailed towards Tempor. Due to the lack of cola and thus no way of using the Coup de Burst, it took the Sunny four days before they finally caught sight of the island. And with it, they saw Garp's ship stationed at the marine base. The crew stood at the front of the ship. Each one was ready to fight.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Usopp breaking the moment.

"Bust in and kick every marine's ass…" Zoro said with a sadistic smile.

Usopp panicked. "Wait! Wait! Maybe we should think about this for a sec."

"Gramps!" Luffy didn't have time to listen. The moment they were within stretching distance, Luffy shot his arm out. He then grabbed onto a wall poised to launch himself.

"Wait! Luffy!" shouted Nami as she grabbed Luffy. The rubber man was surprised by Nami's sudden action, but he couldn't stop. Both he and Nami were sent hurdling towards the base.

"Luffy!" shouted Sanji in rage. "If you hurt Nami…" Sanji was then silenced by Zoro bonking Sanji on the head. Meanwhile Luffy and Nami had surprisingly made it safely above the wall of the base.

"Would you be quiet, this is a family affair." Zoro said sternly.

"We're family too!" shouted Sanji as he jumped off the Sunny and landed on the dock where he was meet with several marines.

"Pirate attack!" shouted one of the marines

Sanji jumped onto one of the marines and landed on his head in hand stand. "Party Table Kick Course!" He then spun around rapidly as he delivered savage kicks anyone within range. He then dismounted the marine he was on and kicked him.

When the Sunny finally docked, the crew jumped off the ship. Zoro shouted, "Oi! Wait for the rest of us!"

"Defend the base!" Another marine shouted from the other side of the docks. Soon more marines began rushing out the base. The Straw Hats prepared to fight back.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Already ahead of the others, Luffy checked Nami for any injuries. Thankfully, Luffy had taken much of the impact of the landing. Nami was on top of him barely injured.

"I'm fine, Luffy." Nami said as she lifted herself off her captain. As she stood up, she heard the sound of battle and turned to see the rest of the crew making their way up the base.

"Nami!" Seeing the navigator, Zoro shouted towards her. "You and Luffy go find Mika!"

"What about you guys!" Nami shouted back.

"We can handle them, Girly." Franky said confidently as he shot out his right hand at a group of marines.

Brook instantly sliced several marines before adding in his own comment. "Besides, isn't it natural for parents to find their lost child? Of course, I can't find anything since I have no eyes to see with. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" laughed Brook despite the serious nature of the situation.

"We can wait until after you've rescued Mika." Robin said with a smile. Meanwhile around her, all many marines were caught in her Hana-Hana powers.

"And bring her back smiling." Sanji said coolly as he kicked a marine of the docks.

Nami smiled. She then rushed over to Luffy and helped him up. She then kept hold of his hand. "They're right, it's our responsibility to find Mika."

Luffy smiled and nodded. "Let's go!" Hand in hand, the two ran off into the marine base.

"Go find Mika!" Chopper – in Horn Point – said cheering on Luffy and Nami before attacking a group of marines.

"Go guys!" shouted Usopp with vigor as he took down marine after marine with his special ammunition and Kabuto sling-shot.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Nami ran through the base looking Garp or Mika or anyone that could really help them. As they rounded a corner, the couple found a group of marines in waiting for them. "Nami!" Luffy pushed his fiancée back down the hall.<p>

"Fire!" shouted the commanding marine. Every marine fired and hit Luffy, but since he was a rubber man the bullets had no effect on him.

"Take your bullets back!" Luffy shouted as he sent the bullets right back at the group hitting almost all of them.

"Thanks, Luffy." Nami soon returned back to Luffy's side though this time she was brandishing her Perfect Clima-Tact. Luffy replied back with a grin. He was distracted as he did not see one of the marines brand a sword.

"I got ya, Straw Hat!" shouted the marine.

"Swing Arm!" Nami rushed around Luffy, swung her Perfect Clima-Tact, and hit the marine with electricity. The poor marine was fried on contact.

"Whoa! Thanks Nami!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Well, being married means being a team, right?" Nami said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered excitingly. The two pirates then rushed off to find Garp and Mika.

"Hawk Wave!" Outside, the crew had finally made their way to the base's front door. Zoro had easily dealt with a group of marines. He then sheathed both his swords. "This seems far too easy." Zoro said as he had a look around.

"Yes, it does look that way." Robin said as she easily walked past the many unconscious bodies.

"That must mean it's a SUPER victory for us!" Franky shouted victoriously as he finished off another group with his Weapons Left.

"Yeah!" cheered Usopp and Chopper along with Franky.

With another slice, Brook finished his opponents swiftly. He then took notice of Robin moving ahead. "Ah, Ms. Robin, where are you heading off to?"

She looked back at the living skeleton. "I'm curious about this island. I've never heard of Tempor until today. And I'm curious about why the vice admiral took Mika here."

"It's just the closest marine base, right?" asked Zoro not getting the full picture.

"Hmm, there's more to it than that. I'm going to find out." Robin then turned and entered the marine.

"Ah~, Robin~, you are smart as you are beautiful." Sanji shouted out in his love-struck mode.

As Robin continued to walk, she soon heard footsteps not her own. She didn't even need to turn to recognize who it was. "Curious yourself, Zoro?"

"Not too much, but maybe there are still a few surprises inside. Wouldn't hurt to tag along." Zoro said rather apathetically.

Robin smiled. "Suit yourself." She then continued onwards with Zoro tagging along. Could this be a new development?

"Hey! Wait for us!" shouted Usopp as he and the others ran after the two.

* * *

><p>The doors busted down as by one powerful quick from Luffy. Once out of the way, he and Nami entered the rather nice looking office. They were shocked when they found Coby standing in front of the desk and fearlessly standing before. Now in seeing him, Nami was already anger at the young officer. On the other hand, Luffy was merely surprised.<p>

"Coby? What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

"I'm here to lead you to where Garp-sensei and Mika are." Coby said seriously.

This surprised Nami. "Why? Isn't Garp your commanding officer?" Nami said suspiciously.

Coby sighed in guilt. "I didn't agree with him taking Mika. I tried to stop him, but you know how he gets when he gets an idea." Coby said with a nervous smile.

"You gave us the Eternal Pose, didn't you?" asked Nami as she put two and two together.

"Yes, ma'am." Coby nodded.

"Coby…" Luffy spoke gaining Coby's attention. He was quite surprised that Luffy wasn't practically ready to punch him. Instead, Luffy looked quite even face despite the obvious frown. Luffy then continued to speak. "Please take us to where Mika is."

Coby nodded, but looked rather sad. "I will, but you may not like what you find, Luffy…Nami…"

"Take us to Mika." Both Luffy and Nami said the same sentence showing their determination as parents.

"Follow me." Coby then lead the two out of the office. Coincidently, the name plate on the desk read, 'Garp'.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the base, Zoro and the others were taking down a few more marines that had managed to pop out. Nearby, Robin was looking through the record books. What she read was quite intriguing. "Every week, there is new staff with the exception of a few higher ups. Not only that, but it seems that marine ships dock here just as regularly." Robin the shifted through a few personal files.

Zoro only had a few opponents left as he remained guard near Robin. He sheathed his sword not even bothering to see these marines as a challenge. One marine, feeling insulted, went to swing his sword down on Zoro. At this point, Zoro thought it would be cool to bring out an old technique. "Sword…" Zoro brought his arms up to catch the blade. "Catch-"

"Shitty Moss Head!" Suddenly Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked Zoro's head causing his head to block the sword at the hilt rather than his hands with the blade. The marine was very confused by the sight.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zoro recovered and turned to Sanji yelling at the chef.

"Nami may have found her true love, but I'll be damned if you make a move on Robin." Sanji shouted sounding pissed.

"Shut up, stupid Love-Cook!" retorted Zoro. A storm was brewing between the two men, one that was not obviously seen by the marine from earlier.

"Ahhh!" The marine went to strike the two pirates.

Even while arguing, both Zoro and Sanji punched and kicked marine though accidently sending him towards Robin. The marine landed just on the desk.

Sanji gulped feeling like he was disturbing something. Zoro just looked annoyed. "Robin dear, I'm sorry that we disturbed you"

Despite Sanji's apology, Robin was not bothered. When the marine tried to stand up, but find himself grabbed by Robin's hands and then knocked out. "Interesting…" Robin said while not even batting an eye at the marine she just took out. Sanji was kind of stunned.

"What is it?" asked Zoro as he walked over to Robin.

"This man…" One of Robin's hands appeared and pointed at the now knocked out marine. Both Zoro and Sanji looked at the marine and then Robin confused by what she was meaning.

Luffy and Nami followed Coby through the base. They were currently heading downstairs far beneath the base. Once they reached the bottom of the stair they found themselves in a very large room. "Whoa!" said Luffy amazed causing an echo.

"This room is huge." Nami commented just as amazed as her captain.

"Hurry, follow me." Coby then went into a sprint. Luffy and Nami were surprised, but soon followed.

The group ran across the room until they reached a very large steel doors. Both steel doors had a large four that seemed to be part of number wheel. In front of the doors was Helmeppo with his back turned away from the group. When he heard the sounds of footsteps, he turned around to see Coby and the couple. He was immediately shocked. "C-Coby! What are you doing? Why are they here?!"

"Sorry, Helmeppo, but I can't let Garp-sensei keep Mika another day longer."

Nami gasped. "Mika's in there?" Nami said pointing to the big doors.

"Yes! And we need to open them before any more time passes!" Coby said urgently.

"Hey, why's there a big four on the door?" Everyone looked over to Luffy as he looked up at the door.

Nami looked at the doors. It was weird that the doors had a big four on them. Even more so that it looked like the number was slowly changing. "It looks like a timer…" Nami said observantly.

"Because it is…" Luffy and Nami turned to Coby. The young marine was looking down at the floor clenching his teeth and fist like he was guilty.

"A timer? For what?" Luffy asked confused.

"It's for this room, the Room of Training." Coby said gesturing to the doors. "In it time and space are distorted. It's part of a new training program. We can literally train marines in one day."

"What? How?!" shouted Nami unable to understand what Coby was saying.

Coby looked hesitant to reply. "It's because of a devil fruit. And thanks to it, one day out here is equal to one year in there." Coby said lowering his head.

Nami expression changed to shock. Luffy looked to be a little confused. "I don't get it? So it's a mystery room?"

"Luffy…Nami…" Luffy looked over to Coby. The poor man didn't want to speak again, but he knew this had to be said. "Mika has been in that room for four days. In that room, it's been four years since she saw you."

Nami's legs finally collapsed and she fell to floor. To describe how she felt would be impossible, the realization of what had happen to her daughter had taken its toll. She couldn't even cry or react in anger. Luffy was speechless and stunned. He stared at Coby, who had his head down in shame, and then turned his head towards the doors. He stared at the big red four like it was his worst enemy.

**4**

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Final note: Oh man, you thought you saw Luffy mad before… What will happen when Luffy and Nami enter the Room of Training? What will Mika be like now? Tune in next time!<strong>


	15. Break Down the Doors!

**One Piece: Straw Hat Family**

Break Down the Doors!

The Monkey D. Family Finally Together Again

What?!" shouted the Straw Hat group in shock. All the crew minus Luffy and Nami had gathered to where Robin had been doing a little research.

"That can't be possible!" Usopp said in disbelief.

"Indeed." Robin nodded to the long nose man. "However, it is the case for almost all the marines here." She said as he held several marine files. She then opened on up.

"This man, while twenty-one years old, was only born eighteen years ago. Almost every marine here is older than what their birthdate implies."

"How can that be?" Zoro asked confused.

"I found that, on each file, something about a 'Room of Training' was on it." Robin said.

"So it has something to do with this room?" said Franky curiously.

"Is there anything on the room?" asked Sanji.

Robin shock her head. "None that I have found yet."

"So this room ages people?" Usopp said confused.

"You don't think Luffy's grandpa took Mika in there?" Chopper said worried.

"It seems…logical." Robin said though she seem quite hesitant to agree with the reindeer's assumption.

Brook frown. "That scoundrel!"

"Let's find Luffy and Nami." Zoro said out of the blue. The group turned to Zoro and looked at him surprised. "They may not know…"

"He's right!" Usopp said. But then his expression dropped. "But how will they take it."

"We can only hope for the best…" Robin said. The group then hurried out of the room and began looking for Luffy and Nami.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. Many floors below the group Luffy and Nami had come to learn the shocking truth. Nami was collapsed on the ground in shock and depression. Luffy stared at the door completely enraged. Coby looked to be ashamed while Helmeppo didn't speak. It seemed that time had stood still for all of them. But soon, Luffy had enough. Luffy turned to Nami and picked her up. She barely reacted, still staring at the door. Coby and Helmeppo watched him curiously as he moved Nami away from the door.

Luffy took off his hat and placed it on Nami. "We are going to get Mika back." Luffy said in a serious tone. That seem to bring Nami out of her stupor as she looked up at her fiancé. Luff then turned back towards the door.

"Coby…get out of the way!" Luffy said in a low tone.

"L-L-Luffy, what are doing?" shouted Coby nervous about what Luffy was going to do.

"Gear Third!" Luffy bit into his thumb joint. "Bone Balloon." Coby and Helmeppo gasped when they saw Luffy's hand and forearm grow to giant size.

"W-What the hell!" shouted Helmeppo in shock. Coby simply had his mouth open shocked as well. When Luffy didn't show signs of holding back Helmeppo grabbed Coby and got out of the way.

"Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!" Luffy launched his giant fist towards the door.

Elsewhere, the crew was making their way down some stairs. Suddenly the whole base shook violently. Immediately, everyone grabbed onto the railing. Chopper shouted, "W-W-What was that?!"

"I've got a good idea…" Zoro said as he soon stood back up as the shaking calm down.

"I hope Nami is okay." Robin added as she followed behind Zoro.

"Luffy! You better not be being reckless with Nami around!" shouted Sanji down the stairs.

Back below and outside the Room of Training, the large metal doors were now collapsed inward. Coby and Helmeppo were in complete shock by Luffy's attack. Nami was only amazed, but soon noticed Luffy wasn't in sight. That is until the dust settled. Standing in the same spot was Luffy, but really tiny. "Luffy?" Nami said confused.

"I'm fine…" Luffy said though his voice was squeaky and tiny. "Let's hurry and find Mika!"

"Okay…" Luffy and Nami entered the room.

The couple was shocked when they got there first look inside. The room, if you could call it that, was huge! Beyond huge even, it had a forest and even some buildings. It looked like a village. Not only that, but there was even sunlight and a sky, like they had just stepped outside. Nami even looked back behind to be sure. Behind them was the destroyed doorway.

"This room is..."

"Mysterious." Luffy said finishing Nami's sentence.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

Suddenly, alarms began ringing out. Nami and Luffy were immediately on guard. The two soon saw many marines exit from the many small buildings, all armed with guns. With Luffy still shrunk, Nami knew they had to escape. "Luffy, let's head into that forest."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! I'm useless in this form." The two then ran into the forest.

"Go after them!" shouted one of the marines as every last one of them followed after the two.

* * *

><p>Back outside, the rest of the Straw Hats had made it to the large room. "Wow! What happened here?" Usopp shouted in shock as he saw the large, metal doors down.<p>

"I think Mr. Luffy has been through here." Brook observed.

"Coby!" Zoro shouted when he saw Coby and, to a lesser extent, Helmeppo stand back up.

Coby heard his name and turned to see the group. Before he could say anything, he heard the hurried footsteps from within the room. Out came more marines, at first to check the situation, but then they saw the pirates. The Straw Hats halted. Zoro grunted, "Shit!"

"Uh, marines!" shouted Coby nervously. "The Straw Hat pirates have invaded the base…uh, capture them!"

"Yes, sir!" The marines saluted to Coby and then returned their attention to the pirates.

"We don't have time for this!" shouted Franky as he brought his arms together, forming a cannon, and took aim. "Coup de Vent!" Franky shoot out a large cannon of compressed air at the marines. Most of the marines were sent flying back.

Back inside the Room of Training, marines searched the forest for Luffy and Nami. Luckily, the couple had outsmart the marines and were heading for the barracks the marines came out of. As they made their way to the barracks, Luffy finally changed back to his regular size. "Yeah! I'm finally back to normal!" shouted Luffy loudly.

"Luffy! Shush!" Nami said covering his mouth.

Unfortunately, someone one heard. "Hey! Over here!" Luffy and Nami heard on the marines shout.

The two took off running immediately. "There they are!" One of the marines spotted the two fleeing towards the barracks. With his shout, the marines began rushing towards them.

As Luffy and Nami left the forest, Nami was spinning her Perfect Clima-Tact rods releasing Cool and Heat Balls and many of them. The marines paid no heed to what the woman was doing and continued to chase them. They followed the two into the courtyard where they saw only Luffy standing in front of the large building. None of them had noticed the sudden drop in lighting. "Monkey D. Luffy, you are under arrest!" shouted one of the marines as he and everyone pointed their guns at the rubber man. Luffy; however, did not seem worried evident buy his grin.

"Forecast update." Luffy said with a grin.

The marines looked at the pirate confused. From behind Luffy, Nami stood near the door of the large building. Like Luffy, she too didn't seem worried. "There are dark clouds on the horizon, chances of a lightning storm are high. I suggest heading for low ground…"

"Dark clouds?" repeated one of the marines confused. One by one, the marines looked up to notice that there were dark clouds above him. All looked confused.

"…or be made of rubber. Good luck, Luffy. Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami shot a Thunder Ball straight into the clouds. Nami then immediately ducked inside.

"No problem, Nami!" Luffy said shouting back at Nami giving her a thumb up. At that moment, the dark clouds burst with lightning striking down on everyone in the courtyard.

Nami paid no mind to the event going outside. She knew Luffy would be fine as he was made of rubber and be unaffected by her lightning attack. The marines, not so much. This gave Nami ample time to search the building. Hopefully, there would be only a few marines around. And if so, they will be drawn to the action outside. Nami advanced into the building being stealthy and quiet.

Outside, several marines were one the ground charred. Luffy was still standing with a triumphant smile. "That was easy…" Luffy said relaxed.

Suddenly, there came a loud shout from the forest. Several more marines exited the forest branding swords and guns all ready to attack the Straw Hat captain. Luffy saw the marines heading towards him and lost his smile. He then walked towards them. "Where is Garp?!" Luffy shouted as he began fighting the marines.

"What the hell was that sending marines at us?!" Back outside the Room of Training, Usopp was shouting at Coby. The marines Coby had sent at them were easily defeated and lay all over the ground.

"S-Sorry. But I was sure it wouldn't be too hard to defeat the cadets." Coby said apologizing to the crew. "And if you're captured, you still could attempt an escape."

"Good call." Zoro and Sanji said agreeing.

"Are Luffy and Nami okay?" asked Chopper.

"I saw a SUPER light show inside the room." Franky said with grin.

"Definitely Nami…" Robin said. Then a scream came from inside. Flying towards them was a marine. He landed right in front of them with a hard thud. It was soon followed by a scream.

"Garp!"

"And that would definitely be Luffy." Robin said.

"Damn! Luffy must be tearing up the place." Usopp said concerned.

"Let him." Sanji said as he smoked a cigarette. "It's what that shitty vice admiral deserves."

"Should we go in and assist?" asked Brook politely.

"No. I think they are handling themselves fine." Robin said as she took a seat on some rumble.

* * *

><p>"Mika!" shouted Nami as she opened a door inside the large building. She was disappointed when she found only a closet full of mops.<p>

"Damn." Nami slammed the door and moved on. As she moved further down the hall, you could see that several doors were already opened by her. Nami stomped and shouted, "Where the hell did Garp hide Mika?"

Nami stopped when she heard a creak. Nami looked down a hallway to see a lone door open just a crack. She took immediate interest of the door and walked over to it. She pushed the door and entered. Nami was surprised. The room she entered was unlike the others. The room was not a closet or a kitchen or a mess hall. It was an actual room like someone was living here. It was small room, probably only for child. Nami took a look around the room. There was a bed, a desk, and shelf with a few pictures on it. Nami looked intensely at the pictures. There were three pictures; one was of her and Luffy holding their baby Mika, another was Garp holding baby Mika, and the last one. Nami's heart clenched. The last one was Mika, but no longer a baby or a toddler. She was now a little girl, baring a resemblance to Nami when she was that age. Only Mika had dark brown-red hair, darker eyes, and grin that she swore was like Luffy's own.

Nami couldn't believe it. She knew that what Coby said was the truth, but seeing her baby now a child was far too much. Nami stepped back and fell back onto the bed. "Ow!" Nami immediately stood back up. Nami didn't notice, but the bed was a little lumpy. And it had something moving.

Being the covers off, Mika revealed herself. She didn't look to happy, having been sat on, but soon forgot the about it. She looked at Nami and Nami back at her. Neither one spoke to the other; Nami from mere shock and completely unprepared and Mika who wore a blank. Nami tried to speak first. "Mi…Mi…"

"Hello!" Nami was taken back when Mika happily greeted her.

"H-Hello…" Nami replied almost stunned.

"I'm Monkey D. Namika, but I liked to be called Mika."

Nami was almost speechless. "Mika…"

"Are you my mama?" asked Mika seemingly eager.

Nami was caught off-guard by Mika's question. "Wha-what?" Nami said dumbly.

"Because you look like her…" Mika said as she looked over to the picture frame. Nami notice this and grabbed the picture.

She smiled. "Yes…I am."

Mika gasped. Nami saw the shock on her face despite that it was she who knew or had some idea. She waited for Mika to respond. The little girl seem to be in deep thought. She looked like she trying to figure out what to say or do. Nami waited patiently until Mika finally spoke. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"Is…my daddy…?" Mika nervously shifted in her spot. "Is…my daddy really Monkey D. Luffy?"

Nami looked at her daughter shocked.

"Gum-Gum Whip!" Outside, Luffy wiped out an entire group of marine cadets with a swing of his stretched leg. All the cadets were knocked out. Once Luffy regained his footing, he took a look around. Many marines were knocked out and lay defeated all around him; however, he had yet to see Garp.

"Garp! Come out so I can kick your ass!" shouted Luffy in rage.

"That's no way to speak to your grandfather, brat!" Hearing a familiar gruff voice, Luffy turned to see Garp. The old man stood just before the defeated marines with his arms crossed and wore a toothy frown. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Luffy didn't speak, but he turned fully towards Garp. He didn't look scared looking at his grandfather. He looked downright enraged. Garp wore the same expression as before and continued to shout. "How did you get here so fast?"

Luffy didn't reply and began walking towards Garp. "How did you know to get here?" Garp kept asking away hardly taking notice of Luffy's approach. Luffy then began to run towards Garp. The old marine lifted his brow. "What do you think you're do-" **BAM!**

"You Bastard!" Luffy punched Garp before he could finish what he was saying. The tremendous power of Luffy's punch – without the use of his Gum-Gum ability – sent the vice admiral flying back.

Outside the room, the Straw Hats were waiting patiently for Luffy and Nami to return with Mika. While they tried to keep themselves until suddenly the wall of the room suddenly broke. Something then landed just after. "What the hell?!" shouted Usopp in fright.

Coby and Helmeppo rushed over to the crash. When the smoke cleared, the young marines gasped. "Garp!" In the crater, Garp laid unconscious with an expression of shock etched on his face.

"Ha-ha! Luffy did it!" cheered Usopp.

"Was there any doubt." Zoro said with smile.

"SUPER!" shouted Franky as he posed showing his happiness.

"Mika is coming home!" cheered Chopper as he jumped around in excitement. He was joined by Brook and Sanji also excited.

"Do not worry, Princess Mika~! You will soon see Uncle Sanji again!" shouted Sanji overjoyed.

"Dear Mika, your family is here!" Brook shouted with bliss.

Robin remained silent, but her own joy could be clearly seen. The young woman was smiling, and was waiting in anticipation to see her 'niece'.

Back inside, Luffy was breathing heavily. He had put every ounce of his strength into that punch. He felt like Garp deserved more, but unfortunately he had sent him flying. He'll have to find him again. "Luffy!" Before Luffy could go after Garp, his rage bubbled out when he heard Nami's voice. He turned to see Nami outside the building he had seen her go in.

"Nami?"

"Luffy…" Nami said again. As Luffy stared at Nami, he caught something just behind Nami. The navigator had also taken notice, but she smiled. She turned her head and spoke softly. "It's okay…he would really like to see you."

Luffy watched as a little girl walked out from inside. Luffy's eyes widen as he felt a strange connection with the little girl. The girl seemed a bit bashful as she walked up next to Nami. Nami then took Mika's hand and both of them walked over to Luffy. The two soon stood before Luffy. Nami gestured to Mika and the little girl took a few steps forward. Luffy looked down on the girl while the girl looked down blushing in nervousness. "Are you…" Mika spoke though softly.

Luffy could barely hear her. "What?"

"Are you…Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah." Luffy said monotonously. "Are you…?"

"Monkey D. Namika? Yes." Mika said rather quickly. She slowly lifted her eyes at the man. "A-A-Are you…my daddy?" She asked sounding emotional.

Luffy smiled. "Yes."

"A-A-And she…" Mika pointed to Nami. "She's really my mama, right?"

"Yep! The one and only!" Luffy said with a grin across his face.

Nami's chest tightened and she smiled warmly towards the man she loved. She then noticed Mika shaking. The little girl was indeed shaking. She was looking up at Luffy – her father – with tears in her eyes. But not of sadness, but of joy. She ran straight into him, throwing her arms around and her head into his shirt. Instantly, Luffy hugged back. Through his shirt he could hear her cries. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'm here Mika…" Luffy then stretched his arm and grabbed Nami. He then wrangled her into him and Mika bringing her in for a family hug. Mika then tried to wrap her arm around Nami completing the family hug. Luffy then added, "And mama's here too. And we'll never be separated again."

Mika lifted her head up. Her tears where drying and her eyes looked incredibly hopeful. "Promise?"

"Promise!" Both Luffy and Nami said confidently. Mika grinned and tried to hug her parents even tighter. A truly touching family moment. A family reunited.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. For everyone else, happy Un-Birthday! Be sure to give thanks to all the important stuff in the world.**

**Me, I'm thankful for all the readers that have been enjoying my stories. For the reviewers who take a few minutes out their time to write up a review and comment about this and that. And for all the authors here and FF, for creating stories with all our favorite characters. Have a good weekend everyone! Ja Ne!**


	16. Meet the Straw Hats!

**Author's Note: Yo! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds (Nice name): Oh yeah, he got a world of hurt, alright. Part two comes next, not as strong, but just as effective.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: Ain't it. :D There is more to come!**

**wolf191000: I'm glad you enjoyed! There is more to come! I definitely liked what I did for Sanji and Brook as well. I'm experimenting with what each crew member would call Mika and vice-versa. This chapter has quite a bit that. **

**Lover's Red Rose: Yes, yes he did. And he certainly deserves what's coming next.**

**TOM 5.0: Thanks TOM, I'm thankful for the many reviews that you all give me! It's truly inspiring!**

**bloodyredrose1994 (Hey! There's two red roses XD): Thanks! You may find quite a few in this chapter too!**

**anime4eva333: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**xXdiamondroseXx (Hey! Three roses! XD): Well, I finally posted. Mika is definitely super sweet, but she can be a little devious too! In time, you will learn.**

**F-ckthesystem125: Thanks, I'm glad you loved it.**

**Wan: You Wan-t more? There here is more! XD**

**jonathan. : Thanks, it's like a work in progress sometimes. Sentence structure gets better, spelling and grammar corrected, story improved upon. Luckily, I don't get many haters in my reviews, so no worries.**

**ValeryaPotter: Thanks, Garp is a bastard, but if you read on you might change your mind about him. Let it note that Garp is one of my favorite characters in One Piece.**

**Pionande9AA: The next chapter comes out now! And if you wanna find good LuNa fics, check out my favs, there are tons of them. My personal favorite is Forbidden Love by Confession86. Any LuNa story by her is excellent!**

**Bluerose45 (OMG! Four roses! I'm so touched. You like me, you really like me XD): I've thing everyone's waited long enough…**

**Enjoy! Read, Review, Revive!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

_Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat family, Mika was kidnapped by her great-grandfather Garp. The crew, ever determined, chased after him to rescue her. When they reached the island they all learned a shocking truth. Thanks to a certain room, Mika was now four years older. Luffy soon put an end to Mika excelled aging by defeating Garp. Now, Mika is ready to come home._

Meet the Straw Hats!

Mika's Brand New Adventure in the Grand Line

"Hey!"

The Straw Hats turned towards wide entrance into the Room of Training. They all smiled when the saw Luffy waving towards them with wide grin. Close by was Nami also smiling and holding hands with Mika, who looked a little nervous. She looked up to her mother. "Are you sure they will like me?"

"Of course they will." Nami said smiling down at her daughter. "And if they don't, they'll have to pay a hefty debt the likes of which they will never repay." Nami continued to say in an overly sweet tone hiding her truly cruel act.

Mika wasn't sure what to say. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, sweetie." Nami said with a giggle.

"Mika!" Mika stopped when she heard her name. But it wasn't from Luffy or Nami. It was from the loud and boisterous men that were not only shouting, but also jumping and throwing confetti in celebrations. The ones doing this were Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper. Along with them were many adults which stood standing, but also smiling.

"Mika-hime~!" shouted Sanji cheerfully.

Mika became even more nervous and hid behind Luffy. The young man was surprised when he felt someone clenched onto his vest and looked over his shoulder to see Mika. "Hey…what's wrong?"

Mika did not reply. Nami walked next to Luffy and spoke, "I think she's just shy. It has been a long time for her. She probably barely remembers them."

"So?"

"So, let's try to do this one step at a time." Nami said softly.

"Hey! What's keeping ya? Bring forth Mika!" Usopp shouted joyfully not realizing that the attention he and the others were giving was frightening the little girl. Though, Robin seem to have picked up on it.

"Usopp." Robin spoke gaining the man's attention. "I think we should be a little more…gentle."

"Gentle? How come?" asked Usopp confused. Chopper and Sanji also stopped their merrymaking.

"Look at her. She's a little frightened." Robin said surprising the crew.

"Frightened?" repeated Chopper confused.

"Why would she be afraid of us? We're practically family." Usopp reasoned to Robin.

"To us, yes, and of course still. But she has been separated from us for four years by her time. She has most likely forgotten us." The crew seemed to be shocked by Robin's words. None of them had really thought about Mika forgetting them. In hindsight, they were probably trying not to think much about it. Robin then continued to speak. "We need to be supportive and patient."

Luffy and Nami soon exited the dreadful room. Luffy now carried Mika giving her comfort. She practically had her face in his shoulder. They stopped just in front of crew, who remained silent and quiet. Luffy could tell that they had already decided on something for Mika, so he just smiled. "Let's get out of here, guys."

"You got it, Straw Hat." Franky said with a grin.

The crew began to leave. Before joining them, Luffy and Nami stopped at Coby and Helmeppo. "Thanks. Coby." Luffy said with a smile.

Coby scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed. "It was nothing…"

"Ugh…" Everyone stopped as they heard a grunt come from the crater behind Coby and Helmeppo. Garp soon sat up rubbing his head in pain. "That sure hurt…"

The crew glared at Garp, and even readied to fight. Nami quickly walked over to Garp. She crouched down near Garp. The old man didn't know what hit him when he suddenly felt his ear get pulled painfully. "Don't you ever take my daughter away from us again!" scolded Nami like a mother to a child.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!" shouted Garp in pain like said child being scolded by his mother.

"Good." Feeling that his apology was satisfactory, Nami let go of Garp's ear. The old man soon began rubbing his ear trying ease the pain. His eyes were even a little teary from the pain. Nami then stood up. Though she still looked a little angry, she had one more thing to say. "And…thank you…for keeping us in her life…a little…"

Garp looked at the woman and snorted indignantly. "Well, what did you expect? She asked, so I did my best."

"Thank you." Nami said again before turning away from him.

"Go say good-bye." Luffy said to Mika with a smile. He set the little girl down and she rushed off towards her great-grandfather. The crew was nearly shocked.

"L…Luffy! What are you doing?" Sanji shouted confused and a bit angry.

However, they wouldn't stay angry for long. Everyone watched as Mika practically jumped into Garp's arms with a smile. Garp caught her and laughed. Mika then shouted out, "Bye gramps! I'm leaving now."

"You sure are, you little monkey." Garp replied with a grin. "You sure you still don't want to be a marine?"

Mika shook her head. "No! I wanna be a pirate!" Mika said with a grin mimicking her father's own. The crew smiled almost in triumphant. Luffy and Nami couldn't be more proud.

Garp laughed. "Bwahahahaha! Then you go be the best pirate ever." This statement shocked Luffy. Garp then set Mika on the ground. "Now, get out of here before great-grandpa catches you, pirate."

"Bye!" Mika said before running off to her parents.

Luffy looked at his grandfather in disbelief. "Why does she get to be a pirate, and have your support?!" shouted Luffy.

Garp grunted. "You're my grandson. She's my great-granddaughter. There's a big difference between the two of you." Garp said in an uncaring tone.

"Stupid old man!" Luffy shouted towards his grandfather.

"Daddy!" Luffy soon lost his rage and looked down at his daughter. She looked up at him with an excited grin. "I wanna go home now."

Luffy grinned back. He then picked Mika up and placed on his shoulders. He then pumped out his fist as he shouted, "Then…Let's go!" He then ran with his daughter mimicking his pose.

"Be careful, Luffy!" shouted Nami as she quickly followed behind. Soon, the crew followed right behind.

Sometime later, the Thousand Sunny soon left port. The marine base on Tempor Island looked like it had just faced an army. Outside watching the pirate ship leave, Garp stood with Coby and Helmeppo. Garp wore a large proud grin as he watched. Soon they were joined by Garp's right hand man, Bograt, walked up next to him. "I just got off the phone with headquarters…"

"And?"

"They are disappointed that the Room of Training was destroyed and can no longer be used."

"Who cares." Garp said indifferently as he stuck his pinky finger in his nose. "That room was a stupid idea anyway." He then took his finger out and flicked the booger off it.

"They see that now…" Bograt said with a nod. "They are ordering that the base be abandoned now."

"Very well. Once all the men are healed up, get them on the boats."

"Yes, sir." Bograt then took his leave.

Coby looked at Garp curiously. "Sir, if I may ask?"

"What is it, Coby?" Garp said as he opened a bag of cookies.

"Did you do all of this just to get rid of the Room of Training?" asked Coby sounding suspicious.

Garp simply shrugged. "Who knows…?" He then ate a cookie and remained silent as he watched the ship with his family on it leave.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Mika shouted loudly as she took in this new sight. To her, this was the first time being on a ship, and the coolest one at that. As the adults soon finished their jobs in preparing the ship for sail, they found the little girl running all around exploring her new, though technically old, home.<p>

"Weeeee!" screamed Mika as she slid down the slide.

"Look! A swing!" Mika soon rushed over to her next interest. She hoped on the swing and swung for a little bit.

"Slow down, Mika." Nami said as she followed her daughter around letting her freely explore with supervision.

"What's over there?!" Mika soon sprinted across the deck. Nami quickly followed.

As Mika rushed towards a door, excited for what may be behind it, it suddenly opened. Mika stopped quickly as Franky walked out. "Oh, Little Sis', having fun discovering the Thousand Sunny?" Franky said with a smile.

Mika turned around and ran to her mother hiding behind her. Nami was rather surprised how her daughter switched emotions so quickly. She quickly went to comfort her. "It's alright, Mika. He's just Franky."

"Did you know that I built her?" Franky said proudly.

Mika looked from behind Nami. She seemed a little curious. "You…You did?"

"Yeah!" Mika flinched back behind Nami when she heard new voices. With fishing poles in their hands, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stood nearby. Mika smiled seeing her father, but she was still shy due to the others.

"The Sunny has all kinds of rooms. We definitely gotta take you below to see all the cool stuff." Usopp said grinned trying to be friendly.

"Cool stuff?" Mika moved out of her mother's shadow becoming interested in the 'cool stuff'.

"Yeah!" shouted Chopper cheerfully. "We have cool vehicles like a submarine and a paddle boat!"

"C…C…Cool!" Mika broke from her shyness as an energetic girl soon replaced her. Nami smiled seeing this kind of personality from Mika.

"Come on Little Sis'!" Franky soon lead her to the hatch that lead below to the Soldier Dock System. Mika quickly followed. Everyone else stand above deck.

Luffy turned to Nami, grinning widely. "Hey Nami, I have an idea."

Down below, Franky showed Mika all the cool vehicles in the dock system. He explained each one to the little girl. He even showed her the little pool they had due to extra space. Mika found everything to be. "So cool!"

"You are definitely Straw Hat's kid." Franky commented with a smile.

Mika heard Franky's comment and immediately went back to being shy. Franky chuckled seeing how nervous the little girl was being. "Um…" Franky heard Mika speak up. "Um…Mr. Franky…"

"Just Franky, Little Sis'."

"Um…why are you called 'Cyborg'? Is it because you make cool stuff?" Mika asked a bit embarrassment.

"Na, na, girly. I am a cyborg. See." Franky held up his hand and removed the covering showing that it was metallic.

Mika stared at it in awe. "That's…so cool!"

"No…it's SUPER!" shouted Franky as he went into pose. Mika was immediately caught up in the coolness that she copied Franky's pose. The cyborg saw this and laughed. He then began explain a bit about his abilities as a cyborg.

Sometime later, Mika soon exited from dock system. "Thank you for showing soldier thingy, Franky. It was awesome!"

"No problem, Little Sis'." Franky shouted from below.

Mika then closed the hatch. When she looked around, she could only see her father with Chopper and Usopp still fishing. Mika quietly walked over to them curious about what they were doing. When she reached them she found that they were all asleep leaning into each other for support. The comedic 'sleep bubble' was coming from all of their noses. "D…Daddy?" Mika said hesitantly. She also tugged on the man's shirt.

All the sleep bubbles popped. "Wha?" said the three dumbly.

Being half-asleep, Chopper toppled off the railing. "Whaaa!" screamed the reindeer.

"Ah! Chopper!" Luffy quickly jumped down following Chopper. Mika watched as she saw her father's hand stretch up to grab the railing. Mika looked down to see her father holding Chopper, and his arm stretched quite a distance.

"Nice save." Usopp said with a smile and thumb up.

"Thanks Luffy." Chopper said relieved.

"D-D-Daddy! Your arm!" Mika shouted in amazement.

Luffy soon stretched back up on to the deck. After setting Chopper down, Luffy turned around and sat right in front of Mika. "Oh yeah, I guess you don't remember." Luffy said with grin. "Your pops is a rubber man. See!" Luffy then stretched one of his cheeks.

"Wow!" Mika said in amazement. She then proceeded to pull her father's other cheek. Both Usopp and Chopper tried to stifle their laugh. Mika then let go as she thought of something. "Does that mean I'm a rubber girl?"

"No." Luffy said flatly. "I ate a Devil Fruit, and it gave me rubber powers. Chopper ate one too! And it made him talk and change."

"Really!" Mika said as she looked at Chopper with interest.

"Yeah, yeah." Chopper smiled with a nod.

"Robin and Brook also ate Devil Fruit." Usopp added in tangent. Usopp then got an idea. "Hey Luffy. Let's do that thing we did for Mika on her birthday."

Luffy grinned excitingly. "Alright!" Luffy then stood up and took a few steps back. Mika watched with great interest. Her father then shouted, "Gum-Gum Balloon!" And he then blew up like said balloon.

"Wow! Cool!" shouted Mika running up to her father and looking him over.

Luffy then rolled over on his back. Usopp then picked Mika up. "Now it's a Gum-Gum Trampoline!" shouted Usopp cheerfully as he tossed Mika on Luffy.

Mika was surprised when she was tossed, but after the initial first bounce she soon found it fun. She began willingly bouncing on her father's inflated belly. Usopp and Chopper cheered the little girl as she jumped. Luffy muttered a chuckle trying his best to keep the air in. Unfortunately, one bounce too hard. Luffy couldn't keep the air in. As Mika flew in the air she noticed her father had deflated. She immediately screamed as she fell. "Heavy Point!" Mika soon felt large arms hold her. She looked up to see an oddly furry man with the same hat as Chopper.

"W…W…Who…?"

"That's Chopper." Usopp stated with a hint of relief. "That's one of his changes."

"Yep! I'm still me." Chopper said with a smile.

"Cool!" Mika shouted, her initial shock replaced with excitement. "Are there more?"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone.

Soon the four of them had their three minutes of fun as Chopper used his Rumble Ball to display all his forms for Mika. She rode Chopper's Walk Point. She felt like she was flying with Jump Point. She watched as he father sparred with Horn Point and Arm Point. And for the final Point in Chopper's arsenal… "It's so fluffy!" screamed Mika giddily as she hugged Guard Point Chopper.

Watching all this, Nami was quite happy with the scene. She had heard from Franky that Mika had wanted to know about the Soldier Dock system and then about himself. Nami was happy hearing it. It seemed that Mika was slowly reconnecting with everyone. She then watched as Mika pointed towards the Crow's nest. The Immature trio said something to her and the girl immediately took off. Nami had a good guess who was next for her to meet. "I swear, if says anything bad…" Nami said to herself with anger.

Mika eventually made her way up to the Crow's Nest. When she got in, she was surprised to find someone already here. Zoro was, as usual, training hard with his weights. This session involved swinging the weights down like a sword. The first mate had heard the hatch open, but didn't bother to ask who it was. After a few swings, he noticed someone's presence near him. He momentarily stopped to look. He found Mika staring straight at him with a curious expression. "What do you want?" Zoro asked as he returned to swinging.

"Who are you?" asked Mika.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro…" Zoro answered simply.

"What do you do?" Mika asked a second time.

"I'm the first mate."

"Why?"

"'Cause I was the first your father asked to join this crew."

"Why?"

"'Cause I am strong."

"Why?"

"So I can be the best swordsman in the world."

"Why?"

"'Cause…Wait? Stop repeating your question!" shouted Zoro having finally fed up with Mika's repetitious question.

"Why?" Mika continued not even the slightest bit afraid. Was it curiosity or familiarity that keeps her from fearing the 'Demon Swordsman'?

"'Cause you're annoying." Zoro answered.

"Why?"

"Because your parents are two of the most annoying people on this ship, right behind Ero-Cook."

"Why?"

"Because you're all stubborn!"

"Why?"

"Stop it!" shouted Zoro as he swung downward in furious anger. Unfortunately, he put too much strength into the swing and caused a hole to form on the floor.

Both Zoro and Mika looked where the weights were. Zoro lifted the weights up to show the large hole in the floor. Zoro was completely gob smacked. "Ooooh, you're in trouble." Zoro turned and glared at Mika, the little girl covering her laughter and smile.

"G…Get out of here!" shouted Zoro in frustration. Finally, Mika listened and quickly took her leave still covering her laughter. He then turned to look at the hole. "Damn…Franky's gonna be pissed."

"_He's not the only one!"_ Zoro flinched when he heard Nami's voice. He turned to see the Transponder Snail practically on fire mimicking the one on the receiver.

"Shit!"

Once Mika climbed down from the Crow's Nest, she hurried over to the cabin near the back. On the first door she opened she entered the aquarium. "Whoa!" Mika shouted in pure excitement as she ran onto the couch wanting a closer view of the fish. There were all kinds of fish in the aquarium today. "So many fishies!"

Mika then heard shouts from outside. "We caught something!" She heard her father shout in excitement. She then heard two other voices cheering that were definitely Usopp and Chopper.

"Put it in the aquarium." Another voice came though different from others. Mika wanted to see what her dad had caught.

"Wait just a moment, Mika…" Before Mika moved, she heard someone speak to her. She looked across the room to see the other woman of the crew. She had a few books around her, she was watching her instead.

Mika immediately went shy seeing her, but she was not afraid. "Um…you are Ms. Nico Robin, right?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, but please just call me Robin."

"Um, okay." Mika said insecurely. She then heard a metal latch open and turned back to see as Luffy and Usopp dumped a few fishes into the aquarium. "Cool!" Mika shouted in amazement. Robin covered a giggle seeing the excited expression Mika was giving. It reminded her much of Luffy's own reaction.

"Are you getting along with everyone, Mika?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

Mika returned her attention to Robin. Again, she became shy. "Y…Yes…"

"How many have you met, besides your parents?"

Mika paused a moment. She held her hands off and counted off who she met. She then held her hand up. "Five!"

Robin shook her head. "Six."

"Six?"

"You have just met me, didn't you?" Robin said with a smile. Mika blushed from embarrassment. Robin stifled a laugh. "Do not worry, we did just meet."

"Um…" Mika said hesitantly as she played with her fingers. "M-My daddy said that…you have, um…Devil Fruit powers."

"Yes, I do." Robin said before crossing her arms.

Mika wondered what the woman was doing. She then felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned, expecting her mother or someone else, and found instead an arm coming out of the couch. Mika feel back in surprise. Robin chuckled seeing her reaction. "I ate the Hana-Hana Fruit. I can reproduce almost any appendage anywhere as long as I know where it is and control them."

A set of hands suddenly bloomed before her. The hands gentle grabbed Mika and helped her up. Mika was surprised. She then turned back towards Robin. "Um…Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Mika."

"Robin-chwan~!" A voice came through the mast sounding lovey-dovey. Mika wasn't sure who that was. The voice then continued to shout. "Is there anything I can send you~."

Robin walked over to the bar and opened the elevator door. Mika followed watching with great interest. When Mika was close enough, Robin shouted back. "I wouldn't mind a bit of coffee, Sanji."

"Hai~!" replied Sanji.

"I'm also sending someone up as well." Mika looked at Robin wondering what she meant.

"Oh?" replied Sanji curious.

Robin shut the door. She then turned to Mika and crouched down. "If you leave the aquarium, go up the stairs and you will find a door. That is where the kitchen is. That is where Sanji is."

"Oh…Thank you again." Mika said with a small smile before leaving. When she reached the door, she turned back to Robin and waved to her with a grin. Robin amusedly waved back. Mika then left.

"She seems to be warming up to everyone quickly." Robin said out-loud.

Suddenly from around the mast, Nami appeared. She was smiling happily. "Yeah, it's amazing."

"I think it reminds me of a certain straw hat wearing man." Robin added a bit coyly. Nami understood completely. "It a little uncanny almost.

"It's because of Garp…" Robin looked at Nami a little surprised. Nami clarified. "When I went to get Mika…there were pictures in her room. They had us together. And there were are bounties in her room. She knew each one of you."

"Really?" Robin said surprised.

"Well, only by name and appearance, but she knew who we are." Nami seemed to be getting emotional. "And I know I should be angrier at Garp, but…"

"Everyone has their own way of showing love, Nami." Robin said calmly. "While Garp's method isn't justified, it was for his loved ones. You have just as much right to be angry at him as well as thankful. Do not feel confused."

"Thanks Big Sis'." Nami said gratefully. Robin smiled and gave her a nod in appreciation.

"Nami!" Suddenly Luffy rushed into the room. The young man looked excited. "We're almost ready!"

Mika rushed up stairs following Robin's directions. When she opened the door she found herself in the kitchen. As she looked around, she saw the blonde man with hair covering his eye. She watched as he placed a cup and pot into an elevator. Sanji then sent the order down. When he turned he was surprised to Mika waiting at the door. "Ah, hello, Mika-hime."

"H-Hello…" Mika said insecurely. She looked around and found another person, but they had a big newspaper in front of him.

"Robin said you were coming up." Sanji said as he walked over to Mika. "Is there anything that you would like?"

"Um…" Mika said undecidedly.

"Ah, how about a mikan?" Sanji suggested politely.

"Um…sure…" Mika said not knowing what a 'mikan' was. Sanji turned and walked to the fridge. Mika decided to take a seat at the table. She looked at the newspaper and tried to look around it. But whoever was behind it sure didn't want her to see him. She glared at the newspaper. Maybe it would burst into flames?

"Here you go Mika-hime." Sanji soon came back with cut up slices of mikan. Mika didn't respond as she continued to stare at the paper furiously. Sanji sighed and turned to the one holding the newspaper. "Oi, Brook. Put down the paper. You are being rude to our princess."

"I am sorry, Mika-chan." Mika broke her intense stare when she heard a polite voice reply. However the newspaper stayed up. "I only wish to reveal myself in a proper time."

Mika was confused by what Brook said, but she still looked determined. She slowly slipped out of her chair. Sanji took notice and decided to play along. He walked next to Brook, gaining the skeleton man's attention. "You shouldn't worry so much Brook. You'll get wrinkles."

"Ah! But I can't get wrinkles because I'm-"

"Just bones?" Mika suddenly popped up in front of Brook's paper coming from under the table.

"Yoooooooooooooo!" screamed Brook in shock. He soon lost balance on his seat and fell back. The newspapers scattered.

Sanji immediately laughed at the scene. Mika was plainly confused. She crawled on top of Brook's chair and stood up to see the skeleton. From what she could tell, Brook was breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. He raised his head as to see Mika. "Dear Mika-chan, you nearly scared me to death."

"But…" Mika said with a cute tilt of her head. "You're already dead, right?"

Sanji stopped laughing and looked at Mika shocked. "Mika…"

"Yohohohoho!" Sanji turned back to Brook hearing his signature laugh. Brook was now sitting up and holding his sides as he laughed. "You got me, Mika-chan. Good skull joke!"

"Thanks…Mr. Brook." Mika said with a smile.

"Just Brook, Mika-chan." Brook said between laughs.

"Please try not to encourage his jokes, Mika-hime." Sanji said as he leaned against the table.

Mika turned to Sanji and stared up at the man. "Why do you call me a 'princess'?"

Sanji chuckled. "To put it simply, it because that you are precious angel. Pure, innocent, and far more important than anyone on this ship."

Mika tilted her head confused by Sanji's words. Brook gave out a soft laugh causing Mika to turn to the skeleton. "Or you can say since Mr. Luffy, your father, will be the Pirate King. It stands to say that Ms. Nami, your mother, will be the Pirate Queen and you a Pirate Princess."

"Ah, I never thought of that." Sanji said with genuine surprise.

"Pirate King…" Sanji and Brook turned to Mika. The girl was completely under the spell of the romanticism of the title 'Pirate King'. Much like their own captain.

"You should ask Luffy about that." Sanji said casually. "It is his dream after all."

"Okay!" Mika said with smile before getting off the chair and running towards the door. Sanji and Brook soon followed behind.

When Mika opened the door there came a loud, "Surprise!" Mika was surprised when she saw all the adults in front of her throwing confetti.

"W-W-Wha…"

"It's your birthday party, Mika!" shouted Luffy with excitement.

"It is…?"

"Well, it's not really your birthday." Nami said cautiously. She didn't want to say anything about how in real time Mika was still only one year old and that they had celebrated a short time ago. For now, it was about the present. "We missed four birthdays, so we wanted to celebrate them all as soon as possible."

"We don't have any presents." Usopp said a bit apologetic. "So we hope a little celebration with us will be enough."

"Are you kidding me?" Mika said sounding disappointed. The crew was a bit surprised by Mika's response. But then, the girl grinned widely. "That's all I want!" Mika said as she ran over to hug the nearest people, which was Usopp and Zoro.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" shouted Franky in cheer. He was soon followed by cheers from the others, and the party begun.

* * *

><p>It was now night, the party for Mika had lasted most of the day. Many of the Straw Hat crew were sleeping out on the deck. There were only a few awake. Robin was one of them, keeping night watch for the sleepy crew. The other three were currently in their room. In their room, Luffy and Mika, still full of energy, were bouncing on the king size bed. While Luffy remained in his same outfit, Mika was now in light blue pajamas. Soon Nami entered also wearing pajamas. While she was happy that Mika was having fun, she was also tired. "Okay, time to settle down. Everyone needs to get some sleep."<p>

Luffy and Mika looked at Nami with a frown. "Aww~."

"We're not tired yet, Nami." Luffy whined childishly.

"Yeah, not tired." Mika said repeating her father.

Nami sighed. "When did I have two children?" But Nami smiled, and soon joined her family on the bed. She then turned to Mika. "Did you have a good day?"

Mika smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I saw everyone!"

"Really?" Nami said feigning surprise.

"Yeah! Did you know that Uncle Franky is a cyborg! Like a real one!" Mika said excitingly.

"Huh? You didn't know-mmppf!" Luffy was about to say something before Nami elbowed Luffy's stomach.

"No…that's quite amazing." Nami said while sending Luffy a hint not to ruin Mika's moment.

"Yeah! And…and…Daddy, Uncle Chopper, Aunt Robin, and Uncle Brook ate these fruit things called Devil Fruits. Uncle Usopp and Uncle Chopper are fun to play with. Uncle Zoro is really strong, but grumpy. Aunt Robin is really smart and nice. And Uncle Sanji can cook food really good! And Uncle Brook is a skeleton! It's so cool! And…" Nami and Luffy listened to Mika throughout her explanation of each and every crew member. She listed all things that she had learned today. Things that, of course, they already knew. But through the eyes of a child, especially their child, it was like looking into a new world.

"And…and…Daddy, what's…" Before Mika could ask her question she released a loud yawn. Nami and Luffy chuckled.

"I think it's time for bed, little monkey." Nami said as she pulled the covers over giving a silent signal.

"But…but…I wanna ask daddy about the Pirate King." Mika said as Nami moved her underneath the covers.

Nami blinked in surprise. "Um…well…"

"That's my goal, Mika!" Mika and Nami turned to Luffy as the man spoke with a grin and brimming with confidence. "I'm going to be the Pirate King, and have many adventures with my crew getting there. And after too!"

"Can I go on adventures too?" asked Mika as she snuggled underneath the covers looking at Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Only if it's safe." Nami added before giving Luffy a disapproving glare. Luffy replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Um…" Nami and Luffy looked down as they heard Mika speak up. Half her face was under the covers, but through her eyes one could tell she was a little nervous. "Um…could you…read me a story?"

Nami thought about it. "I don't see why not." Nami then slipped underneath the covers next to Mika. "But only one, then too bed."

"Yeah! Story time!" Unsurprisingly, Luffy was the one excited as he followed suit and slipped under the covers on the other side of Mika.

Nami rolled her eyes at her fiancé's childish attitude. She then looked down at Mika. "What kind of story should I tell?"

"Oh! How about our adventures?" Luffy suggested excitedly. Mika's eyes widen showing her own excitement.

Nami smiled. "Hmm, yeah. That sounds perfect, but where to start…"

"From the beginning…" Mika said with her entire head sticking out.

Nami giggled. "Okay, but you'll have to survive listening to your father tell the story."

"Alright!" Luffy said with excitement. Mika turned over to see her father. Nami scooted in closer provided a little warmth and comfort for Mika. The little girl felt her mother that felt so familiar. Luffy then began his story.

"So, it all started when I got sucked into this huge whirlpool…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just being informative. For those new to Japanese Honorifics, hime = princess. 'chan' is a honorific used for girls and occasionally children. 'chwan' is a Sanji special honorific for Robin only. Both can be consider as endearing terms.<strong>

**This last part is just something fun: **

**Monkey D. Luffy, Kaizoku-Ou/Pirate King. **

**Monkey Nami, Kaizoku-Joō/ Pirate Queen. **

**Monkey D. Namika or Mika, Kaizoku-Hime/ Pirate Princess.**

**Just food for thought. I don't often use honorifics or Japanese wording, only when it's needed or I'm confident, and understand, enough to use it. Don't trust translators too much since I can double check from the source.**


	17. Preparations Begin

**Author's Note: Yo! Hi everyone! It's been far too long! Sorry for the wait. But I've finally found time to work on my favorite LuNa story and their child :D Hopefully this won't be the last of them...for the year ^^;**

**Anyway, Review Time!**

**TOM 5.0: Thanks TOM, sorry for the long wait. I'll try updating Fate's Path in the near future as well.**

**Oxenstieria D. Yuki-Rin: Yeah! Someone's gotta!**

**anime4eva222: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**wolf19100: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! For now, I'll be making up stories until near end. Then you'll see something from the anime. Enjoy!**

**F-ckthesystem125: Soooooo, you're gonna barf rainbows? XD Thank you!**

**bloodyredrose1994: I've actually thought of a small spin-off that'll feature a small time period featuring Mika. I give a little hint to it in the first paragraph. Thank you!**

**jonathon .e. picard: Thank you!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And oh yeah, there would've have been one less Monkey D. Family member in the One Piece world. Fortunately, I like Garp way too much to just make him a total asshole. I like to think that's my running gag, Mika messing with Zoro. I actually haven't shown much of their relationship. Probably in a spin-off I would. If you want to see more of Mika and Zoro, check out my story One Piece: Happy Birthday Special, they're first chapter.**

** marcus . edwards .3323: Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Guest (5/17/2014): Thank you! I finally did! Yeah!**

**Aztek Garduo: Thank you for your review! Enjoy!**

**FROSTDRAGON4875: Thank you! I shall now!**

**Guest (11/22/2014): Thank you! I shall NOW!**

**Thank you for your time. Now, read, review, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

In the following few months, Mika would have many small adventures with her family. They were all fun for Mika. The little girl even starting keeping an 'Adventure' diary at the suggestion of her Auntie, Robin. Mika learned much on her adventures, but most importantly she learned more about her family. In time, she felt like she was really home. Everything was finally back in place as if the events of those few days, or years by Mika's perception, never happened. Everyone could continue on their journey.

On an island having a nice, warm day, the Thousand Sunny had docked for supplies. With most of the crew out, Nami had taken Mika to a park to play. The young girl was excited to play with all the children. Nami sat at a bench reading a newspaper. It was one part to hide he identity and another to learn of world events. As Mika played tag with a bunch of kids her age, she suddenly caught sight of something. She left the game and bent down to dig into the grass. What she found was a small diamond ring.

"Ooh, pretty." Mika said fully amazed by the shiny object. "I bet Mama would like it."

"Oh, where is it…" Mika looked over as she heard a woman crouching down in the grass. She looked a worried and a bit panicky. The woman had brown hair that looked brittle, her clothes raggedy and worn out, and her body thin and frail.

Being curious, Mika walked over to the woman. She asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh!" The woman was surprised hearing a voice speak to her. She coughed before she turned to see the young girl looking at her curiously. The woman took a calming breath before smiling weakly towards the girl. She asked, "Am I bothering you, little girl? I'm terribly sorry. You see, I lost something very important and I must find it."

"Something important?" Mika repeated as she recalled the ring she found. She then held out her closed hand and opened it to reveal the ring she found. She asked, "Is the important thing this ring?"

The woman gasped. "Oh yes! Thank you! Thank you!" She said as she hugged the little girl overjoyed.

Mika looked completely confused, but said, "You're welcome, I guess." She then watched as the woman took her ring back and placed it on her left ring finger. She noticed how relieved the woman was, which interested Mika. So she asked, "What's so important about that ring?"

The woman giggled softly. "I guess you're too young to know, but this ring is a wedding ring." She stated cheerfully.

"Wedding ring?" Mika said confused.

"It means that I am married to someone I love, and that I am faithful to him." The woman explained a little further.

"Oh!" Mika said as she realized what the woman meant. "Like my Mama and Daddy."

"Exactly." The woman said smiling softly. "I bet your parents are wearing their wedding rings too."

Mika thought for a moment. She then shook her head. "No. I don't think I've ever seen them wear a ring." She stated.

"Mika!"

Mika turned hearing her name. She looked over to where her mother sat. While she didn't see her from behind the newspaper, she did see her mother's hand waving. She smiled and turned back to the woman. "I gotta go. Bye!" She said quickly before running off to her mother.

The woman was a little stunned by how quick their meeting was, but she softly giggled. "What a lovely girl." She said before she stood up. "And here I was hoping she could play with my son…" The woman began laughing softly before she began coughing, but this time a little harder. She eventually got over her coughing fit and then walked away from the park.

* * *

><p>Preparations Begin for the<p>

Wedding of Monkey D. Luffy and Nami

* * *

><p>It was now much later in the day, all the crew had returned to the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was getting ready to eat. Except Mika who was absent at the moment. This was concerning to everyone.<p>

"Where's Mika?" Usopp asked curious. "I would have thought that she already be taking plates…and eating them."

"Dammit, Luffy. You and your bad habits." Sanji grumbled as he cooked the food.

"Last I saw of her, she went into Mr. Luffy and Ms. Nami's room." Brook stated.

"Huh?" Luffy said confused. "What does she want to do in there? She has her own room now."

Nami stood up from the table. She told everyone, "I'll go check on her."

"Do not worry. We won't eat until you return." Sanji stated with a smile.

"Aww~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper whined.

Nami ignored the shouts and complaints from the men as she left the dining room. She walked over to her and Luffy's room. Before she could open the door she heard a noise inside the room. _'What the…?'_ She thought confused and concerned. Silently, she opened the door and peered inside. She saw Mika on her bed. She was digging through her jewelry box. This shocked Nami.

"Hmm." Mika hummed out loud as she stopped digging through the jewelry. "Where does Mama keep it?"

"Monkey D. Namika!" Nami shouted as she fully entered her room.

"Ah!" Mika screamed hearing her mother use her full name. "Mama!"

"Young lady, what did I tell you about going through my stuff without permission?" Nami said scornfully.

Mika puffed her cheeks out pouting and lowered her eyes looking down at the floor. She spoke madly, "To not to, and that asking Daddy isn't the same."

"Exactly." Nami stated crossing her arms mad. "What are you doing looking through my jewelry anyway?"

"I wanted to find your wedding ring." Mika said still pouting.

Nami's frowned turned into an expression of surprise. "Wedding ring?" She asked confused.

"Yeah." Mika said now smiling.

Cooling off her temper, Nami walked over to the little girl and sat on the bed. She looked at her daughter concerned. "Why would you be looking for that? How do you even know about that?" She asked.

"Well, when we went to the park I found a ring that belonged to this nice lady. She said it was her wedding ring, and that it means she loves him forever. She said you and Daddy had one too, but I can't find it." Mika said sounding disappointed at the end.

Nami was quite surprised by Mika's answer. At first, she wasn't sure what to say. She instead decided to just show her. She pulled out a necklace from around her neck with a diamond ring. She saw how Mika gasped in surprise and then coo in awe. Nami smiled as she held the ring up. She told the girl, "This is the engagement ring your father gave me when he asked me to become his queen. I keep it close when on deck, wear it on special occasions, and leave it in a special safe when I leave."

Mika frowned. "But it's not a wedding ring." She stated confused.

Nami shook her head. "No, it's not. Your father and I…we haven't been married yet." She told the girl honestly.

"Why?"

"We never got around to planning it. Or even setting a date. We've been very busy…" Nami stated growing quiet. While true, she didn't want to say that any thought of a wedding was placed on hold after Mika was born. Never mind the fact that Mika had also been kidnapped and had only been back with them for a few months. She didn't want Mika to feel like it was her fault.

"What do you do to get married?" Mika asked curious.

Nami smiled. "Well, when two people who love each other get married, they hold a big ceremony where someone official unites them together. Afterwards, they hold a big celebration with all their friends and family to congratulate the couple." She explained sounding excited.

"Oh! So it's like a big party!" Mika stated excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then, let's do it!" Mika stated with a big grin.

Nami jolted in surprise. She responded, "Wh-what?"

"Let's get married!" Mika shouted overjoyed as she stood up on the bed throwing her arms out. Nami was so surprised she let the action slid. This soon included her jumping on the bed and then jumping off the bed. She continued to repeat the same shout, "Let's get married!" All the way out of the room.

"Wait! Mika!" Nami shouted as she ran after her.

The kitchen door open as Zoro looked out annoyed. He shouted, "Hey! What's taking so long?"

"Let's get married!" Mika shouted as she cheerfully ran pass her uncle.

Zoro watched the girl pass by looking confused. He questioned, "What?"

"Let's get married!" Mika continued to shout as she ran around the table. She then stopped at her father grinning excitedly.

"Hey, Monkey." Luffy greeted grinning happily. "What's happening?"

Mika giggled before shouted, "We're getting married!"

The whole dining room went quiet. Nearly every crew member was stunned by the little girl's statement. Even when Nami entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find the whole room quiet. Everyone looked at Mika stunned. But the silence was soon broken as Robin starting laughing. Finally, the rest of the group shouted, "What?!"

"W-W-Who's getting married?" Luffy said suddenly sweating and speaking nervously.

"Dammit, Sanji!" Usopp shouted towards the chef angrily. "What did you promise her?"

"You jerk!" Chopper shouted.

"Lecher." Brook said disappointed.

"Pedo-cook." Zoro stated disgruntled.

"Shut up, you shitty bastards!" Sanji shouted back unable to contain his anger. "I didn't say a damn…" He was then immediately punched by Nami ceasing his potty mouth.

"Don't curse dammit!" Nami shouted viciously.

"S-th-orry, Nami." Sanji said shamed.

"Um, guys." Franky stated being the only one besides Robin, who was still laughing, to keep a cool head. He then restated for the group, "I think Little Sis is talking about Straw Hat and Girly getting married."

"Oh, right." Everyone minus Robin said finally understanding.

Robin finally stopped laughing. She smiled as she spoke optimistically, "Actually, I'm glad someone mention this. I was just surprised that it was Mika who would say it."

"That's because I'm Super smart, right?" Mika said grinning proudly, though innocently.

"Indeed you are." Robin agreed.

"Ow! That's right!" Franky cheered supportively.

Usopp looked over at Nami curious. He asked, "What did you guys talk about over there?"

"Mika wanted to know about rings, and one thing lead to another." Nami said with a weary sigh and shrug.

"Well, now that this subject is out in the open…" Brook stated in an adult tone. "Are there plans for the union of our captain and our navigator?"

"Well…" Nami said unsure. "We've never discussed it."

"We should get married today!" Mika shouted innocently.

"Mika, only your mom and dad are getting married. Not all of us." Usopp stated sympathetically to the girl.

Mika's eyes widen. "Oh…" She said in understanding.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Zoro stated seriously though smiling. "I mean, you guys have put this off long enough."

"Come on, guys, let's be serious." Nami stated to the crew. "No one is going to marry two wanted pirates."

"If I may, Nami." Robin spoke with a smile. "Traditional, pirate captains could marry any of their crew members should the need arise."

Luffy looked at Robin intrigued. "So, I can marry off anyone in my crew!" He said looking excited. "That's awesome! Hey! Who wants to get married?"

"That's the most sensible thing you ever said, Captain!" Sanji shouted before he dashed next to Robin. He was completely enamored with the woman already. He shouted, "Oh, Robin-chawn~! Let's get married!"

"Shut up!" shouted everyone except Luffy, Robin, and Mika.

"Luffy…" Nami said warningly.

Robin softly laughed before continuing to speak, "However, I would not think that Luffy marrying himself to Nami would be very viable."

"This is an important ceremony. He'll probably mess it up." Usopp said agreeing with Robin.

"Then, who should marry Luffy and Nami?" Chopper asked.

"After the captain it's the first-mate, right?" Brook said as he gestured towards Zoro. "Perhaps Mr. Zoro may be able to perform the ceremony."

"Huh? Me?" Zoro said confused.

"Zoro?" Nami said in disbelief.

"That sounds like a great idea, Skeleton Bro!" Franky cheered out approvingly.

"Wait! Hold on a minute…" Nami said trying to calm the crew down.

"So? We're having a wedding?" Mika asked curiously.

"You bet!" Luffy said grinning.

"Yeah!" cheered Mika.

"Would someone listen to me?!" Nami said her anger starting to rise.

"A wedding! A wedding! We're gonna have a wedding!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and even Sanji cheered out as they dance the same can-can dance together in joy. Mika was joining in as well clapping and shouting with the group of men.

"Ow! This is gonna be great!" Franky shouted ecstatically.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see Ms. Nami walking down the aisle…" Brook stated in admiration.

"Hey!" Nami shouted loud enough to get everyone's attention. "I haven't decided if we're even going to have a wedding yet!"

This outburst surprised the crew. Luffy asked bluntly, "Wait? So, you don't want to get married?"

"No… I mean, yes! I mean…oh, forget it!" Nami shouted as she left the kitchen angry.

"What's got her so riled up?" Usopp asked confused.

"I don't know." Luffy said just as confused.

Robin stood up from her chair. "I'll go talk to her." She said as she walked outside. But before leaving completely, she quickly said, "By the way, Luffy. You should probably take care of Mika."

"Huh?" Luffy said before looking over at his daughter. He gasped when he saw Mika tearing up and sniffling her nose. Luffy gulped. "Oh no." He said worriedly.

"Crap!" shouted the rest of the crew as stood up looking worried and hesitant.

Robin smiled as she closed the door to the kitchen. She only took a few steps away before a loud wail pierced through the room. She could her the agony of her crew just slightly underneath the wail. She ignored it for the most part in favor of the orange-haired navigator heading back to the kitchen. She meet Nami right at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Nami asked extremely worried. "What's wrong with Mika?"

"Mika will be fine." Robin stated surely. She then gestured towards the seats around the main mast. She told Nami, "Let's have a talk."

Nami looked up at the dining room cabin in distress. "But Mika…" She said before trying to get pass Robin hurriedly. However, Robin quickly stopped her.

"Now." Robin said more sternly.

Nami was surprised by the sudden stern tone she received from her 'big sister' figure. Though she felt that she needed to go and comfort Mika, Nami relented and took a seat. "Fine…" Nami said frowning in defeat.

"Good." Robin said as she soon joined next to Nami. "Now then, could you please explain what happened earlier?"

Nami sighed. "I'm sorry, I really do want to marry Luffy." She told the older woman. "It's just…"

"Yes?" Robin said intrigued.

"It's just…in the back of my mind… This wasn't how I saw myself getting married." Nami said admittedly.

"Oh?"

"I never did think much about marriage. But when I did, I always thought I'd get married to some rich, handsome, caring, smart man at my hometown after finally buying it back from that bastard, Arlong, with my sister and friends. Then, I could spend the rest of my days in luxury maintaining a mikan grove."

"Luffy is smart?" Robin asked curiously.

"In his own way." Nami stated clearly. "Doesn't mean that he's any less of an idiot when he does something reckless."

"I see." Robin said covering a chuckle with her hand. She then continued talking about Nami's issue. She asked curiously, "And what do you think now?"

"…I guess that I don't have my sister, Genzo, and everyone in Cocoyashi here to see me get married." Nami said with a frown.

"Is that all?" Robin said nearly laughing.

"I know, it sounds silly." Nami stated embarrassed.

"Just a little." Robin said agreeing with Nami. "But what woman doesn't at one point imagine their perfect spouse and wedding."

"Have you?" Nami asked curious.

"But what matters…" Robin said completely ignoring Nami's question while still smiling. "…is what's important now. Maybe this won't be the wedding of your dreams, but it can be a great wedding in reality."

"Yeah…" Nami said smiling as she thought of the potential wedding-to-be.

Robin placed her hand on Nami's shoulder giving some comfort. She then spoke, "You have friends and family here. Let's not waste this opportunity."

"Yeah, you're right." Nami said smiling.

"Now then," Robin said as she stood up from her seat. "I believe you need to apologize to someone."

"Luffy?" Nami asked confused.

"No…"

Suddenly, the two women heard a door swing open. "Mika~!" They heard Luffy call out in distress. Nami and Robin looked up to see Mika running towards the stairs and then down them. When she reached the bottom, the women saw the girl completely in tears.

"Mama~" Mika cried out sadly.

"Mika!" Nami said surprised before she rushed over to comfort her daughter. "Oh, sweetie. Why are you crying? Please don't cry. What's wrong?"

Mika spoke through tears and hiccups, "You and Daddy aren't getting married~."

"What?" Nami said frowning in confusion.

"You and Daddy don't love each other anymore~!" Mika cried out before a fresh wave of tears flowed out followed by a wail.

"No." Nami said quickly as she pulled Mika into a hug. She let Mika cry into her shirt and stroked her hair. She comforted the little girl, "No, no, no. Of course, I still love Daddy very much. And I'm sure that Daddy still loves Mama."

Mika looked up at her mother. She was still crying, but she had calmed down a little. "But…but…you said you didn't want a wedding." She said speaking more clearly.

"That was just Mama being nervous." Nami stated smiling though embarrassed. "Everything was happening so fast that Mama wasn't thinking straight."

Mika sniffled as she finally stopped crying. She then wiped away the remaining tears.

Nami smiled. "So, can you forgive Mama for making you cry?" She asked sounding optimistic.

"Are you going to marry Daddy?" Mika asked.

"Yeah! Are you?"

Nami looked up at the upper deck. Luffy, along with the rest of the crew, were watching on looking curious and eager. Especially Luffy. Nami rolled her eyes, but she was smiling happily. "Yes. Let's have a wedding." She stated determinedly.

"Yeah!" Luffy and Mika cheered excitedly.

"'Bout time." Zoro state grinning proudly.

"Yahoo! This is gonna be great!" Usopp cheered in excitement.

"I've never been to a wedding before!" Chopper said brimming with excitement.

"Ow! This is gonna be SUPER!" Franky cheered out before posing his traditional pose.

"How are you holding up, Mr. Sanji?" Brook asked concerned if the chef was disliking this wondrous occasion. He was surprised to fine Sanji leaning back against the cabin smiling fondly.

"I'll be fine." Sanji stated coolly. "This is for Luffy, Nami and Mika-hime. That's what's important."

"Alright, everyone!" Luffy shouted as he stood on the railing. "Let's get ready for a wedding!"

Nami let go of Mika allowing the girl to scream out in joy, "Yeah!"

"What do we need to do for a wedding?" Chopper asked curious.

"We need some decorations!" Usopp stated eagerly.

"We'll need some food for the reception." Sanji stated.

"Zoro needs to learn his lines." Robin stated amusedly.

"What?" Zoro said confused.

"Ah, suits!" Brook said energetically. "We should all find suits and dresses."

"Good idea, Brook." Nami said in agreement. "Tomorrow, we should all get suits and dresses for the wedding."

"Can't we just wear are regular clothes?" Franky asked.

"Not for my wedding, you're not." Nami stated sternly.

Franky sweat-dropped with nervousness. "…Alright." He said.

"Hey, Franky!" Usopp shouted. "We should build an altar."

"An altar?" Chopper asked.

"It's where Zoro will marry Nami to Luffy. It's something festive." Usopp stated.

"Good idea, Lone-Nose bro!" Franky shouted eagerly. "It'll be the most super altar ever for the best wedding ever!"

"Alright, everyone." Nami stated to crew cheerfully. "Thank you all for doing this. Tomorrow, we'll get all the things for the wedding!"

"Yosh!" cheered the entire crew. Mika let out a giggle being incredibly excited for tomorrow's event.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Straw Hats divided up the tasks. Sanji took Chopper to get all the food to be served at the reception. Usopp took Zoro to get the decorations. Brook sought out nice clothing for the men to wear with Luffy. Franky stayed behind on the Sunny and constructed the altar. Nami, Robin, and Mika went out to pick a dresses. Being a rather small town, there was only one store that sold wedding dresses and the like. Mika wasn't exactly thrilled about this kind of shopping.<p>

"Mama~, I don't wanna wear a dress." Mika stated madly.

"Oh, come on." Nami said encouragingly. She was holding a small, frilly, white dress towards Mika trying to make her try on the dress. But as stubborn Mika was being, Nami could be even more so. She spoke in calm voice, "This is for Mama, remember? And Mama would love to see her little flower girl in a lovely dress."

"No." Mika stated sourly. "And also, I don't wanna be a flower girl. That's lame. I wanna be the ring bearer!"

Nami blinked surprised. "Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"Uncle Usopp. He was talking to Uncle Chopper about it."

"Figures." Nami said before sighing wearily. "Unfortunately, the position is for a boy which is probably why Usopp was talking to Chopper about it."

Mika whined out loudly. Standing nearby, Robin chuckled overhearing the mother-daughter conversation. Robin spoke, "So if Chopper is the ring bearer and Mika is the flower…"

"Ahhh!" Mika groaned loudly in displeasure.

"…I guess that makes me the Maid of Honor. Correct?"

"Yes." Nami nodded as she stood up.

"Who's the Best Man? Zoro is the one marrying them?"

Nami giggled. "Luffy said that, 'all the guys are the best'. So I guess it'll be a little crowded at the altar." She stated cheerfully.

Robin couldn't help but laugh as well. "How sensible of the captain." She said amusedly.

"Mama~." Mika piped up in a whining tone as she pulled on her mother's shirt. "Are we done yet? I'm hungry."

"You are your father's child." Nami said under her breath slightly annoyed while not directly looking at Mika. Robin heard, and she covered her smile and laugh. Nami then turned to Mika smiling. She spoke clearly, "Okay, we'll get something to eat…"

"Yeah!" Mika cheered happily.

"…and afterwards, it's back here to find a dress."

"Aww…" Mika said as he good mood was spoiled by her mother's last sentence.

Nami smiled feeling good about dashing her own child's hope away. Of course, it's all in good fun and very much a part of parenthood. The group then left the store to look for a restaurant. They eventually entered the plaza where many people were walking by or standing around talking with others. Robin quickly pointed out a restaurant and they made their way other to it. As they walked to the restaurant, both Nami and Robin took notice of some sporadic movement far on the other side of buildings at the other side of the plaza. They saw Marines running around, though it didn't look like they after them. They both narrowed their eyes suspicious.

Then suddenly, there came some gunfire. Everyone in the plaza froze including our group. Soon following was a big explosion of white smoke. The entire crowd was in aghast. "Pirates!" Then someone shouted running away from the smoke explosion. "Pirates are here!" He shouted.

Nami was immediately worried. "Please be a different group of pirates." She said quietly while crossing her fingers.

"Mama?" Mika asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Please be a different group of pirates." Nami continued to say hoping beyond hope.

Suddenly, there came another explosion of smoke. The group looked over to see someone burst out of the smoke. All three of them recognized the person immediately. It was Luffy.

"Dammit, Luffy!" Nami shouted in rage.

As Luffy landed on a roof, he heard his name being cursed and blinked surprised. He turned around and quickly spotted Nami, Robin, and Mika. He smiled and turned around to wave at the group. "Hey, guys~!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Get back here, Straw Hat!" shouted a gruff and familiar voice from within the smoke. Luffy turned back towards the smoke. Suddenly, the smoke began forming into a person. Standing on the roof with Luffy was now Marine Commodore Smoker. As always, he was not pleased to see the Straw Hat pirate. He immediately threw his smoke fist towards the pirate.

"Uh-oh!" Luffy said before jumping away heading towards the plaza.

"Pirate!" shouted a civilian in panic. This one shout soon erupted the plaza with panic and mayhem. Civilians ran every which way to find safety.

Nami and Robin stood amongst panicking crowd with Mika between them. They were the only ones not panicking with Mika being confused. She asked, "What's going on?"

"Mika, just stay where you are." Robin said warning the young girl.

"Run!" shouted the voice of Usopp.

The group looked over to side where they saw Usopp, carrying a full bag over his shoulder, and Zoro running out of a street. Only a few seconds behind them was Marine Ensign Tashigi with a large Marine squad. Much like her commander, she too was not happy to see Zoro.

"Get back here and face me, Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi shouted.

"This chick is crazy!" Zoro stated panicked.

Nami clenched her teeth in angry. "Those…Idiots!"

"Run!" shouted a civilian sending the whole plaza in an uproar.

"Robin," Nami spoke as she and the woman stepped closer together protecting Mika. "We better get out of here."

"Right." Robin said nodding.

"Outta my way!" shouted a man rudely. Nami didn't see the guy coming and she was rammed into by that person. The force was strong enough to knock Nami back.

"Mama!" Mika shouted worriedly

"Nami." Robin said equally worried. However, since she was distracted, she too got pushed by the crowd. She quickly shouted, "Mika!"

"Auntie!" Mika shouted slowly becoming scared.

"Mika!" Nami shouted over the crowd

"Mama!" Mika shouted back trying to find her mother.

"Hey! Stop pushing!" Nami shouted towards whoever was around her.

"Look!" Nami heard someone shout and turned around to see a Marine soldier mixed into the crowd. He had gained the attention of other Marines. He then shouted, "It's 'Cat-Burglar' Nami! Get her!"

"Oh no." Nami said extremely worried. She tried looking for her daughter, but the crowd was too thick. It was a hard decision, but she had to hope that she that Mika remembered her rules. She spoke softly, "Please be safe…" Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm.

"We got her!" shouted a Marine soldier eagerly.

"No!" Nami shouted in fear.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Suddenly, a stretched fist knocked out the Marine soldier. Nami was surprised until she looked over to see the crowd parted leading to Luffy. The young man grinned victoriously.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted overjoyed.

"Nami! We gotta get out of here!" Luffy shouted back.

"I know, but Mika! I can't find her!" Nami stated distressed.

"What?" Luffy said surprised.

"Straw Hat!" Luffy and Nami turned as they heard Smoker's voice. The crowd was beginning to thicken with smoke. Smoker was nearing them

"Luffy…" Luffy turned back to Nami hearing his name. He saw the worry on his fiancé's face for their missing daughter. But he grinned showing he wasn't worried.

"Go find the others," Luffy said encouragingly. "…then we'll find her."

Nami was hesitant to obey, but she knew that they couldn't find her like this. The Marines were after them, a Marine swordswoman was after them, and a Logia user was after them. They couldn't beat that. "Alight…" Nami said nodding though regretful

"Run! I'll lead him off. You find everyone and find her." Luffy said determinedly.

"Alright…" Nami said before she took off running. She soon disappeared into the crowd.

With Nami hopefully out of harm's way, Luffy turned making a daring smile. He then rushed towards the smoke. "Hey! Smokey! Over here!" Luffy shouted while waving his arms.

Smoker formed into a solid person before Luffy. "Enough play, Straw Hat. You have a date with the gallows."

"Sorry, I'm taken!" Luffy smiled cheekily. He then quickly hightailed it out of Smoker's sight.

Smoker raised his brow a bit confused, but he didn't have time to decipher the man's weird message. "Straw Hat!" He shouted and immediately gave chase.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There you have it! The beginning of the Wedding arc! Finally, right?! If any of you have read the original story, I'm sure you recall that there's a small period before with an OC character and such. Honestly, I can't make heads or tails about how that would've ended. So, I completely scrapped it. And in that OCs place is Smoker and Tashigi XD<br>**

**Also, another difference is that Luffy and Nami weren't in a relationship through most of her story. It's spontaneous that they decided to get married. And while that it is Luffy's thing, I don't think Nami would want that so fast.  
><strong>

**And finally, I'm gonna try to be least monthly in my updates. So, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! Ja Ne!  
><strong>


	18. Lost!

**Author's note: Oh man. Don't I feel stupid. I promised you guys I'd update at least a month, but here I am four months later. That's egg on my face. XD I apologize for my lateness. That new story of mine, My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic, sure has some nice supporters. It's kinda fun mixing up things and creating a more expansive world, but I really should've stuck to my scheduling. But whatcha gonna do?**

**Review Time!**

**midnightscar17 - Don't feel too bad for her. She's a tough kid. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin - Maybe...XD**

**Go1dSwiggle - I'm glad I made your day...I hope this chapter comes at a good time as well :D**

**wolf19100 - Yeah, she gets that from Luffy obviously. You'll have to read further to see what happens with Smoker. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**NitramRSA - Aren't they? XD And this takes place in the pre-skip era, though by this story it's now the two years before the post-skip era. Man, that's confusing XD**

**F-ckthesystem125 - You'll see soon. Again, sorry for the wait XD**

**Guest of Chapter 17 on Jan. 11 2015 - SUPER! :D**

**(Guest) queen - Thank you. I try my best. Sometimes, I don't even realize. And maybe you're right, but do we ever truly hate are parents or grandparents after they do something we don't like? I never said the crew was okay with Garp, just Luffy and Nami (mostly) as they are family. I'm sure they are still pretty steamed at him. Anyway, thank you for the support.**

**constantlyklutzy - Thank you! And yeah, there's hardly much fighting, but I don't really have much of a reason (yet) to have some sort of big fight. But there is still more story to go! **

**dragonfox123 - Thank you!**

**Didd23 - Which is why they keep as much of a secret as possible. So, shush! XD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest of Chapter 17 on Mar. 6 2015 - I have now updated! :D**

**NAGILLUM - Thank you! It's a privilege to be in such an esteem catergory! If you check my frontpage, you'll find some of the best LuNa stories I've found. I suggest 'Forbidden Love', it's my all time favorite! **

**And yeah. It's a little confusing. I messed up a little realizing that Ace fought Blackbeard before Thriller Bark. I was kinda going off the original story when I had that chapter in mind. And you are right in a sense. The 'timeskip' did happen basically over the period of Nami's pregnancy into Mika's first birthday. The Time Room has nothing to do with the true passage of time. Basically, the key thing to remember is the true timeskip doesn't happen until Ace fights Blackbeard. Only then do events play out similarly.**

**That's it! And now...**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Straw Hat Family<strong>

_Last time on One Piece: Straw Hat Family,_

_With some persuasion and tears, Luffy and Nami finally declared that they would be wed within the week. While everyone went out to prepare for this wedding, trouble occurred in town. The Marines lead by Commodore Smoker and Tashigi appeared to apprehend the Straw Hat pirates. During the chaos, Nami and Robin were separated from Mika._

_What has happened to Mika?_

Lost!

Search for the Missing Family with Marines

Now later, the chaos and panic in the plaza had finally calm down. Civilians were kept away from the plaza as the Marines went about investigating. Resting at a table in front of a restaurant, Marine Commodore Smoker sat looking dissatisfied. His cigar was nearly all ash by this point. Standing behind him was Marine Ensign Tashigi looking equally disappointed as her commanding officer. As they both sat and stood where they are, a Marine soldier approached Smoker.

"Report…" Smoker said to the Marine unhappily.

"Sir, we had tracked most of the Straw Hats, but after our initial encounter with Straw Hat and Roronoa we lost all of them." The Marine said forthwith.

Smoker grunted in displeasure. He couldn't be too swore at his own men. He too lost Straw Hat Luffy soon after. His right-hand Tashigi also lost sight of her target. He gave out his order calmly, "Continue the search. They are sure to be on this island somewhere."

"Yes, sir." The Marine said saluting to his commander before taking off.

"I'm going to join them." Tashigi said frowning as she walked off. Smoker didn't argue with his protégé and let her go. As she walked around, she still felt disappointed in herself. However, she clutched her fist determinedly with renewed purpose. She spoke to herself, "I'll definitely find Roronoa Zoro. And I'll take the Wado Ichimoji from you!"

"Mama!"

Tashigi froze. She immediately noticed that the voice was that of a child. A girl, no less. Her regained purpose was suddenly swept to the back of her mind as she turned around. As she looked around, she saw that many of her fellow Marines were resting or busy investigating. None of them seemed to have noticed that shout.

"Mama!"

Tashigi heard the voice again. While she knew she had her duty to find the pirates, a citizen was in need. Immediately, she took off to find the girl.

Mika was really confused. After being separated from her mother and aunt, she had been pushed around by a bunch of rude adults until she finally got out of that mess. She stayed there until the crowd had pretty much disappeared. She paid no mind to the Marines. The obvious effect of growing up on a secret Marine training base. Of course, for whatever reason, the Marines weren't playing much attention to her either. So, now she was out looking for her mother.

"Mama!"

"Little girl." Mika turned around when she heard someone speak to her. Right behind her was Ensign Tashigi giving her a friendly smile. The young woman spoke again, "Are you in need of assistance?"

"Ah! Stranger!" shouted Mika as she jumped back and away from Tashigi.

Tashigi was surprised by the girl's reaction and became flustered by it. "Wait! I'm not a stranger! Well, I am, but I'm a Marine. We help people."

"You're still strange!" Mika retorted back.

"I'm not strange…" Tashigi said lowly and quietly feeling a bit insulted by the girl. However, she remained firm to help this little girl. She smiled and stated, "Okay then, my name is Tashigi. I'm a Marine rank Ensign. What's your name?"

"Mika." The girl stated suspicious.

"See. Now we know each other. Which makes me not a stranger." Tashigi said smiling.

"Yeah!" Mika said cheerfully.

Tashigi saw that the young girl not trusted her. She then asked again, "Okay, Mika. Do you need help?"

Mika told the Marine woman, "Yeah! I can't find Mama."

"Did you lose her in when everyone was in a panic?" Tashigi asked curious

"Yeah…"

"Oh, you poor thing." Tashigi said sadly. "Would you like me to help you find her?"

"No." Mika replied with no interest.

Tashigi faltered as she was caught off guard by the child's reply. She quickly asked, "Um, why not?"

"Because." Mika replied innocently.

'_That's not really an answer.'_ Tashigi thought with a sweat-drop. She then asked, "Little girl, are you sure that your parent will come get you here?"

Mika actually thought for a moment. After a few seconds, Mika frowned before replying. "No…"

"Then, maybe I can help you?" Tashigi asked appearing sensible.

"Okay." Mika said with a smile.

"Tashigi!" The young woman muffled a squeak when she heard her name called. She turned around to find Smoker behind her. He looked to be impatient. He asked concerned, "What are you doing?"

"Sir." Tashigi shouted giving him a salute. "I found this little girl. She lost her mother during the panic. I would like to help her search."

"Denied." Smoker said harshly.

"What?!" Tashigi said in shock.

"Drop her off with the local authorities. We have criminals to find."

"But sir…!"

"No buts." Smoker said harshly again. "We can't waste resources finding a little girl's missing parent."

"You smell!" Tashigi and Smoker looked down when they heard Mika suddenly blurt out. "Mister, you smell like smoke…"

Tashigi gasped at the girl's boldness.

Smoker now had his attention completely on the girl. He stepped forward just a little and then crouched down. They both stared eye to eye at each other. Smoker than finally spoke. "Yes. I do. It's because I have a bad habit of smoking. Make sure you don't smoke when you grow up."

Mika smiled. "That's what Mama and Uncle say. Though, I still see Uncle smoke whenever he thinks I'm not around."

"Bad habits are hard to kill." Smoker stated.

"If Big Sis' Tashigi can't help me, then can you help me, Uncle Smokey?" Mika said with sweet smile.

"Unfortunately, Uncle Smokey can't." Smoker said gruffly despite using his new pet name from the girl. "He needs to search for some bad people."

"But I really miss my mommy." Mika stated as she began to tear up and sniffle. "Please help me find her."

Instantly, Tashigi was caught in the girl's emotional snare. She would've immediately gone to the girl and embrace in a hug to comfort her. However, her commander was made of thicker skin. He didn't react much from his usual stern expression.

"Sirs." A Marine soldier spoke up standing behind his commanders. Once he had gained their attention he spoke again, "I have another report. We still haven't found any of the Straw Hats, and we've lost their trail as well. What would you like us to do?"

"Start by spreading out your search. Check the forests." Smoker stated.

"Yes, sir." The Marine said before saluting and leaving to relay orders.

Tashigi looked at the Marine Commodore oddly. She immediately asked, "Sir? Aren't you going to lead the search?"

"If they find anything, they'll respond."

"Sir?" Tashigi asked confused.

"Hey, little girl." Smoker said speaking to Mika. "Do you remember were your mother was last?"

Mika nodded saying, "Yeah."

"Then let's start there." Smoker stated.

Tashigi gasped in surprise. She asked, "You're actually going to help, sir?"

"We can't ignore a polite little girl who misses her mother." Smoker stated gruffly.

Tashigi smiled and saluted saying, "Yes, sir."

"You're just a big softy, Uncle Smokey." Mika commented teasingly.

Smoker growled, and refused to reply to her comment. "Let's just find your parents." He stated as he lead the group in their search. Mika giggled excitedly as she walked with Tashigi. The young woman smiled down at the little keeping a careful eye one her.

None of them realize that they were being watched. On a water barrel, a female eye was watching the group. Once the group was gone, the eye disappeared in a whiff of flower petals.

* * *

><p>A few minutes earlier, let's see what happened to the Straw Hat crew. From the plaza, the crew was spread out in all directions. It also didn't help that Luffy and Zoro were being chased by two determined Marine officers. Luckily, everyone was able to escape. They all meet up back at the Thousand Sunny, probably the safest spot while a whole Marine squad was on the island. Most of them were out of breath from all the running especially when many of them had stuff to carry.<p>

"I'm glad…we lost them." Usopp said exhaustedly.

"These old bones of mine…" Brook spoke sounding old. "They are not as spry as they once were. Yo…ho…ho…ho."

Franky walked over to the edge of the Sunny. He spotted his crewmates laying around all tired. He lifted his sunglasses up and looked at the crew confused. He asked, "What happened to you guys?"

"We ran into the Marines." Sanji stated before lighting a cigarette and smoking it for relief.

"Did everyone make it back?" Zoro asked as he sat on the ground resting.

"No…" Nami said as she looked down at the ground in disappointment. She then looked up at the crew nearly about to cry.

"Nami…" Robin said trying to comfort the younger woman.

"Hey, where's Little Sis'?" Franky asked confused.

"I…I lost Mika during the panic." Nami continued to say tearfully.

Luffy quickly rushed over to his fiancée and wrapped her in a hug. He immediately said, "Don't worry, Nami. Mika's smart and brave. I'm sure she'll be okay until we find her."

"What about the Marines." Chopper stated worriedly. "There's no way we could go into town again and not be seen again."

"There's also the fact that if they see Mika with us, shit will hit the fan." Sanji added grimly.

"Oh Oda!" Nami stated loudly and frantically. "What have I done? What kind of mother loses her child? I'm horrible. And just because I wanted a nice dress for my wedding."

"Easy, Nami." Usopp said calmly. "This isn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

"There's no point in crying about it. What's done is done." Zoro stated indignantly. He was then suddenly kicked at the head.

"Shut up, you shitty swordsman. Nami doesn't need this kind of shit." Sanji stated angrily.

"Not to disregard the moment, but…" Brook said politely. "We need to come up with a plan to retrieve Mika-chan."

"Brook's right." Luffy said determinedly. "Everything else can wait. We need to find Mika."

"I found her." Everyone looked over at Robin. The young woman had her arms crossed and her eyes close. A good indication that she was using her Hana-Hana powers.

"Great!" Usopp shouted happily. "Where is she?"

"She's back at the plaza, and she found some help." Robin said though frowning.

"Who's helping her?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Marine Commodore Smoker and his female assistant."

"What?!" shouted the whole crew in shock.

"Oh no! How are we gonna get Mika back from those two! There's no way we can handle that smoke guy!" Usopp said despairingly.

Sanji took a smoke before speaking. "Not only that, it'll inform the Marines of Mika's affiliation with pirates. She'll be branded a pirate for life. No way can we do that to Mika."

"So how are we going to get Mika back?" Chopper asked.

Zoro immediately spoke up, "We need to two-front plan of attack. One group needs to distract the Marines while the other goes to retrieve Mika covertly."

"Right." Usopp said nodding in agreement. "Obviously, the more noticeable members should be the distraction."

"What?!" shouted most of the 'noticeable' members of the Straw Hats. They were Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Brook. Zoro didn't seem to mind. They all then spoke in unison, "We wanted to rescue Mika."

"You all can't come to get Mika!" Usopp shouted back the group.

Nami sighed at her crewmates' and fiancé's childish notion. She quickly spoke frustrated, "Look, you guys do whatever. I'm going to get changed and then get Mika back." She then began walking back onto the Sunny.

"Wait, Nami! I want to get Mika back too!" Luffy shouted as he hurriedly followed Nami onboard.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted distressed.

Robin chuckled. "There's no point in stopping him. He does have every right to go."

"I'm sure Ms. Nami will be able to keep Mr. Luffy from doing anything to reckless." Brook stated lightheartedly.

"Then while you guys distract the Marines…" Sanji stated pointing to the 'noticeable' group. He then gestured to himself, Usopp, and Robin saying, "We'll search for Mika. Got it?"

"Alright!" shouted everyone optimistically.

* * *

><p>"Do it again! Do it again!" Mika shouted excitedly.<p>

"No, sir! Don't!" Tashigi said worriedly.

Smoker didn't listen to his partner. He picked Mika up. Then, with his Smoke-Smoke powers, Smoker flew the girl up from his arms. The yelled out in joy before stopping. Still giggling, Mika looked around. Though, all she could see were buildings and forest. She barely saw any people much less her parents or family. But she did enjoy the sensation of flying in the air. Eventually, she began to descend. She soon landed and Smoker's arm returned to being normal.

"That was fun!" Mika shouted energetically.

Tashigi leaned her forehead against a light pole nearly exhausted from worry. "Please stop doing that, sir."

Smoker ignored the comment from his underling. He instead asked to Mika, "Did you happen to see your parents?"

"Nope! Or any of my other family either." Mika said cheerfully.

"We've been here for a while now." Tashigi commented as she began looking around. They were in front of the dress shop that Mika, Nami, and Robin had visited earlier. They had already visited the restaurant, and decided to move on. Mika had brought them to this clothing shop. It was curious that it was a wedding shop.

"Mika, why did your mother come here again?" Tashigi asked curious.

"She wanted to buy a dress to get married in." Mika said excitedly.

"Aww." Tashigi said warmly. "It must be wonderful to get married…"

"Enough daydreaming." Smoker stated gruffly to Tashigi. Ignoring the woman's frown in anger, Smoker then spoke to Mika. "Are there any other places that your family could be?"

Mika thought it over for just a moment. She then immediately remembered and gasped with excitement. "The park! Me and Mama went to the park yesterday!"

"Then we will go to the park." Smoker said.

"Yay!" Mika cheered before leading the Marine Commodore down the road.

Tashigi stayed behind as she got out her Transponder Snail. She spoke to the snail, "Anything to report, Lieutenant?" She waited for a moment for the Marine to reply; however, one never came. The Marine Ensign was starting to grow concerned. "Hello? Are you their lieutenant?"

On the other side of the line, the Transponder Snail relayed Tashigi's message. However, there was no one to pick it up and reply. The lieutenant in question was completely knocked out. Him and many other Marines as well. All throughout the forest Marines, fallen trees, and craters laid about. All caused by the Straw Hats' distraction. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were fighting the Marines. Amongst the group, Sanji seemed the angriest of any of them.

"Can't believe I got stuck with all of you." Sanji said angry as he kicked a Marine in the stomach. "I should be out there with Robin and Nami looking for the princess."

"Hawk Wave!" Zoro shouted as he cut through a group of Marines. As he stood back up, he replied to the peeved-off chef. "Get over it, stupid cook."

"Shut up, shitty swordsman!" Sanji shouted back.

"Strong Right!" Franky shouted as his fist shot forth hitting several Marines at one.

"Rawr!" Chopper shouted in Heavy Point form as he slammed his fist into two Marines colliding them into each other.

"Three-Verse Humming…" Brook said as he slashed through each Marine. The Marines were shocked at first, but then noticed that they hadn't been cut. As Brook walked away from the Marines, he slid his sword back into its sheath slowly. "Arrow Notch Slash!" Immediately, all the Marines he cut gained a slash across their chest. They all then fell defeated.

"Yohohohoho. I hope that Mr. Luffy and the others have found her." Brook commented lightheartedly.

Elsewhere, the other Straw Hats were on the trail to getting Mika back. Each of the four members had disguised themselves as best they could. Robin had no problem as even with the simplest disguise she could mask her presence. Usopp was a relative unknown by Marine standards thanks to 'Sogeking', but still wore a disguise. Nami had dyed her hair black. Luffy was asked to leave his hat, wear a fake mustache and beard (you know the one), and sunglasses. Now, they were in town looking for Mika. They immedaitely started were Nami had last seen her daughter; at the town plaza. Of course, they did not find her there and so they began searching around for her.

"Where do you think they could've taken her?" Usopp asked to Nami.

"I don't know. We haven't been to that many places here." Nami stated in slight worry.

"Did you find her, Robin?" Luffy asked to the archeologist.

Robin did not respond at first. She had her arms crossed and was concentrating hard as she spread her Hana-Hana powers throughout the town. From one spot to another, she produced as many eyes as she could to spot Mika. Luckily, her network of eyes soon spotted the target. She immediately relayed what she saw to her friends. "Mika is heading towards the park. She's still with the Marine officers."

"Crap!" Usopp said worried. "I thought Zoro and the others would have sent those two running. Or at least that Smoke guy."

"At least they're taking care of Mika." Luffy stated optimistically.

Usopp nodded. "Fair point."

"Let's head to the park anyway. There's only one I and Mika know of." Nami stated determinedly.

"Right!" said the rest of the group as they followed Nami to the park.

Meanwhile, Mika's group had reached the park. Like yesterday, there were many kids playing around and their parent or parents along the edge talking amongst each other. Almost immediately, adults and kids alike took notice of the two Marine officers entering the park. Kids began scrambling towards the two Marines completely excited to meet two heroes. Adults came over as well to monitor their children and potentially speak with the Marines. As Smoker and Tashigi, most her, handled the crowd, Mika slipped pass everyone and began looking around for her mother.

"Oh, little girl."

Mika stopped looking around as someone spoke to her familiarly. Mika turned around to see the woman from yesterday whose ring she found. The woman's appearance hadn't changed much from last time, though she looked paler. Mika immediately smiled and greeted the woman. "Hi, Miss Wedding Ring!"

The woman chuckled. "You can call me Yuuka, sweetie."

"Oh. I'm Mika!" Mika replied energetically.

Yuuka chuckled again. "Nice to see you again, Mika. But what are you doing here with the Marines?"

"I'm looking for Mama." Mika stated. She then asked, "Have you seen her?"

"I'm afraid I haven't." Yuuka said sadly. She then began coughing covering her mouth as the coughs began getting progressively worse.

Mika looked at the woman concerned. She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Get away from her!"

Suddenly, a young boy with short, chocolate-brown hair rushed in between Mika and Yuuka. He had his arms spread out as if trying to protect the woman. Mika was quite surprised and stepped back. She stared at the boy confused. The boy then shouted again, "What did you do to my mom!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her!" Mika shouted back getting mad.

"Liar!" shouted the boy.

Before the boy could say anything more, Yuuka gave the boy a very light slap behind his head. The woman's coughing began calming down as she weakly scolded to the boy. "Akio! That is not how we speak to others."

The boy, Akio, rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the woman pleadingly. He said, "But Mom…"

"Apologies to her." Yuuka said sternly.

Akio frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly. He refused to look Mika in the eye as he spoke low. "…sorry."

"So she can hear you."

"Sorry." Akio repeated louder.

Yuuka smiled. She then returned her attention back to Mika. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He means well."

"That's okay." Mika said cheerfully. She then looked at Akio and gave him a teasing smile while she spoke. "He's just a little boy."

"Hey! I'm taller than you!" Akio responded back mad.

Mika immediately responded by sticking her tongue out and humming slightly. Surprised, Akio responded in the same way. The two kids were now in a contest for who could stick their tongue out the longest. Yuuka smiled and giggled seeing how well her son was getting along with this little girl.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Yuuka said amusedly.

"Mika!" Mika stopped her childish act and turned around to see Tashigi rushing towards them. "Have you found anything about your mother?"

"No. No one has seen her." Mika said frowning.

Tashigi frowned as well, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Don't worry, Mika. We'll find them soon, I'm sure of it."

Mika smiled back at Tashigi. "Okay!"

Yuuka smiled as well seeing how helpful the Marine girl was being. She then approached the Marine. "Thank you for taking care of Mika, Ms. Marine."

"Do you know her?" Tashigi asked surprised.

"Only a little. I'm afraid I don't know where she lives." Yuuka replied.

"Maybe you can help us then. We just got a call in from our troops on the other side of the island of some dangerous people. I and Commodore Smoker need to help them. Do you think you can keep an eye on Mika?" Tashigi asked.

"Of course." Yuuka said happily. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thank you, ma'am." Tashigi said before bowing to the woman showing her gratitude. She then took off heading towards Smoker.

"Bye, Big Sis'! Bye Uncle! Thanks for the help." Mika shouted cheerfully as she waved to them. Tashigi waved back to the girl while Smoker remained cold and slightly grouchy. The two then soon took off in a hurry.

"Wait? She's staying with us?" Akio asked shocked.

"Only until her parents can find her." Yuuka replied happily.

"Aww…" Akio said in a whiney tone. He then sent a glare at the girl, who was frowning back at him. Akio spoke to the girl, "Maybe her parents left her because she was so annoying."

"Maybe you're dumb." Mika replied back. "It was the Marines fault that I got lost."

"Then why were you with them?" Akio asked.

"Big Sis' was nice, and Uncle was fun!" Mika answered grinning.

Akio sweat-dropped. "You are weird."

Yuuka chuckled seeing how much fun her child was having with the little girl. She then spoke to Mika concerned. "So, Mika. Do you have any idea where your parents could be?"

"No." Mika replied quickly, but smiling. "But it shouldn't be long now until they come."

"Oh? How do you know that?" Yuuka asked curiously.

"Because the Marines are gone." Mika said with a grin. She then began looking around. Eventually, she found what she was looking for, and immediately ran over towards a tree. Located on a branch was a female, human eye looking down at Mika. The little girl smiled and waved to it. Immediately, the eye burst into petals. Mika then turned back around to the family of two grinning brightly. "And now, they know where I am!"

"No they don't. Stop making stuff up." Akio stated disbelieving the girl's claim. He then turned back to his mother. "Mom! Let's go home. We don't have to look after her. You've been out for too long."

Unlike her son, Yuuka was curious to what the girl meant, but she simply played it off as child-like belief in her parents. Something she wished her son had a little of as she could see the worry and concern. It was that very thing she couldn't help but admire about the little girl. Coincidentally as she looked at Mika, she happened to notice a few flower petals falling by her. She extended her hand out and caught one just to look at. "Flower petals…?"

"Mika!" Everyone looked over to see a woman with black hair running towards them. Behind her was three other people; another black haired lady though her hair was longer, a man with black hair and a white beard and mustache, and a long nose man.

"Huh? Who are you-" Mika said before she was cut-off when her mother in disguise hugged her tightly. In that moment, Mika realized who was here despite not recognizing her at first. "Oh! Hi, Mom!"

"I was so worried about you." Nami said to Mika holding her close nearly in tears but smiling thankful. She continued saying, "I'm sorry we didn't come to get you sooner. It was just…"

"It's okay." Mika said smiling. "I had fun looking for you!"

"Really?" Nami said surprised as she loosen her embrace on Mika to see her daughter's smiling face.

"I was worried too, ya know." Luffy stated from behind feeling left out.

Mika looked at her father with a blank stare. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Gah!" Luffy shouted being struck emotionally. He then fell to the ground and his hands and knees completely depressed.

"There, there." Usopp said giving his captain a sympathetic pat on the back.

Luffy mumbled sadly, "I didn't want to wear this stupid disguise…"

"You must be Mika's mother." Yuuka spoke as she approached the group with a friendly smile. "You have a very sweet daughter."

"Thank you." Nami said smiling with appreciation.

While most of the adults talked, Akio looked carefully at the depressed man. He had a weird suspicion about the man. As he crouched down trying to see his face, he saw the man's beard-mustache fall. He was shocked at first, which grabbed the attention of the man. Akio and Luffy looked at each surprised. Something in Akio's mind snapped as he recognized the man and he gasped.

"Oops." Luffy said as he quickly placed the beard-mustache back onto his face. He then quickly stood back up.

"You're…!"

"Akio?" Yuuka spoke with concern to her son interrupting her conversation with Nami. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom, he's-"

"Oh, is this your son." Nami said quickly as she approached the boy smiling. She had caught sight of her fiancée's disguise coming apart and quickly intercepted the boy from informing his mother. Acting like any average mother would, Nami began doting on the little boy. "He's so handsome. I wonder if Mika took a liking to you."

"W-What?!" Akio said blushing.

"Ew, Mom! He's a boy!" Mika stated with disgust.

Robin chuckled. "I hate to break up this conversation, but I believe we should be going."

"So soon?" Yuuka said sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Nami replied back to the older woman. "I would love to talk some more, but we're kind of on a time schedule."

Yuuka smiled. "I see. Well, it was nice meeting Mika's family. She is such a wonderful little thing."

"Don't we know it." Usopp said smirking.

"Bye, Miss Yuuka!" Mika said as she smiling and waving to the woman as she and her family began leaving. She then looked at Akio and frowned. She shouted out to him, "Bye, Dumby."

"Mika!" Nami said scolding the young girl.

"Yeah? Well, good riddance." Akio replied back.

"Akio!" Yuuka said scolding her child as well.

As the Straw Hats left, Mika looked back at the nice lady and her mean son. She wanted to keep waving to them, but soon saw Yuuka begin coughing again. Immediately, Akio went to comfort her and then began leading her out of the park. Mika looked at them very worried, but couldn't do anything as she and her family turned the corner. Once so, Usopp took out a Transponder Snail to inform the others.

"Hey, guys! We got Mika! You can pull out!"

The message traveled over to the other Transponder Snail which was in Sanji possession. Upon hearing the familiar ringing, Sanji answered the snail. "Hello?"

"_Hey, guys! We got Mika! You can pull out!"_ replied Usopp's voice.

"Good." Sanji said with a smile before hanging up. He then shouted out to his group, "Okay, guys! We're done!"

"Damn right we are." Zoro said as he was surrounded by unconscious Marines.

"They found Mika?" Chopper asked hopeful still in Heavy Point form.

"Yeah." Sanji said still smiling.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." Franky said grinning.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed out as he and all his crewmates took off leaving their defeated Marine foes behind them.

They all soon returned back to the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was extremely joyous to have their little 'cabin girl' back. The wedding would be saved for tomorrow as so everyone could rest. Despite not getting a dress for either herself or her daughter, Nami decided she would simply use one of her nice clothes as her dress. On the other hand, Mika was absolutely thrilled that she didn't have to wear a dress.

* * *

><p>Akio ran through town in a hurry. After his mother and him returned to their house, he immediately snuck out. Akio ran into a rather seedy, dark, and downright unpleasant part of this otherwise nice town. He went quite deep into this part of the town. To the point where the buildings were even more rundown than normal. Akio ran right into one of the buildings where two tough guys stood guard. They didn't even bat an eye as the kid ran in.<p>

"Boss! Boss!" Akio shouted as he ran pass many shady men gaining their immediate attention.

"What is it, boy?"

Akio stopped as a gruff voice spoke out to him. In front of him was a big man covered mostly by shadow sitting in a throne-like seat. He had his head leaning into knuckle with a bored look. Despite this, the boy looked very fearful of the man. He spoke up nervously, "I-I-I found him, Boss. I found Monkey D. Luffy."

"So?" said the man sounding mad. "What does knowing that help your situation, boy? He is a man with a 300 million beli bounty and surrounded a by a powerful most of whom have bounties over 10 million. We have no chance of taking them."

"But I know how you can!" Akio said quickly and desperately. "There's this little girl on their crew…"

"Huh? What's that?" The shadowed man said with sudden interest.

"Yeah. She's really important to them!"

"Hmm, interesting…" The man said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. He then began to smirk as an idea formed. "Okay, boy. You want your money, right? Then you'll have to do one more job."

"I'll do anything!" Akio said determinedly.

The shadowed man smirked. "Good."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And so! I officially declare that Akio was now born on this date May 7th! And, not a single One Piece character has this date. Score!<strong>

**Until next time!**


End file.
